Thorn among the Roses
by Cinderflare
Summary: In a Clan where others shine like a roses in moonlight, a kit is born, a kit that has no beauty, no grace and no shine. A true thorn among roses. This is the story of how one imperfection, born into a society of perfect, dared to change the eyes of the four Clans. Oddkit, a cat born different but died a legend.
1. Birth of a Legend

**Thorn among the Roses**

 ** _Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend_**

The full moon. A sign of great blessing for MoonClan. The night where the Moon Flowers bloomed to bask in the silver moonlight.

Flutter, a light golden tabby she-cat sat at the edge of the nursery. Staring up at the cloudless night sky. Warriors of MoonClan were still abundant in the clearing. Large ruins of an ancient structure made up the MoonClan camp. With trees growing out of large, stone hollow dens, roots and moss growing on the ancient looking homes.

The warriors who remained were too apprehensive to go to sleep. Waiting for their Clan mates to return from the Gathering. Yet in MoonClan hardly any cat slept when a full moon shone.

But tonight was special, Flutter could feel it. Tonight a fellow Queen was kitting. Kits on a full moon, were a great blessing. They are said to hold great meaning and beauty.

That was why no one really slept, they wanted to see if the rumours were really true.

Of course Flutter wasn't a Clan name. Flutter wasn't Clan born, so she didn't know what she really believed. Kits were kits to her, all the same, with as much care, potential and love as any other kit. They all needed the same things yet some more than others. She understood this.

Flutter wasn't a Warrior, a Medicine Cat or even an Apprentice. She was a permanent Queen. She was a Kittypet once, then a Rouge when her House-folk died. She came to MoonClan territory carrying kits and was helped by the permeant Queen Dapplecloud.

Flutter remembered how Dapplecloud heard her cry when the kitting began and waved down a patrol to carry back the kits. And because Flutter had kits with her and that was an attractive young she-cat, she was allowed to stay. MoonClan had a thing for beauty.

Dapplecloud died six moons ago from problems during kitting. This effected Flutter very much. Dapplecloud was her greatest friend and she only knew her for no more than a couple of moons. Two of Dapplecloud's kits died with her. But the third had survived.

Flutter cared for Dawnkit along with her own kits, Sootkit, Bluekit and Dewkit. They were all Apprentices now. Flutter smiled to herself at the thought for her growing kits, and what a good life they are making for themselves in MoonClan.

MoonClan had a rather strange obsession over beauty. Every cat born to MoonClan was beautiful. Flutter was mostly aloud to stay because if her own beauty.

An old nursery tail of MoonClan is about the first leader, Moon. She was a fair, firm and very forgiving leader. Until she became obsessed with a certain flower that only grows in MoonClan territory. The Moon Flower. A flower that only blooms with the full moon.

But Flutter figured that she would save the story for the kits when they were born. They will be born on a full moon after all.

"Okay Shimmerheart," said a clam voice from within the nursery, "you're doing great, not long now. I can see the first one." Flutter tore her amber eyes away from the silver moon and rushed into the nursery, pushing the brambles aside so the moonlight could shine in and calm her fellow Queen.

Two she-cats were silhouetted by the moonlight. One was a pure white, with calm, reassuring blue eyes. The other she-cat was lying in a nest of messy moss. She had a light grey pelt with spots of white and silver that shone in the moonlight.

Flutter knelt beside Shimmerheart as the she-cat winced in pain. "Your beautiful kits are nearly here Shimmerheart," she reassured, placing a golden paw on the Queens shining pelt. Shimmerheart replied with a pain filled cry, biting down hard on the stick in her mouth. Worry instantly hit Flutter. This couldn't be a repeat of Dapplecloud, cloud it?

Yet before she was allowed to panic even more the pure white Medicine Cat, Featherbreeze, called her; "Flutter, the first kit is nearly here, I need you to lick it when I give it to you okay?" Featherbreeze asked in a calm voice. Flutter could only nod. She knew what to do.

She had kitted herself no more than eight moons ago, and had helped in Dapplecloud, Finchwing and Laurelstep's kittings. Yet it seemed to never get any easier. She didn't know how Featherbreeze could be so calm. She didn't look too much older than Flutter was.

A shriek and the sound of teeth grinding against wood broke Flutter from her thoughts. She saw Featherbreeze help a little, sleek silver-grey and white bundle slide into the nest. Featherbreeze picked it up instantly and passed it to Flutter, who didn't need instructions yet Featherbreeze gave her some anyway. "Lick the kit quickly," she commanded, before returning to the still kitting Queen's side.

Flutter instantly started to lick the kit the wrong way fiercely. It didn't take to many licks until the small bundle of fur started to stir and mew for its mother. A little she-cat. Flutter thought to herself and smiled down at her. The moonlight made the light grey, silvery, white bundle of fluff shine just like her mother's did. What a beautiful kit.

Another shriek rose from the kitting Queens mouth causing Flutter to remember her job and began to shelter the newborn kit. "Just one more kit Shimmerheart," Featherbreeze remarked. Just before Shimmerheart let out loud, pain filled, blood curling wail. As she bit down on the stick, breaking it in two. Before the last tiny bundle slid into the mossy nest.

Flutter snatched the kit up instantly and began to lick it just as fiercely as she did with the kits older sister. As Featherbreeze checked Shimmerheart over. She was breathing rapidly and shakily. Yet she was breathing. Flutter used her body to shield the squirming little kit beside her, as she licked the youngest kit. She allowed herself to sigh into her licks. It was all over. Everyone had survived this time.

Yet her calibrations where short lived. It didn't take long for Flutter to realise that the tiny kit she was licking wasn't responding atoll. Panic rose in her heart. No. This can't happen again!

"Featherbreeze!" Flutter shrieked to the Medicine Cat not caring how scared she sounded. The white she-cat was at her side instantly snatching the kit form her and began to check it. "It's not breathing," stated Featherbreeze a little too calmly in Flutter's opinion. Featherbreeze began to lick the kit so fiercely Flutter feared she might suffocate it, if it did begin breathing again.

Flutter's instinct told her to jump to the kits side and lick it to but she knew she couldn't leave the eldest kit alone. So despite what her gut and heart told her to do she stayed where she was, prying to StarClan that the kit would come back to them. Yet the kit still didn't stir.

Just as Flutter's mind couldn't get any more panicked, Shimmerheart let out a painfilled wail and began to thrash about. Featherbreeze stopped licking the kit and for a moment panic could he seen clearly in her light blue eyes. Before she bounded to Shimmerheart's side.

"Flutter, lick the kit!" Featherbreeze commanded "and lick it fiercely." Flutter knew she shouldn't leave the eldest kit but she would have to trust it can survive on its own for the time being. Featherbreeze began to force Poppyseed's into Shimmetheart's mouth to stop the pain that was causing her to act like this.

Yet it was up to Flutter to save this kit. She gritted her teeth and instantly bounded over to the kit and began to lick just as swift as she saw Featherbreeze do. She could hear the eldest kit wail and cry at the loss of heat yet she ignored it and focused on saving the youngest kit.

She licked till her jaw ached and her tongue was swollen yet still the kit didn't stir. The Poppy seeds that were forced into Shimmerheart's system by Featherbreeze, had taken effect not too long ago. Shimmerheart was now sleeping soundly. Featherbreeze had gone to fetch the eldest kit once her mother had calmed down and had placed the small light silver-grey and white kit by her mother's belly. She was now drinking milk from her knocked out mother and purring calmly.

Featherbreeze made her way over to Flutter. Yet Flutter refused to give up on the kit. This one wouldn't die!

Flutter felt a soft, white tail wrap around her yet tuck no notice of it. "Flutter stop," Featherbreeze commanded softly "it's over, the kit is with StarClan now." Flutter scowled deeply yet didn't slow down her licking no matter how much her jaw throbbed and tongue swelled.

She could barely hear Featherbreeze taking to her. "Flutter are you listening?" She asked "the kits gone there's nothing you can do for it now. She has gone to StarClan." Flutter found herself wanting to wail, the kit couldn't be dead. Not another kit dead!

Featherbreeze began to grunt and pull her away. Flutter yowled as she was forcefully pulled away from the kit and tried to grab her. Yet she just missed. She scrapped her paws across the floor as she was dropped on ground by Featherbreeze. "Flutter she's dead. A still born, there's nothing any of us, not even StarClan can do," Featherbreeze stated.

"I can't give up!" Yelled Flutter as she lunged for the still kit again. Yet was held back by the Medicine Cat's jaws and thrown back.

Flutter landed on her side on the other side of the cave. All her hope came crashing down with her.

Another one gone!

Another one dead!

"I'm sorry," Featherbreeze sighed heavily. "I tried Featherbreeze," Flutter chocked "I tried." Flutter let out a shaky wail, "why her life?" Flutter asked her whole body turning numb. "Yes, why her life?" Featherbreeze asked sitting beside Flutter and wrapped her tail around the younger she-cat.

All spirits, all hope was instantly lost from the nursery.

That was until a small stair caught their eye. And a sound of mewling caught the she-cat's ears and life was returned back to normal.


	2. Miracle by the Moonlight

Chapter 2: Miracle by the Moonlight

It was a miracle. A true miracle. A still born kit brought back from StarClan.

Flutter smiled down at the two healthy kits suckling from their still knocked out mother. The eldest was a beautiful light silver-grey and white like her mother. And the youngest such a bright shade she looked like tansy blooming in the sun. It made Flutter miss her own kits. Yet she didn't have to miss them for long. A large group of cats soon came pouring into the clearing. Flutter spotted her eldest son Sootpaw, easily among the other Warriors and Apprentices.

This was her kits second Gathering so she wasn't expecting them to bound over in excitement, like they did the first time they returned from a Gathering. Still she smiled as the white tom with blue eyes and black and ginger patches on his back, the black she-cat with blue eyes and the white and black tabby tom with joyful blue eyes approached her.

"Welcome back," Flutter smiled as her kits approached her in an exited frenzy. Like the time they had returned from their first Gathering, it pleased Flutter that they were still so exited about it. "Flutter you should of bin there!" Her dark back pelted daughter, Bluepaw exclaimed as she approached her golden tabby mother. "Redstar and Oakstar got into a fight!" Dewpaw, the tabby tom, squealed like aggressive Clan rivalry was all to knew, exiting and the most entertaining thing he had ever witnessed. "Well they didn't exactly fight they just argued," Sootpaw added. Flutter sighed deeply, couldn't the Clans just get along for once in their existences? "over what this time?" She asked with another sigh.

"Go on guess," answered Bluepaw.

"Well this will be tough," Flutter said sarcastically "hum... Which Clan protects MoonClan and SunClan best?" She asked.

"Right," answered Bluepaw "you must have special powers Flutter."

Flutter lathed along with her kits. It wasn't new that CaveClan and CouldClan fought. They did fight, nearly every time they crossed paths, no matter what the occasion. "I was more interested in the Divergence conversation," Sootpaw added with great interest in hid blue eyes. Flutter stiffened instantly, Divergence never brought any good, "what has that fox hearted gang been up to now?" She asked, sounding a little too demanding, her couriosity for the Divergents getting the better of her. "The usual," added a very dark tabby tom as he approached. "Pry stealing, border crossing, messing up the territories, causing trouble, you name it," the tom named Nightfur answered for her son.

"I have come to see Shimmerheart," he stated "I heard she had kitted." Flutter nodded and moved out if the way of the nursery entrance. Nightfur entered the nursery, his dark tabby pelt disappearing in the darkness. Flutter smiled after him. She was sure that if he was as kind to his kits as he was to her son Sootpaw, Nightfur's apprentice, then he would make a fantastic father. Dewpaw's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Streamshine told me that CaveClan and CloudClan always fight," he stated, "if its not over their duties as protector Clans then its over territory, pry and hunting rights." Bluepaw turned to her brother with a know-it-all face. "Treeheart told me that it's not our job to go snooping around other Clans problems," Bluepaw added with a stern look to her younger white and black tabby brother, "but Bluepaw if it effects one Clan it has a chance to affect them all," Sootpaw contradicted his sister. Bluepaw huffed with extreme attitude and stubbornness "not if they keep it to themselves it won't," she added.

"All right you three, sleep time," Flutter smiled weakly, pushing her kits towards the hollow stone Apprentice den on the other side of camp. "But I'm not tired," Bluepaw complained. Flutter playfully swatted her only daughter out of her litter of three around her dark black and pink ear. "Well I am," Flutter answered sternly.

"Hey you're not the one who just had to run to a Gathering and back," Bluepaw wined.

"No but I am the one who just had to help out in a kitting," Flutrter answered back.

"How did the kitting go Flutter?" Asked Dewpaw with curiosity.

"It was as long and tiring as kitting you three was," she answered. "Now go on," Flutter nudged them away.

Sootpaw and Dewpaw trotted to the Apprentice den strait away, yet Bluepaw lingered a little longer to scowl at her mother before following her brothers to the den. Flutter sighed. What a piece of work Bluepaw was. Suddenly a shriek of pure horror erupted from within the nursery. Flutter span around and bounded through the dark brambles, claws unleashed and teeth bared. Ready to defend her territory.

* * *

Helloooooo :) Im Cinderflare. New here so this is my first story. But iv been reading fanfic for a while now so i think i get the gist. I just wanna say im sorry for any spelling mistakes or something like that, im a little... Well okay, im allot Dyslexic (which is a giant pain in the ass by the way.) but dude i promise to try my best not to let shit fuck up. And just for the record i do not own the epic world of Warriors, the Erin Hunter team has that title covered, but i do own every character in this story. Trust me on this one, if i did own the Warriors world, i would bring Rainflower back to life, then kill that bitch in the most painfull way possible. You know for the shits and giggles ;D


	3. Unwanted

Chapter 3: Unwanted

"What is that?!" Screeched the shocked Queen. Flutter, Nightfur and Featherbreeze where watching as Shimmerheart backed up against the nursery wall, with her eldest kit tucked closely to her. The youngest kit lay in the middle of the nursery, pushed out of the moss nest, mewling in confusion.

Shimmerheart turned to her mate, "Nightfur!" She screamed, her fur prickling and claws unleashed, "don't just stand there! Get that horrible yellow rat away from the nursery!" Flutter nearly fell back in horror.

"What are you talking about Shimmerheart?" Flutter asked in confusion "that's not a yellow rat that's your kit." Shimmerheart growled in anger, "no!" She yelled "that... Thing is not my kit! I couldn't have kitted something like that! I'm a MoonClan cat. Born and bred. MoonClan kits are supposed to be beautiful! That's the whole meaning of our Clan. MoonClan cats are so beautiful they shine like the moon. MoonClan's beauty is a light in the dark for other Clans. That little yellow lump doesn't shine with the moonlight."

"Look!" Shimmerheart gestured to the moonlight streaming into the nursery through the brambles. "The light of the full moon is shining right on to her and she still doesn't shine. Not even the light of a full moon can make her beautiful!" Shimmerheart raged.

Flutter was lost for words. How could a mother say that about their own new-born kit? She hasn't even opened her eyes yet and her own mother was labelling her as nothing better than filth. Even her father seemed to cringe when his golden eyes lay on the small yellow kit. Featherbreeze, to Flutter's horror, just stared at the small yellow bundle lying on the floor with a blank expression.

When suddenly, without any warning, a jet black pelt glided past Flutter. At first she thought it was a shadow. Yet when the sleek form had past her as fast as it appeared. Flutter caught a glimpse of a pair of piercing golden eyes. Only then did she realise that MoonClan's elusive leader had come to visit.

The sudden appearance of their leader made the entire nursery jump. "Ravenstar!" Shimmerheart screeched "you must come and see, I don't know what to do." Ravenstar glided to the middle of the nursery.

Her golden eyes studied the small kit. She looked the strange kit up and down for a while before Nightfur spoke. "What are your thoughts on this Ravenstar?" He asked the dark leader.

Yet Ravenstar ignored him and turned to his mate Shimmerheart. "This is what all of your shouting was for?" She asked in a rather low voice, "you woke the entire Clan with your commotion."

Shimmerheart jumped back in fright hiding her eldest kit behind her. "Y-yes Ravenstar," she stuttered "b-but... S-something must be done about this Ravenstar. This yellow rat d-doesn't fit in with MoonClan. She's yellow and disgusting, and she doesn't shine with the moonlight. And you know our old Clan riddle 'if a cat doesn't shine by the moonlight then-'" Ravenstar's low voice cut her off, "then that cat isn't true cat of MoonClan," Ravenstar cut in. Shimmerheart nodded in agreement.

Ravenstar walked so close to Shimmerheart that the much smaller she-cat had to crane her neck just to keep eye contact with her taller leader. "Well Shimmerheart," Ravenstar addressed the Queen, "riddle me this, I do not shine by the moonlight. Does that make me not a true MoonClan cat?" Ravenstar asked. Shimmerheart gulped.

"Oh, no, no, you Ravenstar are a full beautiful MoonClan cat in fact your probably the-" yet again Shimmerheart was cut off by her leader. "And considering Nightfur neither shines by the Moonlight does that make him not a true MoonClan cat?" Raven star asked, "Are you calling your own leader, your own mate, my own son, not true MoonClan?"

"I-I-I- but... I..." Shimmerheart stuttered with nervousness and confusion, unable to hold any eye contact with the dark, cool faced leader. "I suggest you don't go around insulting your leader and mate Shimmerheart," Ravenstar spoke coldly, turning her back to the Queen and began to walk away from her. Yet stopped as she nears the entrance of the nursery.

Flutter almost felt victorious. She was glad that Ravenstar could see that Shimmerheart is being unreasonable and cruel to the kit. She wanted to smile at her leader, yet the danger in Ravenstar's piercing golden eyes stopped Flutter in her tracks.

"Yet you do have a point," Ravenstar added. Flutter stared at her in confusion. Did she just say all of that to defend herself and her son and not the little yellow kit? But then Flutter became confused. If Ravenstar only came to the nursery to defend herself and her kin then why wasn't she defending the kit? Who was of Ravenstar's kin too!

"That kit does not match up to MoonClan's standards and would make us look weak in the eyes of the other Clans. She would indeed be a thorn among roses if she were allowed to stay," Ravenstar explained.

Flutter gasped at the sight of Shimmerheart's grinning face. "But Ravenstar," Flutter objected unable to stop herself, "she's only a kit, not even a sunrise old. We can't possibly judge her so early in life, she may grow up to be beautiful." Ravenstar didn't even look at Flutter as she answered. "It is MoonClan's place to judge Flutter," Ravenstar replied "our judgement is what keeps us strong."

"Then what shall happen to her?" Flutter asked not even trying to keep the horrified gasp out of her voice. There was no way MoonClan would just let a kit die would they?

Ravenstar looked up at the full moon before addressing Shimmerheart, "will you nurse her Shimmerheart?" She asked. The she-cat cringed, "I most certainly will not!" Shimmerheart answered, sounding offended.

"Well we can't leave it to starve can we?" Ravenstar snapped.

"Why not?" Demanded Shimmerheart.

"She may not be a part of this Clan and never will be," Ravenstar added, "but I am not prepared to let a helpless kit starve. Especially a kit of my kin."

"I already have a beautiful kit," Shimmerheart stated "it would be dishonourable to let this... Ugly yellow rat suckle next to something as beautiful as my kit. And don't even try to ask Laurelstep or Finchwing to nurse it either. Their kits are also too cute to be infested with this... This... Thing."

"Do not question my leadership Shimmerheart," sneered Ravenstar, turning to the Queen with a sharp warning glare, that made the Queen quiver. "You of all cats should know what happens if a foolish shiny pelted cat challenges me." Shimmerheart nearly fell back with fright.

Flutter was annoyed beyond belief. She was no Warrior. But she bet that she could easily turn into one while she dismembered Shimmerheart piece by piece. How dare she speak of any kit in such a manner! How dare Ravenstar agree with this evil she-cat for that matter? How dare the father of the kit just stand there and do nothing. How dare Featherbreeze for not calming them all down like a Medicine Cat should!

Flutter was the permanent Queen. Which meant she was responsible for all the Queen's and kits. The Nursery was her territory. She was the leader here. And she would be a failure of a Queen if she didn't do something about this. Yet Flutter knew that no cat could force Shimmerheart to suckle a kit.

Plus Laurelstep had enough to deal with, being a young first time Queen with two, and one moon old, hyper kits to look after. And Finchwing was far too weak from her difficult time with Ripplekit, the young Queen had a very limited milk supply. It was thankful that she only had one kit to nurse.

Yet there were times when Ripplekit had to go hungry and Flutter couldn't feed her as she had three of her own kits to look after and Dapplecloud's kits. Ripplekit was lucky to survive. Yet seen as she would be apprenticed in a moon, the limited milk that Finchwing did have had long but dried up over the five moons. Neither of the young Queens could look after this kit. So Flutter did the only thing she could do.

"I will nurse the kit Ravenstar," Flutter offered approching the tall and dark leader. Ravenstar's ever so greatly serious golden gaze set on the Queen. "Do you still produce milk?" Ravenstar asked.

"Featherbreeze has been giving me a type herb to help me produce milk since I've been caring for Dawnpaw," Flutter answered, remembering that Dawnpaw only became an apprentice this moon, a matter of sunrises ago. Her own kits had left the nursery three moons before Dawnpaw had. Seen as they were two moons older and Dawnpaw was a rather sickly kit and had to stay in the nursery for one extra painful moon.

"That was Borage Leaves," stated Featherbreeze turning to Ravenstar "if she carries on eating them, then she will be able to feed the kit." Ravenstar nodded to the Medicine Cat "then it is settled," she stated "Flutter will nurse the kit until I figure out what to do about it."

Ravenstar exited the nursery and went to speak to some of her still awake warriors in the clearing. Flutter turned back to Shimmerheart, the beautiful grey Queen looked exhausted, shocked and unhappy. She looked like she wanted to argue more, but Ravenstar had spoken. Plus, Shimmerheart looked far too tired to argue.

Flutter watched as Shimmerheart picked up her eldest kit and tuck her to the mossy nest in the corner. As far away from the kit in the centre as she could go. Nightfur cautiously walked over to his mate and silently chatted with her. As Featherbreeze picked up the kit in the centre and tuck her to a nest in the far side of the nursery. Flutter soon joined them and lay next to the tiny yellow kit.

The kit had stopped wailing for her mother a while ago and was now making small, weak cries. Flutter nudged the kit towards her belly. The kit soon started to weakly suckle. Flutter sighed, knowing that with how weak the kit was, there was no way she would be able to sleep tonight of fear of losing her.

"I shall being some more Borage," Featherbreeze announced as she turned to leave the nursery and pick up yhe herbs from the Medicine Cat den. "Wait Featherbreeze!" Nightfur called the white Medicine Cat, running after her just to make sure that Featherbreeze stops to hear what he had to ask. "And I shall bring some Poppy seeds for Shimmerheart, I've already checked her and the kits, their all fine," Featherbreeze answered.

"I think that Shimmerheart will need something stronger than Poppy seeds," Nightfur replied. Featherbreeze turned to the dark Warrior with a worried expression. "I understand your worries Nightfur," Featherbreeze, "but when it comes to healing a Medicine Cat always knows best. Plus she has already had some Poppy seeds during the kitting, if I give her to many or something stronger it could have grave consequences."

"But I think she's in shock," Nightfur answered.

"Then the Poppy seeds will ease her pain and help her sleep," Featherbreeze replied.

"But can I stay here tonight just to watch over them?" Nightfur asked and for a second, Flutter thought she saw his bright golden eyes glance at the tiny yellow kit, suckling form her weakly. Could it be possible that Nightfur doesn't agree with his mate is doing?

If Featherbreeze saw it to, she didn't comment. "If you think it would ease your nerves then I don't see why not. But if you want my advice then I would leave to the Warriors den where you belong. Shimmerheart and her kit will be resting and I don't think Flutter will be getting much sleep tonight. So if anything goes wrong she will let me know."

"I won't be sleeping very much tonight either," Nightfur argued, "that's why I want to stay, at least here I can help keep watch." Featherbreeze sighed "I suppose I can allow it," she stated, "but if you get put on the dawn fetching patrol first thing tomorrow don't come crying to me for traveling herbs."

"I won't," Nightfur answered, still sounding bleak before returning to his shaking mate's side and began watching his eldest kit suckle from her mother hungrily.

Featherbreeze soon returned with a mouthful of herbs. She first tended to Shimmerheart. Giving her Poppy seeds with some soaked moss to drink. She then gave Flutter some Borage Leaves. Featherbreeze ate them as fast as she could. Every second counts when she was fighting to save her new foster kit.

Featherbreeze soon left, being sure to tell them to call her if anything went wrong during the night. It was only when the forest around her seemed to echo into silence that Flutter really realised what she had gotten herself into. She had nursed her three kits along with her dead best friend's kit all at the same time.

Any cat who had done it knew that nursing three kits at once was tough. Yet six kits at the same time tuck so much work and energy. The prof was in the two dead kits that hadn't had enough milk to survive. Even after their deaths, four kits was extremely hard, especially when Flutter had to deal with the death of her best friend, the grief stricken mate and past kits of her dead best friend, and the sorrow that came from the two kits that she let down.

It was tough even for the cats who had other Queens around to help them, a mate and didn't have a sickly kit to look after and a very large kit who ate more than the forest was worth each day. Her eldest son Sootpaw to be clear.

Yet Flutter had all those things and she still managed to raise four relatively healthy kits. And looking after one more should he too much of a problem. Yet still, she was exhausted. But she couldn't sleep, as a permanent Queen it was her duty to make sure all the kits survived. To her, it didn't matter what they looked like, they deserved a life to live.

"You can go to sleep if you want," a voice beside her purred. Flutter turned her head warily to see Nightfur looking worryingly at her. Flutter wanted so much to nod and drift off into a dream world. Yet she knew that she couldn't.

Flutter shuck her head slowly, "I can't," she answered. Nightfur stared at her in confusion. "You are a Warrior Nightfur," Flutter stated "it is your job to help provide for this your Clan, am I right?"

Nightfur nodded in a confused agreement. "And as a Warrior, you must do all you can to provide for the Clan, like picking up the good on fetching patrols," Flutter stated, "well, it's the same for me, the nursery is my territory, the Kits and Queens are my Clan mates. And as a permanent Queen, I am their Warrior. I must provide and protect every Kit and every Queen. This is my duty as a Warrior-Queen."

Nightfur nodded "you can't go to sleep because you must be awake to protect them," he stated. "I understand now, but that is also why I cannot sleep, for I also have a duty as a Warrior, a mate and a father and I to must be awake to protect them."

Flutter smiled and nodded. There was a silence in the nursery before Nightfur spoke again. "Thank you," he spoke, sorrow linning the dark tabby's voice, "for what?" Flutter asked, wanting to know if her suspicion that Nightfur really did care about his little yellow kit that he was being forsed to give up was correct. "For taking in my kit," Nightfur sighed deeply. Flutter smiled again, her hunch was right. Nightfur didn't agree with Shimmerheart.

Yet she didn't press him on it. She just stared up at the full moon, gleaming like a silver Jewel in the sky. Wondering what king of future lies in the paws of her foster kit.

Extremely long chapter ;) Again sorry for any mistakes hope my writing aint toooo much of a mind hell.


	4. Odd

_Chapter 4: Odd_

A small, fluffy, yellow face poked out of the hole in the stone wall of the nursery. One blue and one green eye scanned the camp. The large stone dens circled around a sandy clearing. She saw two apprentices, Sootpaw and Bluepaw practicing Moon Dances in the middle of the clearing. Their mentors Nightfur and Treeheart watched them proudly. The bright yellow she-cat watched the apprentices dance with interest.

The small she-cat was bright yellow. With a thick furred face, long tail, long ears and short stumpy legs with a long lanky body. One of her paws was a dark brown whereas the others were a cream colour, with a light cream underbelly. One of her ears were cream and the other brown. She also had a brown tail tip. With on leaf green eye and one ice blue eye. She was a very strange looking kit. Not ugly though, she was actually quite cute, yet in a very odd, yellow, fluffy way.

The sun had just risen and the camp was still wet with morning dew. Warriors had risen and where sorting out fetching patrols. She watched them with wide miss-matched eyes. When suddenly a white and ginger bundle crashed into her. The young kit squealed as she tumbled out of the nursery. Landing on the soft ground with the bundle of fur lathing on top of her.

She let out a playful growl "get of Sweetkit!" She warned playfully. Yet Sweetkit didn't move an inch, the older kit only chuckled with extreme exitment, "no way!" She giggled, pinning the small kit down, "I'm the predator you're the prey." The small yellow kit giggled back at her friend "not if I can help it," she rolled from under Sweetkit's paws and pushed the larger kit down.

Sweetkit was one moon older than the little yellow kit. Yet she too was still rather small, yet still bigger than the yellow kit. Sweetkit was a bright ginger and white she-cat with bright amber eyes. With a long bushy ginger tail. She wasn't odd like the smaller yellow kit was. Sweetkit was a very cute little kit. Yet she had a very hyper personality. Even for a kit.

"Hey!" Sweetkit squealed, wriggling about under the small paws "no fair! Let me go Oddkit!" Sweetkit continued the squirm under Oddkit's paws. "You're squiggling like a little worm," Oddkit giggled.

"Worms!" Sweetkit squealed jumping up from under Oddkit's paws, sending Oddkit flying on to her back. Sweetkit got out of her grip so easily that Oddkit began to wonder whether Sweetkit let her pin her down in the first place.

Sweetkit bounced up and down with excitement looking down at Oddkit. "Worms! Worms! Worms!" She was squealing. Oddkit quickly forgot her previous thought and bounced around with her. "Worms! Worms! Worms!" Oddkit chanted along with Sweetkit. Not knowing what they were doing or why they were doing it. But enjoying the bouncing and chanting none the less.

"Oddkit! Oddkit!" Sweetkit called as the two hoped on the spot.

"Yeah? Yeah?" Asked Oddkit grinning with the jumping.

"Let's go and find some worms today!" Sweetkit answered.

"Why worms?" Oddkit asked.

"Coz we searched for snails yesterday," Sweetkit answered "and fly's before that, and butterfly's before that and ladybugs before that and flying bunnies way, way, way, way before that."

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" Oddkit cheered "let's go and search for those squiggly little worms." Sweetkit jumped so high it looked like she was never going to return to the ground. "Yay!" She squealed in excitement before her paws hit the ground and she started to hop across the camp. Oddkit copied Sweetkit's lead and hopped after her.

They hopped under the paws of Warriors. Oddkit getting rather tired hopping after Sweetkit. And before she knew it she was slowing down. Yet she forded herself to keep up. Only too bump into a bright silver leg. Oddkit fell to the ground for the second time today. Groaning with frustration she looked up to see a silver and grey tabby tom staring down at her. He gave her that look.

Nearly every cat gave her that look. She didn't know what it meant or what they were thinking but she chose not to mind it. The silver and grey tabby snarled at her and held the silver leg that Oddkit bumped into in the air like she had hurt him. "Sorry," mewed Oddkit getting back onto her paws. She hoped she didn't hurt him. The tabby named Shinestripe growled at her before licking the raised leg fiercely like he was trying to remove dirt. He was probably mad because Oddkit ran into him. Yet nearly every cat in the Clan was angry when they saw kits.

"Oddkit!" Sweetkit's voice called from the edge of the camp. Oddkit mewed a goodbye to Shinestripe, he growled in response, his fur starting to stick on edge. Oddkit ran past him and towards the edge if the camp. She didn't see that when she left, Mistcloud, a silver and black tabby and also Shinestripe's mate, ran towards him and began licking his leg like her life depended on it. Oddkit also didn't see the hateful scowls and silent hisses aimed at her way when her back was turned.

Sweetkit was digging up dry mud at the bottom of the ravine, sending mounds of mud flying into the air. "Well whatcha waiting for?" Sweetkit asked "get digging mouse-brain." Oddkit giggled and launched herself at the ravine, unleaded her claws and began to grind them into the ground.

Oddkit and Sweetkit raced, to see which one of them could get the biggest mud pile. "You can't beat me!" Bragged Sweetkit "I'm bigger than you." Oddkit smirked at her best friend "oh yeah?" She asked "well I'm faster." Oddkit quickened her pace, digging her claws into the earth rapidly.

"Oh no you're not," giggled Sweetkit picking up her own pace.

"Oh yes I am," replied Oddkit digging even quicker.

Suddenly a surprised yowl came from behind them. "What the?!" The low voice yelled "you to get over here now!" The voice yelled. Oddkit and Sweetkit instantly stopped digging and shared a busted look to each other. "Now!" Warned the voice. Their tails and heads low the two kits turned away from the holes they dug and headed towards an angered deputy covered in mud.

 **OHHHH, Oddit and Sweetkit be in trouble!**

 **'she was actually quite cute, yet in a very odd, yellow, fluffy way.' lol this has to be my best line so far. I mean imagine saying that shit on a dating website. 'Yeah i am cute. In an odd, yellow, fluffy way.' If i read that id be like, HOLY CRAP ITS BIG BIRD FROM SESAME STREET!**

 **What Big Bird would be doing on a dating webite is beyond me. I mean that yellow bird can have anyone he wants. Again sorry for any mistakes.**


	5. The Clans

**_The Clans:_**

Okay, so I thought I'd take a bit of time to explain the difference between the Clans in my story and the Clans in the real Warriors novels.

In my story we have four Clans like usual. Two Clans are worshiped and the other two are the ones who worship them.

MoonClan and SunClan are the Clans that get worshiped. CloudClan and CaveClan are the worshipers.

So basically, CloudClan and CaveClan patrol MoonClan and SunClan's territories, hunt for them and fight off enemies for them. While MoonClan and SunClan hold Gatherings and perform dances that MoonClan call Moon Dances and SunClan call Sun Dances. As a form of entertainment. Their job is to sit there and look pretty while they are worshiped.

These dances are split into two, one named the Extreme Moon/Sun Dances, were the cat performing the dance performs sharp turns and flips. It was meant to be a fast and aggressive style. And the second for of dance is known as the Graceful Moon/Sun Dances. Where the moves are more gentle and fluid like. This style is meant to be very calming and slow.

The worship of MoonClan and SunClan has been going on for many generations, due to the beauty that MoonClan and SunClan hold. They have been worshiped since ancient Clan times for their beauty. Even till this day cats born to MoonClan and SunClan are beautiful.

MoonClan and SunClan are seen to be closer to StarClan that the other Clans due to their grave beauty.

IL explain the differences in the Clans right now.

 ** _MoonClan and SunClan:_**

 ** _Leader_**

Both have a Leader, who organises fetching patrols (patrols that meet CloudClan and CaveClan at the boarders and bring the pry caught for them back to camp.) the Leader also represents and speaks for the Clan. Up until a few generations ago, cats who didn't have the pelt colour grey, white or silver were not allowed to become Leader.

 ** _Deputy_**

Both have a Deputy that helps the Leader when needed and is the next in line for the title. Like the leader, up until recently, only cats with the colour grey, silver and white in their pelts were allowed to become Deputy.

 ** _Medicine Cat_**

Both have a Medicine Cat that tends to any wounds, muscle damage (that is common in MoonClan and SunClan due to all the dancing they do), helps Queens Kit, deals with sickness and communicates with StarClan. The Medicine Cats in MoonClan and SunClan are treated the same as they are in the original Warriors novels. Only allot less valued. They learn healing instead of Moon/Sun Dances and despite the fact they directly communicate with StarClan at the MoonFalls. Their Clan mates believe that Representatives are closer to StarClan. They are expected to tend to tend to the higher ranks first in times of sickness and have fifth eating rights.

 ** _Representatives_**

MoonClan and SunClan both have Representatives but CloudClan and CaveClan don't. Representatives are cats who possess more beauty than the rest of the Clan and have great talent with Moon/Sun Dances. A Representatives job is to be worshiped by not only the Protector Clans (CloudClan and CaveClan) but also by every cat in MoonClan and SunClan. Their opinions are highly valued and arguing with them is seen as a great disrespect. All MoonClan and SunClan cats are believed to have obtained their beauty from StarClan. But Representatives are believed to have been given more beauty and more talents from StarClan and are even more valued in the Clan than Leaders and Medicine Cats. Representatives also travel to the Protector Clans were they are listened to and worshiped even more. To a cat in CloudClan and CaveClan, meeting a Representative face to face is considered a great honour and a blessing. The Representatives in MoonClan must have to have grey, white or silver in their pelts and must have either blue, green or silver eyes and have mastered both styles of Moon Dance. And a Representative in SunClan must have red, yellow, cream, orange or ginger in their pelts as well as amber, gold, yellow or orange eyes and have mastered both styles of Sun Dance. They also have first eating rights and their very own den. They will also only dance on special occasions. The Representatives usually have a regular Warrior or an Apprentice tending to their needs, like cleaning out their dens, escorting them on walks and fetching them food and water. They also get first picks of the fresh kill pile. Representatives can chose who they want as a personal servant for the day and it is sometimes seen as an honour to be chosen. Representatives are never given Apprentices. And kits are usually expected to become Representatives later in life if they are born beautiful enough. A cat is usually chosen to become Representatives when they master the second Moon/Sun Dance style and become a Representative instead of a Senior Warrior. A new Representative is chosen by the Leader and the other Representatives in the Clan.

 ** _Senior Warriors_**

MoonClan and SunClan have Senior Warriors that have been training in Moon/Sun Dances for a while and have mastered both the Extreme Moon/Sun Dance and the Graceful Moon/Sun Dance. Back in the past, like the Leader and Deputy, only cats with grey, white or silver in their pelts could become Senior Warriors in MoonClan and only cats with red, yellow, cream, orange or ginger in their pelts could become Senior Warriors of SunClan. Senior Warriors have the right to sleep in the middle of the Den where it's warmest and have sixth eating rights, behind the Representatives, Leader, Deputy, Queens and Kits and Medicine Cats. They also get to go on less Fetching Patrols. Senior Warriors get to do solo dances to gatherings which is a huge honour. And unlike the regular Warriors, Senior Warriors don't have to tend to the Elders or the Representatives and they also won't have to clean out the dens. They don't usually get their own Apprentices but on some occasions the way request an Apprentice or be given one.

 ** _Warriors_**

MoonClan and SunClan Warriors are different to the Warriors CloudClan and CaveClan have. MoonClan Warriors have to go on fetching patrols to bring the pry that was caught for them back from CloudClan and CaveClan's boarders and back to camp. They also have to go to Gathering and Dance for entertainment. They sleep in the outside of the den and have seventh eating rights behind the Representatives, Leader, Deputy, Queens and Kits, Medicine Cats and Senior Warriors. Regular Warriors will only master one dance style, either Extreme or Graceful. They will dance in groups at Gatherings. They will be less valued in the Clan but still highly respected by CloudClan and CaveClan. They are sometimes made to clean out the dens and tend to the Elders and Representatives. The Warriors also usually get given Apprentices more than the Senior Warriors do.

 ** _Apprentices_**

MoonClan and SunClan Apprentices are not very valued in the Clan but outside the Clan they are treated with just as much respect as the MoonClan and SunClan Warriors. Usually an Apprentice is made to clean out dens, tend to the elders and is sometimes chosen by a Representative to be their escort for the day. They are made to do the most work around the camp. Yet when they aren't working around the camp they are being trained in Moon/Sun Dances by their mentor. An Apprentice will chose what style they want to learn (Extreme or Graceful) and will be taught by a Warrior or if they are lucky a Senior Warrior that is master in that style. They are the last to eat in the Clan. They are taught how to dance in the style they have chosen and are also taught respect for the upper ranks in the Clan but to always look down on the Protector Clans and ranks lower than them. They cannot leave the Camp without a Warrior with them and the Apprentices rights and value in the Clan have begun slipping away through the generations. There has been incidents in the past were the others in the Clan have relied too heavily on the Apprentices and an Apprentice has been hurt or even killed by over working or a work related accident. Apprentices have their own den that they have to clear out themselves.

 ** _Queens and Kits_**

The Queens and Kits in MoonClan and SunClan are well looked after by the Apprentices and Warriors. They get fourth eating rights and their own den. It is the Queens job to care and teach the kits about their future roles. Some of the Warriors and Apprentices even teach the Kits dance moves. Kits are taught to respect the higher ranks from a young age but are told that they are worth more than the cats in CloudClan and CaveClan. The Queens job is to provide and teach the kits, to send them on the right direction in the early stages of their lives. Sometimes they may have a permanent Nursery Queen who helps the other Queens with their kits instead of joining fetching patrols and dancing.

 ** _Elders_**

Elders in MoonClan and SunClan have allot less value than most of the Clan. Yet they are still more valued than the Apprentices for their seasons of service to the Clan. They get their own den that is cleared out by the Warriors and Apprentices. They also get the ticks pulled off them by the Apprentices and like to tell their stories to them and the kits. Yet they get the eighth eating rights.

All MoonClan and SunClan cats believe that they are special to StarClan and are therefore more important than the Clans who protect them.

Yet if CloudClan and CaveClan ever stop protecting them they would most likely die.

MoonClan and SunClan have always been known to have bad attitudes and are highly vain. This behaviour has only gotten worse throughout the years.

 ** _Eating Rights (who gets to have the first pick of the pry):_**

1\. Representatives

2\. Leader

3\. Deputy

4\. Queens and Kits

5\. Medicine Cats

6\. Senior Warriors

7\. Warriors

8\. Elders

9\. Apprentices

No exceptions will ever be made for this order. Not even for the sick and injured.

Unlike the Protector Clans, MoonClan and SunClan get less responsibilities the more experience they get. And the higher up the ranking system they are the less they will have to do for the Clan and will rely on the younger and lower ranked cats do work for them.

They have very capitalistic views due to the pampered life-style they live. Even on the eating rights they are ranked. Unlike the Protector Clans, who let the weaker, younger and sick cats eat first, MoonClan and SunClan let the ones who have the highest rank the first pickings from the fresh kill pile.

 ** _MoonClan and SunClan Laws in the Warrior Code that have died out over time:_**

1) Any cat who does not have white, grey or silver in their pelt, does not shine by the moonlight and doesn't have blue, green, silver or grey eyes in MoonClan and any cat in SunClan who does not shine with the sunlight without red, yellow, orange, cream or ginger, with gold, amber, orange or yellow eyes will be taken to the BloodStone. (Will find out what the BloodStone is in later chapters and this law died out when Ravenstar and Hawkstar came to power.)

2\. Any cat in CloudClan or CaveClan must never go on to MoonClan or SunClan territory. If they are caught doing this they shall be taken to the BloodStone. (Any law to do with the BloodStone was removed by Ravenstar and Hawkstar.)

3\. No Rouges or Loners will be let into MoonClan or SunClan. (This law was taken out of the Warrior Code, but it is still a tradition in SunClan.)

4\. Only a cat with white, grey or silver in their pelts for MoonClan, and red, yellow, cream, orange or ginger in their pelts for SunClan, shall be allowed to rank higher than a Warrior or a Medicine Cat. (This rule was put in place by Hailstar, the leader before Ravenstar, to allow cats who don't have these colours in their pelts to remain safe from the BloodStone. Yet this law was broken and abolished when Ravenstar came to power.)

 ** _MoonClan and SunClan Warrior Code: (MoonClan and SunClan have a different Warrior Code to CloudClan and CaveClan)_**

1\. A MoonClan and SunClan Warrior must learn one style of Moon/Sun Dances.

2\. All MoonClan and SunClan cats must keep to the eating and rank rights.

3\. All MoonClan and SunClan cats will except and believe in StarClan but do not have to worship them.

4\. All MoonClan and SunClan cats must show the up most respect to the higher ranks yet never see themselves as lower as the Protectors.

5\. MoonClan and SunClan live to be worshiped not fight.

6\. Both MoonClan and SunClan will have one Leader, one Deputy, one or more Representative and one or more Medicine Cat.

7\. A Queen will always be the one to name her kits.

8\. A Leader and Deputy in MoonClan and SunClan must be respected and their opinions listened to. Yet a MoonClan and SunClan cats do not have to obey then if they don't wish to.

9\. MoonClan and SunClan cats will only have mates and kits from their own Clan.

10\. MoonClan and SunClan will always be worshiped.

11\. Only MoonClan cats who have white, grey and silver in their pelts, blue, green, silver or grey eyes, who has mastered both Extreme and

Graceful dance styles, are exceptionally beautiful and are chosen by the Leader and the other Representatives can become a Representative. And only a SunClan cat with red, yellow, cream, orange or ginger in their pelt, amber, golden, orange or yellow eyes, who has mastered both Extreme and Graceful dance styles, are exceptionally beautiful and are chosen by the Leader and other Representatives can become a Representative.

12\. A Representative shall travel around the Protector Clans to show and represent MoonClan and SunClans power. Yet they must have a personal Clan escort with them at all times.

13\. A MoonClan and SunClan kit must be six moons old before begging their Apprenticeship.

14\. The highest respect is always show by every MoonClan and SunClan cat to the Representatives.

15\. A MoonClan and SunClan cat must reject the life of a Protector, a Rouge, a Loner and a Kittypet.

MoonClan and SunClan's Warrior Code says that no cat within these Clans has to worship no one if they don't want to. It says that they must respect their Leader but they don't have to listen to them. It also says that they must except and believe in StarClan but they don't have to worship them. So MoonClan and SunClan cats do not have to see anyone as their superiors other than the ranks in their Clans. This can sometimes lead to them believing that they are above StarClan themselves.

 ** _MoonClan and SunClan's Medicine Cat Code: (the Code for_** **** ** _Medicine Cats in MoonClan and SunClan is different from that in the Protector Clans)_**

1\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan must assist those of higher ranks before those of the lower.

2\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan will never heal cats from outside their own Clan.

3\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan must be trained fully in the art of healing and StarClan communication.

4\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan must train an Apprentice to success them before they become an Elder.

5\. A Medicine cat of MoonClan and SunClan must be trained in the more simple Moon/Sun Dance moves.

6\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan will never lie to the higher ranks.

7\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan must believe and except StarClan but they are not required to worship them.

8\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan must never take a mate.

9\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan must never have kits.

10\. A Medicine Cat of MoonClan and SunClan must respect and carry through with all orders they are given by the Representatives.

The Medicine Cat Code in MoonClan and SunClan does not require the Medicine Cars to worship anyone but the Representatives. Not even StarClan can be put before them. They are also forbidden from helping others outside their own Clan.

 ** _Protector Clans:_**

 ** _CloudClan and CaveClan:_**

CloudClan and CaveClan are the two protector Clans that protect MoonClan and SunClan.

Life is hard in CloudClan and CaveClan as they have to live and provide for themselves as well as two other Clans.

 ** _Leader_**

CloudClan and CaveClan have a Leader who is completely in control of the Clan. Unlike MoonClan and SunClan, who don't have to listen to their leader if they don't want to. The word of the leader in the Protector Clans is the word of the Warrior Code. The Clan Leader organises everything from hunting patrols to border patrols on their own territory as well as MoonClan and SunClan.

 ** _Deputy_**

The Deputy in CloudClan and CaveClan helps the Leader when needed. Like the Leader, the Deputies opinions and commands go unchallenged as they are the next cat to take over from their Leader when they join StarClan.

 ** _Senior Warriors_**

Senior Warriors and Senior Caver's (but only for CaveClan), in CloudClan and CaveClan are Warriors who have fought in many battles, have great skill and have trained one or more Apprentices. They are the leaders of most patrols hunting and fighting. The Clan highly depends on their experience and they are expected to show the younger Warriors and Apprentices the ways of being a Warrior in a Protector Clan. They get to sleep in the middle of the den and they are often invited to meetings with the Leader. The seniors also help the Warriors clean out their shared den. Their opinions are highly valued and they are respected and looked up to by the entire Clan. The Senior Caver's in CaveClan also plan out new underground passage ways and lead underground hunting and border patrols.

 ** _Warriors_**

Warriors in CloudClan and CaveClan help keep the Clan going with the help of the Senior Warriors. They hunt and fight for MoonClan, SunClan and their own Clan. Warriors will sleep on the outsides of the den unless they are sick. And will go on patrols and take care of Apprentices. They are like the citizens of the Clan. They sleep in their own den and help the Senior Warriors clear it out.

 ** _Caver's_**

Caver's are cats that dig underground in the tunnels for CaveClan. They only have Caver's in CaveClan. They make new underground passages used for getting around the mountain they live on, finding shelter and catch underground pry. They will eventually graduate into a Senior Caver and lead underground hunting and border patrols. They know the mountain from the underground more than aboveground.

 ** _Apprentices_**

Apprentices in the Protector Clans are taught how to fight and hunt for MoonClan, SunClan and their own Clan. Sometimes they are mentored by Senior Warriors. Unlike MoonClan and SunClan, where Apprentices would be stuck with most of the work around the camp, the Protector Clans Apprentices are valued and taken care of by all of the Clan. As they want to train them as fast so they can contribute to Clan life as soon as possible. They have been known to be introduced to fighting and battles very early in their Apprenticeship as the Protector Clans need all the help they can get when they are providing for three Clans. Yet the Apprentices will always have a Warrior with them and aren't allowed to leave the Camp alone. Yet this doesn't stop the odd Apprentice from dying before they become a Warrior. They are sometimes used to clean out the Elders den and search them for ticks and clear out their own den with the help of a Warrior, because unlike MoonClan and SunClan, Protector Clans will never leave the Apprentices with all the work and they will always have a Warrior around to help them.

 ** _Medicine Cat_**

The Medicine Cats in the Protector Clans are highly valued and save their Clan mates from the malnourishment, sickness and injuries that comes with protecting and providing for three Clans. They have their own den and their opinion is always listened to and respected, they often rely on StarClan to show them the way. They get their own den that they clean out themselves with the help of a Warrior and an Apprentice or two.

 ** _CloudRunners_**

The CloudRunners are like a second Medicine Cat that they only have in CloudClan. They are born with the ability passed on through the past CloudRunner to enter all three worlds with a mere thought. They can run in StarClan and visit DarkClan and return to the world of the living unharmed. They guide the spirits of dead cats from all the Clans to their rightful places. And keep them there. They are known to be very airy and light hearted. They can see dead spirits and will spend most of their time with the Medicine Cat or wandering around the Territory talking to the spirits that only they can see. They are taught by the dead spirit of the last CloudRunner who can only pass to StarClan fully when the young CloudRunner comes of age and unlocks their full potential. Their ways remain a mystery and they are very highly valued. MoonClan and SunClan know they get respect in their own Clan for being a CloudRunner but they personally think those who claim to be CloudRunners are just mindless fools who think they are more important to StarClan than they are.

 ** _Queens and Kits_**

Queens and Kits are protected by all of the Clan. The kits are highly valued as they are the future of the Clan. The Queens usually don't stay Queens long as they are expected to help provide for three Clans as well as their kits. They say that only the strongest kits will survive to Apprenticeship with the help of the strongest Queens. And only the strongest Apprentices will survive to see their Warrior ceremony with the help of the strongest mentors. The Queens and Kits get the Nursery to themselves. They usually clean it out themselves, and maybe sometimes a Warrior or an Apprentice will help them out if needed.

Cats in the Protector Clans are lucky to live till they are Elders. Many die of sickness, injury, overworking, stress or malnourishment before the reach old age. And even if they do in their old age they probably won't last long. But those who do are looked after the best way the Clan can provide. Elders would tell stories to kits and Apprentices. They would be cared for by the Warriors and Apprentices but due to their old age none survive very long.

 ** _CloudClan's eating rights:_**

1\. Kits and Queens

2\. Elders

3\. Medicine Cats

4\. CloudRunners

5\. Apprentices

6\. Warriors

7\. Senior Warriors

8\. Deputy

9\. Leader

Exceptions for this order will be made for the sick and injured.

 ** _Laws of Protector Clans that have died out over the years:_**

1\. If a cat in a Protector Clan disobeys the Warrior Code to such an extent they will be taken to the BloodStone.

2\. If any cat in a Protector Clan hurts or kills a MoonClan or SunClan cat that is not due for execution, that cat will be killed on sight and not permitted a burial.

3\. If a Representative of MoonClan or SunClan cats requests it, then a cat of a Protector Clan must be taken to the BloodStone without question from anyone.

4\. A cat of a Protector Clan must never speak to a MoonClan or SunClan cat unless spoken to first.

5\. If a cat from a Protector Clan fails to protect MoonClan or SunClan then they must be taken to the BloodStone, unless they are forgiven by all of MoonClan's and SunClan's Representatives.

All of these rules were abolished from the Warrior Code when Ravenstar and Hawkstar came to power. Many cats were taken to the BloodStone simply because the Representatives didn't like them or would not forgive a cat for nearly fighting to the death to save one of their own.

 ** _CloudClan's Warrior Code:_**

1\. A Warrior of CloudClan must hunt, fight and protect MoonClan and SunClan with their own life.

2\. MoonClan and SunClan comes before all else.

3\. A Warrior of CloudClan provides for MoonClan and SunClan before their own Clan.

4\. A full CloudRunner must be left to their own, and shall never be spoken to unless they speak first.

5\. A Warrior of CloudClan must feed MoonClan, SunClan and CloudClan before they can feed.

6\. A Warrior of CloudClan must patrol MoonClan and SunClan's boarders before patrolling their own.

7\. A Warrior of CloudClan will always bow their heads and show great respect when in the presents of any MoonClan or SunClan cat.

8\. A Warrior of CloudClan will protect Kits, Queens, Elders, Apprentices and any cat who needs them.

9\. The word of the CloudClan Leader is the word of the Warrior Code.

10\. The word of any MoonClan or SunClan cat is the word of StarClan.

11\. A Warrior of CloudClan must believe and trust in StarClan.

12\. A Warrior of CloudClan must never trespass on MoonClan or SunClan's territory and must never hunt or step a paw on CaveClan's territory.

13\. A CloudClan kit must be at least four moons old before becoming an Apprentice.

14\. A Warrior of CloudClan must never think themselves as anything better than their rank.

15\. A Warrior of CloudClan must never cause any harm to a MoonClan or SunClan cat.

16\. Kill all creatures that threaten MoonClan and SunClan.

17\. A CloudClan Warrior must never take a mate or have kits from a cat in another Clan.

18\. If drastic measures must be taken to protect MoonClan and SunClan then drastic measures must be taken.

19\. Betraying MoonClan and SunClan is betraying CloudClan, the Warrior Code and StarClan. Do not betray them.

20\. A CloudClan Warrior rejects the life of a kittypet, a rouge, a loner and must never picture themselves as a member of MoonClan or SunClan.

CloudClan has more laws in its Warrior Code than MoonClan and SunClan does. And their Code mainly revolves around MoonClan and SunClan. Kits also get to be apprenticed early due to the Clans constant need for more Warriors.

 ** _CaveClan's Warrior Code: (CaveClan's Warrior Code is nearly the same as CloudClan's yet there is some difference)_**

1\. A Warrior of CaveClan must hunt, fight and protect MoonClan and SunClan with their own life.

2\. MoonClan and SunClan comes before all else.

3\. A Warrior of CaveClan provides for MoonClan and SunClan before their own Clan.

4\. A cat of CaveClan must train to be either a Warrior, a Caver or a Medicine Cat, once they are fully trained in their profession they cannot revert to another without permission from the Leader and sometimes StarClan.

5\. A Warrior of CaveClan must feed MoonClan, SunClan and CloudClan before they can feed.

6\. A Warrior of CaveClan must patrol MoonClan and SunClan's boarders before patrolling their own.

7\. A Warrior of CaveClan will always bow their heads and show great respect when in the presents of any MoonClan or SunClan cat.

8\. A Warrior of CaveClan will protect Kits, Queens, Elders, Apprentices and any cat who needs them.

9\. The word of the CaveClan Leader is the word of the Warrior Code.

10\. The word of any MoonClan or SunClan cat is the word of StarClan.

11\. A Warrior of CaveClan must believe and trust in StarClan.

12\. A Warrior of CaveClan must never trespass on MoonClan or SunClan's territory and must never hunt or step a paw on CloudClan's territory.

13\. A CaveClan kit must be at least four moons old before becoming an Apprentice.

14\. A Warrior of CaveClan must never think themselves as anything better than their rank.

15\. A Warrior of CaveClan must never cause any harm to a MoonClan or SunClan cat.

16\. Kill all creatures that threaten MoonClan and SunClan.

17\. A Warrior of CaveClan must never take a mate or have kits with a cat from another Clan.

18\. If drastic measures must be taken to protect MoonClan and SunClan then drastic measures must be taken.

19\. Betraying MoonClan and SunClan is betraying CaveClan, the Warrior Code and StarClan. Do not betray them.

20\. A CaveClan Warrior rejects the life of a kittypet, a rouge, a loner and must never picture themselves as a member of MoonClan or SunClan.

Like the CloudClan Warrior Code, the CaveClan Warrior Code is mainly about their duties as Protector Clans to MoonClan and SunClan.

There was a tradition were CloudClan and CaveClan elders would wander away from the Clan when they become too old to provide for the Clan. So their Clan mates didn't have to waste their time and food on them.

 ** _CloudClan's and CaveClan's Medicine Cat Code:_**

1\. A Medicine Cat from a Protector Clan cannot take on a mate.

2\. A Medicine Cat from a Protector Clan cannot have kits.

3\. A Medicine Cat from a Protector Clan will never let personal feelings in the way of their duties.

4\. Medicine Cats from a Protector Clan are outside Clan and Clan rivalry.

5\. A Medicine Cat from a Protector Clan may be trained in as a Warrior before a Medicine Cat, but a medicine cat cannot become a normal Warrior, unless given permission from StarClan.

6\. Medicine Cats from Protector Clans are outside Clan rivalries, but they still must learn basic fighting moves.

7\. A Medicine Cat from a Protector Clan must be able to interpret signs from StarClan.

8\. Medicine Cats from Protector Clans must tend to a cat from MoonClan and SunClan before their own Clan.

9\. A Medicine Cat from a Protector Clan must do everything in their power to save a sick or injured cat.

10\. If a time comes when a Medicine Cat from a Protector Clan must choose between saving a cat from their own Clan and a cat from MoonClan or SunClan then they must chose the cat from MoonClan and SunClan.

The Medicine Cat Code for the Protector Clans is allot different from the Code of a Medicine Cat from MoonClan or SunClan.

 ** _Stereotypes:_**

Cats from the different Clans are expected to look and act differently.

 ** _MoonClan:_**

MoonClan cats are expected to be exceptionally beautiful. They are expected to have white, grey or silver in their pelts and have either blue, green, silver or grey eyes. Their pelts and eyes shine with the Moon and they are supposed to act cool and confident and be very good at Moon Dances. They like to sleep in the day and stay awake for most of the night.

 ** _SunClan:_**

SunClan cats are also expected to be unearthly beautiful. With either red, yellow, cream, orange or ginger in their pelt and amber, golden, orange or yellow eyes. They are expected to shine with the sunlight and their personality be very confident and vain. They are also expected to be extremely talented at Sun Dances. They sleep at night and make the best of the sun.

 ** _CloudClan:_**

Good looks aren't expected of a CloudClan cat. They are expected to have very muscular legs to help them to climb rocks, extra grip on their paws and thicker fur to help them deal with the cold, steep mountain they live on. They mostly have white or grey pelts to camouflage then in the grey rocks and white snow. They are expected to be great hunters and fighters to keep up with the demands of providing for three Clans. And their looks and eye colour isn't important.

 ** _CaveClan:_**

CaveClan cats are known to hate the light and love the dark. They have larger eyes that are perfect for seeing in the dark and longer more sensitive whiskers. They usually have dark pelts to camouflage them in the dirt covered mountain they live on and help them catch pry. They have longer tails to help them if they get stuck in a cave-in and much stronger legs that hold allot of stamina and a thinner pelt to assist them in moving through the tunnels. They also have large, spade like paws to help shovel mud. Their eye colour and looks aren't important as long as they can hunt and fight for three different Clans.

 **Well thats about it i think. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	6. Allegiances

**_Allegiances:_**

 ** _MoonClan:_**

Leader:

Ravenstar - A slender jet black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy:

Blazewing - A large dark red tom with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Featherbreeze - A small pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Senior Warriors:

Thistlefang - A big white tom with silver paws and a silver strips along his back, with blue eyes.

Streamshine - A grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Dewpaw

Wingflight - A large white, grey and black patched tom with brown eyes. Mate: Dapplecloud (Deceased), Kits: Vixenwing, Violetstream, Robinflight, Finchwing, Dawnpaw, Cloudkit (Deceased), Berrykit (Deceased). Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Lushbreeze - A silver tabby she-cat with forest green eyes, Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Warriors:

Rockfall - A dark grey tom with amber eyes. Mate: Laurelstep, Kits: Sweetkit, Cricketkit

Thornstorm - A small golden bracken coloured tom with amber eyes.

Nightfur - A very dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Shimmerheart, Kits: Radiantkit, Oddkit. Apprentice: Sootpaw

Vixenwing - A grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Violetstream - A violet-silver coloured she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Treeheart - A silver and white patched tom with green eyes, Apprentice: Bluepaw

Fernfire - A light cream tom with amber eyes, Mate: Finchwing, Kit: Ripplepaw

Robinflight - A small light red-brown she-cat with a white patch on her chest and bright blue eyes.

Finchwing - A grey and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Fernfire, Kit: Ripplepaw

Kestrelwing - A mottled white and black tom with green eyes.

Featherpelt - A long furred fluffy white tom with brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Sootpaw - A large white tom with black and ginger patches on his back, with blue eyes. Mother: Flutter, Siblings: Bluepaw, Dewpaw

Bluepaw - A dark black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother: Flutter, Siblings: Sootpaw, Dewpaw

Dewpaw - A small white and black tabby tom with blue eyes. Mother: Flutter, Siblings: Sootpaw, Bluepaw

Dawnpaw - A large dark red she-cat with dark green eyes.

Ripplepaw - A golden furred she-cat with dark brown legs, ears and tail, with bright blue eyes.

Representatives:

Shinestripe - A small grey and silver tabby tom with grey-silver eyes. Mate: Mistcloud

Mistcloud - A silver and black tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mate: Shinestripe

Queens:

Flutter - A light gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Kits: Sootpaw, Bluepaw, Dewpaw, Step Kits: Dawnpaw, Cloudkit (Deceased), Berrykit (Deceased), Oddkit

Laurelstep - A small bright ginger, dark brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Rockfall, Kits: Sweetkit, Cricketkit

Shimmerheart - A light grey she-cat with a white underbelly and white and silver spots on her back, with bright blue eyes. Mate: Nightfur, Kits: Radiantkit, Oddkit

Kits:

Sweetkit - A long legged, bright ginger and white patched she-cat with amber eyes. Mother: Laurelstep, Father: Rockfall, Brother: Cricketkit

Cricketkit - A white and grey patched tom with yellow eyes. Mother: Laurelstep, Father: Rockfall, Sister: Sweetkit

Radiantkit - A fluffy grey and silver she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, muzzle and chest with clam shinning blue eyes. Mother: Shimmerheart, Father: Nightfur, Sister: Oddkit

Oddkit - A small, light yellow pelted she-cat with a long tail, a tick furred face, one paw brown and the rest cream, one brown and one cream ear, a brown tail tip with one ice blue eye and one leaf green eye. Mother: Shimmerheart, Father: Nightfur, Sister: Radiantkit, Foster Mother: Flutter

Elders:

Greytail - An old light grey tom with yellow eyes.

Larkwing - An old grey and white dappled she-cat with amber eyes.

Reedwhisker - An old, tall, dark tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.

 ** _SunClan:_**

Leader:

Hawkstar - A light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Poolcreek

Deputy:

Poolcreek - A pale sand coloured she-cat with pale golden eyes. Mate: Hawkstar, Brother: Lightfoot

Medicine Cat:

Lightfoot - A grey and ginger tom with pale green eyes. Sister: Poolcreek

Senior Warriors:

Daystripe - Tom, Apprentice: Poppypaw

Brighttail - She-Cat, Apprentice: Shinepaw

Bluejaw - Tom, Mate: Brightpelt, Kits: Briarpaw, Poppypaw, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, Bluebellkit, Copperkit, Sessilekit

Sandscorch - Tom, Mate: Whitefur, Kits: Shinepaw, Blossomkit

Blazepelt - Tom, Apprentice: Briarpaw

Fernflight - She-Cat

Warriors:

Flamefur - Tom

Whitetail - Tom

Orangefur - Tom

Bluesky - She-Cat

Tawnytail - She-Cat

Dawnclaw - She-Cat

Thornfire - She-Cat

Lightflower - She-Cat

Lilydawn - She-Cat

Berryshine - She-Cat

Representatives:

Fireblaze - Tom

Mothshine - She-Cat

Skyfoot - Tom

Apprentices:

Shinepaw - She-Cat, Mother: Whitefur, Father: Sandscorch, Sister: Blossomkit

Briarpaw - She-Cat, Mother: Brightpelt, Father: Bluejaw, Siblings: Poppypaw, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, Bluebellkit, Copperkit, Sessilekit

Poppypaw - She-Cat, Mother: Brightpelt, Father: Bluejaw, Siblings: Briarpaw, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, Bluebellkit, Copperkit, Sessilekit

Queens:

Whitefur - She-Cat, Mate: Sandscorch Kits: Shinepaw, Blossomkit

Brightpelt - She-Cat, Mate: Bluejaw, Kits: Briarpaw, Poppypaw, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, Bluebellkit, Copperkit, Sessilekit

Kits:

Bramblekit - Tom, Mother: Brightpelt, Father: Bluejaw, Siblings: Briarpaw, Poppypaw, Brackenkit, Bluebellkit, Copperkit, Sessilekit

Brackenkit - Tom, Mother: Brightpelt, Father: Bluejaw, Siblings: Briarpaw, Poppypaw, Bramblekit, Bluebellkit, Copperkit, Sessilekit

Bluebellkit - She-Cat, Mother: Brightpelt, Father: Bluejaw, Brothers: Copperkit, Sessilekit, Briarpaw, Poppypaw, Bramblekit, Brackenkit

Copperkit - Tom, Mother: Brightpelt, Father: Bluejaw, Siblings: Bluebellkit, Sessilekit, Briarpaw, Poppypaw, Bramblekit, Brackenkit

Sessilekit - Tom, Mother: Brightpelt, Father: Bluejaw, Siblings: Bluebellkit, Copperkit, Briarpaw Poppypaw, Bramblekit, Brackenkit

Blossomkit - She-Cat, Mother: Whitefur, Father: Sandscorch, Sister: Shinepaw

Elders:

Stripelight - She-Cat

Lotuscall - Tom

Toadfoot - Tom

 ** _CaveClan:_**

Leader:

Redstar - Tom, Mate: Icewhisker (Deceased), Kit: Ivyleaf

Deputy:

Palepelt - Tom

Medicine Cat:

Tasseltail - Tom

Senior Warriors:

Leaftail - She-Cat

Shadeclaw - Tom

Ryewhisker - She-Cat, Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Warriors:

Padfoot - Tom

Beestripe - Tom, Mate: Cinderfur, Kits: Mintkit, Whitekit

Longear - Tom

Spottail - She-Cat

Smallflight - Tom, Brother: Rubblegorge

Ivyleaf - She-Cat, Father: Redstar, Mother: Icewhisker (Deceased)

Leapheart - Tom

Senior Caver's:

Breezewing - Tom, Apprentice: Duskpaw

Stonetail - Tom

Pinepelt - She-Cat

Stepfoot - She-Cat

Caver's:

Starlingfur - Tom, Mate: Splashpool, Kits: Duskpaw, Dawnpaw, Firekit

Frogleap - Tom, Mate: Boulderjaw, Kits: Frostkit, Ashkit

Rubblegorge - Brother: Smallflight

Tallstep - She-Cat

Cloudfur - She-Cat

Apprentices:

Duskpaw - Tom, Mother: Splashpool, Father: Starlingfur, Siblings: Dawnpaw, Firekit

Dawnpaw - She-Cat, Mother: Splashpool, Father: Starlingfur, Siblings: Duskpaw, Firekit

Queens:

Boulderjaw - She-Cat, Kits: Frostkit, Ashkit

Cinderfur - She-Cat, Mate: Beestripe, Kits: Mintkit, Whitekit

Splashpool - She-Cat, Mate: Starlingfur, Kits: Duskpaw, Dawnpaw, Firekit

Kits:

Frostkit - She-Cat, Mother: Boulderjaw, Father: Frogleap, Sister: Ashkit

Ashkit - She-Cat, Mother: Boulderjaw, Father: Frogleap, Sister: Frostkit

Mintkit - She-Cat, Mother: Cinderfur, Father: Beestripe, Sister: Whitekit

Whitekit - She-Cat, Mother: Cinderfur, Father: Beestripe, Sister: Mintkit

Firekit - She-Cat, Mother: Splashpool, Father: Starlingfur, Siblings: Duskpaw, Dawnpaw

Elders:

Grouseclaw - Tom

Spottedpelt - She-Cat

Boldercrash - Tom

 ** _CloudClan:_**

Leader:

Oakstar - An old looking red-brown tom with tired brown eyes.

Deputy:

Hookclaw - Tom

Medicine Cat:

Jaggedheart - Tom

CloudRunner:

Stormkit - Tom, Mother: Rockclaw, Father: Swiftleap, Brother: Swiftkit

Senior Warriors:

Bramblefern - Tom

Lowpine - Tom, Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Swiftleap - Tom, Mate: Rockclaw, Kits: Stormkit, Swiftkit

Pebbleheart - Tom, Mate: Steplight, Kits: Spottedkit, Fallenkit

Barkclaw - Tom, Mate: Birdsky, Kits: Hawkpaw, Sorrelpaw

Warriors:

Hailpool - Tom, Mate: Spottedwing

Flowermist - She-Cat

Birdsky - She-Cat, Mate: Barkclaw, Kits: Hawkpaw, Sorrelpaw

Lightblaze - She-Cat, Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Featherpool - She-Cat

Dappleheart - She-Cat

Spottedwing - She-Cat, Mate: Hailpool

Mistystorm - She-Cat

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw - Tom, Mother: Birdsky, Father: Barkclaw, Sister: Sorrelpaw

Sorrelpaw - She-Cat, Mother: Birdsky, Father: Barkclaw, Brother: Hawkpaw

Queens:

Rockclaw - She-Cat, Mate: Swiftleap, Kits: Stormkit, Swiftkit

Steplight - She-Cat, Mate: Pebbleheart, Kits: Sopttedkit, Fallenkit

Kits:

Stormkit - Tom, Mother: Rockclaw, Father: Swiftleap, Brother: Swiftkit

Swiftkit - Tom, Mother: Rockclaw, Father: Swiftleap, Brother: Stormkit

Spottedkit - She-Cat: Mother, Steplight, Father: Pebbleheart, Sister: Fallenkit

Fallenkit - She-Cat, Mother: Steplight, Father: Pebbleheart, Sister: Spottedkit

Elders:

Burrcloud - Tom

Timbereye - Tom

Rowanfang - Tom

 **That be the Clans done! It tuck forever to write all this, jeez ma brain be dying.**


	7. Punishment

**_Chapter 7:_** ** _Punishment_**

Blazewing was the deputy of MoonClan. He was a large, well-muscled dark red tabby tom with amber eyes. Although right now his well-groomed red tabby pelt was covered in dry mud. Sweetkit and Oddkit shared and amused look while their heads where down so he couldn't see. They made their way towards the large deputy, who was standing about three fox lengths away. When they got to him they both sat at his paws and looked to the ground. "What are you kits doing?" He asked with aggression "nothing much," Oddkit answered in a small voice.

"Don't give me that fox dung Oddkit!" Blazewing snapped, "Why are you two trying to dig up the camp?"

"We were just looking for worms," Oddkit answered.

"Worms?" Blazewing asked in growling voice.

"Y-yeah," Oddkit stuttered.

Blazewing's amber eyes studied the small kit. "You dug a hole in the ravine, got my fur dirty and kicked mud all over the camp. For. Worms?" Blazewing asked in a disbelieving voice. "Well..." Oddkit was silent after that word. She didn't know whether or not she should tell the truth. Yet why was Blazewing only picking on her and not Sweetkit? Oddkit wondered. "We just wanted to get out and have fun," Sweetkit added, her ginger and white fur brushing against Oddkit's yellow pelt for comfort. "It's really boring spending all day in the nursery," Sweetkit smiled up at Blazewing. Yet the flame coloured deputy didn't take his scolding eyes off Oddkit.

"Do you mind Sweetkit?" Blazewing asked "I was actually talking to Oddkit." Sweetkit's paws stuttered and from what Oddkit could see, Sweetkit looked rather annoyed. But Blazewing wasn't even looking at her. "Oddkit," he spoke "why you must cause so much trouble I will never know. Yesterday you were caught hiding in the fresh kill pile, the day before that you snuck into the Warriors den. Another time you brought crow food to the elders."

"You've tried to into Ravenstar's den, you've climbed on to the High Ledge and announced to the Clan that dirt place has gone missing, you've got stuck up trees, and you've put a snail on Cricketkit's and Radiantkit's heads. You fell into the bramble barrier and we had to destroy half the Clans walls to get you out. And now, now you have dug up the camp and got my pelt muddy. Honestly Oddkit, honestly is there nothing you can't mess up for this Clan?" Blazewing asked his voice getting more and more aggressive that his fur was beginning to stick on end. Oddkit hung her head low as his words sunk in. She didn't mean to cause so much trouble. She didn't mean to ruin the Clan. Sadness suddenly picked at her heart and made her ears flatten against her head and her tail wrap around herself for comfort.

"Hey now wait a minute Blazewing," Sweetkit nearly snapped as Blazewing's eyes tore away from the defeated Oddkit to look at Sweetkit. "It wasn't just Oddkit that did all those things, I was with her to remember?" Sweetkit asked "it's my fault, it was my idea to do all those things including the digging up the camp thing." Oddkit pressed herself closer into her best friend's fur. It was true Sweetkit did come up with the ideas for most of those things. And Oddkit was glad she was admitting to them to keep her safe. But Oddkit always went along with Sweetkit's games without question.

Yet Sweetkit wasn't exactly telling the truth. It was Oddkit that decided to hide in the fresh kill pile when they were playing hide and seek. She didn't think that Blazewing would come along and pick her out of the pile thinking she was a small yellow rabbit. And it was her fault that the elders got sick of crow food when she accidentally brought them a mouldy thrush to eat. And she did fall into the bramble barrier when she and Sweetkit were playing tag. Yet all the other times Blazewing mentioned where in a way Sweetkit's fault.

It was Sweetkit's idea to hide in the Warriors den when they were hiding from their mothers. Sweetkit did make up the idea to look around Ravenstar's den. And Sweetkit did dare her to go up on to the High Ledge and make a funny announcement. And it was Sweetkit who declared a race up a nearby pine tree only to find that they couldn't get back down again and the Apprentices had to help them down. And it was Sweetkit who put a snail on Cricketkit's and Radiantkit's heads. Oddkit was in charge of finding the snails and Sweetkit was would put them on the others kits heads while they slept. If she wasn't so upset then she would have lathed at the memory. Shimmerheart got so mad when she foung her perfect daughters fur was covered in snail slime.

"Don't try to defend her Sweetkit. She's not worth it," Blazewing snapped. Oddkit couldn't help but wince at his hurtful words. Out of most of the cat in the Clan that seemed to take a disliking to her. Blazewing made it painfully obvious that he hated her. He was always the first one to catch her if she was doing something wrong. And scold her spitefully for it no matter how many times Sweetkit stud up for her it was always Oddkit's fault. And this time was no different.

"What do you mean by that?!" Sweetkit asked aggressively "of course she's worth it, she's my best friend. It was my idea to dig up the ravine! Stop blaming Oddkit when it wasn't her fault!" At times like these Oddkit was so thankful for Sweetkit. Yet as usual Blazewing tuck no notice of her. "Oddkit as punishment for what you have done you are to fill in both of those holes," Blazewing growled gesturing to the two large holes that she and Sweetkit dug. "What?!" Asked Sweetkit digging her claws into the ground in anger and disbelief. "You can't do that! She's only a kit! She can't fill in those holes by herself! I volunteer to help!"

"No Sweetkit!" Blazewing snapped digging his own long claws into the ground, "this is Oddkit's punishment, I could have had her take care of the elders but last time she nearly murdered them. But if you're so willing then you can go and tend to the elders."

"That's not fair!" Sweetkit bellowed "you just wait until Flutter gets back and sees you've made Oddkit fill in holes when she's only a kit. She'll have your tail for dinner!" Sweetkit warned. "Go now or else ill have Oddkit seving the Representatives for the whole day!" Blazewing warned. Sweetkit growled at the large deputy. Her usually hyper amber eyes where shining with aggression. Yet her gaze softened once she turned to Oddkit.

Sweetkit touched her nose with Oddkit's long ear "I'm sorry," she whispered to her friend. "Don't be," replied Oddkit "we'll play tag later, I promise." Sweetkit nodded sadly before giving one last aggressive look at Blazewing and dragged her paws to the elders den. Oddkit was left alone with Blazewing. She felt very alone and vulnerable without Sweetkit by her side. Blazewing walked around her before stopping just behind her.

"One day you'll be exiled," Blazewing whispered into her ear "and we will be enemies." Oddkit gasped and stiffened. Her paws shaking from confusion and fear. "And don't you dare tell Flutter about this. Or. Else."

Blazewing walked around her again until he was standing in front of her. "Now get to work!" He snarled turning his back to her and whipped his tail, hitting her small front legs. Oddkit's stumpy legs collapsed with the impact of his tail and she hit her jaw on the ground. Oddkit made a small cry but if Blazewing or any other cat heard her they did nothing about it. She climbed to her paws and walked towards the two holes that she and Sweetkit dug. And with her sore paws, hurt feelings and throbbing jaw she began to gather up the mud and kick it back into the holes.

She didn't know how long she was filling in the holes. Her paws ached every time they hit the floor. Her pads were bleeding from scraping them on sharp rocks. Her jaw felt like it was going to fall off and her muscles were exhausted. She was sure that if she didn't stop fur a rest now she could collapse. Then just as her day couldn't get any more painful her paw stumbled across a fire ant nest. The tiny creatures climbed up her paws and began to bite.

Oddkit yelped and began to shake them off. "Get back to work kit!" Blazewing's voice boomed making Oddkit wince even louder. "B-but B-Blazewing there's fire ants here," she stuttered as cried of pain formed in her throat.

"Then you'll get bitten!" Blazewing snapped "now get back to work you little piece of fox dung!"

Oddkit winced in physical and emotional pain and she lowered her paws back into the hole and began to spread the mud out as more deadly little ants crawled up her paws and began to bite. Oddkit was close to collapsing when suddenly a familiar sent drifted to her nose and made her heart fill with joy. Oddkit span around to the camp entrance as fast as her famished muscles would let her, to see a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, a large dark red she-cat with dark green eyes and a light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes enter the camp.

Her foster mother Flutter had returned from a Moon Dance practice with Dawnpaw and her mentor Lushbreeze. Oddkit limped over to Flutter with ants still biting away at her fragile paws. Her foster mother had just congratulate Dawnpaw on her fierce moments and sharp turns that she performed during her Extreme Turn Performance. Lushbreeze and Dawnpaw walked towards the fresh pile leaving Flutter alone staring at her fire coloured foster kit proudly. Oddkit had nearly reached her foster mother.

Flutter glanced across the camp to see Oddkit limping towards her, her paws covered in fiery red ants. Oddkit saw Flutter's amber eyes widen in shock and her fur stick up in fear as the golden tabby Queen raced towards her foster kit. As soon as Flutter reached the tiny yellow kit Oddkit felt safer. No one could harm her while Flutter was here. So she let her paws give way and fell on to Flutter's awaiting golden paw.

"Oddkit!" Flutter exclaimed as she collapsed "Oddkit tell me what happened?!" Oddkit heard Flutter demand in a worried sick voice. Before her whole world slipped into darkness.

 **Blazewing's being a jerk. Stupid jerkish beef jerky! Sorry for any mistakes.**


	8. Medicine Cats

**_Chapter 8: Medicine Cats_**

When Oddkit woke she was lying in a comfortable nest of leaves and moss, with a soft golden pelt pressed close to her. Yet before she opened her miss-matched eyes, she listened to the voices around her.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Asked Flutter's voice, her foster mother sounded like she was standing right over Oddkit, worried about her probebly. "I'm sure," Featherbreeze, MoonClan's Medicine Cat, answered. "I've given her some marigold and dock leaf juices to help her paw pads and washed the mud of her fur. As for her aching muscles a good long rest will heal them."

There was a silence in which Oddkit was debating whether or not she should open her eyes. "How did she get like this," she heard Featherbreeze ask after a while. She heard Flutter sigh before answering the Medicine Cat, "I don't know," Flutter replied, "but I'd bet my teeth and claws that Blazewing had something to do with it."

Oddkit was rather taken back. She had never heard Flutter with such an aggressive tone to her voice. It was rather scary. "Couldn't this of happened when she was playing with Sweetkit?" Asked Featherbreeze, "You know the trouble those tow get into." Oddkit was pretty sure she somehow heard Flutter shake her head.

"No," answered Flutter "Sweetkit has been tending to the elders all day as a punishment from Blazewing. It just too big of a coincidence. He is to blame for this I'm sure." Oddkit couldn't stress how right her foster mother was. She was about to snap open her eyes and agree with everything Flutter just said. Yet Blazewing's words ran through her mind. 'Don't you dare tell Flutter about this. Or. Else.'

Oddkit shivered in her sleep. Her movement alarming Flutter. "Oddkit," Flutter said nudging her foster daughter with her nose. "Oddkit are you awake?" Flutter asked. Oddkit slowly opened her miss-matched eyes to see Flutter staring down at her with worry. "Yeah I'm awake," Oddkit answered, Flutter sighed deeply "thank StarClan," she sighed before turning serious, "who did that to you Oddkit?!" Flutter demanded. Oddkit pretended to look lost and a little confused, "who did what?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb Oddkit," Flutter warned.

"I'm not playing anything," Oddkit replied.

"Don't be cheeky either," Flutter nearly snapped. "Tell me what happened this morning."

Oddkit winced, she couldn't tell Flutter about what happened. What if Blazewing hurt her, or hurt Flutter, or Sweetkit. She didn't like lying to Flutter after all she had done for her. But in this situation she saw no other choice.

"Sweetkit was given the elders duty, so I was on my own. I got real board so I decided to dig in the ravine," Oddkit lied strait into her foster mothers face. It made her feel rather sick. So she giggled, "Sounds stupid right but at the time it seemed more appealing than to sit around all day and die of boredom. It was pretty fun, that was until I hit a fire ant nest and they crawled all over me."

Flutter gave her a questionable look "are you sure that... Blazewing... Had nothing to do with this?" Flutter asked, baring her teeth, her golden tabby fur sticking on end as soon as she mentioned Blazewing's name.

Oddkit tried not to be surprised at her foster mother's aggression for the flame coloured deputy and held her steady gaze. "I know you might think that, seen as he doesn't really like me but he actually had nothing to do with it this time," Oddkit replied. Flutter didn't look convinced but didn't press matters further.

"It doesn't matter how she got like this, right now what matters is she's recovering," Featherbreeze added turning to Flutter, "you should be leaving now she's awake Flutter, the Queens in the nursery will be needing you."

"But what about Oddkit?" Flutter asked.

"I'll take care of Oddkit but she needs to stay with me for a while," Featherbreeze replied. Flutter looked like she was about to protest yet that protest died in her mouth as she sighed, turning to Oddkit. "I have to leave now Oddkit," she stated sadly, "will you be okay?" Flutter asked.

Oddkit nodded "don't worry Featherbreeze will look after me," Oddkit managed a weak smile. Flutter licked Oddkit's one brown ear before nodding to Featherbreeze and leaving the Medicine den.

It was then that Oddkit got a chance to look around. She'd been in the Medicine den many times. She usually had to stay here when she and Sweetkit got injured from their many adventures. The den was a large stone den. Bigger than most of the stone dens in the camp. It had its own clearing out back. Shelves where stacked with herbs and medicines. The roof of the den was covered in brown roots from the tree that grew on top of the stone den. Tied to the ends of those roots were more herbs and charms. Sunlight streamed through holes in the ceiling and gaps in the roots.

Oddkit had always been intrigued by the Medicine den it felt like it had allot of mystery to it. Mystery that only Medicine Cats could understand. Her eyes locked on Featherbreeze, who was taking herbs of the shelves of vines and chewing them into a poultice.

Featherbreeze was valuable place in the Clan. Yet hardly any cat in the Clan seemed to realise it. Oddkit once saw Featherbreeze command Ravenstar to stay in her den while she was sick. And Ravenstar actually listened to her. It seemed nobody but Featherbreeze can tell Ravenstar what to do. But Oddkit knew that not even the power of a Medicine Cat can command more than half of the cats in MoonClan.

She and Sweetkit found it hilarious. Yet Oddkit in a way envied Featherbreeze's wisdom and patience with others in the Clan. She wondered what else the pure white Medicine Cat could do. Oddkit called to the Medicine Cat who turned to her, "yes Oddkit, do you need anything?" She asked.

"Well," Oddkit thought carefully about her words, "what do Medicine Cats... Do?" She asked.

"Well we heal instead of dance and be worshiped," Featherbreeze answered.

"I... I know that... But," Oddkit stuttered not really knowing what to say, "you... Have... More authority in the Clan than Warriors do," Oddkit stated "I saw you command Ravenstar once and... I was just wondering."

"What gives me such authority?" Featherbreeze asked, Oddkit nodded shyly. Featherbreeze thought for a moment, "Well, i wouldn't say i had allot of authority in this Clan. Ravenstar only listens to me because she trusts me, but other in the Clan seem to think they know best, they have higher ranks you see. Especially those Representatives, it dosen't matter to them that i get knowlege from StarClan they always think they are right and me rong."

"Knowledge from StarClan?!" Oddkit exclaimed, "Does that mean you've seen StarClan?" She asked in awe. Featherbreeze giggled fondly at the young kit, "yes, in fact Medicine Cats visit StarClan every moon at the MoonFalls," Featherbreeze answered.

"Really?" Asked Oddkit with shock in her voice.

"Indeed we do," replied Featherbreeze, "Medicine Cats can also walk with StarClan in their dreams."

Oddkit stared at Featherbreeze with wide eyes. The white Medicine Cat smiled at her. "Why do you ask?" Featherbreeze smiled with a hint of curiosity, "um... No reason I just... Wondered," Oddkit answered.

"Well if you're still wondering I can tell you more about Medicine Cats," Featherbreeze offered.

"Oh yes please," Oddkit replied with a smile.

"Alright then, il tell you," Featherbreeze answered, "a Medicine Cat cannot have a mate or kits. Seen as we cannot let personal feelings get in the way of our work. We are important in the Clans survival and a simple medicine we make can save a cats life. Every cat in the Clan will need a Medicine Cat sometime in their lives. We communicate with StarClan and allow them to guide are paws and let their wisdom help us serve are Clan."

After Featherbreeze had finished about a million question popped into Oddkit's head. "Why can't Medicine Cats have a mate or kits?" She asked.

"To keep us fully dedicated to are work. Healing other cats and interpreting signs from StarClan must rule are lives," Featherbreeze replied with great dedication in her voice. "Is healing hard?" Asked Oddkit.

Featherbreeze shuck her head "no not for cats who have an interest and talent in the Medicine field. Once you learn about the herbs, how to find them, look after them, and use them and how to treat sick and injured cats then healing will just become second nature," she answered.

"What about StarClan what do they look like? What do they tell you? What is MoonFalls?" Oddkit asked, unable to stop herself from asking so many questions. Featherbreeze lathed, "StarClan tell me what I need to know to help my Clan," the white Medicine Cat replied with a smile, "and MoonFalls is a large water fall that gains Medicine Cats and Clan leaders entrance to StarClan. The rest I'm afraid is Medicine Cat stuff."

Oddkit was almost too shocked to speak yet she soon got over it. She needed to know more. "Do you sleep in this den?" She asked looking around the large stone den. "Yes I do," Featferbreeze smiled "Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices have this entire stone den and the clearing outside to themselves, in fact that is my nest you lying in."

"Oh do you want me to move?" Oddkit asked, not really wanting to leave the comfortable nest.

"No if I didn't want you there I wouldn't have put you there," Featherbreeze answered.

Oddkit settled back down on the fluffy nest. "Have you ever had an Apprentice?" Asked Oddkit. Featherbreeze shuck her head a little sadly and half heartedly, "no not yet," she answered, "but when the time is right, StarClan will present to me the right Apprentice."

Oddkit felt greatly let down. StarClan would need to tell Featherbreeze who her Apprentice will be. Would StarClan even consider her? And if so, why haven't they told Featherbreeze yet. Oddkit shuck her head slightly. Why should it matter she wanted to become a Warrior right?

 **Cannot believe the dick-head i made of myself when i wrote the Allegiances chapter, i seriously forgot Radiantkit (seriously Cinderflare, face palm!) And i did include Oddkit but because iv been writing this thing for a while, she's an apprentice in the part im writing so i see her as Oddpaw, so i kind of listed her as an apprentice (silly Cindy.)**

 **And what happened with that last retarded chapter i posted? I have no friggin idea. But i fixed it! Trust me when i saw it i nearly had a heart attack. So as a sorry present i give you another chapter. Now i shall go to bed and dream of food. Sorry for any mistakes i made hear there and everywhere!**


	9. New Warriors

**_Chapter 9: New Warriors_**

Oddkit sat at the edge of the nursery watching as the cats of MoonClan streamed out of the ancient stone ruins and gathered in the middle of the clearing for a Clan meeting.

Ravenstar's den was located right in the middle of the clearing. In a tall stone tower. The dark Clan leader was proudly perched at the very top looking down on her Clan. The cats gathered around three Apprentices, Sootpaw, Bluepaw and Dewpaw, who were now ready to become Warriors.

Flutter had left Oddkit in the care of Sweetkit's mother Laurelstep. The tortoiseshell Queen was watching the cats gather with her two kits by her side, Cricketkit and Sweetkit, who was sitting next to Oddkit. Shimmerheart and Radiantkit sat inside the nursery, not taking the slightest bit of interest.

"Why can't I be a Warrior?" Moaned Cricketkit, he was a white tom with a grey patches and yellow eyes. He was Sweetkit's brother but didn't act like her in the slightest.

"Hush Cricketkit," warned Laurelstep, "you'll be a Warrior when you're ready." Cricketkit frowned at his tortoiseshell mother with a stubborn look, "but I want to be a Warrior now!" He sulked.

"Shut up mouse-brain!" Hissed Sweetkit, earning an aggressive hiss from her aggressive grey and white patched litter-mate. "That's enough," Laurelstep sighed. Sweetkit turned to Oddkit and whispered into her one cream coloured ear, "StarClan he's annoying," she whispered to her friend.

"I know," replied Oddkit "I honestly don't see how he's related to you."

"He's probably adopted," Sweetkit smirked, "Blazewing and Shimmerheart are probably his real parents."

"Ew gross," Oddkit exclaimed, "that would mean he's related to me."

"How would he?" Sweetkit asked.

Oddkit rolled her miss-matched eyes at her best friend. "Shimmerheart's my mother mouse-brain!" She scolded the white and ginger kit. "Oh yeah!" Sweetkit answered, "I completely forgot about that. I've always seen Flutter as your real mother."

"Yeah me to," answered Oddkit.

"Wait," added Sweetkit, "then if Cricketkit's real parents are Blazewing and Shimmerheart, then that makes Cricketkit your new half-brother and Blazewing your new step farther."

Oddkit nearly jumped higher than the Moon itself. "Are you trying to give me nightmares?!" She asked her giggling friend.

As Sweetkit was still in hysterics at her own joke and the cats were still gathering. Oddkit tuck the liberty look around at the scene before her. Her foster mother Flutter was staring at her three real kits with love and pride filled eyes. Oddkit wondered, when she becomes a Warrior, will Flutter look at her like she does her real kits.

Her eyes then drifted to Sootpaw, Bluepaw and Dewpaw. The three Warriors-to-be were sitting tall just below Ravenstar's den. Sootpaw and Bluepaw had grown into large and powerful Warriors, Extreme Moon Dance training will do that, and both had allot of talent in the Extreme Moon Dances. Yet Dewpaw, having trained in Graceful Moon Dances of had remained quite small and sleek.

Sootpaw's white pelt with ginger and black patches on his back, was nearly washed into place. Bluepaw's black fur and Dewpaw's pale and black striped tabby pelt were also very nearly groomed. Oddkit had watched Flutter groom their fur for this accession. It tuck her ages to complete. Yet she was sure, Flutter enjoyed every moment of it.

Next Oddkit noticed Bluepaw and her mentor Treeheart lock eyes. As the blue and green gazes met, Oddkit could see pride shining in Treeheart's green gaze and pure happiness glittering in Bluepaw's blue orbs.

Oddkit knew that the mentor and Apprentice were close, and she wondered if she would be as close to her mentor as Bluepaw was to Treeheart. She dearly hoped so.

The sound of Ravenstar clearing her throat made every cat silent. Oddkit stated up at the jet black pelted leader as her golden eyes scanned the three Apprentices. "I Ravenstar," she announced, "leader of MoonClan, call up on my moonlit ancestors to look down on these three Apprentices."

"They have trained hard to understand the ways if your noble code and I commend them to you as Warriors in their turn." Ravenstar's yellow glaze locked on Nightfur, Sootpaw's mentor.

"Nightfur," Ravenstar called "is you're Apprentice Sootpaw ready to become a Warrior of MoonClan?" She asked the dark tabby tom sitting in the crowd. "He is Ravenstar," Nightfur answered with a smile.

"In that case," Ravenstar carried on "Sootpaw step forward." The large tom stepped to the foot of High Ledge. His blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Sootpaw," called Ravenstar "do you promise to uphold the legacy of moonlight and guard the secrets of the Moonflowers as long as you live?" Ravenstar asked.

"I do Ravenstar," the large tom gleamed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I Ravenstar, name you Sootfur, Warrior of MoonClan."

Sootfur bowed to the leader before joining his siblings. His exited smile never leaving his face. "Treeheart," Ravenstar called, "is Bluepaw ready to become a Warrior?" She asked. An even bigger smile crept over the toms proud face, "Yes," Treeheart answered instantly "yes she is."

"Bluepaw step forward," Ravenstar called. The young black she-cat did so with pride in her step. "Bluepaw," Ravenstar addressed, "do you promise to uphold the legacy of moonlight and guard the secrets of the Moonflowers as long as you live?" Ravenstar asked.

"Yes I do Ravenstar," Bluepaw smirked with apprehension and excitement . "Then by the power of StarClan, I Ravenstar, name you Bluetail, Warrior of MoonClan."

Oddkit was surprised that Bluetail had an unreadable facial expression and sat for a moment or two before bowing to her leader and going back to join her brothers. Now, only Dewpaw was left.

"Streamshine," Ravenstar called "is Dewpaw ready to become a Warrior?" She asked the grey tabby striped she-cat. "He is Ravenstar," Streamshine answered.

"Dewpaw step forward," Ravenstar glanced at the shy looking tabby as Sootfur nudged him forward. "Dewpaw," Ravenstar addressed when the pale tabby finally reached the foot of High Ledge. "Do you promise to uphold the legacy of moonlight and guard the secrets of the Moonflowers as long as you live?" Ravenstar asked.

"I-I do Ravenstar," he stuttered, yet the smile on his face told Oddkit and the rest if the Clan that he was with out a doubt serious. "Then by the power of StarClan, I Ravenstar, name you Dewcloud, Warrior of MoonClan."

Dewcloud made a quick bow before bounding over to his siblings with an ecstatic smile in his face.

"Sootfur! Bluetail! Dewcloud! Sootfur! Bluetail! Dewcloud!" The Clan cheered, Flutter's cheers booming above the rest. Oddkit cheered along with them, feeling strangely proud. When she felt Sweetkit's warm breath on her ear. "That will be us one day," the ginger and white she-cat promised.

Despite the doubts Oddkit had in her mind she smiled at Sweetkit and continued to cheer.

That night, the nursery was filled with voices. "You must be so proud of your kits Flutter," stated Laurelstep with a wondrous grin on her pretty face. "I've never been so proud in all of my life," Flutter replied with a smile that didn't lie.

"I know that no cat will be more proud than I, when Radiantkit gets invited to join the Representatives," Shimmerheart bragged. Oddkit was listening to their conversation from where she was playing bunny hop with Sweetkit in the corner of the nursery.

"Now, now Shimmerheart," giggled Flutter, far too proud to be annoyed by Shimmerheart's boasting. "Let Radiantkit be a Warrior before a Representative." Shimmerheart cringed at the golden Queen, she seemed to like cringing allot these days, "don't be idiotic," she hissed to the permanent Queen, "my Radiantkit is far too beautiful to be in such a barbaric position. She will be offered the position of a Representative as soon as she finished her training."

"Are you sure?" Asked Laurelstep "that's never been done before." Shimmerheart turned to the younger Queen in a scorn. "Well a Queen who got pregnant while she was still an Apprentice had never been done before either Laurelstep!" She snapped.

Sensing the tension in the air all the kits stopped playing and stated at the shocked she-cats. Laurelstep's eyes were as wide as the full moon, her mouth hung a gape. Flutter scowled at the silver, grey and white Queen. "Don't try and pick fights around the kits Shimmerheart," Flutter warned dangerously.

"I'm not picking fights, I'm telling the truth!" Shimmerheart snapped back.

"You may think that out there in the camp and other clans you rule the ranks," stated Flutter. "But this is the nursery, and here, I'm the boss."

"I don't care what you are," Shimmerheart replied, "no one doubts my Radiantkit."

Oddkit's eyes moved to Radiantkit, who was chatting to Cricketkit over in the corner. And for the first time in her life she was truly shocked. For the first time in her life, she realised that that kit was her sister. Oddkit almost jumped back. She always knew that Radiantkit was her sister, but she had never given it a second thought.

She hadn't talked to Radiantkit once in her life. Shimmerheart hardly let the beautiful kit out of her sight. And hardly ever let her leave the nursery, saying that her beauty should be saved. Cricketkit hung out in the nursery with Radiantkit allot.

Oddkit had a hunch that Cricketkit liked Radiantkit. But who wouldn't like Radiantkit. She was probably one of the most beautiful cats in the Clan and she was still only a kit. Her fur was a light grey tinged silver, long and soft, with a snowy white underbelly and the softest blue eyes that looked as velvety soft as her fur. She had a voice like a soft stream of running water, the kind of voice that drew a cats to her from miles around just to hear her speak.

Oddkit remembered their naming ceremony. When the entire Clan crowded around the nursery to see the small, beautiful kit shine like a miracle wrapped in moonlight. Many of the Clan cats grew exited and emotional at the sight of her. "She's a gift from StarClan!" They had yelled to the skies, "a true miracle!"

On that night Shimmerheart gave her the name Radiantkit, for obvious reasons. Oddkit had sat with Sweetkit and Flutter the whole hight. Not noticing the disgusted looks the other cats sent her.

Her yellow pelt didn't shine in the moonlight at all, her eyes were strange and miss-matched, like StarClan had ran out of blue eyes and given her one green eye. Or ran out of green and given her one blue eye. She didn't know which colour was meant to be her original.

Her voice wasn't the same as Radiantkit's either. Her's was high pitched and squeaky like Sweetkit's.

So on that night Shimmerheart named her Oddkit. Flutter tried to protest, saying that the name was cruel and that Shimmerheart gave her up and had no right to name her. Yet the laws where that only a mother could name the kits. And so her name was Oddkit and there was nothing any cat could do about it.

Oddkit hated it at first but grew accustom to the name over time. Flutter had told her that once she became a Warrior she can choice to change her name. Flutter had also told her that she would have named her Tansykit, for her bright yellow pelt.

Shimmerheart noticed Oddkit staring at Radiantkit and scowled at her. "Stop looking at my kit!" She warned unleashing her claws, "little yellow rat! You have no right to lay your ugly eyes on such beauty." Oddkit's head hung low as the mean words that Blazewing said mixed with those of Shimmerheart's.

Sweetkit jumped on front of Oddkit and Flutter snarled. "Say one more word to my kit Shimmerheart," she warned in a low danger filled voice, "then it will be the last thing you do."

"You're threatening me?" Asked Shimmerheart in a high pitched voice, "what kind of a Queen are you? You're supposed to care for the other Queens."

"My main priority is the kits!" Flutter snapped, "What kind of a Queen am I? What kind of a Queen are you? Bullying a little kit. You're lucky I don't have you removed from this nursery."

"You can't remove me from the nursery!" Shimmerheart exclaimed "you have no right rouge!" Flutter stud on her paws and approached the still lying she-cat, towering over her. "Try me Shimmerheart," Flutter sneered "try me and see how far you get."

Shimmerheart turned to Laurelstep, "don't you have anything to add Laurelstep!" She commanded despite that fact that she was insulting Laurelstep not only a few moments ago.

"W-Well..." Laurelstep stuttered "I-um... Suppose that... Um well... I think... Um." Shimmerheart scoffed dismissively as she hissed at the young tortoiseshell Queen.

Laurelstep hung her head low. Flutter growled as fierce as a lion at Shimmerheart. That quickly shut the she-cat up. Radiantkit went to join her mother. And Shimmerheart glumly started to bath her kits slickly soft fur.

As the nursery slumped into silence, Sweetkit stomped outside. Oddkit followed after her. Sweetkit sat on a rock in the clearing under the moonlight. Oddkit noticed how like all MoonClan cats, her pelt shone like sliver. She then sadly remembered how hers did not.

Oddkit went to join her friend. "Hey," she greeted as she reached her side "what's wrong Sweetkit?" The ginger and white she-cat kept her amber gaze fixed on the floor as her claws dug into the rock she was sitting on. "Why are they so mean?" Sweetkit asked in a voice that was barely over a silent whisper compared to her usual high voice, "What?" Asked Oddkit.

"Why are they so mean to you?" Sweetkit repeated, "Blazewing, Shimmerheart, Cricketkit, even my mother's to cowardly to stand up to Shimmerheart."

"Well," Oddkit really wasn't too sure but she had a hunch, "it might be to do with the colour of my fur and miss-matched eyes. They think it's weird. And Laurelstep knows that what Shimmerheart's doing is wrong but is too scared to stand up to her."

"That's stupid!" Sweetkit snapped "me and Flutter don't hate you coz of those things. Why should they?" Sweetkit asked with anger.

"I dunno," Oddkit shrugged sadly, she really didn't know.

"It's stupid," hissed Sweetkit, digging her claws into the rock even deeper, so deep in fact that Oddkit feared she may never get them back out. "I know," answered Oddkit pressing her yellow fur against Sweetkit's for comfort. "But I've still got you and Flutter," she stated, "and for now that's enough."

Sweetkit leaned into Oddkit yellow fur. Oddkit could tell she was still upset but she'll get over it and be back to the normal old hyper Sweetkit in no time.

Oddkit stared wishfully at the half moon and stars above and made an inner promise to herself. 'One day I'll be the most helpful cat in the Clan, then every cat will have to like me,' she promised herself. And it seemed like the most promising way to make that happen, was to be one a Medicine Cat.

 **Wanted to post sooner but my mum decided she wanted to hog the laptop.** **Sorry again for any mistakes!**


	10. An Elders Tale

**_Chapter 10: An Elders Tale_**

"Try and get me Oddkit!" Sweetkit called as she bolted across the camp, dodging rocks, stone dens and Warriors. Oddkit bounded after her with equal speed dispute her short, stumpy legs.

Two moons had passed since they had been punished by Blazewing for digging holes in the ravine. Sweetkit was now five moons told. And had grown an awful lot. Yet she was still rather small. Oddkit was now four moons old and had grown quite a bit too. Yet she was still slightly smaller than Sweetkit.

They both had decided to lay low since the day Oddkit fainted. Their adventures weren't quite as destructive and dangerous as they were the first few moons of their lives.

They still played together every day, from sunrise till sunset to be exact. Yet they mainly played tag and hide and seek, or just games the two made up as they went along. They still had the odd telling of by the Warriors they accidentally ran into when they chased each other mindlessly.

Yet Blazewing hadn't said a word to them since they day he punished them both for digging in the ravine. Oddkit could still see him out the corner of her eyes, watching them with hateful eyes every now and again. Yet he never said a word.

She was glad. She really didn't like the red pelted tom. Deputy or not. He wasn't a nice cat.

Oddkit remembered when she told Sweetkit not to tell anyone about him making her fill holes for a punishment. Sweetkit had not been happy about keeping that secret. But Oddkit made her best friend promise. And Sweetkit never broke a best friend promise.

"Please Sweetkit," Oddkit had begged her ginger and white best friend when she was still only a small kit of two moons old. "But Oddkit they have to know!" Sweetkit had protested. Oddkit shuck her head, "they don't have to know anything," Oddkit answered, "at least not yet. I just can't tell them now. But one day they will know. And you can tell everybody."

Sweetkit had thought for a long while on this before she had replied. "Alright," Sweetkit had sighed "I really don't like this. But I trust you."

Oddkit smiled, "best friend promise?" She asked presenting her one front cream paw to Sweetkit, who smiled reluctantly and placed her paw on top of Oddkit's. "Best friend promise," the she-cat repeated.

Oddkit smiled at that memory while chasing Sweetkit. It made her rather sad that soon Sweetkit will be an Apprentice and Oddkit will have to wait another moon. Yet Oddkit wasn't planning on being any normal Apprentice either.

Oddkit chased Sweetkit all the way around the camp catching up with every step. The two were far more controlled with their steps now. Dodging rocks and Warriors on their journey.

Morning fetching portals where about to head out. Sweetkit's long legs leaped over an old stone. Oddkit stuttered for a moment, fearing she wouldn't make it. Despite her doubt she picked up her speed and leaped like she saw Sweetkit do. And cleared it easily.

Oddkit laughed as her paws hit the ground in what she called, a perfect landing. Sweetkit was waiting for her at the edge of the camp. Oddkit raced over to her with a smile and a spring in her light step, "did you see that?!" Oddkit asked ecstatically.

"Course I saw that mouse-brain!" Sweetkit yowled back, "You cleared that easily. Well so did I but I'm a moon older than you. I dunno whether I'm real weak for my age or you're real strong for yours."

Oddkit made a cheeky smirk, "a bit of both I'd say," she replied sarcastically.

"Oi!" Warned Sweetkit, "Don't get cheeky with me kit!" She snapped playfully.

Oddkit lathed "now you sound like Greytail," she giggled.

"Why you!" Sweetkit growled jumping into a fighting stance. Oddkit instantly copied her, "don't make me beat you up," Sweetkit warned. "You'll have to catch me first," said Oddkit while pivoting around on her paws making Sweetkit confused. She then bolted away towards the stone steps on Ravenstar's den.

She could feel Sweetkit's breath hot on her heels. Yet she swerved away and jumped up the steps of Ravenstar's den. She'd heard Dawnpaw tell Ripplepaw that fighting up hill was a disadvantage and fighting downhill was an advantage, when the two apprentices had been given the duty to clean the nursery.

So if she was right Sweetkit was now at a disadvantage. Sweetkit stopped just below her and started to swipe at her playfully. Oddkit felt strangely tall now that she was higher up than Sweetkit, even if it was only a little taller.

She swiped down with her paw and hit her friend on the head. Sweetkit hissed and swiped higher yet Oddkit waked her paws away. Sweetkit was just about to get the gist when a voice called to them.

"Sweetkit! Oddkit!" The voice called. Both kits stopped play fighting and turned to the Elders den. A small grey and white once-beautiful dappled elder was staring at them with wide amber eyes.

"Stop that obnoxious fighting!" Commanded the Elder, Larkwing, "it's not MoonClan like." Sweetkit and Oddkit glanced at each other with uncertain looks before sitting down reluctantly.

Only then did Larkwing look satisfied. "Good," she meowed "now come here and away from Ravenstar's den." The two kits dragged their paws across the sandy camp towards the Elders den.

The den was a long stone den, the large holes in the walls where covered by thick vines and roots. All except for the large hole at the front that was the entrance to the long stone den. Larkwing waited in the entrance for them.

When the kits reached her she smiled gently. "Now kits your mothers have asked the Elders to look after you two while they go out to the lake for half the day," the elder stated when the kits reached her paws. "What?!" Asked Sweetkit "why didn't they tell us?"

Larkwing's face was rather sharp in her answer, "probably because they didn't want you two following them," she answered, "the trouble you two kits get into no wonder they want to get out for a day."

"Did Shimmerheart go with them?" Oddkit asked, knowing that her foster mother would never leave her in the care of her real mother. And her real mother wouldn't take care of her if she was the last kit in the Clan. "With allot of persuasion," Larkwing answered before giggling, "that she-cat never wants Radiantkit to leave her sight."

Sweetkit and Oddkit shared a knowing look before Larkwing spoke again. "Come on," she gestured with her tail to the Elders den, "Cricketkit and Radiantkit are already inside."

Larkwing was right, Cricketkit and Radiantkit were already inside. The two kits were listening to a large light grey elder, Greytail. The elders smiling face soon disappeared when he saw Oddkit and Sweetkit enter the Elders Den with his den mate.

"Great," he scoffed, "the two trouble makers are here." Sweetkit giggled sweetly innocently, like she was trying to hide her own sarcasm, "you aren't still mad about that little incident are you Greytail?" She asked.

"Am I still mad?" Asked Greytail sounding astonished, "I can still taste that crow food in my mouth you disrespectful pair. I had to spend a night in the Medicine Den!"

"Calm down Greytail that was moons ago," Larkwing snapped at her complaining den mate. Greytail scoffed and looked away from the kits. Oddkit felt like she needed to apologise again, but like the last hundreds of times she did he would probably just scoff at her in disgust.

Yet she thought she'd do it anyway. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sweetkit's voice in her ear stopped her. "Don't bother about him," Sweetkit whispered, like she had read her mind, "He's clearly got a tick on his butt again." Oddkit just couldn't help herself, she burst out lathing, Sweetkit along with her.

Greytail growled in aggression, "You think it's funny do you?" He asked, "you think it's funny that you obnoxious kits nearly killed me?!" Both Oddkit and Sweetkit forced themselves to stop lathing. But couldn't stop their shoulders from shaking.

"Back down Greytail," growled Larkwing, "their only kits." Greytail gave his den mate an annoyed look before turning away to sit in the corner. As he turned Sweetkit whispered in Oddkit's ear again, "look, there it is," she giggled. And before they knew it they were both lathing hysterically again.

Oddkit was lathing so much she didn't hear Cricketkit growl, Greytail mutter a hateful word and Larkwing shuffle nervously.

They only stopped lathing when another voice filled the room. "My, my what is this laughter is coming from within my den?" The calm voice asked. Sweetkit jumped to her paws. Since when has Sweetkit been on the floor? Thought Oddkit only to realise that she too was lying on the ground of the Elders Den. They really don't notice anything while they were lathing.

A large, old, dark tortoiseshell and white tom entered the Elders Den. "Reedwhisker!" Sweetkit exclaimed jumping over to the elder and latching onto his long tortoiseshell leg. The elder chuckled and placed his paw on the kits bright ginger back. "Why hello there my little sweetie Sweetkit," he smiled down at her.

"Hi Reedy!" Sweetkit yelped letting go of his leg and jumping up and down with excitement. "Careful there little hopper you might get stuck to the ceiling," he smiled at the hyperactive and jumping little kit. "Then I'll get to stay here with Reedy forever!" Sweetkit exclaimed.

Reedwhisker chuckled, "oh you don't want to be stuck in the Elders Den quite yet Sweetie Sweetkit," he lathed, "you'd have to put up with Greytail's snoring." Sweetkit fell over with lather and Greytail growled.

Oddkit liked Reddewhisker, he was the kin of Sweetkit's and Cricketkit's mother, Laurelstep, her mother's brother. Like Larkwing he was always nice to Oddkit, and every other kit and cat in the Clan.

Reedwhisker looked up from Sweetkit and smiled to everyone. "You kits want to hear a story?" He asked with his eyes shinning excitedly, "Yeah!" Answered Sweetkit.

"Why of course you do!" He exclaimed, "Let me and my gorgeous assistant Larkwing tell you the story of MoonClan's creation!" Reedwhisker smiled winking at Larkwing, making her giggle. "Yay!" Sweetkit exclaimed with a hop.

"We've already heard that story ol'timer!" Cricketkit growled from where he was sitting with Radiantkit. Sweetkit turned and growled at her brother, "Not the way Reedwhisker tells it you haven't!" She defended the elder, "he's the best story teller ever! Especially when Larkwing tells it to! Their the best! Much more entertaining than boring old Shimmerheart!"

Greytail growled again, "watch your mouth kit!" He warned, "Shimmerheart is an honourable MoonClan Warrior and Queen." Sweetkit turned to face the much larger elder with no fear, just fierceness in her eyes, "no she's not!" Sweetkit growled.

Reedwhisker wrapped his paws around the ginger and white kit before she could say anymore. "Now, now Sweetkit let's not pick fights," he spoke, but Sweetkit just struggled to get of his grasp. "Be a good kit now," Larkwing smiled at Sweetkit "and Reedwhisker and I will tell you the story."

Sweetkit instantly forgot her anger. "Yes please!" She exclaimed. Reedwhisker lathed "well come on then all you kits gather around," he announced.

Oddkit smiled excitedly, before jumping to Sweetkit and sitting right next to her. Not noticing the narrowed look she got from Greytail when he back was turned.

"The story of Moon," announced Reedwhisker, making overreacted actions with his paws, legs and tail that made Sweetkit and Oddkit giggle and Cricketkit sigh.

"Are story begins," Reedwhisker continued, ignoring the interruptions, "long ago, with the birth of four kits, born as rouges yet destined to die leaders." Oddkit listened with open ears and watched Reedwhisker's actions with miss-matched eyes, full of wonder.

"Among those kits was the first born, his name was Sun, he was a strong, hansom and young, golden tabby tom. The next was Moon, she was an unearthly beautiful, young she-cat, with a silver tabby pelt. The next was Cloud, a pure white, small, fluffy tom. And last but certainly not least is Cave, she was a large, dark brown pelted she-cat."

"Sun was a vain and confident tom who mostly thought of himself. Yet he was strong, and made a very powerful fighter. His sister Moon was his opposite, she was rather quiet, observant and thought of other cats before herself. Unlike her brother she couldn't fight very well, yet she could quickly out shine him in hunting, Sun just didn't have the patience. Cloud, was joyful and a bit of a mouse-brain, so history says. Yet he was caring and good humoured, like his sister, Moon. Cave was the youngest of the four but was very unsociable and most of the time, she was emotionless, secretly jealous of Sun and Moon, and preferred to be alone and hunt in the dark rather than be with other cats."

"For the first few moons of their lives, they lived in the foothills with their parents, Petal and Mouse. Unfortunately, there where to many kits to support and the parents couldn't do it. Their mother died while compromising her own food to her kits. Their father continued to care for them but was killed by a fox not to many moons after his mate died."

"At less than six moons old the kits couldn't look after themselves. And in any other case they would have died, yet with the hard work of the two best hunters, Moon and Cloud they managed to survive. Sun, mostly practised his fighting moves and cared nothing for hunting or the reason his younger siblings where taking care of him."

"Cave practiced her fighting moves in the dark caves near where they lived. Yet unlike Sun, Cave hunted for herself and her other siblings. The kits continued to play, hunt and fight for each other, until they grew to twelve moons old and Sun lead them into the unknown to find new horizons. What they went through and what they gained is what makes their story."

"After tracking for many moons. Moon went off on her own after a fight with Sun and under the light of the full moon, she discovered a field of silver blooming flowers. She loved their beauty and stayed there all night running through the shining petals in complete bliss. She went home the next morning when the flowers closed up and stopped glowing. She didn't tell her siblings about the flowers for reasons she didn't know."

"Larkwing, my dear," smiled Reedwhisker, pausing his story, "why don't you tell a bit?" He asked. Larkwing sighed with a shaky breath, "alright but I'm not as good a story teller as you," she answered, turning to the kits.

"Every night for moons, Moon went back to this field to admire the flowers beauty. She named them Moonflowers, after herself. She loved how they shone from the light of the moon. As the story tells, Moon spent so long among the flowers that her pelt began to shine like one of them under the light of the moon."

"Until Sun became board with his territory and decided that he and his siblings would move on. But Moon refused to leave her flowers and kept visiting them every night. Until her brother and sister, Cloud and Cave, followed her one night. Moon explained to them that she loved it here and wanted to stay and make this her own territory."

"Both Moon and Cloud were very close and decided that they both wanted to stay. Cloud decided that he would live in the mountains next to Moon's territory, he named them the White Mountains. Cave then decided that she would stay to protect her siblings. She would make the mountains on the other side of Moon's territory her own, she named them the Black Hills, seen as it was filled with caves. They all proposed this idea to Sun."

"He was not happy that they made a decision without him and commanded them to leave. But when they didn't he grew angered and left by himself. Yet to protect Sun, Cave followed him, while Moon and Cloud stayed in the Moonflower field."

Larkwing suddenly turned to lone elder in the back of then stone den. "Why don't you tell a little of the story Greytail?" She asked with a smile. Oddkit could see Greytail's grey head turn slightly. "No thank you," he answered.

"Oh come on, it's an elder's job to tell stories you know?" Larkwing asked.

"I said no," Greytail replied a little bit too sternly.

Reedwhisker giggled "I think he's in a mood Larkwing," he smiled at the elderly she-cat. "Come, I shall tell the rest," Reedwhisker offered turning back to the group of kits.

"Yet one day," he started with his silly actions, faces and voice again, "Cave returned with a half-starved Sun. The three siblings had to nurse him back to health. From this part of the story, we realise that Cloud made a great Medicine cat and leader. He made the first ever medicine in Clan history that helped to heal Sun. Medicine that Medicine cats still use today." One Reedwhisker had mentioned medicine, Oddkit felt her eyes widening and admiration build up in her stomach.

"It was from this experience that Sun realised something," Reedwhisker continued. "Do you know what he realised?" He asked the kits. Cricketkit looked like he was about to answer sarcastically when a silky soft voice cut him of "that they couldn't live without each other," the beautiful voice of Radiantkit whispered.

Even though she had whispered her words every cat heard the words so clearly. The words she spoke ran through the other cat's minds yet not even their memory and imagination combined could create an imaginary allusion of the liquid like soft voice that Radiantkit had created.

The stone den was silent for a while as if the beauty of this one small note was taking the breath out of time itself. "Um... Yes... Radiant... Kit... Your right," Reedwhisker stuttered breaking the silence. "Sun realised that he couldn't be without his siblings so he agreed to stay. And also became less cocky and self-centred. He made the meadow next to Moon's territory his, and renamed it the Meadow of Light. For the way the sun shone on the tall grass making the meadow look like a blazing forest."

"Soon all four cats descended into their territories visiting each other daily. Soon, many loner cats passed through the territories. Cave and Cloud let many of these cats stay, forming the first ever Clans, who hunted and lived together. Yet Moon and Sun only let one cat each stay in their territories. The cats that they grew to love and have kits with."

"Moon only ever wanted to share her Moonflower field with the cat she loved and her very own kits. And like Moon, Sun only had room in his life for the ones he truly loved. And wanted to share his Meadow of Light with them."

"Yet by doing this, they put themselves in great danger. Rouges began to arrive at the territories and trying to take them for their own. Sun, Moon, Cloud and Cave met at the full moon with these rouges to try to form peace but the rouges would have none of it and declared war. Sun and Moon had no Clan to defend their borders, so Cloud and Cave came to their aid with cats from their own Clan."

"The fighting continued for many moons. And at the end of all the fighting, Cloud had been killed in battle." Oddkit felt sadness prick at her heart, as if she knew this cat. He was a great leader and Medicine Cat who died fighting for the safety of his siblings. How more honourable could a death be?

Oddkit knew that Moon should be her favourite of the four original leaders. But she couldn't help but like Cloud more. Plus, Oddkit couldn't help but blame Cloud's death on Sun and Moon just a little.

She stopped her thought tracking when Reedwhisker continued. "Moon, Sun and Cave grieved their beloved sibling's death for many moons. And so in honour of their brave Leader and Medicine Cats death. The cats in Cloud's Clan declared a new leader, and that they would protect Sun and Moon in their dead leader and medicine cat's honour. Cave did the same with her Clan."

"And so the tradition of protecting Sun and Moon began. The Clan's named themselves after their first leaders. SunClan, MoonClan, CaveClan and CloudClan. Throughout the moons many cats came and left. Yet unlike CaveClan and CloudClan, SunClan and MoonClan only let cats that they deemed worthy to be protected and lay eyes on their most precious MoonFlower Field and the Meadow of Light."

"Even after the four great leader died out the Clan's still protected SunClan and MoonClan and they still do till this day. The four leaders started many more traditions that we still have today."

"Like Cloud, he started the path of a Medicine Cat, and like a Medicine Cat, he had no mate or kits because he had the job of being Clan leader and Medicine Cat. He also started the tradition of deputies. Seen as he needed help to balance all of his duties. Then there was Sun, who started the tradition of the leaders. Moon started the tradition of meeting every full moon under a truce at the Ancient Ruins. Cave started the tradition of Clan Warriors and Caver's. Both Sun and Moon created a tradition that has somewhat died out. That tradition was the only beautiful cats with silver, white or grey in their pelts could lead, be a deputy or be s senior warrior in MoonClan. And only beautiful cats with orange, yellow or gold in their pelts cloud lead, become a deputy or senior warrior. Many cats believe that if a MoonClan cat has, silver, grey or white in their pelt, then they are a descendants of Moon herself. And SunClan cats with orange, yellow or gold in their pelts are a descendant of Sun."

Even at Oddkit's age, she was pretty sure that part of the story was just a myth. Yet she didn't miss the admirable looks that most of the cats sent to Radiantkit. She had a grey and white pelt that shine as bright as a MoonFlower itself when the moon shine on her fur.

"Oh," gasped Reedwhisker as if he'd forgotten something very important, "yes I remember now. And altogether the four siblings created the tradition of the four Clans. SunClan, MoonClan, CloudClan and CaveClan."

Reedwhisker finished his dramatic performance with a low, dramatic bow. "And with that," he spoke "we end are tale." Sweetkit and Oddkit jumped up and down in an enthusiastic applause. Reedwhisker giggled and pulled Larkwing closer to him with his tail.

"What are you doing stupid fur ball?" Larkwing asked. Reedwhisker smiled to her, "take a bow," he encouraged.

"No way!" Larkwing snapped.

"Oh come on," Reedwhisker chuckled, bowing once more.

"I said no!" Larkwing snapped again,

"Why don't we ask the kits?" Reedwhisker asked turning to Sweetkit and Oddkit. "What do you think kits?" He asked, "Should my gorgeous assistant Larkwing take a good bow?"

"Larkwing! Larkwing! Larkwing!" Oddkit cheered along with Sweetkit as the two continued to jump about. Reedwhisker sent Larkwing a triumphant smirk. "Can't disappoint the fans Larkwing," he stated winking his dark amber eye at her in a charming way.

Larkwing instantly look away with a sigh, knowing she was beaten. She tuck a short bow. Yet before she could get back up Reedwhisker's tortoiseshell tail speared on her neck keeping her head down as he bowed with her.

Oddkit and Sweetkit continued to lath and cheer as the two kept bowing.

When Reedwhisker finally let Larkwing's head go she rose up with hiss at Reedwhisker. Yet as the tortoiseshell giggled a smirk appeared on Larkwing's face.

She turned to Sweetkit and Oddkit. "Kits," she called which got their attention, "what would you do if I told you that CloudClan and CaveClan failed to protect us and rouges were storming the camp?" Larkwing asked.

Asking such an odd question brought up allot more questions from every other cat in the den yet Sweetkit beat them to it. "I would defend my camp with my life!" She growled playfully jumping into a fighting stance.

"Me to," Oddkit agreed merrily, Medicine Cats are allowed to protect their camp aren't they?

"What are you playing at Larkwing?" Asked Reedwhisker becoming suspicious. Yet Larkwing tuck no notice of him, "and if a rouge where here, in this den, right now, what would you do?" She asked the kits.

"Fight it!" Sweetkit smirked dangerously.

"Protect the elders!" Oddkit chirped. That was basically the same thing.

"What are you planning Larkwing?" Reedwhisker asked Larkwing.

This time Larkwing turned to him. "Can't disappoint the fans Reedwhisker," she smirked just as dangerously as Sweetkit was at that moment. "I don't like the sound of the-" unfortunately for Reedwhisker, he didn't get to finish his sentence before the front paws of Larkwing pushed him to the floor of the stone den.

"Quick," she commanded the kits, "this rouges attacking are camp. Do something Nobel Warriors!" She called out dramatically.

Sweetkit was rushing towards them in a second. Leaping on Reedwhisker's belly and clawing at his fur as Larkwing stepped back. Reedwhisker shuffled around, "ah it's the Clan Warriors!" He called out.

Oddkit smiled at her pretend enemy and quickly advanced. She rushed to his tail and bit down with her sharp kit teeth. She heard Reedwhisker yowl and try to toss her off.

Oddkit heard Cricketkit growl playfully. "Now this is what I call fun," he smirked launching himself onto Reedwhisker's head and nicked at his ears. Oddkit could see Larkwing with a revengeful grin on her face. Radiantkit sitting in the exact same spot, watching the battle rage on through intrigued, perfect blue eyes. Greytail was sitting not too far behind her. His body crouched and facing the wall, where he sat, yet his head was turned to watch his den mate being attacked by the three kits. An annoyed scowl pressed in his face. Yet that scowl soon turned into a somewhat evil looking smirk.

"Interesting how you only told half of the tale," Greytail spoke out loud so everyone could hear him. Larkwing and Reedwhisker's heads snapped around to him. And the kits stopped fighting the elder.

Larkwing scowled, "you know very well why we didn't tell them the longer version Greytail," She sneered, "only Warriors are allowed to hear that much of the story. You know as well as I, that kits and apprentices are too young to hear it."

Yet her words only made the kits more intrigued. Sweetkit, Oddkit and Cricketkit bounded over to the grey elder with interest. "What can't we hear?" Asked Cricketkit with an annoyed look, Greytail chucked, "like Larkwing kindly pointed out you kits are too young to know."

"Ow come on Greytail," Sweetkit begged, "you never tell us any stories. We won't bother you again after this we promise." Greytail chucked again, "well if you insist I guess I can tell you," he replied.

Oddkit noticed how quickly he gave in to their begs and the feeling inside her gut that was telling her that she didn't wan to hear this. Yet the excitement of learning more about Cloud, the Medicine Cat/Leader, was too intense. After all how bad could it possibly be?

"Greytail," spoke the unusually low and dangerous sounding voice of Reedwhisker. Oddkit turned her head to see, Reedwhisker and Larkwing standing together, their teeth and claws bared and fur sticking on end, their eyes angered and dangerous. Like they where about to attack.

Oddkit drew closer to Greytail, hoping that it wasn't her they were planning to attack. "Now, now do calm down," Greytail smirked at his den mates, "if you storm over here right now bad things could happen."

The kits were too entangled in the drama to notice that Greytail had unleaded his own claws and fangs. Reedwhisker and Larkwing exchanged panicked glances before fording their fur to lie flat and claws disappear back into their paws.

"Now that all the interruptions have been silenced why don't I tell you the real story kits?" Greytail asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Sweetkit.

"This better be good," Cricketkit added. Oddkit, as normal stayed silent. Yet she made a large nod to confirm her eagerness.

"Greytail don't be a fool!" Reedwhisker commanded in a loud voice. "What wrong Reedwhisker?" Asked Sweetkit, "We're only hearing a story. You can listen to if you like."

"Sweetkit come to me now," Reedwhisker nearly begged. Oddkit could see the desperate look on the two elders faces. She wondered what had gotten the two elderly cats so worked up, until a grey tail wrapped around her small body. She look up to see Greytail smiling down at her. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" He asked.

"Greytail think about what your about to do!" Shouted Larkwing, "Think about the consequences." Yet Greytail was not fazed at all.

"Okay," answered Oddkit ignoring the two elders behind her. They couldn't be the story tellers all the time. It was Greytail's turn now, whether they liked it or not.

"Alright then," Greytail smirked menacingly, "Moon may have been a great leader. She was strong, caring and fair. Yet she was a fool. She let many rouge cats join MoonClan after the death of Cloud. Those rouges poisoned the Clan. The kits that where born weren't like Moon and her own kits. They had ugly pelts, with not one spec of silver, grey or white. Ugly, dark brown, cream and black pelts and pelts that should belong to SunClan, like bright orange, red, gold and yellow pelts. Unlike the true MoonClan cats they didn't shine beneath the moonlight."

"All of these cats were allowed to thrive in MoonClan like these filthy creatures had a right to stand before the Moonflowers. Unlike SunClan, who only allowed cats with the true SunClan colouring to enter their Clan. This carried on to the near end of Moon's reign."

"Over the many moons that ugly rouge cats were allowed to enter MoonClan. Moon became enchanted by the beauty of the Moonflowers." Greytail chuckled a little bit before continuing, "She let the beauty of the flowers rule her heart and mind and soon became obsessed with beauty. She believed that the Moonflowers where the source of true beauty. The very existence of MoonClan is because of the Moonflowers."

"It was only then did Moon's eyes open to the truth. Seeing the true beauty in the Moonflowers and then seeing the truly ugly specimens that were allowed to dirty the ground in which the Moonflowers grew on disgusted her."

Greytail began to hiss at every word used to describe the rouges that lived in MoonClan at the time. "So one day, hidden in the shade of night. Moon, left the Clan to seek an audience with her brother Sun, her sister Cave and CloudClan's current leader, Sky. She begged them to help her purge her Clan of the abominations she had let dwell in her Clan for so long. Sun, was happy to help, for he was a great leader who had warned his sister many times of the problems these hideous rouges would cause. And Cave, being very loyal to her siblings decided to help as well. Yet Sky believed it to be wrong and against all that Cloud taught him and decided against it but promised that he would not intervene."

Oddkit's breath was trapped in her lungs. The ending would be soon, she could feel it. Moon would come to her senses and all the cats would be safe soon, right...?

"One night, in a raging storm, CaveClan and SunClan attacked." All the kits gasped in utter shock yet Greytail only smirked wider. "Don't look so sad kits," he spoke "this is one of the greatest moments in MoonClan's history." Oddkit instantly felt herself relax, glad to have the small spoiler that the fighting would stop soon.

"The three Clan's battled into the night, many being slaughtered. Yet in the mist of the battle, Sky lead CloudClan into the battle against SunClan and CaveClan." Oddkit smiled with excitement. CloudClan was really the greatest.

"The four Clans battled for days on end. Until every unworthy, worthless rouge was dead. Moon, Sun and Cave had watched the battle rage on. And when it was done. The three siblings ordered the execution of Sky."

"No!" Shouted Oddkit, pain falling on her like a rock, "no they can't kill Sky, he did nothing wrong, neither did the rouges!" Oddkit found herself panicking for some reason. "They just... Can't," Oddkit was surprised at the broken sound of her voice.

She turned to Sweetkit for help, only to realise that her friend looked just as haunted and horrified as Cricketkit and Radiantkit did. Yet with a smirk Greytail continued, "Yes they did Oddkit," he smirked at the young yellow kits misery, "Sky was dragged to SunClan territory and into the SunCavern, which didn't only just harbour stones that shone with the sunlight. But also a huge stone, as sharp as a thousand claws that lay in a dark pit."

"Sky, along with CloudClan's troublesome Medicine Cat and many Rouge prisoners were forced down the pit, to be impaled by the shards of sharp stone. If they were lucky then the spikes would stab through their heads and kill them quickly. But the chances of a quick death were very slim. There was more of a chance that the spikes would pierce a cat through their body."

"After that a cat would slowly sink down to the bottom of the spike. When they did the spike would be so thick it would rip the body in half. Yet this would take many days. A very slow, agonising death. A death too good for that of those rouge slime and the traitor Sky."

"And you know, that sharp stone has been used for the execution of so many hideous rouges, kits, apprentices, Warriors and traitors, born to MoonClan and SunClan, that they have named it the BloodStone. After the tainted blood of many cats who have been sentenced to their dark torturous deaths."

Greytail chuckled with madness as Oddkit's entire body shuck from fear. She was frozen in place while the other kits started to back away in pure fright.

When suddenly a loud yowl called from within the camp. "Ravenstar's back!" Larkwing exclaimed. Reedwhisker growled and bared his teeth, "we will tell her what you have done Greytail!" He promised, rushing out of the den. "Kits come here!" Larkwing demanded.

Sweetkit, Cricketkit and Radiantkit bolted away from Greytail and out of the den along with Reedwhisker and Larkwing. Oddkit bounded after them, yet before she could reach the stone den exit, a long grey tail wrapped around her beck leg causing her to stumble and fall with a thud and a terrified squeak.

She turned her head to see Greytail standing over her. A mad smirk painted on his face. Before she could beg him to let her go, he spoke. "The executions of hideous cats born to the two most beautiful Clans in the forest continued for many, many moons," He spoke in a dangerous voice.

"Please Greytail I don't want to hear anymore," Oddkit begged, her entire body shaking. Yet Greytail ignored her, "don't you ever think that theses executions are ancient history," he continued, "the executions of hideous cats born to MoonClan continued into the reign of are leader Hailstar, the silver pelted tom that ruled before Ravenstar. He was less strict on the executions than the past leaders, he let cats born with SunClan coloured pelts and dark pelted cats stay in the Clan, so long as they were beautiful. Yet he was a very honourable leader, up until his last few moons when he claimed that StarClan had told him to make Ravenstar his deputy."

Greytail made a low growl, "a dark pelted cat as deputy," he spat, "before her, only cats with silver, white or grey pelts were allowed to became Deputy's, Leaders's and Senior Warriors. Ravenstar was the first cat in MoonClan history to of obtained such a high title. So. Disgusting."

"And like leader like deputy, after the death of her old deputy, Ravenstar appointed Blazewing as her deputy. A dark red cat for StarClan's sake!"

"Ever since Ravenstar became deputy and then leader there have been no executions. The same with SunClan, ever since the beginning of Hawkstar's reign there have been no executions there either. But you know why?" Greytail asked. Yet Oddkit was too busy shaking with fear to answer.

"There have been no hideous cats born to SunClan for many moons. There had been none born to MoonClan for many moons either. That was until you came along." Oddkit stayed completely frozen fear streaming of her like a never ending river.

She snapped her head to the ground and pressed her paws to her ears, hoping to just block the world out. Hoping the ground would just swallow her up. Yet Greytail had other ideas, he used his unleaded claws to pry the paws away from the young kits ears and lift her head up to look into her terrified miss-matched eyes. Greytail got right up into Oddkit's face with a smirk that seemed even madder.

"If you would have been born in the beginning of Hailstar's reign you would have been taken to the BloodStone at birth, and frown into the pit to be slowly impaled to death. Then, you would rot at the bottom of the blooded stone, your body ripped in two, slowly being devoured by worms. Only then would you be out of the mind of MoonClan for good."

Greytail chucked again, "you know, Ravenstar's never ordered an execution before," he added, "but if I know any cat who deserves to take a trip to the BloodStone. It would be you." Oddkit squealed as Greytail tightened his grip on her leg and face, causing blood to drop from her jaw where his claws were digging into her skin.

"I know allot of cats agree with me, they have even asked Ravenstar themselves. And you know what?" Greytail asked, "are leader my just need a little more persuasion she may even be planning to take you there. But mark my words Oddkit, one day you will be sentenced to death and when you are escorted to the BloodStone, kicking and screaming. I hope I'm invited to watch."

Oddkit yowled as loud as she could in pure terror. She was too scared to notice a dark red and brown tabby pelt knock the grey elder of her. She was too terrified to see half of MoonClan rush to the stone den. Her mind was oblivious to know that Flutter was licking her yellow fur. She was far to zoned out to hear Sweetkit's pleases for her to speak.

Her mind was filled with terrible pictures of falling down a dark pit towards shining red glints and the sounds of cats cry in pure agony.

 **MoonClan and SunClans dark history is revealed!**

 **And Jesus Mary-Sue is it fucked up!**

 **My poor Oddkit.**

 **But on the bright side, I got to introduce Reedwhisker and Larkwing!**

 **Every story needs two badass Elders in it, like a kick ass granny and grandpa.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes ;)**


	11. Dreams Crushed

**_Chapter 11: Dreams Crushed _**

Oddkit awoke to a ruff yet gentle tongue stroking her fur soothingly. She instantly knew it was Flutter, so figuring she must be grooming her, she was about to let herself drift back into a peaceful sleep when a loud flash of images seem to explode in her mind. Falling into the dark, agonising screams of cats and shimmers of sharp red lights.

Oddkit woke up with a squeak of fright causing Flutter to jump back. Oddkit stared at her miss-matched paws. Her breathing rasping and legs shaking. 'What was that?' She thought to herself.

"Oddkit!" Flutter's panicked voice brought her back to reality. As the golden she-cat wrapped her paws around the small kit. "It's alright now," Flutter whispered into Oddkit's brown ear, "I'm here."

Despite the fright Oddkit just had, she felt comforted with Flutter. So she closed her eyes, tuck deep breaths and let herself relax in her foster mothers embrace.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that until a voice broke the silence. "She had quite a fright," the voice stated. Oddkit opened her one leaf green eye to see the pure white pelt of Featherbreeze, "she should calm down soon, yet I suggest that she stays here for tonight."

"Alright, then I'll stay to," Flutter's soft answered, not loosening her comforting embrace on her frightened step daughter. "I also think its best that you stay with the other queens and kits. Their suffering from a bit of shock also. Oddkit will be fine here with me," Featherbreeze objected.

"No I insist I stay with my kit," Flutter answered firmly. Oddkit had always been a little surprised on how easily Flutter can talk back to cats that are of a higher rank than her. "Think about it Flutter," Featherbreeze argued, "We need someone to keep an eye on what Shimmerheart will say. She was one of the cats who voted to tell kits and apprentices the story of the BloodStone. Saying it was an important part of Ancient MoonClan history. She may tell the other kits what Greytail told Oddkit, and I don't think Laurelstep will make any move to stop her."

Oddkit flinched every time Featherbreeze mentioned the BloodStone. She's never been there, yet she felt such fear that gripped her heart at the very thought or even mention of it. Why would anyone want to tell a young cat such a horrifying story?

Why would older cats want to hear such a horrifying story?

Yet there was one thought that suck her to the core, a thought that caused dread to fill up her belly and made her legs shake. What if she was ever sentenced to execution at the BloodStone?

What if Greytail was right?

But she didn't want to die. She just couldn't. She wouldn't. She has to get away. Far away from this Clan and far away from the BloodStone. But how could a little kit like her survive on her own? Yet she didn't care about that. She'd rather starve to death or freeze than get forced to jump down that terrible black pit.

"I think she's asleep," she heard Featherbreeze comment. Oddkit then realised that she had closed her eyes hard was lying near motionless in Flutter's embrace. "Good," Flutter spoke, "she's had quite a fright, wait until I get my paws on that good for nothing Greytail. Elder or not I'm not letting him get away with this!"

"Ravenstar is seeing to him but there's not much you can do to punish an elder," Featherbreeze stated. Flutter scoffed aggressively, "I can think of a few things from my rouge days," she growled. The medicine den was silent for a while.

"Has Oddkit spoken to you about what she wants to do with her future?" Featherbreeze asked, breaking the silence. Oddkit could feel both she-cats eyes on her and Flutter shake her head, "no, but iv heard Sweetkit tell Laurelstep that she wants to be a Warrior so I suppose Oddkit will want to follow her friend, its only natural. But I haven't missed the wide eyed glances she sends to you and the medicine den."

Oddkit nearly flinched, did Flutter really not miss anything?

"She told me one moon ago that she was thinking of becoming my apprentice," Featherbreeze replied.

Oddkit remembered that day, when she had a thorn in her paw and had Featherbreeze pull it out. She had enough time to think about it and was sure it was what she wanted. So she told Featherbreeze that she was thinking of becoming a Medicine Cat.

Featherbreeze apparently knew of her interest. Maybe, like Flutter, she had seen Oddkit looking at the Medicine Cat den in wonder too. Yet the Medicine Cat had told her to sleep on it until her last moon of being a kit and then make her decision.

Flutter was silent for a while before answering. "A Medicine Cat huh?" Flutter asked with an admirable emotion in her voice. "I have to talk it over with her to see if it's what she really wants. And if it is then I'm happy for my little kit," Flutter purred rubbing her head into Oddkit's lovingly.

"It's strange really," Flutter stated, "I've always imagined Oddkit to grow into a fine warrior. I imagined she'd be a very talented at Graceful Moon Dances like my son Dewcloud, bring honour to her Clan and prove them all wrong, have a mate and kits which I would help to raise. I knew she had interest in the Medicine field yet I never imagined that it was what she wanted. But if it's really what she wants then il be with her every step of the way. She can still prove herself to her Clan. In fact even more now. And I can tell the other Queens in the Clan's that my daughter is the Medicine Cat of MoonClan." Flutter swished her tail proudly. It gave Oddkit confidence.

"I shall talk to her about it when she wakes up," Featherbreeze answered just as a rustling and a panicked panting entered the den. "Laurelstep!" Flutter exclaimed, rushing away from Oddkit's side, "what's the matter?"

"It's Shimmerheart!" Laurelstep panted with panic. Oddkit nearly jumped up on to her paws and demand to know what her real mother had done. "She's telling the kits the rest of the MoonClan history and I can't stop her!" The young Queen squealed.

Oddkit opened one eye slightly to see Laurelstep's tortoiseshell pelt, the young queens breathing was fast and panicked and her face was a picture of confusion and panic. Oddkit realised then how young the she-cat really looked. She was like a frightened apprentice who had lost their mentor on a fetching patrol.

Flutter hissed in range and bolted out of the nursery, Laurelstep followed a moment later. "Is that a blue eye I see open Oddkit?" Featherbreeze's voice asked from behind the now alert yellow kit.

"Um," stuttered Oddkit, "no." Featherbreeze giggled as Oddkit climbed to her paws and looked up at the White she-cat. "Did you hear all that?" Featherbreeze asked, Oddkit nodded.

"Well good," Featherbreeze answered, "because I still need to speak with you about what you plan to do about your apprenticeship." Oddkit jumped on to her miss-matched paws in eagerness, being sure to look the white Medicine Cat right in the eye, "I want to be a Medicine Cat apprentice!" She exclaimed desperately. They wouldn't dare sentence a Medicine Cat to death right?

"Are you sure?" Featherbreeze asked, "You've just been through quite a shock." Oddkit nodded eagerly, hoping Featherbreeze couldn't read the fear that she was trying so desperately to hide.

She continued to hide this fear while Featherbreeze was talking her through the benefits and draw backs of being a Medicine Cat. Oddkit agreed to all of them, while all the time her fear rose. Couldn't Featherbreeze see that she had to become her apprentice as soon as possible? Only then would she be safe from the BloodStone. She knew that she would never have a mate or kits. But that was worth her life. Plus who would ever what kits with her? She was ugly and hideous. Yet she wouldn't go down the same way as Sky and many other cats like her have, no matter what she looked like. And that was a promise.

* * *

Oddkit felt many eyes on her as she followed Featherbreeze to Ravenstar's den. She tried her best to ignore them as the two she-cats neared Ravenstar's tower. Oddkit bounded up the steps of the tower after Featherbreeze trying her best to take the steps two at a time like the white Medicine Cat was yet she soon learnt that her legs were still to short and stumpy.

"Now I'll do most of the talking but if Ravenstar asks you any questions you answer them as honestly as you can okay?" Featherbreeze asked when they were half way up the steps. Oddkit nodded nervously, Featherbreeze must have sensed her worries because the she-cat turned back to her with a warm smile. "But don't worry, Ravenstar may look intimidating but she's really a very wise and thoughtful cat," Featherbreeze smiled.

Oddkit wondered if she was right. She had to admit Ravenstat seemed alright. Whenever she visited the nursery she would watch all the kits and talk to the Queens with interest. Yet that was only every moon or so. And to Oddkit their dark leader seemed rather antisocial. She was on every Fetching Patrol from dusk till dawn, hardly ever talked to any other cats in the Clan other than Blazewing, Featherbreeze, the Representatives, Queens and her Senior Warriors. Oddkit had never seen her perform a Moon Dance like every other cat in the Clan and according to Dawnpaw and Ripplepaw, if she couldn't be found wondering the territory like she was searching for danger, talking to the Senior Warriors or Featherbreeze, in the Nursery, on a Fetching patrol or watching the Apprentices train she was in her tall stone den.

Featherbreeze stopped when she got to the entrance, a curtain of ivy lay in the way of the door, blocking the inside from view. "Ravenstar," Featherbreeze called into the ivy and after a few seconds of questionable silence a voice answered, "come in Featherbreeze," Ravenstar's low voice sounded from beyond the ivy curtain.

Featherbreeze gave Oddkit a reassuring look before passing through the ivy, her sleek white tail holding the ivy out of Oddkit's way so she can get through. Oddkit gulped a little before following Featherbreeze into the stone tower.

Oddkit was first blown away at how spacious the tower was. The tall stone stretched into the sky. A large hole at the top of the tower let sun light stream in and give the tower more light than Oddkit had been expecting.

Large stone ledges spiralled up the tower edges, until they got to a point below the very top, a hole in the wall let sunlight sliver in. 'That must lead to the High Ledge,' Oddkit thought. She had always wondered how Ravenstar got to the near top of the tower when addressing the Clan.

When Oddkit had climbed to the High Ledge on the Ancient Tower to announce to the Clan that the dirt place was closed, a dare given to her by Sweetkit, she had climbed up the steps swirling up the sides of the tower. Yet when Ravenstar addressed the Clan, she just seemed to appear from the stone. At least now she knew how she did it.

The ground was covered with a fin layer of soft sand. There was a large arch like ledge that stood firmly at the far end of the tower, it was the first thing that anyone would see when they entered the tower seen as it was facing the entrance. It was held up by two large stone carved figures. Oddkit stepped back at the sight of them. They looked like monsters. Standing one two legs, with huge heads, giant hands holding large sticks. Their mouths were wide open with small waterfalls trickling from their large jaws and disappearing beneath the ground.

The walls of the tower were covered in small carvings and pictures depicting more monster like creatures. Oddkit was overwhelmed by nearly everything she saw. She was pretty sure her head was spinning around in a rapid pace.

"Yes Featherbreeze what do you need?" Asked Ravenstar's voice. Oddkit snapped her head up to the large ledge like arch being held up by the monsters. Ravenstar was sitting calmly on top of the arch, a mossy nest surrounding her. Larger carvings of even more terrifying monsters and strange symbols were carved behind the dark leader.

Ravenstar's dark pelt fitted into the background so well that she looked like one of the carvings had come to life and was staring down at the two she-cats who entered her domain with an unreadable golden gaze.

Featherbreeze bowed her head in a formal greeting, "good day Ravenstar, I have news," she spoke. Oddkit felt Ravenstar's narrowed gaze on her. "I'm actually glad you're here Oddkit," Ravenstar added, "I wish to have a word with you later."

Oddkit visibly flinched and had to stop herself from gasping. Ravenstar hadn't already decided to send her to the BloodStone has she? Did Oddkit make her decision to late?

"As you wish Ravenstar," Featherbreeze answered. Oddkit shuffled back ready to run if she needed too. Yet her paws were trembling. She wanted Flutter and Sweetkit. She wanted to run away with them far far away from MoonClan, were the BloodStone can't get her.

"Ravenstar, as you know am still rather young," Featherbreeze stated, "yet you also know that I will not be around forever. So I believe it is time I had an apprentice." Oddkit looked at Ravenstar for any signs of disapproval. Yet as usual, the leader's steady gaze was hard to interpret.

"I have found just the right kit to become MoonClan's future Medicine Cat," Featherbreeze continued, "Oddkit is an eager and talented young she-cat that I know will become a great Medicine Cat. She already knows that Medicine Cat Code of by heart, and I believe that in two moons she'll be ready to begin her apprenticeship."

Ravenstar studied the two she-cats below her for a short while. Until she hopped down from the ledge. Oddkit gasped as her leader jumped from such a height. Yet the pure black cat landed perfectly on her four paws. "Yes, I know this Featherbreeze," Ravenstar stated, "yet before we make any decisions I must speak to Oddkit alone."

Oddkit winced in fright. She didn't want to be left alone with a cat that could have her executed in command. She was pretty sure she was frozen in fear until Featherbreeze's ice white tail stroked her back.

Oddkit looked into the Medicine Cats blue eyes desperately. Yet Featherbreeze only smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry," she spoke, "just listen and be truthful, I'll be right outside." Oddkit tuck a last glance at the Medicine Cat before she turned and left the Ancient Tower. Leaving Oddkit alone with the only cat that could order her death.

Oddkit tried to look anywhere else other than the dark leader's eyes. Yet she heard as Ravenstar made her way up the spiral steps and back up to her ledge. Once she was there, Oddkit felt her gaze turn back to her. She was forced to look up at her leader with unsettled miss-matched eyes. Yet Ravenstar held her steady bright gold gaze.

"Follow me," Ravenstar said a little too calmly, Oddkit wanted to run right there and then. Yet under her leaders cold stare she felt so helpless. To helpless to even run.

"It's alright," Ravenstar continued, "no harm shall come to you." Oddkit wasn't sure whether to believe her but she really saw no choice. She stud on her shaky legs and warily followed the dark leader as they spiralled up.

Ravenstar had waited for her. So Oddkit walked just behind her dark sleek tail. She didn't dare look down she didn't want to know how far up she was when she got to the hole in the stone. Oddkit followed Ravenstar through the hole and into the silver light.

The first thing that she saw was a beautiful silver moon shining down on the MoonClan camp, as it was famous for doing. The Ancient Tower loomed over every other stone den in the camp so the view was one to behold. The camp below her shone like the very moon itself. The moon was at its highest point in the sky, the cats of MoonClan had already gone done their basking in the moonlight and were now taking themselves back to their nests.

Oddkit was amazed that she could see the forest outside the camp, a place were no matter how much trouble her and Sweetkit got into, they never went to.

She saw Featherbreeze waiting in the entrance to the Medicine Cat den as promised. Ravenstar nodded to the moonlit she-cat and with a smile at Oddkit and a nod to Ravenstar the she-cat retired to her nest. Her silver glowing white pelt disappearing into the dark of the stone den.

"You have been up here before haven't you?" Ravenstar asked, Oddkit's eyes widened, she had hoped that her leader wouldn't bring that up. "Y-yes I have Ravenstar," she answered with her miss-matched ears flat against her head in an ashamed way.

"Don't sound so ashamed kits do strange things, at least you and Sweetkit don't get into too much danger," Ravenstar reassured. Oddkit wasn't sure how to answer her but thankfully she didn't need to. "The half-moon shines very brightly tonight doesn't it?" Ravenstar asked looking up at the silver moon.

Oddkit followed her gaze, "yeah it does," she answered feeling a little more confident around the dark pelted MoonClan leader. "Like the moon, MoonClan are special," Ravenstar added, "like the moon there can be only one MoonClan. Some cats say are ancestor Moon, was created by moonlight itself. But it depends on what you believe."

Oddkit felt a blow to her confidence when Ravenstar mentioned Moon, she hasn't talked about the mad founder of MoonClan since the frightening talk with Greytail.

"And the story you heard today Oddkit do you think it's real or do you think Greytail was lying?" Ravenstar asked the kit, taking her eyes off the moon. Oddkit panicked, how was she supposed to answer?

She didn't know!

She didn't know anything anymore!

"Well it is true every word," Ravenstar spoke. Oddkit really wasn't surprised, she hasn't even considered if it wasn't true. "Greytail spoke no lies," Ravenstar sighed "that story is the cold hard truth and history of MoonClan. That story is how are Warrior Code came to be. How CaveClan and CloudClan came to be MoonClan and SunClan protectors. And how the tradition of executions began."

Oddkit wanted to beg Ravenstar to stop mentioning the story, Moon and the executions. She hated that word. She looked down at her two front brown and cream paws and hoped she would just stop mentioning them.

"Yet those times are over," said Ravenstar, Oddkit's eyes snapped up to her, "yes it may not have been too long ago that the executions were put a stop to. Yet when I became leader and SunClan's current leader Hawkstar became leader, we decided that there will never be another execution. No cat has been back to the BloodStone in many moons. I have never sentenced a cat to death, and you're certainly not going to be my first Oddkit, no cat shall be executed in MoonClan or SunClan. Not again. Do you understand?" Ravenstar asked.

"So I'm not going to be killed?" Asked Oddkit, smiling as wide as the silver half-moon itself and a flash of hope in her eyes. "No," answered Ravenstar sternly, "and never think that again Oddkit."

Oddkit was too relieved and exited to be upset by Ravenstar's harsh tone. She wasn't going to be executed!

The BloodStow can't ever harm her now!

She can live her life free and happy!

Who cares if some cats in the Clan don't like her?

She wasn't going to be executed!

And as long as she had Sweetkit, Flutter and Featherbreeze, she will always have friends and family!

"Times have been changing allot recently," Ravenstar's voice brought her out of her wonderful thoughts, "but one thing that will never change is the threat of rouges. The most resent being a band of trouble causing and fierce rouges that call themselves the Divergence."

"I've heard of them," Oddkit added, "All the Warriors and Apprentices talk about them when they come back from Gatherings."

Ravenstar nodded in agreement, "as they should," she said, "the Divergence are a constant threat to our way of life."

Oddkit was rather confused, why was Ravenstar so worried about them?

"But we have CloudClan and CaveClan protecting us," she added, "they've never let any harm come to us before." Ravenstar's eyes suddenly turned dark. "Yes," she hissed, "but how long can they keep that up?" She asked. Oddkit was glad that question was rhetorical. She had no clue what her leader was talking about.

"Divergence seem to be attacking CloudClan and CaveClan for no particular reason," Ravenstar explained, "and every time they attack they seem to get stronger. Many cats from both Clans have been killed already. Yet as of late they have not attacked MoonClan or SunClan. Yes are boarders are well protected by CloudClan and CaveClan yet if they wanted to they could easily find a break in the boarder and attack are Clan. Why they don't is a mystery. It's either they don't know we exist or possibly the most frightening outcome. That they are trying to take down MoonClan and SunClan protectors before they launch an attack on us."

Oddkit wasn't sure if she should be frightened or intrigued. Right now she was a bit of both. Yet she continued to listen to her leader.

"Yet I fear that soon there will be no barriers between Divergence and MoonClan," Ravenstar admitted with a sincere voice, "What do you mean Ravenstar?" Asked Oddkit. Ravenstar looked away from the moon to look Oddkit directly into her eyes. Which was unusual seen as some cats in the Clan didn't like looking straight into her eyes. They must think that they just look to strange.

"You must promise me that everything I have said and about to say to you is to be kept a secret between you and me. No one else can know. Not even Flutter and Sweetkit. You understand?" Ravenstar asked with great seriousness in her low voice.

Oddkit nodded instantly and seriously. She would not disobey her leader but she wondered why Ravenstar would tell her secrets. "I-I understand Ravenstar," Oddkit stuttered, "I won't tell anyone I promise."

Ravenstar sighed and turned back to the moon. "Good," she spoke, "like I was saying, I soon fear that are allies and protectors shall soon be gone. The leader of CaveClan, Redstar, have you heard of him?" Ravenstar asked. Oddkit nodded fiercely, she knew the CaveClan leader from the Queens and Apprentices gossiping.

"Redstar's mate, Icewhisker, was killed in a battle with the Divergence close to are boarder. So he assumes that they were trying to attack MoonClan. The brave Icewhisker died keeping them out. Yet he doesn't blame her death on the Divergence that killed her. He blames MoonClan, because his mate was defending are boarders."

"He now thinks that too many of his warriors have been killed defending MoonClan and SunClan. I fear that he may soon declare that his Clan will not defend MoonClan or SunClan any longer."

"He can't do that!" Oddkit couldn't stop herself from speaking up, "it's against the warrior code, isn't it?" She asked sounding baffled. "Yes it is," answered Ravenstar, "I know that his Clan have mixed feelings about this. Some agree with him, were as others fear of what StarClan would do to them if they didn't follow their old traditions. But if Redstar goes through with his rebellion, some will follow him and others will not know if they should go with their leader or age old traditions. And with all the damage they have been taking in resent seasons I fear that they may choose the easy way out."

"There is also a threat from CloudClan. The leader of CloudClan, Oakstar, is under pressure from Redstar and even cats from his own Clan to join Redstar's threat of rebellion. He seems reluctant to go against the warrior code. Yet CloudClan has taken just as much damage from Divergence that CaveClan has, and I soon fear that he will be driven to breaking point and join Redstar. Plus CloudClan's deputy, Hookclaw, from what I hear is a fierce supporter of Redstar and may influence Oakstar's decision. If that happens MoonClan and SunClan will be completely exposed to attack from Divergence."

Oddkit listened in fear. Why was Ravenstar telling her all this?

She was just a kit!

What could she do?

Maybe it was because she was going to be a medicine cat apprentice. Maybe this was a part of her job. To listen to her Leaders's worries. That made sense. A medicine cat heals physical wounds. Maybe they are supposed to heal mental wounds too.

Oddkit listened in closely as her leader continued. "Divergence has been threatening the Clans for for over eight seasons. Redstar was starting to doubt the code then, Yet since Icewhisker was killed, four seasons ago, he has been getting worse every gathering. If he continues this way, and if Oakstar is driven to agreeing with him, then soon we will have no one to protect us, and the Clan will be destroyed." Oddkit felt a sense of dread. Surly Ravenstar was overreacting? CloudClan and CaveClan won't let them die would they?

"I have spoken to Hawkstar, the leader of SunClan, about these threats," Ravenstar continued, "yet the fool is so full of himself. If it hasn't happened yet then it will never happen. That's what he thinks. No cat whether they be a leader, warrior, apprentice or medicine cat, has ever questioned the warrior code. So he thinks it will never happen. And if it does he thinks that StarClan will punish them for abandoning us, and protect us if the other Clans won't."

"But StarClan will protect us won't they?" Oddkit asked hopefully. Ravenstar looked down sympathetically at the young kit, "yes, Oddkit they will protect us," she said reassuringly, "yet you must know that there is only so much StarClan can do. They can guide us in the right direction but they can't come back from the dead and fight battles or cure sicknesses. They have done that many times in the past for their Clans when they were alive. It is are turn now, are turn does seem harder than theirs. Yet other than guide us there won't be much else they can do. The rest is up to us."

Oddkit stares up at the leader that she feared for a while. But know she saw her in a completely different light. She was wise, considerate about her Clan and above all and observant and fair leader.

Ravenstar continued her speech, "if worst comes to worst, we will be left alone, a Clan who has no fighting or hunting abilities. Alone to face the dangers of the forest and the Divergence alone. If that day comes, if the Protector Clans abandon the warrior code, then the only way we can survive is to fight fire with fire, we must abandon the code abandon the title as a Worshiped Clan, and face the danger head on. When and if that time comes, we can no longer rely on StarClan and Protector Clans."

Oddkit felt great adventure grip her gut, like she was listening to an existing tale of the past. That was until she realised that the ending of the tale hasn't happened. Neither has the beginning. This was real life, an insight of MoonClan's possible and unsure future.

"That was my original plan," Ravenstar continued, "but how many MoonClan warrior do you think would just abandon the code? Even if the Protector Clans did? It's has taken Redstar many seasons to gain as many supporters as he has. MoonClan won't give up their worshiped and treasured lives so easily. MoonClan has always been protected. They know nothing else other than peace and serenity were as the Protector Clans fight the wars for us. They know nothing else, and the prospect of such a huge lifestyle change. From being in such peace and security, then frown into danger and war. I fear that the cats in this Clan would just hide and beg for a help that would never come. If, that day is up on us."

Ravenstar turned away from the moon with s fierce scowl, her claws digging into the rock. "They wouldn't fight!" She growled, her entire body tensing up, "not even if their lives depended on it. This soft life has poisoned them all. My fears have caused me to propose that self-defence lessons should be taught to all the cats in are Clan. Yet they are furious every time I bring it up. They call me disloyal!" Ravenstar's voice was quickly getting louder. Oddkit feared that she would wake up the entire Clan before soon.

"I care for MoonClan, I really do," Ravenstar spoke a bit quieter, yet the rage in her eyes showed how much she wanted to shout. Oddkit was begging to feel very uncomfortable seeing her usually cool spirited leader so enraged. "Dear friends, family and memories of mine exist in this Clan. I would give every one of my nine lives and more for it, yet what good is that if the cats inside my own Clan don't obey me."

"But your their leader," Oddkit chirped, "it's against the warrior code to not to obey you isn't it? 'The word of the Clan leader is the word of the warrior code.'"

Ravenstar turned to Oddkit. "You have a clear and thoughtful mind Oddkit," she spoke, "yet you have yet to learn that there are three types of warrior codes. One for Worshiped Clans, one for Protector Clans and one for Medicine Cats. And there is no such rule in the Worshiped Clans code. Are rules are far less strict and are more of a bunch of traditions than rules. 'A Leader and Deputy in MoonClan and SunClan must be respected and their opinions listened to. Yet MoonClan and SunClan cats do not have to obey them if they don't wish to.' The cats in MoonClan can choice who they listen to and I can name a few cats right now who would not listen to my simplest commands."

Oddkit wondered if one of those cats were her real mother, Shimmerheart and her real father Nightfur, who follows Shimmerheart's command without question. And is always on her side. Despite the fact that Ravenstar is Nightfur's mother. She wondered if Ravenstar was bothered by this. Yet felt it was better not to ask.

"If we are abandoned and war is the only way to survive then we will face it," Ravenstar spoke, despite what she just said about MoonClan following her to war would be impossible. "Yet I will not be leading MoonClan into war," Ravenstar added through narrowed golden eyes.

"What?" Asked Oddkit, "then who will fight for MoonClan if they won't fight for themselves?" She asked very confused. "Another group of warriors," Ravenstar replied, "a group of warriors, taught in the art of warrior and rouge combat, a group of warriors that will be fiercely loyal and fiercely strong. Specially trained to take down Divergence and become MoonClan's new protectors."

Ravenstar sighed shakily, as if she could believe her own words. "They will be MoonClan's ultimate weapon, are last line of defence, are last hope," Ravenstar stared back up at the moon with unreadable eyes. Oddkit stared up at her with wonder in her miss-matched eyes.

"That is why Oddkit," Ravenstar spoke emotionless voice, "you can't be a Medicine Cat."

* * *

 **Boom done bitches!**

 **Ravenstar's worries and a shock for Oddkit :O**

 **How will Oddkit react?**

 **What are Ravenstar's plans?**

 **Will there be more feels?**

 **I dunno its bin a while since I read the next chapter! Well done Cindy well done X|**

 **Sorry for all of my dumbass mistakes I'm getting better I promise.**


	12. An Unwanted Future

**_Chapter 12: An Unwanted Future _**

At first, she hadn't heard or understood what the dark leader had said. Time just seemed to slow down, she was aware of the cool breeze that shuck the leaves of the trees and the sounds of pry scuttling in the forest beyond.

That was all before the dread sunk in her gut. Her eyes went wide, she sucked in more air than her small lungs could take, her fur prickled with fear, her head reeled with as much confusion as she has ever felt and her body seemed to sink with the dread pulling her down deeper and deeper into a sea of confusion, fear, regret, panic, anger and failure.

"W-what?" She asked Ravenstar, her voice sounding as small and weak as she felt. Ravenstar snapped her head away from the moon and got close to Oddkit's face, her eyes burning with fierce seriousness.

"You Oddkit, are one of those warriors," she spoke her voice hurt like spikes. "N-no," Oddkit stuttered, "I can't be I'm not a warrior, I-I'm just a kit."

"You will grow," Ravenstar answered.

"But I want to grow to be Medicine Cat!" Oddkit snapped, "This isn't fair you can't force me to be something I don't want to be! I'm a MoonClan cat, I don't need to listen to you!"

"Do you know why I chose you for this Oddkit?" Ravenstar asked coolly.

Oddkit shuck her head fiercely forcing herself to keep her eyes burning into Ravenstar's. "You will never be a true MoonClan cat Oddkit," She answered, Oddkit forced herself not to flinch despite how much her words hurt. She had been told that many times before, by Shimmerheart, Cricketkit, Blazewing and other Clan cats. Yet hearing it from her own leader, Oddkit just didn't know what to think anymore.

"You will never be a true MoonClan cat Oddkit," Ravenstar repeated as if once wasn't enough, "because StarClan made you with far too many faults. MoonClan only has room for perfection. Not shinning beneath the moonlight is one thing, but looking as imperfect as you is another."

Oddkit keeper her eyes on Ravenstar despite everything, hoping her stare would hurt the dark she-cat in some way. Yet if it did, Ravenstar didn't show it.

"Yet you are a fast thinker, you're small, quick and observant with far more strength than you know you even have. You would make a great warrior. Not a MoonClan warrior. But a real warrior, a great hunter and a formidable fighter."

Oddkit's claws were digging so hard into the rock she feared that they would break off. "Think about it Oddkit, this way you would still be a part of the Clan. You would be respected and valuable. Up until recently I was going to train you myself, in the arts of a CaveClan and CloudClan warrior and how to survive outside of a Clan. So when you grow up you could leave MoonClan. And become a loner, rouge or a warrior for another Clan. And no cat would ever know that you came from MoonClan."

As Ravenstar finished, Oddkit was pretty sure her claws and gums were bleeding from her clenched teeth and unleashed claws on the hard rock. She finally brought herself to look down at her bright yellow fur and miss-matched paws.

"Are you that ashamed of me?" She asked sounding broken, "am I that ugly?" Ravenstar didn't answer her questions, "you're lucky I don't follow the path of MoonClan's previous leaders," she spoke.

Oddkit was sure she heard something in her mind snap. "Then why don't you!?" She asked with rage, "why don't you just drag me to the BloodStone and throw me in ay?!

I bet you want to don't you?!

I bet you and the rest of this Clan would love it!

But you know what?!

Don't bother I'll leave right now!

I could stride right into that forest and get mauled by a fox!

You can invite the entire Clan to watch if you want you sick piece of fox dung!

I hope one day you and all of this Clan get killed by Divergence in cold blood!

I hope they take you prisoner and starve you to death!

I hope they tare those ugly silver, white and grey pelts right of your skin and bones!

Let's see how perfect you all are then!

I hope they invade StarClan and do the same to them!

I hope they give them pain even beyond death!

One day I hope you know how I felt every day of my life!"

In her intense anger she didn't notice that cats from the Clan poked their heads out of their dens. And where staring up at her with disbelief, confusion, rage and hate. Oddkit only realised when she heard a hiss from the crowd of cats that had clumped outside their dens.

As soon as that hiss hit her ears. All the anger in her retreated to the bank of her mind. Her eyes now wide with worry. Ravenstar was staring at her with eyes just as wide. Oddkit turned her shaking head to the camp to see nearly all of the cats and their glares aimed at her. She saw Flutter and Sweekit in the crowd outside the nursery she didn't dare stare into their disbelieving and horrified eyes.

Featherbreeze was standing outside the medicine den, pure shock written over her face. Reedwhisker was outside the elders den staring in horror. She didn't dare look for Greytail. Yet she knew that he was there, staring at her, with a satisfied smirk, written on his face.

"Did you hear that?!" Came a high pitched horrified voice from the nursery. Oddkit turned her panicked gaze to see Shimmerheart, the silver Queens's tail was wrapped protectively around Radiantkit as if she was scared for the perfect silver and white kits life.

"That monster!" Shimmerheart screeched, "she a curse on this Clan she going to be the death of us all!" Oddkit wanted to defend her actions but she couldn't think anything that she could say. She didn't know why she said what she said. She just did.

"Shimmerheart's right!" Shinestripe, a Representative, screeched, "did you hear what she said about StarClan, about MoonClan?!" Murmurs of angered agreement rose around that cats. No one ever questioned a Representative.

"That right!" Mistcloud, another Representative, shouted. "She wants us all dead!" Screeched a grey tabby she-cat, Vixenwing, "what should we do?" Asked a panicked bracken coloured tom, Thornstorm.

"Drive her out!" Shouted a light violet-grey she-cat, Violetstream. "Execute her!" Sneered Greytail's voice.

"Don't be mouse-brained!" Yelled the voice of Dawnpaw, "you can't execute a kit! How cold hearted are you?" The young, brave, fire coloured she-cat protested getting right into Greytail's face.

Her mentor, Lushbreeze, another silver tabby she-cat, pushed the apprentice down to the ground. "Hush you foolish apprentice!" She hissed, "Do you want to be executed as well?" She asked.

"No one is getting executed!" Bluetail, one of Flutter's kits, pushed Lushbreeze of the apprentice, "Dawnpaw has every right to her opinion, just as Oddkit has every right to live."

"Are you a traitor also, you black pelted imperfect?!" A dark grey tom, Rockfall, Sweetkit and Cricketkit's father, shouted. "You dare call her disloyal?!" Asked a silver and white patched tom, Treeheart, Bluetail's ex mentor. "Every cat who takes that monsters side is a monster themselves!" Shimmerheart shouted.

"Kill her!" Screeched Cricketkit, Laurelstep tried to hush her kit and shove him back into the nursery. With an unexpected roar of rage Sweetkit leaped at her brother with her claws unleashed. "I'll kill you!" She roared slashing the tom's white and grey patched fur fiercely. Laurelstep and Finchwing tried to pull Sweetkit away.

Oddkit felt her breathing began to hitch in her throat as panic set in. She did mean for this!

It didn't surprise her that the cats without white, grey or silver in their pelts were sticking up for her.

"Ugly traitor!" Shimmerheart shouted, "Shut up Shimmerheart!" Dawnpaw raged, "That's your own kit you piece of fox dung!" Shimmerheart screeched in horror, "that kit is not mine!" She shouted, "Nightfur do something about this!" She demanded her mate who had stayed quiet.

"I-I'm," he stuttered looking as helpless as Oddkit did, "I'm with you Shimmerheart I-I'm always with you." Shimmerheart scoffed at her mate's quiet voice, "you're useless," she hissed making Nightfur drop his head in shame.

"She snapped out of anger!" Growled Bluetail, who was now arguing with Violetstream, "that wasn't anger that was pure evil!" the violet-grey she-cat answered.

"You have no right!" Dawnpaw shouted at Greytail, "foolish apprentice," he growled back, "you should have been executed at birth!

But no! Your poor unfortunate mother died giving birth to filth like you, so everyone felt sorry for you!

If I was leader you and all the others deemed unworthy would be rotting at the bottom of the BloodStone by now were you and all the ugly imperfects belong!"

Oddkit snapped her eyes to Flutter desperately, Flutter would stop this, Flutter could do anything, yet the golden she-cat was just staring in horror at Oddkit. She hoped that her desperate gaze would snap her out of her daze yet the golden Queen still did nothing.

Her heart breaking, Oddkit turned to Featherbreeze hoping the white medicine cat would calm the Clan down. Only to find that she was staring up at Ravenstar with hate in her blue eyes.

Ravenstar looked even worse. The black leader was staring into the medicine cat's hateful stare with a golden gaze filled with pure heart break. Oddkit figured that she probably look the same.

Sweetkit had been pulled of Cricketkit, she was now clawing at Laurelstep's legs in rage. The young Queen looked close to fainting with fright as she held her kit to her legs tightly refusing to let go, despite the blood that was pouring down her leg. Cricketkit was whimpering in the entrance to the nursery, covered in blooded scratches.

Oddkit then realised, that she wasn't getting any help. Her legs shook as she feel the ground in fear and panic. Knowing that after this. She would never be the same again.

At the mention of their kin being insulted, Wingflight, Finchwing and Ripplepaw turned their scorns on the grey elder. Wingflight launched himself for the elder, "no one speaks of Dapplecloud and Dawnpaw in that way!" He raged landing on the elder. Finchwing and her daughter rushed to Dawnpaw's side and tried to comfort her yet she pushed them away and turned her dark green eyes to the star filled sky.

"If any cat thinks that cats like me, should be killed for the way we look then come over here and kill me!" Dawnpaw raged, her green eyes blazing. "Look what you've done!" Shouted Shimmerheart up to Oddkit, "you monster!"

A flash of black fur nocked Shimmerheart of her paws. "If she's a monster Shimmerheart then what does that make you?!" Asked Bluetail pinning Shimmerheart down with surprising strength. "Perfect!" Shimmerheart answered, "Unlike you, you disgusting imperfect! Get off me!" She demanded.

"Nightfur!" She yowled, "I'm your mate you useless imperfect!

Get me out!" She demanded. Without question Nightfur leaped up and ran for Bluetail.

"Enough!" The voice of a fierce lion roared over the camp. As all the cats in the camp stopped their fighting as a dark red cat stepped out of the shadows. Blazewing!

His dark red fur was sticking on edge, so he looked twice his already huge size. His claws scraped across the clamp floor and his jaws shined in the moonlight. "What is this mindless fighting?!" He asked rhetorically. "It is Ravenstar's decision what happens to this kit!" He growled, "The decision is none of yours to make, so why argue about it! Now if none of you have any objections go back to your nests I have a dawn fetching patrol early tomorrow and I want none of you useless lumps half asleep."

"How are we supposed to sleep when are camp is infested with monstrous traitors?!" Shimmerheart asked in rage, "especially that one!" She growled turning her burning blue gaze to Oddkit. Blazewing let out another huge roar that seemed to make the trees themselves shake.

StarClan knows that nearly all the Clan had heart attacks. "No objections, you Shimnerheart, you think a tiny, weak, harmless kit is a monster? You haven't even met a monster!" He raged, "But if you insist, i can show you what a real blood thirsty monster looks like. Right here right now."

Blazewing let out a low blood curling growl and crocked down like a lion ready to kill his pry. The Clan quickly broke apart and headed for their dens, not another word or sound was uttered. Even the forest itself seemed silent.

Once they were all gone. Blazewing turned his head to the two she-cats up on the High Ledge. Oddkit forced herself to stand on shaking paws. "Thank you Blazewing," thanked Ravenstar in an emotionless voice despite what just happened.

Ravenstar then walked glumly towards the hole in the wall. "You shall be apprenticed in a moon," Ravenstar added, "as a warrior apprentice." Ravenstar disappeared into the darkness of her den.

Oddkit was too broken and tried to realise that she would only be five moons in another moon. Her shacking legs tuck her down the steps winding down the Ancient Tower. Once she was at the bottom, she bolted towards the ravine.

Without a single consideration for her own safety, she jumped up the sandy ravine. Her claws sinking into the slipping sand. Yet she forced her claws to carry on scrapping the sand until her paws felt grass.

Using her stumpy yet strong back legs the small she-cat pushed up in a mighty ponce and landed at the top of the ravine.

She didn't stop to celebrate her accomplishment. She tuck of on her tired legs. Into the forest and away from the moon glowing camp. After tonight, she never wanted to see the moon again.

Twigs and leafs scratched and poked at her face and pelt. Yet she continued to run, her paws hurting and her eyes growing heavy. The next thing she knew, there was no ground, she was falling through sharp twigs and pines, until she hit the hard grass covered ground with a jolt of pain.

After a moment of whimpering in pain she forced her eyes open. She was surrounded by mud walls and a ceiling of branches above. There was no way she couldn't get out of this hole alone. And she wasn't even going to try. She lay on the cold ground and let her eyes close in despair. Her ugly yellow fur puffed in the cold air yet she refused to move.

If she was destined to live a life to be miss treated, abused, made to protect a Clan that causes her so much pain and forced to live a life that she doesn't want to live. Then she'd rather not live at all.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, oblivious to the dark forest around her. Until she felt surprisingly gentle jaws lift her out of the pit. Whatever it was, she didn't fight back. She just lay limp in its jaws.

Oddkit was put down on the cold grass. Was it going to kill her or not? She felt a large paw poke her in the side. "Oddkit," a voice called.

Oddkit still didn't move she just couldn't find the strength. "I know you can hear me Oddkit," the voice growled. At the sound if the growl in their voice, Oddkit's breathing hitched in her throat sadly.

She was expecting another more aggressive growl and maybe a sharp claw through her yellow fur. She definitely wasn't expecting to feel a warm pelt curl around her own.

Her miss-matched eyes shot open in surprise. To see the dark red tabby pelt and amber eyes of MoonClan's deputy, Blazewing. She stared up at him with shock. Before despair tuck over again.

"If your here to punish me then get on with it," she hissed, to her surprise Blazewing didn't claw her. "I've been ordered to take you back, not punish you," he replied calmly.

"I bet you want to though," she growled, "you'd just love to kill me wouldn't you?"

"Don't be dark," he answered, "it doesn't suit you."

"Neither does my fur," she growled, "or my eyes or my paws or anything really."

"Not for this Clan," Blazewing answered honestly.

Oddkit hissed with all she was worth. "Well neither do you!" She shouted at the red tom, gesturing to his pelt, "I mean look at you! You look like a piece of fresh kill set on fire! Yet everyone just loves you! And Ravenstar, she's leader, yet she looks more like skinny shadow! Why is it just me they hate?!"

Oddkit wasn't sure how long it had been since her rage had finished before Blazewing answered her. "Don't talk about things you have no knowledge on kit," he answered with an unreadable emotion. "What?!" Oddkit raged, "No cat has more knowledge about unacceptance than me!"

"When you're older, stronger, faster, more experienced then you'll understand," Blazewing replied with his unreadable voice. "Understand what?!" Oddkit asked with anger, "I'm old enough to know that life isn't fair, that they all hate me, I know, and I know why. They hate me because their nothing but heartless monsters!"

"One day Oddkit," Blazewing replied, "you will understand, you will know something that cats who have lost and been though nothing cannot, and that knowledge alone, will make you a formidable warrior, fierce, brave, strong and firm but also wise, understanding, caring, fair and above all happy."

"Are you promising me happiness?" Oddkit asked in disbelief. "Yes," Blazewing answered, "I'll make sure of it."

"I thought you hated me," Oddkit stated. "Maybe I do," Blazewing replied, "maybe I don't, but that has nothing to do with my promise."

A silence gripped them both. Oddkit hadn't noticed before now, she had snugged close to the warmth of Blazewing's pelt. She was surprised, yet she didn't move, and Blazewing didn't push her away. It felt nice, to feel like someone accepted her. Even if it want real. Even if they did hate each other. A promise had been made. And for once, it was good to pretend that someone else cared.

"Are you going to take me back then?" She asked with a tired voice, "If you want me to take you back to Flutter, then I will," Blazewing answered. "No," Oddkit answered almost instantly, "I don't want to face her yet." She felt as if she had let her foster mother down. Despite how much Flutter had done for her. Oddkit had let her down.

"Do you think she hates me now?" Oddkit asked Blazewing, "Love isn't that easily thrown away," he answered.

She nodded, too tired to truly recognise the sadness in his wise words. The last thing she remembered, were those six words running through her sleepy thoughts.

* * *

 **Hey, going on holiday for about two weeks so I can't post for a while and if I made any mistakes in this chapter then ill edit them when I get black. C ya fuckers! I'm of to sunny** **Spain!**


	13. Not So Easily Thrown Away

_**Chapter 13: Not So Easily Thrown Away**_

Darkness

The air whistling past her whiskers

Falling through the bitter air

Her breath being taken away

The shadows swiping and whipping at her face

Sharp red glints of light shined in the darkness

The scream of cats in pure rage and agony

She wailed in terror as the blood red spikes drew closer

When suddenly

A silver light enveloped the red shards of sharp stone

Her eyes squinted against the blinding light

The red spikes shattered like blood frozen in ice

And all of a sudden

She was no longer falling

But floating

Floating in a sea of night sky, icy stars and silver moonlight

The shadows that pinched at her face had disappeared

And in the tranquillity of the silver moonlit gleam

All her fear seemed to drain away

Suddenly

Out of the moonlight

A beautiful silver tabby she-cat emerged from the moonlight itself

Her silver tabby fur swayed like a moonflowers petal

Dancing in the night breeze

Her eyes glistened like small blue stars shining against the silver light of the moon

She was more beautiful than Radiantkit

The unearthly like she-cat stopped in her tracks

Her shining eyes locking on Oddkit, who was far too breathless to speak

The she-cat smiled with perfection

"I understand your fear young one," she spoke in a voice as soft as waters ripples. "Yet someday, you will understand, you must stay in MoonClan, you must become a warrior."

"Hard times are coming, and if you do not remain to protect MoonClan, then all Clan life will be wiped out. These are times of great change, yet soon change will reverse itself and the times of dark nights will arise. Only you can guide all the Clans to a new future Oddkit. Only you can release the ones who paid the price of madness and prevent the past from resurfacing. Without you every creature in the forest is doomed."

Oddkit stared wide-eyed at the beautiful she-cat. "W-what?" She asked. But before she could get over the shock, the silver tabby was already disappearing back into the moonlight.

"Wait!" Oddkit called and she attempted to race after her, "what doom? What do you mean by guide all the Clans? Who are you? Come back!"

"Who are you?!" Oddkit woke with a yowl. Only to find herself lying on a soft mossy ground. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes were wide.

Where was the beautiful silver tabby she-cat?

Oddkit glanced around looking for her. Only to realise that she was lying in the nursery.

It was only a dream?

With a relieved sigh she realised that from the warmth at her side that someone had been lying next to her before she woke up. Whoever had been sleeping next to her, had jumped to their paws when Oddkit had woken. Oddkit looked up to see Sweetkit staring at her in shock.

The white and ginger kits amber eyes were wide with shock. Before Oddkit could speak, Sweetkit's head was pressed firmly on hers, licking her miss-matched ears in a comforting way. "Are you okay Oddkit?" Sweetkit asked in between licks, "when Blazewing brought you back this morning I thought he hurt you, I was going for him, Laurelstep stopped me, Flutter was so worried, she got Featherbreeze to look over you, don't worry though you're fine. Dawnpaw, Bluetail and Treeheart have been to see you. Shimmerheart's out sunning with Radiantkit and Cricketkit's in the Medicine Den, I really clawed him up badly last night. I've been told to stay in the Nursery for that though, it was worth it I think stupid mouse-brain deserved it."

Oddkit knew Sweetkit talks allot when she's worried or panicked. It would usually make her laugh. But she didn't feel like laughing right now. "Um... Oddkit," Sweetkit shuffled from paw to paw like she had something on her mind. "Yeah?" Asked Oddkit in a broken sounding voice. "I... I-I," Sweetkit silently stuttered, "I-I know last night must of been hard for you, but I, I don't think you're a monster, I think your great. And I guess me scrapping with Cricketkit didn't help but, I just got so angry."

Sweetkit sneered angrily, "It was about time someone told Ravenstar and the whole Clan what they needed to hear. I mean what you said was nothing compared to what they said to you and what MoonClan had done in the past. I don't know what made you finally snap Oddkit, you don't have to tell me... But just know that without you, I'd be stuck with Radiantkit, who hardly leaves Shimmerheart's side or says anything. And Cricketkit, who never talks to anyone with respect unless their name is Radiantkit. I still love you, you're my bested friend in this whole, wide, crazy world."

Oddkit winced at her friend's words, Sweetkit still loves her. Even after what she said. Even if she is the ugliest cat in the Clan. Sweetkit would always love her. Oddkit winced more before nuzzling Sweetkit back.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before a surprised yowl sounded from outside. The two she-cats broke apart to see Flutter outside the Nursery staring at them with happiness. Before she bounded up to them and nuzzled her golden head into Oddkit's yellow fur.

"Oddkit!" She exclaimed, "My kit, you're alright! You're safe! I'm sorry I did nothing." Oddkit could feel Flutter's body shaking with her words. "I should have done something," Flutter hissed, "I just stud there, did nothing, in supposed to protect you and I did nothing. I'm so sorry my daughter. Please, forgive me, I love you too much to lose you."

"I have had a... Word... With Greytail, he won't be bothering you again. I tried talking to Ravenstar yet she refuses to let you be a Medicine Cat and be apprenticed at the proper time. I'm so sorry Oddkit, I failed you as a mother. Please, please forgive me."

Oddkit shuck with emotion, "there nothing to forgive Flutter, I'm okay really," she said, annoyed that her voice barely a quiet whisper. "Oddkit listen to me," said Flutter, pulling away and her voice turning from emotional to serious. Oddkit stared up at her foster mother, waiting for her to speak.

"You shouldn't have to live a life you don't want," Flutter stated, "I understand that even if some cats don't. I want you to be happy, so," Flutter sighed deeply, "I think that you and I should leave the Clan. We could live in the wilderness as loners or move to a Protector Clan were you won't be judged for the way you look. You could train to be a Medicine Cat and live the life you deserve. How do you like the sound of that?"

Oddkit instantly realised that it was a bad idea. For one, she wanted to know what the beautiful silver tabby had meant in her dream. She knew that it was probably just a dream, but from what Featherbreeze had told her, Medicine Cats get dreams from StarClan. That cat she had met in her dream was obviously a StarClan cat.

Another reason to prove that Oddkit should be a Medicine Cat! Yet the silver she-cat had said that she had to become a warrior. A warrior for MoonClan.

Plus how could she bring herself to take Flutter away from her real kits, Sootfur, Bluetail and Dewcloud, and Flutter's other step kit Dawnpaw. Sure none of them were kits anymore, but like Flutter said, 'at any age, cats will always go through times when they need their mother.'

Plus, Oddkit just couldn't imagine her life without Sweetkit. The ginger and white she-cat was her best of all best friends. Yet was something else compelling Oddkit to stay?

She felt as if something else was influencing her decision.

Yet before she could answer her foster mother, Featherbreeze beat her to it. "That wouldn't be the best of ideas," the white Medicine Cat stated, padding into the den, "Protector Clans don't allow cats to become full time Queens Flutter, so you would have to train to be a Warrior while Oddkit trains to be a Medicine Cat." Flutter turned her serious gaze to the white she-cat. "Then I'll be a Warrior," Flutter spoke with narrowed and serious eyes, "and face the threat of Divergence?" Asked Featherbreeze.

"If that's what it takes to make my kit happy then I'll take on all of the Divergence!" Flutter snapped, "I was a rouge before I came here, I can fight."

"Flutter no!" Oddkit panicked, she couldn't let her strong willed foster mother give up so much just for her. Yet she couldn't think of anything to say. Her foster mother was going to sacrifice so much for the sake of an ugly, useless kit was wasn't even hers. There had to be something in the Warrior Code against this!

"You would do that? and for what Flutter?" Featherbreeze replied for the silent kit, "Oddkit wouldn't even get to be a Medicine Cat, seen as both CloudClan and CaveClan have Medicine Cat Apprentices already."

"Then we'll become loners," Flutter answered with an annoyed twitch of her whiskers. "That isn't wise," Featherbreeze contradicted, "taking a small kit into the wild is extremely dangerous. The only reason you stayed here while your kits were so young was because of that fact."

As Flutter and Featherbreeze continued to disagree with each other's options and opinions, Sweetkit turned back to Oddkit. "You know," she started, "if you leave then so do I." Oddkit looked into her best friends eyes for any signs of seriousness.

Sweetkit's bright amber eyes were stiff with seriousness and sadness on the side. "No you can't," Oddkit sighed, "Sweetkit, it's your dream become a Warrior isn't it, to dance and fetch food from the other Clans and bring it home?"

Sweetkit shook her head, "I want to be a real Warrior Oddkit," she admitted in a voice that was nearly a whisper, "I don't believe that we should hide behind the Protector Clans, and let them suffer while we steal their food and dance all night long in peace. It doesn't seem right. I want to help, I want to fight the Divergence along with CloudClan and CaveClan."

Sweetkit's face suddenly turned desperate, "but please Oddkit, don't tell Laurelstep or Rockfall, they'll hate me, more than Rockfall already does for being friends with you. So, if you leave then I want to go with you."

Oddkit just couldn't stop herself, after that, she told Sweetkit everything. About CaveClan's possible upcoming rebellion, CloudClan's corrupt deputy, the threat of Divergence getting stronger by the day, that if CaveClan goes through with its rebellion, and if Hookclaw comes to power in CloudClan, MoonClan and SunClan would be left with no defenders and Ravenstar's idea to create a new band of warriors to protect them. And Oddkit was one of the first of many more to be chosen, and about her dream, of the beautiful silver she-cat that told her that she was the only one who could save the Clans. Once she was finished Sweetkit had a look on her face that much resembled a fish.

"Can she really do that?" Sweetkit asked after a little while of silence, "I don't know," answered Oddkit, "but she is and the silver she-cat said that I was the only one who could save the Clans. That why I have to stay, even if I don't want to."

"Well if you're going to be trained to fight Divergence then so will i," Sweetkit announced proudly with blazing amber eyes like she was picturing her future as a new Protector. "I don't think you can," Oddkit replied.

"Why not?" Asked Sweetkit, "I'm just as tough as you."

"I think you have to be chosen for it," Oddkit answered, "I was chosen coz I can't even be a part of MoonClan, but apparently I'd make a good Warrior. I bet you would make a great Warrior too, but you're pretty so you can fit into MoonClan."

Sweetkit's eyes narrowed with hostility, for a moment Oddkit thought the taller kit was going to claw her fur out like she did with her brother, Cricketkit. "Maybe I don't want to fit into MoonClan," Sweetkit spat, "they treat you like dirt! All's they care about are their looks, their pride and their happiness. They don't care about anyone else! They've let CloudClan and CaveClan suffer on their behalf. And then have the nerve to bad mouth them! They think their better than everyone else, that cats who look different and come from some place different are lower than them! I want to take down Divergence Oddkit! Not for MoonClan and SunClan's sake, but for CloudClan, CaveClan and all the other decent cats out there. Plus Ravenstar would be a mouse-brained idiot if she turned me down. They need all the cats they can to fight Divergence."

Oddkit was slightly moved by her friend's speech. Yet she never knew that Sweetkit felt this way, it reminded her of how much she couldn't read the minds of the cats around her. They could be thinking of planning the whole Clans demise and Oddkit wouldn't know it.

Oddkit looked towards the entrance of the Nursery were Flutter and Featherbreeze were still deciding on what to do. Oddkit turned back to Sweetkit with a sigh, it was a good thing that the Queen and the Medicine Cat were so preoccupied with changing the others opinion. They hadn't heard Sweetkit and Oddkit talking.

Oddkit nodded glumly at her friend. Yet despite the danger she knew that Sweetkit would be getting herself into, Oddkit was glad that she was going to be fighting alongside her best friend. It made this whole situation less scary.

"Oddkit," called Flutter's calm voice. Oddkit turned to her foster mother, who was still with Featherbreeze. "This is your life my darling," Flutter spoke soothingly, "as long as you make your decision before next moon, then I can take you away from here. But you don't have to decide what you want yet."

"I-I know what I want," Oddkit stuttered, trying to look serious. Flutter looked taken back, "you do?" The golden tabby Queen asked. "Yeah-yeah I do," Oddkit announced, "I want to stay in MoonClan and become a Warrior."

Flutter stumbled backwards in surprise, "Oddkit are you sure?" She asked, "You don't have to live a life that you don't want to live." Oddkit simply nodded, "I know I don't, but neither does anyone else, I'll be a Warrior and I'll find happiness someday, I promise."

Oddkit smiled, hoping that Blazewing keeps his promise. Flutter nodded reluctantly, "if... If that's... What you want my dear," Flutter stuttered as she made her way over to her foster kit and nuzzled her lovingly. Oddkit pressed her nose into Flutter's golden tabby fur. "Just remember that like the offer, I will always be here," Flutter spoke into Oddkit's one cream ear.

Oddkit knew that Flutter would always be there for her, yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that one day she would be losing her foster mother forever.

Flutter pulled away and licked Oddkit's cream ear. "I need a rest now, I'll be going for a walk with Sootfur, Bluetail and Dewcloud soon so I'll get Larkwing and Reedwhisker to look after you two, and to make sure a certain white ginger kitten doesn't leave this Nursery," Flutter smirked with humour in her voice, as she looked over Oddkit, her teasing eyes locking on Sweetkit.

"Oh come on," Sweetkit squeaked, "you know as well as I do, Cricketkit looks much better with bald patches." Oddkit turned to Sweetkit in disbelief, "you gave him bald patches?" She asked, starting to giggle.

"I clawed him so bad that Featherbreeze had to pull of parts of his fur to treat the scratches," Sweetkit laughed hysterically and with pride. "Tearing up you're brother isn't something to be proud of," Flutter stated, sounding more serious. "It is when that brother's name is Cricketkit," Sweetkit answered.

Oddkit laughed along with Sweetkit, wishing that she could see Cricketkit right now. She could just imagine the look on his usually sarcastic and snobby looking face.

Flutter sighed deeply, "violent little fiends," she hissed playfully, that made the two kits laugh all the more.

After a while, Flutter had left the camp with her grown Warrior kits. And the Nursery was left in the care of the elders, Larkwing and Reedwhisker.

Sweetkit and Oddkit had played leap frog with the two. By jumping over their heads while they tried to catch each other. After the game had finished, the tortoiseshell and grey elders were completely worn out, slumped in a heap on the Nursery floor, fast asleep.

After a while of poking them and laughing at Reedwhisker talk in his sleep the kits got bored. "The green mouse ran up the tree, turned into a tiger and jumped off a cliff," Reedwhisker murmured in his sleep. Sweetkit and Oddkit giggled and poked him in the jaws and nose with a sticks they had in their mouths.

"Then... Then... Then!" Reedwhisker exclaimed, still asleep, "then I ate him." Sweetkit and Oddkit were shacking too much from laughter to keep the sticks steady. Sweetkit, ended up pushing her stick right up Reedwhisker's nose and he still didn't wake up, he just made very strange sniffling noises.

Sweetkit laughed and fell to the ground at the sight of her handy work. Oddkit giggled as she jammed her stick into his mouth. The two she-cats laughed at what they had created for a while before Sweetkit spoke.

"Hey Oddkit?" She asked, breathing heavy from so much laughter. "Y-yeah?" Asked Oddkit, trying to keep down the giggles that were bubbling in her stomach. "This is our last moon as kits you know?" Sweetkit asked.

"Yeah," Oddkit replied.

"After this, it will be none stop training and fighting those Divergence fox-hearts," Sweetkit hissed Divergence name.

Oddkit gulped and cursed Sweetkit for ruining the happy mood. "Yeah," she whispered half-heartedly. "But we'll away be best friends right?" Sweetkit asked a little nervously. "Of corse," Oddkit answered instantly, though her voice didn't sound as enthusiastic as she wanted it to. Oddkit started at her brown and cream paws in sadness.

She continued to act glum until she felt Sweetkit usage her shoulder playfully. "Common Oddkit!" She exclaimed, "Don't look so down, this means that you get to be apprenticed early! The same time as me! We'll be Apprentices together in just a moon! Let's enjoy our time as kits while we still can!"

Sweetkit jumped into a fighting stance. Oddkit soon brightened up her mood and copied her. Sweetkit growled in fake aggression, "I'm an evil Divergence," she growled, "come to attack MoonClan!"

"You won't get past MoonClan's warrior protectors! You Divergence fox-heart!" Oddkit yowled with a smirk. Sweetkit smirked and her tail lashed, "Shall we take this outside?" Sweetkit asked in her Divergence voice. Oddkit smirked back at her friend, "aren't you supposed to be confined to the Nursery?" She asked teasingly.

"Who cares?" Sweetkit asked slyly, "we're only kits once you mouse-brained Clan cat! Better make the best of it!" Sweetkit giggled showing her white teeth. Oddkit mimicked her toothy smirk.

"I like your style Divergence slime," she grinned with pure white fangs, "but you're still going down." Sweetkit tuck of out of the Nursery like a bolt of lightning, "try and bring me down foolish Clan cat," she called back to Oddkit. And with a menacing smirk of her own, Oddkit bolted after the ginger and white she-kit.

The two played like they had all the time in the world. The future seemed to be so far away for Oddkit. She was now starting to notice the looks that the MoonClan cats aimed at her when her back was turned. Looks that she knew she wouldn't of noticed a matter of days ago. She had grown up. Sure she was still the same size and still a kit. But she had grown mentally. And in one moon, she would be an Apprentice along with Sweetkit. Training to one day, meet Divergence themselves in battle. Yet playing with Sweetkit, as the night drew in, thoughts that had previously terrified Oddkit to the bone, ceased to haunt her.

* * *

 **And I'm back! Yay**

 **Spain was awesome, met my friends and it did rain a bit while we where on the beach, all the Spaniards were like:**

 **da fuck is this shit falling from the sky!?**

 **And with me being British and my friends Irish we were like:**

 **Oh its just rain dear, don't worry it doesn't harm you to much we should know are countries mass produce it.**

 **Anyway enough about my holls back to the story!**

 **Thank you to all the lovely commenters you all get cookies!**

 **And who was the moony she-cat? I think we all know, but was she really a StarClan cat with a prophecy?**

 **And Sweetkit wants to join Oddkit and become a protector! Yayzzzz**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, byeeeeeeee ;)**


	14. New Titles, New Names Terrible Surprises

_**Chapter 14: New Titles, New Names, Terrible Surprises **_

One moon, it had been exactly one moon since they had played so fondly.

Oddkit had found that in the days that drew nearer to her early apprenticeship that coping with her fears had only gotten harder.

Every time she played fight with Sweetkit, her mind kept telling her that one day she would be doing this for real. Every time Dawnpaw and Ripplepaw would teach Oddkit and Sweetkit Moon Dances, all that was running through her mind was how she was never going to need those moves when fighting for her life.

She had frequent and reoccurring dreams of falling in the dark towards blood coloured spikes. The BloodStone no doubt. Yet she wasn't scared of the BloodStone anymore, seen as she was never going to be taken there so she had no idea why those dreams kept tormenting her sleep.

Life in the Nursery had all but stayed the same. Except Shimmerheart had been spending allot of time with the Representative, Shinestripe, a silver and grey tabby tom with beautiful silvery eyes. Oddkit figured that her real mother probably had her sights set on the much desired tittle of Representative when she gets out of the Nursery.

The Clan's second Representative, Mistcloud, a silver and black tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, and also Shinestripe'a mate, had moved into the Nursery not long after Oddkit's outburst. Expecting Shinestripe's kits. It would only be a half moon now until they were born.

Allot had changed during the last moon, Oddkit had reached five moons old and was starting her early apprenticeship. Sweetkit and Cricketkit had reached six moons, old enough to start their apprenticeship.

Yet Oddkit and Sweetkit wouldn't be having normal apprenticeships, neither would they be normal Warriors. Not long after Sweetkit told Oddkit her opinions, she asked Ravenstar if she could train to be a MoonClan protector with Oddkit. Ravenstar had been a little reluctant and hesitant at first but after a sunrise or two to think about it, the dark leader allowed Sweetkit to be trained as a MoonClan protector.

Yet unlike Oddkit, Sweetkit had full permission to drop out at any time. Yet if being a Clan protector is really what Sweetkit wanted to do. Ravenstar has made it clear that Sweetkit will be the one to tell her parents why she is not training with her brother to become a proper MoonClan Warrior. And due to the fact that Sweetkit's loyal MoonClan father Rockfall still speaks to his daughter. Oddkit assumed that Sweetkit hasn't broke it to them yet.

They would find out soon anyway. Very soon in fact.

Oddkit stared around at the clearing of cats. The sun high heat burning down on their pelts. The MoonClan cats would usually sleep around Sun high, so they looked pretty worn out. The stone dens stud as firm as ever in the sandy clearing and the trees at the edge of the ravine stud as tall and large as they ever have.

Oddkit's eyes travelled to the Nursery. Flutter and Laurelstep were sitting outside. Flutter had such pride glowing in her eyes that it looked like she was about to explode from happiness. Laurelstep sat next to her, the young tortoiseshell looked as nervous as she usually does. Yet Oddkit couldn't miss the pride and the happiness burning through her eyes as fierce as Flutter's.

Flutter gave Oddkit a snaky nod of encouragement. Oddkit returned the gesture with a sunny, exited smile. She would miss Flutter more than she could describe, but the golden she-cat would always be there for her. Whether she was a kit, apprentice, Warrior or Medicine Cat. Oddkit knew that.

Next, Oddkit's blue and green eyes landed on the two apprentices, Dawnpaw and Ripplepaw. Both of them were sitting with their mentors near the Apprentices Den.

Dawnpaw sat next to Ripplepaw and her mentor Lushbreeze. Dawnpaw spent seven moons in the Nursery gathering strength and getting over sickness before she became an apprentice. She had grown into quite a large, powerful cat, from all the Extreme Moon Dances she does. Dawnpaw was twelve moons old and bigger than her mentor now, surely a talented she-cat such as herself would be made a warrior soon.

Oddkit knew that the large, fire red apprentice and the silver tabby mentor had been on a rather thin ice relationship since Oddkit's outburst and Dawnpaw defended her. Oddkit came to the conclusion that they must have fell out again. Seen as Dawnpaw was trying to sit the furthest away from Lushbreeze as possible. Pressing her fire red pelt into Ripplepaw's dark golden fur.

Ripplepaw however, was on the other side of the line. She was having a very stable and friendly relationship with her mentor, a large white, grey and back patched tom, Wingflight. Maybe it was because Wingflight was Finchwing's father and Finchwing was Ripplepaw's mother. So they were kin.

Oddkit wondered if she would have very unstable or friendly relationship with her own mentor. She hoped they could be friends yet that was unlikely seen as so many cat in the Clan despise the sight of her. Yet she still hoped.

Oddkit turned her attention to Sweetkit and Cricketkit. Sweetkit had grown bigger in the last moon. She had even longer legs and was starting to lose the kit like fur for a much sleeker style. Cricketkit had grown as well, he was quite large for a kit of his age. Yet he had small patches of fur shorter than the rest, from where his clawed fur was pulled out. Oddkit nearly laughed at the memory of her and Sweetkit laughing at Cricketkit the first time they saw him with bald patches.

Oddkit herself had grown, yet her body still remained long and short, her ears and tail remained long and her legs were still short and stumpy. The same old trademarks, miss-matched green and blue eyes, yellow pelt, brown a cream paws and ears and a brown tail tip and she still had her fuzzy kitten fur. Yet like Sweetkit and Cricketkit, her fur was neatly flattened down. All thanks go to Flutter, who had spent all day trying to make her foster daughter look perfect for her apprentice ceremony.

Most of the eyes around the clearing were aimed at Cricketkit and Sweetkit. Only hateful glares were aimed at Oddkit. Yet right now she couldn't care less. Today was very important. It wasn't long before Ravenstar appeared at the top of the High Ledge.

All the murmurs quietened down when they saw Ravenstar appear. The dark pelted leader glazed at every cat in the gathering before speaking. "Cats of MoonClan," she called above the clearing, "today is a wonderful day for our Clan, as we are to introduce three new apprentices to our ranks."

The meowing that sounded from around the clearing stated that the Clan agreed. "Sweetkit step forward," Ravenstar announced. Sweetkit shuck a little before getting up and making her way to the bottom of Ancient Tower. "Sweetkit it is about time you became an Apprentice. From this moment on until she has earned her Warrior name, this Apprentice shall be known as Sweetpaw and her mentor will be Thistlefang."

Oddkit saw the amazement cross Sweetpaw's face. Like she had just been told that she could be command StarClan for a day.

"Cricketkit step forward," Ravenstar demanded, Cricketkit stepped forward with great confidence. "Cricketkit it is about time that you became an apprentice. From this moment on until he has earned his Warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Cricketpaw and his mentor will be Thornstorm."

For once Oddkit didn't see a look of snobbiness or sarcasm on the white and grey patched tom's face, as he looks into the light amber eyes of his new mentor. She saw shyness and excitement. A good look for him. Now it was Oddkit's turn.

"Oddkit step forward," Ravenstar called, Oddkit felt herself nearly freeze, before she felt something behind her generally nudge her up. She glanced behind to see Bluetail smiling down at her. Oddkit smiled a nervous smile back at the black pelted she-cat for her support. She hoped to StarClan that her mentor would be a cat like Bluetail, or maybe even the dark pelted she-cat herself.

Oddkit's miss-matched paws were dragging her towards the foot of the Ancient Tower and the High Ledge. The journey seemed to take her forever to complete. But after what seemed like an eternity, she reached Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw.

She sat next to Sweetpaw, her best friend pressed her ginger and white pelt to her yellow fur, for comfort. And before she knew it Ravenstar was speaking again.

"Oddkit, it is about time you became an Apprentice. From this day on, until she has earned her Warrior name, this Apprentice will be known as Oddpaw and her mentor will be Blazewing."

Oddpaw couldn't believe it!

She was an Apprentice!

She was Oddpaw!

She was-

Wait...

What?!

Blazewing!

Her mentor was Blazewing!

* * *

 **This chapter was shorter than the rest so ill probs post sooner. And unlucky Oddpaw gets Blazewing for a mentor, coz why not. But just so ya'll know if I never update again its coz I'm getting my GCSE results tomorrow and if I get strait U's ill be kicked out the house and living in a cardboard box somewhere. So hooray for the bright future! (Cindy then cries and rocks herself to sleep in the fails corner.)**


	15. Two Apprentices Vs the World

_**Chapter 15: Two Apprentices Vs the World**_

Three toms stepped out of the crowd of MoonClan cats. A large white tom with bright blue eyes with light silver paws and a silver stripe running down his back, the silver fur sticking out of his back, making him look almost vicious. He was Thistlefang, Sweetpaw's new mentor.

Thistlefang was quiet and observant, from what Oddpaw had seen. He was an Extreme Moon Dancer and went on nearly every fetching patrol he could go on.

Then there was a much smaller golden bracken coloured tom, Thornstorm. He was Cricketpaw's new mentor.

Thornstorm's piercing amber eyes studied his young apprentice carefully. Thornstorm, was another cat who usually remained quiet, he was mostly alone and despite his small size he specialised in Extreme Moon Dances, so Oddpaw guessed that Cricketpaw had decided to specialise in that style also.

Thornstorm was short, especially for a cat who is supposed to be an Extreme Moon Dancer. Yet he was very agile. And from what Oddpaw had seen, he was very good at the Sharp Turn Flip Performance.

And last, but the least wanted, there was Blazewing. As large as ever, as red as ever and as arrogant as ever. Oddpaw didn't need to say any more about him. Only, why did she have to have him as a mentor? Why not someone like Bluetail?

As the three mentors approached the three apprentices. Oddpaw could see Thistlefang stop in front of Sweetpaw, the large tom towered over the ginger and white apprentice and the hard look on the other cats face was enough to scare even a Warrior.

Yet Sweetpaw smiled warmly up at him and even made the first move to touch noses with him. The tom looked rather impressed with her confidence, before lowering his head and touching her nose with his.

Cricketpaw was faced with a much smaller tom, yet he looked much shyer than his sister did. Thornstorm went to touch noses with the apprentice. Yet Cricketpaw hearted with wide yellow eyes. Instead of being embarrassed, Thornstorm smiled down the apprentice and whispered something into Cricketpaw's ear. Cricketpaw smiled back up at the golden tom before shyly touching his nose to his new mentors.

Oddpaw was next, she let out a silent sigh she might as well get it over with. She reluctantly looked up at Blazewing, who was towering over her with an emotionless look. He lent towers her and she reluctantly craned her neck as high as she could. The moment they felt their noses touch they broke away.

"Sweetpaw! Cricketpaw! Sweetpaw! Cricketpaw!" The Clan called. Oddpaw tried not to let it bother her that they had purposely left her name out. Despite the fact that it did bother her. Yet she soon heard the sound of her own name being called out. "Oddpaw! Oddpaw! Oddpaw!" Called out a few lone voices.

The voices of Flutter, Bluetail, Treeheart, Dawnpaw, Ripplepaw and even Sweetpaw had started to cheer, despite the fact that it was against tradition for the newly apprenticed cats to cheer.

Once the cheering died down, every cat went back to the shade, eager to get out of the sun, or dancing in the clearing.

Oddpaw saw Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw's father, Rockfall, pad over to his kits to congratulate them. Laurelstep soon joined him along with Radiantkit, who went to say goodbye to Cricketpaw, and Shimmerheart who was as close as ever to her beautiful kits side.

Oddpaw first noticed that Blazewing had disappeared from her side she noticed that all the cats who had called her name, except for Sweetpaw, who was being smothered by her parents, came padding over to her.

"Welcome Oddpaw!" Ripplepaw congratulated, "we've made a nest for you and the other apprentices in the den." Oddpaw smiled up at the taller she-cat. "Thank you," she smiled warmly.

Dawnpaw looked down at the smaller apprentice, "seen as Blazewing's you're mentor," she spoke, "I suppose that means you'll be learning Extreme Moon Dances?" The fire red apprenticed asked.

Oddpaw almost froze, Ravenstar hadn't told the Clan anything about her and Sweetpaw learning how to be CloudClan and CaveClan Warriors so they could one day fight Divergence.

"Um... Yes-yes I am," Oddpaw forced herself to smile through her stuttered lie. "A good choice," Bluetail added with a warm smile, "definitely," Treeheart added looking fondly at Bluetail, "it's a shame this one here couldn't teach you, it's about time she got her own apprentice." Treeheart gestured to an embarrassed Bluetail.

"Oddpaw!" Exclaimed Flutter nuzzling her kit like it was the last time she would ever see her. "I'm so proud of you my daughter!" Flutter exclaimed in an emotion filled voice.

"Thank you," Oddpaw nuzzled her foster mother back with joy. As long as these cats supported her. She would have something to protect in this Clan. "Thank you, all of you so much, for supporting me, I'll make you all proud! I promise!" Oddpaw exclaimed pulling away from her foster mother and looking directly at every cat who put their reputation on the line to support an ugly apprentice.

The cats around her smiled with glee, before saying their last goodbyes and congratulations and going back to their daily duties. All except for Flutter who stayed at her side. "I'm very proud of you," stated Flutter, "you know that right?" She asked.

"Of course," Oddpaw nodded.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be a Medicine Cat," Flutter sighed sadly.

"I-I know," Oddpaw felt down again.

Flutter suddenly growled, "And if that Blazewing gives you any trouble, you tell me and I'll claw his fur out!" She hissed. Oddpaw giggled yet she knew Flutter was serious, "you mean like what Sweetpaw did to Cricketpaw?" She asked.

"Trust me my daughter," Flutter bristled, "once I'm through with him he'll be bald." Oddpaw broke into hysteric laughter at the thought of the arrogant flame coloured deputy bald, when paw steps from behind her forced her to stop. She spun her head around to see Blazewing strolling towards her, like a predator stalking prey.

Flutter aimed a low warning growl at him one he got close enough to hear. With a stare that could kill. Yet her eyes instantly turned softer as her eyes locked on Oddpaw again.

"Good luck my dear," purred Flutter as she nuzzled her kit, "I'll miss you in the nursery, I may have raised six kits before you but the letting go never gets any easier." Flutter's voice was cracking with emotion as she pulled away from her foster daughter and looked down at her kit with emotion filled eyes.

"Don't worry," smiled Oddpaw as she nuzzled her foster mother one last time, "I'll bring you and the other Queens food any time I can. And I'll catch it for you, I'm going to protect the Clan remember?" Oddpaw asked with enthusiasm. "I know my kit," Flutter smiled sadly, "and I know you'll do a fine job of it."

A clearing of a throat ruined the tender moment, Flutter's head snapped up aggressively to Blazewing who was waiting not so patiently. "If I find out you hurt Oddpaw or Sweetpaw," Flutter growled, "then I'll stuff you down a badger hole."

Blazewing couldn't look less threatened, he dismissed Flutter and looked down at Oddpaw with narrowed eyes. "I'm going to show you the territory," he stated.

Oddpaw nodded up at him before turning back to Flutter, who was still scowling dangerously at Blazewing and seemed to have a problem with letting Oddpaw go.

"I have to go now Flutter," Oddpaw stated. Flutter scowled even deeper, "you aren't going alone," she stated, "I'll be going as well." Blazewing scowled back, "that isn't necessary," he answered.

"I don't trust you with my kit Blazewing," Flutter replied.

"I won't kill her," Blazewing stated.

"I know that!" Flutter snapped, "I want to make sure that she will be treated properly."

Oddpaw was about to tell Flutter that she would be fine when another voice stopped her. "Don't worry Flutter," sang Sweetpaw as she bounded over to the trio, Thistlefang just behind her, "we're going with you! Aren't we Thistlefang?" Sweetpaw asked.

The large tom nodded in agreement. "Well good," Flutter replied, "I have to be going anyway, I've got kits to prepare for."

* * *

Oddpaw could hardly believe that she was at the edge of the ravine. Sure, she had been up the ravine and out of camp before on the night she shouted at Ravenstar. But this time was different, she was going out there, into the forest, as an apprentice.

Sweetpaw was at her side nearly jumping with excitement. Blazewing was just in front of them and Thistlefang just behind. "Alright," said Blazewing eyeing the two apprentices', "Oddpaw you managed to get up there just fine when you were a kit so you go first."

Oddpaw scowled at him, was he trying to embarrass her?

Put her in tense situations?

This was Blazewing after all, he was out to make Oddpaw's life a misery.

Despite her reluctant scowl, she walked backwards to take a jump at it. Oddpaw felt nervous with all eyes on her. They were still in the camp as well, so if she fell who knows who would see.

Before more nerves could build up she bounded towards the sandy slope. Once she got close enough she jumped, and landed near the top of the slope. Instantly she felt the sand give way under her paws. She tried to scramble upwards using her claws like she did on the night she ran from camp.

Yet no amount of scrambling could stop her from tumbling back down the ravine and landing on her back with a squeak.

As soon as her back hit the ground, she didn't dare open her blue-green eyes. Embarrassment built in her stomach. She heard Sweetpaw call her name and in a second the other she-cat was at her side, helping her up.

Once Oddpaw was back on her paws again she didn't dare look up to see who was watching. "Maybe I should try," stated Sweetpaw as she ran for the ravine, yet as soon as she got to it Blazewing lifted a paw to stop her.

"No need," he spoke in a careless voice.

"There is a need," Sweetpaw snapped, "I want to try."

"So you can embarrass yourself even worse so Oddpaw wouldn't feel as bad?" Blazewing asked.

"N-no, you mouse-brain," Sweetpaw stuttered, "I just want to try."

"Well I said there is no need," Blazewing answered picking up Seeetpaw by the scruff.

"Hey!" Sweetpaw snapped, "What do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

Sweetpaw continued to struggle in his mouth as Blazewing climbed the ravine with ease. Oddpaw watched, still unsure what to make of what Blazewing had said. Was Sweetpaw really willing to make herself look stupid just for Oddpaw's sake?

She soon felt the gentle jaws of Thistlefang on her scruff and went limp as he carried her up the ravine with as much ease as Blazewing did.

Once they were at the top of the ravine Thistlefang put her down. The embarrassment soon washed of Oddpaw as she saw the tall tress surrounding the camp. They were huge! Even bigger up close!

Sweetpaw was standing at the trunk of one, Oddpaw joined her. They both looked up as far as they could crane their necks. Sweetpaw sat on her back legs to look up even further. Yet she soon ended up falling backwards on to her back.

Oddpaw couldn't help but burst into lather as her friend was knocked out of her trance. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Thistlefang smirk at them. Yet Blazewing scowled.

"If you kits are finished being idiots then you can follow us, if not, we'll leave you here for the foxes to kill," Blazewing snarled as he walked away. Sweetpaw hopped to her paws and trotted over to Thistlefang, "are there really foxes living this close to camp?" She asked.

"No," Thistlefang shuck his head, "CaveClan and CloudClan keep them far away from our boarders." The white and silver tom trotted after Blazewing, signalling the apprentices to follow him.

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw raced after the two toms bounding ahead. They ran through the tall trees and the muddy, leafy ground. "So this is what mud fell like under your paws," Sweetpaw stated, "it's kind of nice."

"Do you think they'll slow down?" Oddpaw asked her friend, she wasn't sure about Sweetpaw but she was tired already. "It doesn't look like it," Sweetpaw answered, "it's just typical that you got Blazewing, I mean really that's got to be the most mouse-brained idea I have ever heard," Sweetpaw ranted, "Thistlefang seems alright though, he keeps looking back to see if we're okay."

"Do you think we'll be at the boarder soon?" Oddpaw asked.

"Probably, the territory can't be that big right?" Sweetpaw replied.

It wasn't long until the two toms stopped in front of them. Oddpaw sighed, they were finally at the border.

The two apprentices stopped as they reached the toms. They had stopped at an instant dip in the ground.

Oddpaw padded next to Blazewing and looked down, just below her was a stream of running water, stone was perfectly aligning the stream as if it had been put there on purpose. The clear water reflected the blue sky and the tress up above, making the stream run with vibrant colours.

"Wow!" Oddpaw exclaimed, "Is this stream the edge of our territory? What Clan lives at the other side?" She asked, amazed at the waters beauty. Yet she was surprised to hear Blazewing snort, she looked up at him to see the deputy staring down at her with a cringe. "What are you taking about kit?" He asked scornfully, "we are still at the edge of camp, across this stream is where the forest starts."

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw visibly paled. They were hardly even out of the camp and they were starting to get tried. "How big is our territory?" Asked Sweetpaw sounding baffled, "MoonClan and SunClan have bigger territories than the rest of the Clans, so it's pretty big," Thistlefang answered.

"How are we supposed to cover it all in one day?" Oddpaw asked. Blazewing growled, "Well if you useless kits would use your legs more than you use your mouths then maybe we'd be able to get going."

"That's a bit unfair Blazewing," Thistlefang spoke, "it's their first time out of camp, it would be unfair to make them cover the whole territory. It's something even Warriors have trouble doing." Blazewing turned to Thistlefang with a scowl, "fine have it your way Thistlefang, but don't blame me when their as soft as kittypets and get themselves killed by Divergence."

Blazewing walked along the edge of the stream, his dark tabby flame coloured fur bristling. "We'll only cover half of it today, then the other half tomorrow," he spoke, Oddpaw and Sweetpaw shared a horrified look. How big really was their territory?

"I shall stay further back," added Thistlefang as he approached the two apprentices, "if you can't see me at any time of the journey then call, and I will slow down." Thistlefang followed Blazewing and the two apprentices followed.

They soon came to a stone bridge laying over the stream. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw looked down at the stream below them with curiosity. "How deep do you think it is?" Sweetpaw asked as she stared in to the narrow stream, "I bet it goes on forever!" Oddpaw exclaimed, completely overwhelmed by the entire experience, despite the fact, she knew that she was in for a very tiring day.

"I wish we could jump in," replied Sweetpaw, Oddpaw giggled at her friend's comment, "mouse-brain," she smiled as she nudged Sweetpaw jokingly, "cats don't swim."

Before Sweetpaw could come back with a funny comment, Blazewing hissed at them to get a move on. Oddpaw huffed and ran across the bridge to keep up with the two toms, Sweetpaw close on her tail.

"To the direction that the wind blows from is the White Mountains, or more commonly known as CloudClan territory," Blazewing explained. "To the direction that the wind blows are the Hollow Hills, or CaveClan territory. And to the direction were the top of the ivy leaves point is SunClan territory, as for the direction that the bottom of the ivy leaves are pointing, that's MoonClan and past that is uninhabited territory."

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw were trying their best to keep up yet no matter how hard they tried they kept falling behind. "You heard that right?" Oddpaw asked Sweetpaw, "yeah," she answered. At the pace that they were running, that was all they could say.

"How long will it be until we reach the boarder?" Oddpaw asked.

"Not long I think," Sweetpaw replied.

* * *

Yes Oddpaw could remember that conversation. It seemed like an eternity since then. But they had finally reached the border. She and Sweetpaw had dropped behind substantially. Yet Thistlefang had stayed with in their sight line so they didn't get lost.

When the dark tabby red pelt of Blazewing appeared at yet another stream, Oddpaw could of gasped for joy yet she found herself too tired to do anything but pant. When they reached Blazewing and Thistlefang, Oddpaw and Sweetpaw flopped on to the ground in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

They were both so tired they didn't hear Blazewing's snarls. "Get up!" He warned, "I won't explain why you both are in such a pitiful state." When the apprentices didn't respond Blazewing strode over to Oddpaw. "Get up rat!" He hissed, poking her with his claws.

Oddpaw hissed in frustration as she found herself rising to her aching paws. Thistlefang then quietly nudged Sweetpaw up gently with his nose. Both of the apprentices found themselves too tired to ask why they were made to complete such a hard activity on their first day of training.

"This river," Blazewing spoke, gesturing to the running water in their paths, "marks the boarder of SunClan, do you see how their territory is covered in little trees and more strands of golden grass that shines like the sun. Like MoonClan obsess themselves with moonlight, SunClan obsess over sunlight. And like pure bred MoonClan cats shine with the moonlight, SunClan cats shine with the sunlight. Although SunClan has more... Purebreds than MoonClan. The SunClan leader Hawkstar is stricter than Ravenstar of who he lets into his Clan. And is quite the one for old Clan traditions."

Thistlefang then tuck over, "we'll follow the river up to those mountains over there," he spoke, gesturing to the tall grey and white mountains, "that is CloudClan territory. We'll show you the boarder and then we'll head back across the forest to the camp. Then you'll be done for the day."

Despite her fatigue, Oddpaw couldn't help but feel a ping of excitement with going to see CloudClan territory. Where the ancient cat Cloud lived all those moons ago. Yet Sweetpaw seemed less convinced.

"Are you kidding me?!" She asked, "We've only just become apprentices and you're getting us running half of the territory? What kind of mentors are you anyway?" She asked with rage. Oddpaw was taken back by her best friend's aggressiveness.

Blazewing looked down at Sweetpaw coldly. "Do you want to give up?" He asked with a very surprisingly calm voice, "what?" Asked Sweetpaw, "no! I just-" a growl silenced her.

"Then shut up and keep running!" Blazewing snarled, before turning and running up river towards the tall mountain.

Thistlefang sighed, "I'll stay back with you two," he sighed, "it's about the same distance to the mountains that it is from camp to here, so I will run slower so you may do so as well. I shall be sure to give you a break when we get to the border."

Thistlefang turned his head towards the sky, "it will be dark by the time we are back," he stated, "you will have the morning of tomorrow." Thislefang then tuck after Blazewing as did Oddpaw and Sweetpaw.

Oddpaw's paws burned and her legs ached yet she supposed Sweetpaw felt the same way. "At least we get tomorrow off," Oddpaw smiled, trying to cheer her gloomy looking friend up, "doubt it," Sweetpaw grunted.

"But Thistlefang said we'd have tomorrow off didn't he?" Oddpaw replied.

"Yeah," Sweetpaw growled, "but didn't you see his face or that look in his eyes?" Sweetpaw asked, "That was a look of a cat who didn't believe his own words."

Oddpaw now felt taken back as well as tired. She didn't see anything in the larger toms look or eyes. Yet how come Sweetpaw did?

Oddpaw flattened her ears in frustration and carried on running after Thistlefang.

* * *

After a long, excruciating track through the trees and bushes. They finally reached the foot of the mountain. Despite the fact that her body was burning up and her muscles screaming for a rest, Oddpaw allowed herself a second to admire the mountains beauty. With its grey rocks and spots of white that Oddpaw thought was snow. She had never seen snow before but she had heard Flutter talk about it to Laurelstep. It looked very pale and very fluffy. Oddpaw was sure that Blazewing wasn't with her and if she wasn't so painfully exhausted, she would rush up there and jump right into the fluffy looking substance.

The sun was just begging to set on the horizon over the snowy mountain. Making the shadow of the rock face stretch over the MoonClan and SunClan territories. The orange light tinged the white snow, making it shine like sunset crystals sweeping over the rock. The sight both captivated and calmed Oddpaw, like she had somehow seen the beautiful sight before.

"This is the border of CloudClan territory," Blazewing spoke, "one if the two Protector Clans defending, providing and reinforcing MoonClan and SunClan. The leader of CloudClan is Oakstar. CloudClan and CaveClan hunt for us and patrol our borders. They also provide help for anything we may need. It is their job and has been for many generations. But as-"

Blazewing stopped and sifted the air, Thistlefang did the same. After a short while Oddpaw was pushed roughly into a nearby bush. "Hey!" She called, "what was that for?" She asked Blazewing as her mentor pushed her further into the rather prickly bush.

"Stay hidden!" He warned in a low, serious voice, "don't make a sound, don't come out until I tell you and do not be seen." Blazewing then returned to a confused Sweetpaw and a tense looking Thistlefang. He whispered something to Sweetpaw before a CloudClan patrol of five cats appeared from a crag in a rock.

The CloudClan patrol noticed them and quickly came trotting down the mountain side towards them. Oddpaw was astonished at how well their paws gripped the rock. That mountain looked pretty steep, especially while traveling downward.

Once the five cats got to the edge of the border the leader spoke. "Good day MoonClan," he said bowing his head slightly. Yet the cats behind him bowed right to the ground in great respect. Blazewing swished his tail and the cats all stud up again.

"It is good to see you today Hookclaw," Blazewing said to the leader. Wait... Hookclaw...?! The CloudClan deputy who was going against his leader and traditions to support CaveClan's mad leader Redstar, into abandoning MoonClan and SunClan. Oddpaw remembered Ravenstar telling her about him. But why was he being so polite to MoonClan if he hated them?

Hookclaw was a large white-grey tom with a black tail and ears and yellow-orange eyes. Oddpaw realised with a shock why he was called Hookclaw. The deputy had huge deformed claws. Some of his claws were sticking out sideways and some were even upside dawn and others spiking in all directions. All of these strange claws looked as if they couldn't be brought back into the paw and we're all large and hook snapped. Even his teeth were jagged and sticking out at all directions. His deformed hook like teeth were also visible when Hookclaw's mouth was shut.

With his large size, mysterious eyes, twisted, hook like, ever showing claws and teeth, Hookclaw looked very intimidating. Why the Divergence would want to fight a cat like him was beyond her.

The second cat standing next to him was a much smaller, much younger she-cat. She looked a little older than Sweetpaw at the most, clearly an apprentice. She had light grey fur with darker grey freckles and a dark grey underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws and tail tip. With leaf green eyes and a wondrous look on her face.

The next cat was a rather large light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes. Next to him was a small black and white patched tom with bright, shinning blue eyes. And the last cat was a large light grey she-cat with lighter grey paws and cold, dark, deep blue eyes.

"I'm guessing this is a sundown patrol correct?" Blazewing asked. Hookclaw nodded with authority in his gaze as he looked the Deputy right in the eyes, "it indeed is, yet if I may ask why are you so far away from you're camp?" Hookclaw asked politely.

"We are just showing a new highly energetic and curious apprentice around the territory," Blazewing replied.

"Is she yours?" Hookclaw asked.

"No she's mine," Thistlefang added, Hookclaw laughed, "I do apologise for my mistake MoonClan. I know apprentices can be hard work at times. Fortunately my new one hasn't be giving me to much trouble. You're not much of a trouble causer are you Fallenpaw?" Hookclaw asked the small grey she-cat at his side.

"U-Um..." The small she-cat named Fallenpaw stuttered, "n-no." Hookclaw let out a howling laughter at her shy answer, "she's a quiet one," he lathed. He nudged his apprentice playfully on the shoulder. Yet Oddpaw didn't miss how the timid she-cat flinched away from her mentor.

Blazewing continued to talk to Hookclaw while Thistlefang exchanged words with the large light brown tabby tom. "How are your mate and kits Bramblefern?" He asked. The tom named Bramblefern instantly beamed at the chance to talk about his family, "Sorrelfur's just amazing," he smiled with glee, "the Amberkit and Rainkit are two moons old now. Sorrelfur's a brilliant mother, the kits love her so much. Their fit and healthy and can't wait to be apprentices. Sorrelfur doesn't want them to grow up though, she loves them just as much as I do."

"Mothers never want their kits to grow up," Thistlefang answered with a happy yet distant smile, "fathers either." Thistlefang then turned to the large grey she-cat. "And how are your kits doing Rockclaw?" He asked, "I heard they have been apprenticed."

The grey she-cat named Rockclaw nodded with a hard look on her face, "three moons ago," she answered, "Swiftpaw's a Medicine Cat apprentice, and Stormpaw's a CloudRunner apprentice."

Oddpaw felt a twinge of jealousy at the CloudClan apprentice that was training to be a Medicine Cat. Yet she wondered what a CloudRunner was?

"A CloudRunner?" Asked Thistlefang, "that must be a great honour for you and Swiftleap." Rockclaw huffed and looked away from Thistlefang like she had much better things to do than talk about her mate and kits. "Rockclaw!" Bramblefern warned, "Show some respect to MoonClan."

Rockclaw huffed yet turned back to Thistlefang with a bow. Thistlefang nodded back to her. "I apologise MoonClan," she spoke in a defiant voice, "I am just a little frustrated that I have spent so long in the nursery producing a new generation of fighters only for them both to turn out to be useless to MoonClan and SunClan. Plus I have lost most if not all of my stamina while raising them to fight for you."

The atmosphere instantly turned awkward. Even Oddpaw from her prickly prison could see that. So she turned her attention to Sweetpaw.

The small black and white patched tom was speaking to her merrily. "I have a mate too," he spoke, trying to appear smaller than Sweetpaw, "she's named Spottedwing, we've been best friends since we were apprentices. I miss them days, enjoy your apprenticeship Sweetpaw! Coz I guarantee it will be the best time of your life. And maybe one day you'll have a mate yourself."

Sweetpaw smiled happily at the grinning tom, "yeah maybe," she spoke, "hey maybe I'll have kits someday to! Are you and Spottedwing gonna have kits soon Hailpool?" Sweetpaw asked with excitement.

"Well," Hailpool chuckled, "I think we'll wait till things calm down around here. Then we'll have a couple of little fluffy kits."

"Are things pretty hectic around here then?" Sweetpaw asked.

Hailpool Instantly paled, "um no," he replied, "Everything's just fine My Moon." Sweetpaw looked at Hailpool strangely and extremely questionably, "well... Okay, I gave you permission to call me Sweetpaw remember."

"Oh," Hailpool panicked, "yes, I'm sorry Sweetpaw."

"CloudClan it's time to head back before it gets to dark," came Hookclaw's voice. Blazewing nodded a goodbye to Hookclaw as he and the rest of the CloudClan patrol bowed before heading back up the steep mountain.

Once the patrol was out of sight and their sent could no longer be smelt, Blazewing called to Oddpaw. "You can come out now Oddpaw," he called. Sweetpaw ran towards the bush and helped Oddpaw wriggle out of the prickly mess.

Meowing a thanks to Sweetpaw, Oddpaw decided that it was time to be brave. She turned to Blazewing in a scorn. "Why did you push me in a bush?" She asked with a scowl,

"They would have seen you if I didn't," Blazewing answered.

"What's wrong with them seeing me?" Oddpaw asked with aggression.

"They might have thought you we're a rat and killed you," Blazewing answered.

"That's not it, stop lying!" Oddpaw hissed.

"If you think I'm lying then why don't you figure out the truth for yourself?" Blazewing snapped back.

"Coz you owe me the truth!" Oddpaw growled back.

Blazewing stalked over to OddpW like she was prey. Sweetpaw stud close to her and growled aggressively yet that didn't stop the perusing deputy. Once he reached them he made it painfully clear that he was much bigger than them both.

"Trust me rat!" He growled, "I don't owe you anything." Oddpaw was intimidated and wanted to shy away yet she forced her miss-matched eyes to keep contact with his. After a while of staring each other down, Blazewing broke the contact and headed back into the MoonClan forest.

"We're heading back to camp," he stated, "Thistlefang will answer any other questions you may have." Blazewing then tuck off into the forest.

On the way back Sweetpaw had asked her mentor what a CloudRunner was. Hailpool had mentioned it to her but didn't explain it very well.

"A CloudRunner is like a second Medicine Cat," he had explained, "they only have them in CloudClan. They are said to be closer to StarClan than anyone. They are very mysterious and everything about them is a mystery. They are said to enter StarClan anytime they wish and can even bring dead cats spirits back to this world and send lost spirits to their rightful place. Some say that CloudRunners see no boundaries of the living and dead and can pass and interact with both worlds with a metre thought. CloudRunners are highly valued. They apparently keep peace and balance in all three worlds, the world of the living and the two worlds of the dead, StarClan and DarkClan. They do this by controlling who enters what world. They will take the spirits of unborn kits to their mother's wombs, guide the spirits of good and honourable cats to the ranks of StarClan and cast the evil heard to the depths of DarkClan. And make sure those spirits stay in their rightful places."

"Without the CloudRunners, the dark heated murders and traitors will escape from DarkClan and terrorise the world of the living. And cats from StarClan may unintentionally wonder out and lose themselves forever. And the boundaries between the worlds would break."

"Yet this power cannot be taught. Once a CloudRunner passes their spirit is reincarnated into another kit in CloudClan. That kit will be born with one eye grey, for the colour of the mountain and one eye blue with flecks of white for the sky. That kit will become the next CloudRunner.

"CloudClan's last CloudRunner, Buzzardwatcher, died the night Rockclaw gave birth to her two kits, Stormkit and Swiftkit. Stormkit was clearly his reincarnation and is the next CloudRunner. When he gets older. He'll have the name Stormwatcher. It is a tradition for CloudRunners to have 'watcher' in their name to symbolise how they will watch over every world. Living or dead."

"It is said that the ancient cat, Cloud became the first CloudRunner himself towards the end of his life. As one of his eyes one day turned grey and the other showed streaks of white. But that's just a theory. Yet nearly everything about CloudRunner's are just theories. CloudRunners hardly let anything about themselves be known to anyone. And according to some in MoonClan, CloudRunner's don't exist, but their disbelief mainly comes from the fact that they don't think that any cat is closer to StarClan than them."

Oddpaw had listened in owe. A cat that had the power to basically control the one world of the living and the two worlds of the dead. And not only that, but a possible reincarnated version of Cloud. She wished that she could be a CloudRunner. It sounded so cool.

* * *

The sun had set since that conversation. Thistlefang was not that far ahead of them. Yet Oddpaw and Sweetpaw stayed close together, slightly spooked by the darkness around them and the strange noises.

Oddpaw felt herself slow down even more. She tried to keep her breathing down so she didn't alert anything that maybe lurking in the shadows yet her rapid breath didn't seem to want to calm down. It only got worse as her muscles sent bitter slashes of pain up her body and her eyes felt heavy.

Was every day of training going to be as bad as this?

Yet before she could fall into a gentle sleep. She felt the floor beneath her disappear. For a second she thought she was flying. Then she felt the shocking feeling of falling.

Oddpaw snapped out of her daze to see the sand on the ground approaching her. She gasped as her claws gripped the sand as she began to slide down the ravine. Feeling Sweetpaw's pelt next to hers, she calmed down somewhat.

The two reached the end of the ravine and were instantly bombarded by a frantic Flutter. "Oddpaw! Sweetpaw! Where have you two been?!" She asked in a panic, "you've been away all day! Oh my StarClan you look exhausted! Get to your nests now."

Flutter nudged them towards the apprentices den. Yet they were too tired to argue. Oddpaw didn't miss the growl Flutter sent to the two mentors who had got back to camp before they had. Oddpaw could only assume by the apologetic look on Thistlefang's face and the angered look on Blazewing's that Flutter had given them both an ear full before she and Sweetpaw had got back. And by the way Flutter went straight back to the two with her golden tail lashing viciously, told Oddpaw that she wasn't quite done with them yet.

The apprentices den was a square stone den, smaller than warriors den. With growing roots and trees all over it, covering most of the entrances. Yet a small square hole carved into the stone wall granted easy access. Inside the small stone den, were five mossy nests on the sand and moss covered flour.

In one nest lay Cricketpaw, staring off at the wall in utter boredom. Ripplepaw sat up in another nest, washing her dark golden fur. The dark golden and brown she-cat lifted her head to see the two apprentices standing in the entrance to the den.

Ripplepaw pulled her tongue back in her mouth and smiled welcomingly. "Hey you two," she smiled, "me and Dawnpaw made nests for you over there. Oh, what did those mentors of yours make you do today? You both look utterly exhausted."

They didn't have to be told twice. Oddpaw lay in her soft mossy nest next to Sweetpaw. She was about to drift to sleep when she heard Ripplepaw begin taking again. "Where have you two been anyway?" She asked. Oddpaw flinched at the question. She couldn't tell Ripplepaw the secret. But what could she tell her? "Our mentors tuck us around the territory," Sweetpaw answered, "you know how Blazewing is, he wanted us to have basic knowledge of our home."

Ripplepaw nodded before continuing, "It's strange really," she said, "I never knew Blazewing could dance. There has been rumours that he is the only cat in MoonClan who doesn't dance." Oddpaw looked at Ripplepaw strangely. How could Blazewing not know how to dance? He never would have become a Warrior if he didn't. It was a massive part about being a MoonClan Warrior.

"Of course he can dance," Sweetpaw replied.

"Really?" Asked Ripplepaw, "no one's ever seen him dance, does he specialise in Extreme Moon Dances like some cats think he might?"

"Yes he does," Sweetpaw answered.

"Did he show you?" Ripplepaw asked.

"No, but I don't see why he would lie," Sweetpaw answered. "He will have to show us sooner or later if he's going to teach Oddpaw."

Ripplepaw smiled joyfully. Oddpaw wondered why she wanted to know so much. "Well then that puts an end to those rumours," Ripplepaw smiled, "and proves me right, I betted two mice with Wingflight that Blazewing could dance. I think he can, coz why would Ravenstar invite a cat to stay in the Clan that couldn't dance. That just wouldn't make sense. But Wingflight seems to think otherwise."

At this, Oddpaw's head shot up, "what do you mean, invite?" She asked confused. Ripplepaw looked at her questioningly, "you didn't know?" The older apprentice asked. Oddpaw shuck her head wanting to know what Ripplepaw knew about Blazewing that she didn't.

"Blazewing was once a rouge," Ripplepaw answered. Every apprentice, even Cricketpaw was very interested in the conversation now. "What?!" Asked Cricketpaw, his fur bristling and claws flexing, before he instantly calmed down. "Actually I'm not surprised," Cricketpaw huffed, "he looks like an ugly rouge."

Oddpaw found herself hissing at the white and black apprentice. Why? She had no idea. It just didn't feel right to insult the flame coloured deputy when he wasn't there. Despite the fact Blazewing was probably telling all the other Warriors how ugly, useless and stupid she was.

"Anyway," Ripplepaw spoke, breaking the tension, "Ravenstar came back to camp with him one day. About the time that Sootfur, Bluetail and Dewcloud were three moons old, so a few days before I was born. Ravenstar only told the Clan that he was a visitor, yet she kept disappearing into the forest with him and Thistlefang. Flutter sometimes went with them but she had her kits and the dead Dapplecloud's kits to care for so she did go with them often."

"He had been with us for little more than two moons when he was made deputy. After the death of our last deputy, Silvershard. Hardly anyone was happy about it, but he's been a good deputy so far if you ask me. Yet no one has even seen him dance. We hardly see Ravenstar dance except at gatherings either.

"But I think that that when, Ravenstar, Thislefang, Blazewing and occasionally Flutter would disappear, it would be to train Blazewing to dance. Yet Flutter isn't much of a dancer herself so don't know why she went. It's a mystery of the Clan."

The three younger apprentices were shocked for a while. Yet personally Oddpaw felt a little annoyed. Blazewing was different to, he was from a different place and didn't look one bit like a MoonClan cat, yet he was treated just fine and got to be an all high and mighty deputy. Oddpaw, was teared terribly and couldn't be what she wanted to be, yet while she didn't look MoonClan, she was born and raised in MoonClan. That was hardly fair.

"How do you know all this?" Oddpaw asked.

"Well," began Ripplepaw, "I wasn't born when Blazewing was brought into the Clan and I was very young when he was made Deputy so I don't remember allot of it, but Wingflight does, he told me and Dawnpaw about it."

The den went silent for a peaceful moment. Oddpaw was about to let herself drift off until Ripplepaw spoke again. "Speaking of Dawnpaw, have you two seen her on your travels today?" She asked Oddpaw and Sweetpaw, "I lost sight of her just before sun high."

"Lost sight of who?" Another voice answered, all eyes turned to the entrance as the large dark red apprentice strolled in looking just as exhausted as Oddpaw and Sweetpaw.

Ripplepaw shot up out of her nest, "where have you been?" She asked as Dawnpaw flopped down in the moss nest beside her. "Out," Dawnpaw answered glumly.

"Honestly Dawnpaw I've lost count of how many times you been 'out' this past few moons," Ripplepaw half snapped at her friend.

"I'm just training," Dawnpaw replied with her dark green eyes shut.

"Training with who?" Ripplepaw asked, "You can't teach yourself dances Dawnpaw."

"Yes I can," the red she-cat grumbled.

Ripplepaw sighed deeply, "where was Lushbreeze?" She asked with the authority of a Queen scolding her trouble making kit. "Don't know," Dawnpaw answered, "around camp, practising her dancing with Fernfire." Ripplepaw growled slightly at her flame coloured cousin, "did you ask for hers or anyone else's permission before you left the camp?" She asked.

"No," Dawnpaw replied, beginning to fall asleep.

"But you're still an apprentice!" Ripplepaw exclaimed, "Anything can happen when you go off on your own like you've been doing. Even with the Protector Clans, the forest is still a dangerous place for a MoonClan cat. And it's clear that you're putting yourself through some intense training, look at you! You look more exhausted than Oddpaw abs Sweetpaw. And they ran about the territory today."

Dawnpaw lifted her head out of the moss and blinked her tired green eyes. "Lushbreeze doesn't care what I do," Dawnpaw stated with a tired voice, "she hasn't trained me herself for moons now. So I just have Sootfur, Bluetail or Treeheart train me for a bit or just do it myself."

"And you know what? All three of them have said that I should be a Warrior by now. I'm twelve moons old now Ripplepaw, I've seen every season from leaf-bare too green-leaf. IV danced at gatherings more than twice and have also made my own routine. Im just one moon older than Flutter's kits, and on the track to mastering the art of Extreme Moon Dances and they still refuse to make me a Warrior! And I know why it's coz of my pelt colour."

Dawnpaw growled an exhausted growl. "You've only been training for five moons Dawnpaw," Ripplepaw added, "yet I agree, you should be one a Warrior. Your clearly ready, just give it a bit more time. Ravenstar will have to make you a Warrior sooner or later."

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw were really starting to get annoyed with the two older she-cats chatting. Yet they were both a bit too shy to tell them to stop. They were both quite nice to them, which is more than they had from Blazewing today. So they both kept their mouths shut and hoped that they would shut up soon.

Dawnpaw huffed and lay her head on her paws. "I hope so," she grunted, "for my sake." Ripplepaw giggled with all the joy she could let show, "maybe you need to smile more," she giggled, "for some reason you always look so distracted and bored when you dance, despite the fact your dancing is brilliant."

"Shut up," Dawnpaw grunted as she fell into a deep sleep. Ripplepaw giggled at her friend once more before she turned to the other apprentices. "Good night everyone," Ripplepaw smiled as she lay her head down and closed her bright blue eyes.

Cricketpaw only swished his tail in a silent good night while Oddpaw and Sweetpaw grunted some messy words back.

Oddpaw could feel the heat raising of Sweetpaw, it was comforting. She closed her miss-matched eyes and let the silent breaths of her den mates fade into nothing and the much needed sleep began to drift her away.

* * *

 _ **Holy Jesus its done! I can sleep in peace. So here we meet cats from other Clans and take a trip around the territory. I personally love Hookclaw's and Fallenpaw's designs, we meet Thistlefang, Dawnpaw's been acting unusual, we learn about the CloudClan Medicine Cat and CloudRunner brothers Swiftpaw and Stormpaw and as usual Blazewing's being a dick ;)**_

 _ **And good news I'm not gonna be kicked out of my house coz my results got me into college! D**_

 _ **And as usual sorry for any mistakes ;)** _


	16. Spin Kick

**_Chapter 16: Spin Kick_**

Oddpaw

What?

Oddpaw...

What do you want?

Oddpaw...

Who's calling me?

Oddpaw!

Oddpaw snapped awake with a gasp and her breathing heavy. She must have been dreaming. She sighed shakily before looking around at her den mates still soundly asleep in their nests. Before her eyes lay on the den entrance.

And a pair of bright eyes stares back at her.

Oddpaw stared back in terror at the glowing eyes. Before their blazing amber glow and the familiar silhouette of a fire red tabby pelt popped into her mind and she instantly calmed down and began to curl up back to sleep again.

It was only Blazewing...

Oh holy StarClan it was Blazewing!

Odd paw instantly shot out of her nest, her muscles aching in protest but she only allowed herself to wince as she followed the annoyed deputy out of the den and into the MoonClan clearing. It was nearly sunrise so the moon has long gone to sleep and the night sky was tinged with a faint soft orange.

"When I call you," Blazewing began his usual rant, "you react instantly do you understand?" He asked. Oddpaw nodded, not pointing the fact out that she was asleep. And what he was doing waking her up on the morning of her day off.

Yet it seemed Blazewing could read her tired mind. "Warriors don't get a day off Rat," he growled, "Thistlefang can train Sweetpaw how he wants, but il train you like a real Warrior got it?!"

Oddpaw nodded sleepily, Blazewing's words not properly sticking in her head as she yawned. The flame pelted tom scowled, "you better get acquainted with sleepless nights and early mornings," he growled, "when I'm through with you you'll either be a real warrior or dead."

That soon woke Oddpaw up as she stared at the deputy in fright. "Don't look at me like that!" He snapped, Oddpaw instantly dropped her head with a flinch. Why did he have to be so scary?

Without another word Blazewing dashed towards the camp entrance and into the forest. Oddpaw followed on his tail. Dashing through the bracken and trees, trying to make her sore and tired legs cooperate. Yet her stiff, stumpy legs let her down as she soon lost sight of Blazewing.

Oddpaw stopped dead in the forest. She tried to not be intimidated by the huge dark trees towering over her and the spine chilling noises. Yet she still found herself whimpering in fright as she curled herself close to the cold ground, eyes wide and frightened and ears flat against her head. Why did Blazewing leave her alone in the dark like this?

Summoning the last of her bravery Oddpaw pushed herself through a bush and scrambled up a log to get a better look of her surroundings. "B-B-Blazewing!" She called into the dark night.

The next thing Oddpaw knew, she was tumbling painfully down the log and landing in her side. She grunted as she lifted her head to see a blurry form. She shuck he head fiercely and stared back, Blazewing was sitting with a slight scowl on his face up on the log she had been standing on. So he pushed her off.

She stud on shaky paws and began to back away wondering what he would do next. "Pathetic," he spat, "you couldn't even pick up my scent or hear me behind you."

"W-what?" Asked Oddpaw as she began to back away again. Did she make him mad somehow? Blazewing suddenly dashed down from the log and right past Oddpaw. She thought he was going to run away again. That was until his front leg extended out and hit her two back legs. Oddpaw fell face flat on the ground.

Yet the fear of Blazewing attacking again made her stumble to her paws as quickly as possible. Blazewing was standing not too far away. Yet before Oddpaw could ask why he was acting like this he spoke again.

"If you ever want to survive as a Warrior and a Protector you'll have to have strong, ever alert senses," he stated, "you have to know exactly what attack your enemy is planning and how, then you have to have the tactics and skills to stop them and turn any fight to your favour. If you want to know my plans follow your senses."

Without another word he sprinted away into the dark forest again. Oddpaw gritted her teeth in annoyance and followed him. The drive to ask him what he meant over powering her fear of the forest at the dead of night. Yet no matter how fast she made her legs move she couldn't catch up with the deputy.

Once again, he left her sight. She stopped between some trees, catching her breath.

Where was he?

Was he going to attack again?

A sudden rustling sound from the undergrowth made Oddpaw spin around as a bird flew out of the bracken and into the dark orange tinged sky. She watched it go with a relieved sigh. Until an idea popped into her mind.

He heard that bird before she saw it. Like Blazewing said she was using her senses. She couldn't see Blazewing so she'll just have to use one of her other senses to find him. She listened to the sounds of the forest. Yet Blazewing moved quickly and quietly for his size so it won't be easy finding him that way.

So the next was her nose. She lifted her head to the air and smelt deeply. She could smell the fresh smell of a morning forest and the temping smell of pry hiding here and there. When suddenly a warm, fiery sent was carried to her nose in the breeze. Blazewing's scent!

Oddpaw smiled gleefully and giggled to herself as she followed her nose with a skip in her step. His scent was resent and wasn't moving. So she suspected he must be nearby waiting for her. She tried so hard to concentrate and not lose the sent.

Oddpaw followed it to a sandy clearing in the trees. The scent stopped here. Yet Blazewing was nowhere to be seen. Oddpaw sniffed the air in confusion. Where could he be? Did she do something wrong? Did she lose his scent?

When yet again, Oddpaw found herself flying through the air and landing surprisingly safely on the soft sand. She grunted at Blazewing standing in the spot where she was previously standing. And for once there wasn't a scowl on his face. Yet it wasn't quite a smile neither a smirk it was strait and unreadable. Yet still it wasn't his usual annoyed scow. He was enjoying this wasn't he?

"I suppose you're not quite as dense as I previously thought," Blazewing spoke, Oddpaw tilted her head in confusion. Was that a compliment? "Yet you clearly are still very dense, you should have known that if you couldn't see me to use your other senses. Even a kit knows how to scent. I shouldn't have to tell you."

Oddpaw let her ears lay flat again. Like Blazewing would ever compliment her. Not as long as there was something to complain about. "It time for your first fighting lesson," Blazewing stated before Oddpaw's mind could wonder more.

"Really?" She asked in excitement. Blazewing's annoyed and irritated scowl soon came back yet this time it was mixed with anger and danger. "Yes really!" He snapped, "I wouldn't lie Rat!" Oddpaw found all of her pervious excitement drain from her at the sound of Blazewing's angered tone of voice.

Yet she still watched him as he walked to the other side of the clearing and stud in a battle stance. His front left leg was planted firmly into the ground and his right front leg was a bit further back. And his two back legs were completely in line with each other.

Suddenly, Blazewing used the strength in his front left leg and his back left leg to swiftly lift off the ground with his front right paw gripping the sand. He span around in a half circle, kicking out at last minute before landing perfectly in the same spot.

Oddpaw looked over to him in astonishment. "That was called the Spin Kick," Blazewing explained, "once an enemy gets close enough you use the power in your legs to spin yourself around hitting them and spin them half way around the circle. You kick out at last minute to push them away and then you land bank into the fighting stance."

Oddpaw nodded back, not quite getting it but she wasn't about to tell Blazewing that. "This is what you'll be learning today," Blazewing stated, "I want you to perform a full Spin Kick by sun-high. If you can't do this then a punishment will be in order."

Oddpaw was sure that if Sweetpaw was here she would argue that it wasn't a fair deal and protest. Yet Oddpaw could never be as outgoing as Sweetpaw was. She didn't think she could ever stand up to Blazewing or other authority figures quite like she does.

So with her head and tail low she made her way to the middle of the clearing and tried to copy Blazewing's stance. The deputy had moved to sit on a low branch watching her progression.

* * *

The sun was nearly at the highest point in the sky. It would be sun-high very soon.

The trees were their usual green and brown and the beautiful blue sky was clear and cloudless. Birds chirped their midday songs, a cool breeze carried the sweet scent of flowers and pine and pry scuttled around in the forest beyond. The day was truly beautiful.

And yet Oddpaw couldn't feel more miserable. More than half of the day she had spent trying to complete a full Spin Kick. Her muscles ached for a rest. Yet every time she stopped for too long Blazewing would aggressively hiss at her. And remembering if she didn't complete a full Spin Kick soon, she would be punished.

Her tired eyes kept closing her aching muscles kept giving way and her attempts at the Spin Kick all ended in her either, getting lucky and performing half a Spin Kick or she could have bad luck and her moves would be sloppy or she would fall of her face. It seemed like she was too tired to get lucky now.

She had the stance right, but everything beyond that she just couldn't seem to get right. As Oddpaw shifted her throbbing paws into the stance once again she tried to use the little strength she had to lift herself up. Yet the weak muscles could no longer support her weight and again she found herself with a face full of sand.

The sand was warm but not hot, leaving Oddpaw wanting to just curl up and stay there all day. The warmth was so welcoming to her drowsy mind that she didn't realise that she was slowly falling asleep. That was until she felt a spiky pelt bush past her and a low irritated growling. Oddpaw lifted her head from the warm sand to see the tip of Blazewing's red tail disappearing into the forest.

She was wondering where he was going. Until she realised with a sickening jolt that it was sun-high and she hasn't completed a full Spin Kick. She scrambled to her paws as fast as her worn out body would let her and padded after Blazewing. Following his angered scent through the forest, she didn't have the strength to run so she walked as quickly as she could. Her tail still low and her ears flat with sadness.

Once she got to camp Oddpaw found that the cats of MoonClan were taking their usual sun-high naps in the shade. Blazewing and Flutter were the only cats out in the sun. Blazewing was listening to Flutter with an emotionless face as Flutter hissed and growled a rant at him for tacking her kit.

"Oddpaw!" A frantic voice called, Oddpaw looked around for the source to see Sweetpaw running up to her. Yet she was too tired to even answer her friend. "Where have you been half the day?" Sweetpaw asked as she reached Oddpaw, "I woke up this morning and you were gone, Flutter's been worried half sick."

Oddpaw shuck her head and muttered some tried words. Sweetpaw scanned over Oddpaw's worn and weak appearance. "StarClan you look shattered," she remarked, "common we'll talk with Flutter in the Nursery."

Oddpaw didn't protest as Sweetpaw lead the way to the stone den. Her fluffy tail brushing against Oddpaw's shoulder, guiding the way. Once they were in the den, Oddpaw was greeted by the warm and welcomed smell of her old den. It made a smile a little, knowing she was safe here.

Sweetpaw guided her to a soft mossy nest. Oddpaw was sure she had never felt anything so great than sinking down into the warm abyss of the nest. She sighed in content and began to close her eyes. Sweetpaw began grooming her fur just as tenderly as Flutter would.

She soon found herself becoming weightless as the sweet embrace of sleep welcomed her.

* * *

 **First of all I'm sorry for taking so long, I had wrote a load of chapters but while trying to sync them off my iPhone to the laptop they were lost. I was fucking mortified! But its good I remember it all. Its going to be a pain in the ass writing it all again but I can do it! So the updates might take a little bit longer with writing it all over again and college starting soon but I promise to get it done as fast as I can ;)**

 **Now I would like to thank all these lovely people, coolgirl526, shiny kittens, Frostshard, Pretty Random Rainbows, StormTheGreat, SPokemonGames, WyldClaw, ThePaintedKittyKat, SilverGhost and Kirbyproduction112 (so sorry if I forgot anyone I'm trying to go off memory here.)**

 **Also noticed some questions:**

 **shiny kittens: GCSE's are basically final tests that we take at the end of high school :) And it would be cool if Radiantkit was a part of the new MoonClan Protector team. But she will get a bigger part to play in the future. :D**

 **WyldClaw: Nightfur is very different when Shimmerheart's not around, its because she expects him to follow her every order and be very obedient to her. And with her being a perfect and him an imperfect, disobeying her would be a huge disrespect. One that he cloud even get kicked out of the Clan for. Nightfur is also quite scared of her yet he still loves her. :)**

 **SilverGhost: Yes, Flutter was very shocked when she found out that Oddkit felt so strongly about MoonClan. She was mostly in shock because Oddkit had never seemed to take any notice of the other cats in the Clan hating her and Oddkit had never had the courage to stand up to anyone before or even raise her voice very much. So when Flutter saw her usually reserved and shy kit screaming at the Clan leader she was very shocked.**

 **Seen as Oddpaw isn't going to become a Medicine Cat she is allowed to have a mate. Maybe she will maybe she wont but if she does it will probably be a cat that she can fight with and fight for.**

 **Yeah the rumours are quite mysterious but I wasn't really hinting at anything with Wingflight. All of MoonClan know the rumours it just happens that Wingflight was the one to tell Ripplepaw and Dawnpaw. ;)**

 **Again sorry if I missed any! I'll answer all the questions I can find in the reviews k ;)**

 **As for the fighting move name the Spin Kick, I think it might be fun to give the moves names. Coz why not be a bit creative! But I can change it if anyone is really against it or thinks its a bit cheesy.**

 **And a tip for everyone, if any of you want to sync notes from an iPhone, iPad or an iPod, just email them to yourself seriously.**

 **And last but not least, Sorry for any mistakes. ;D**


	17. Calm before the Shriek of Terror

**_Chapter 17: Calm before the Shriek of Terror _**

Oddpaw awoke to the sound of quiet chatting. "She's fine Flutter," spoke the voice of Featherbreeze, "I've checked her over twice, I can assure you she will wake up soon." A shifting from the warm pelt next to her that she was sure was Flutter made her jump and open her eyes.

"Hey look Featherbreeze you were right," chirped Sweetpaw as she bounced into Oddpaw's sight. Oddpaw yawned and stretched her muscles, they still ached yet she felt allot better after a rest.

Featherbreeze was standing in the Nursery entrance. Flutter was curled around Oddpaw, her golden tabby pelt keeping her warm and Sweetpaw was standing over her smiling with glee.

Featherbreeze nodded at Flutter before walking towards the Elders den. "Did Blazewing make you do fighting training?" Sweetpaw asked curiously, Oddpaw nodded yet soon remembered she had a voice, "yeah," she answered, her tone a little weak from sleeping.

"That's so unfair," Sweetpaw huffed, "you get to do all the cool things."

"It really wasn't fun," answered Oddpaw, "at all."

"But it would be more fun when I'm around right?" Sweetpaw asked.

Honestly Oddpaw didn't know what part of waking up in the early hours, getting knocked about, spinning around and kicking until your muscles ached and being ditched in the forest screamed fun to Sweetpaw. But she supposed with Sweetpaw around, Blazewing wouldn't be so harsh. "I suppose yeah," Oddpaw answered a little too shyly than she usually does. "I can't wait to learn!" Sweetpaw announced, "It will be awesome!"

Flutter hissed at the ginger patched she-cat. "Hush," she demanded, "Mistcloud's asleep you noisy apprentice." Oddpaw looked past Flutter to see a white and black tabby pelt sleeping in the shadows. Darkness really doesn't suit a MoonClan cat. Especially a MoonClan Representative.

The Representative's ice blue eyes were closed and her midsection was bloated from the kits she was carrying. Yet thankfully, it didn't look like Sweetpaw's loud voice had woken her.

"Sorry," apologised Sweetpaw not sounding sorry one little bit, "how long is it until she has her kits?" Sweetpaw asked Flutter. "Any day now," the golden Queen answered, "so it's important she gets as much rest as possible."

Flutter shot an accusing yet teasing glance at Sweetpaw who giggled innocently. Flutter sighed before she began to groom Oddpaw's yellow fur. Sweetpaw began bouncing around them in a circle for some reason. Yet Sweetpaw has allot of energy. And if she doesn't get rid of it all she'll never sleep at night. Oddpaw wondered with an energy supply like Sweetpaw's, would it mean that she would fare better in the Warrior training than Oddpaw did? Would Sweetpaw had completed the Spin Kick on time?

The feeling of dread then rose in Oddpaw's gut. She was going to be punished for that. What would her punishment be? Would it hurt allot? And she had disappointed Blazewing.

"You won't be getting punished for anything my dear," Flutter spoke between her licks. Oddpaw snapped her head to her foster mother. Could Flutter really read her mind?

"I talked with Blazewing," Flutter carried on, "you won't be punished I made sure of that." Oddpaw sighed, Flutter may not be a mind reader but she was a hero. "Thank you Flutter," she smiled happily up at her foster mother, she really didn't know what shed do with out her. "Trust me darling," Flutter smirked back, "it was my absolute pleasure."

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw giggled and began to chat silently to each other. But the conversation soon reverted back to Mistcloud's kits. "It will be great to not be seen as the kits in the Clan anymore," Sweetpaw added.

"You're older than me," Oddpaw answered.

"I mean I'll always be seen as a kit by my parents but that's because I don't think Laurelstep will have any more kits. So I'm not going to have any more family members."

"I don't think I want any more family members," Oddpaw stated.

Flutter stopped grooming her yellow fur and looked over her foster kit. "Why not?" She asked with curiosity and a tilt of her head. "They'll only end up hating me like Mistcloud's will," Oddpaw answered gloomily.

"Oddpaw they won't hate you," Flutter reassured, "I'll be helping Mistcloud raise them so I'll put in a good word for the both of you. Maybe I'll even let you kit-sit."

Sweetpaw jumped in the air with excitement before being hissed at again by Flutter for making too much noise. Oddpaw didn't bring up the fact that both parents of the kits, Mistcloud and Shinestripe hated her and will most definitely train their kits to hate her as well.

Yet before another word could be said two cats made their way into the den. Flutter's face instantly brightened at the sight of them. "Bluetail! Dawnpaw!" She welcomed, "how are you two on this fine day?" She asked.

"Fine as the day itself," Bluetail smiled back and Dawnpaw just huffed grumpily. Oddpaw noticed that before Bluetail spoke they had put down pieces of prey they had brought with them. "I brought you a fish Flutter," Dawnpaw spoke, nudging the fish towards her foster mother, "I know it's your favourite."

Flutter smiled up at her as she tuck the fish. "Thank you Dawnpaw," she thanked. Dawnpaw nodded and turned away hastily. "Oi Flutter!" Bluetail called a bit too loudly, "does Mistcloud like vole? I brought her one."

"Hush you loud mouthed Warrior!" Flutter snapped, "Mistcloud is sleeping." Bluetail grinned and placed the vole gently by Mistcloud's side. "She sleeps allot doesn't she?" Bluetail asked quietly.

"You'll understand when you have your own kits," Flutter smiled.

"StarClan Flutter!" Bluetail sighed, "I haven't even had an Apprentice or got a mate yet."

"Give it time my daughter," Flutter giggled mischievously.

"She'll have a mate, kits and an Apprentice all before I become a Warrior," Dawnpaw complained with an annoyed facial expression. "Are you still going on about that?" Bluetail asked.

Dawnpaw huffed again, "calm down little sis," Bluetail giggled, "you'll be a Warrior in no time, just be patient." Oddpaw heard Dawnpaw mutter something along the lines of she'll be a Warrior when hedgehogs fly. Sweetpaw must have heard it to because it wasn't long till they both started giggling.

Bluetail turned her smile to the two kits. "Hey I got an idea," she grinned, "why don't we train these two for a while?" She asked. Oddpaw, Sweetpaw and Dawnpaw looked at the older black pelted she-cat in confusion. "Come on," Bluetail added, "think about it Dawnpaw, I want to get my own Apprentice and you want to become a Warrior quicker. Once Ravenstar sees how good of a teacher I really am, I'm bound it get a little fluffy Apprentice to train. And once she sees you teaching some of those awesome moves of yours to the younger Apprentices, Ravenstar will be so impressed she'll make you a Warrior for sure."

Dawnpaw still looked sceptical, "I don't know," she answered. Bluetail huffed at the younger she-cats disagreement to her plan, "you'll never be a Warrior with that attitude," she stated, "what do you two say? Will you help us out on this one?" Bluetail asked turning back to Oddpaw and Sweetpaw.

"You'll really teach us some of your dance moves?" Sweetpaw asked staring up at the older she-cat, sounding extremely excited. "You bet," Bluetail winked with a truthful smile.

"Sure I wanna go!" Sweetpaw announced forgetting to be quiet because of Mistcloud again. Flutter growled in annoyance "Sweetpaw," she warned, Sweetpaw muttered another apology and Bluetail made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a giggle. "Don't worry so much Flutter," she said, "that Representative can sleep like a rock but snore like a badger."

"Don't be so disrespectful Bluetail," Flutter warned, "You know you could get kicked out of the Clan for insulting a Representative." Flutter stared over to Mistcloud nervously, yet Bluetail just smiled, not threatened by the thought at all "oh calm down Flutter she can't hear me," Bluetail giggled.

Flutter sighed, "You kits will be the death of me," she stated warily. Oddpaw hoped her foster mother wasn't serious, she couldn't imagine her life without the golden tabby. "How about you littlest sis?" Bluetail's voice brought Oddpaw back to earth.

Oddpaw stared up at the black pelted, blue eyed she-cat in shock. She hasn't called Oddpaw 'littlest sis' since Bluetail became a Warrior. When she got over the shock, Oddpaw looked up at Flutter for permission. The golden tabby Queen smiled down at her foster daughter, "go on dear," she nudged Oddpaw up in encouragement. Oddpaw nodded back and bounded up to Bluetail.

"Sure!" She answered with a grin, "I'd love to help you out." Bluetail smiled down at Oddpaw with a fond look in her bright blue eyes. "That's the spirit!" Bluetail smirked looking at Dawnpaw, "what do you say Dawnpaw?" She asked. Dawnpaw looked down at the two younger Apprentices before returning her eyes to Bluetail and sighing, "Alright," she answered. Sweetpaw screeched in delight whole bouncing out of the nursery before Flutter could hiss at her for being too loud again.

Oddpaw skipped after her friend, while Bluetail and Dawnpaw followed behind them.

Yet Oddpaw's and Sweetpaw's skips came to a stop when they saw a group of three cats making their way up to them. Those cats where, Treeheart, Ripplepaw and Thornstorm.

Treeheart and Ripplepaw must be looking for Bluetail and Dawnpaw. Ripplepaw and Dawnpaw were best friends and cousins and Treeheart and Bluetail were rarely found apart. Yet Oddpaw didn't really know what Thornstrom was doing with them. He was probably looking for his Apprentice Cricketpaw.

"Hey there you two," Ripplepaw smiled at the younger Apprentices as Bluetail and Dawnpaw joined their side. "Where've you been Dawnpaw?" Ripplepaw asked couriousily, "I've been looking for you since sun-high."

Dawnpaw's whiskers shifted, "out," she answered with a defiant face. Ripplepaw sighed in a disappointed way, yet Dawnpaw didn't seem convinced. "What are you doing Bluetail?" Treeheart asked with a smirk on his face, "trying to kidnap the Apprentices again?" The silver and white patched tom asked, his green eyes scanning Oddpaw and Sweetpaw.

Bluetail made a smirk of her own, "yes!" She declared, pulling Oddpaw and Sweetpaw closer to her, "I'm stealing your Apprentices! And what are you going to do about it?!" Bluetail growled mocking at Treeheart as Oddpaw and Sweetpaw looked at each other in confusion. Oddpaw had always knew that Bluetail was a bit crazy but she didn't quite realise her elder step sister was like an overgrown kit. It made a smile curl around Oddpaw's face.

Treeheart chuckled at the black furred she-cats fake threat. "Well we can't have that can we?" He asked in amusement, "I guess I have no choice than to challenge you to a dance battle." Oddpaw looked at the tom in excitement. Every time the Clan had dance battles she wasn't allowed to watch. Now seen as she was the prize, she must have front row!

"I've got a better idea," Bluetail added, runing Oddpaw's mood, "me and you will each take two Apprentices and teach them the Wind Turn. Whoever can teach them the fastest wins!" Treeheart thought for a moment before nodding with a smirk.

"Alright," he smirked, "I'll accept this little challenge. I'll take Sweetpaw and Ripplepaw." Bluetail grinned an evil, toothy grin that looked so genuine it actually frightened Oddpaw. "Very well," she sneered evilly, "and I'll take my little sis Dawnpaw and my littlest sis Oddpaw."

Oddpaw felt a spot of joy when her step sister called her by her nickname again. "I didn't agree to this," Dawnpaw protested, "me and Ripplepaw know the Wind Turn." Ripplepaw giggled at her best friends and cousins usual bad mood, "oh common Dawnpaw it will be fun," he urged.

It didn't take long for the entire group to start begging her with the sweetest pleas they could manage.

"Please Dawnpaw!"

"You have to play the game with us!"

"You promised!"

"Just pretend you don't know the Wind Turn!"

"Don't be a mood killer Dawnpaw!"

"Fine! Fine!" Dawnpaw eventually agreed with anger, "I'll play your stupid game! Just shut up already!" The group cheered just to annoy the red she-cat further. Dawnpaw growled at them, "StarClan! Why are you all so annoying?!" She asked rhetorically as she began to lead the way to the middle of the clearing.

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw followed her giggling at the previous events as they skipped happily along. "Are you coming with us Thornstorm?" Bluetail asked the golden bracken coloured tom, "I'm sure we could find a part for you."

Oddpaw noticed that Thornstorm hasn't begged Dawnpaw or cheered along with the rest of the group. He had just stud there and observed through the entire conversation. She also noticed his eyes land on her a few times with an unreadable expression. He probably hated her like the rest of the Clan yet was trying not to show it when the cats who actually liked Oddpaw were around him.

"No thank you," Thornstorm answered, being strongly polite to Bluetail, an imperfect, "I'm going to visit Flutter." With that the small golden tom waved his tail in farewell and weaved his way into the Nursery. Oddpaw watched him go in confusion. He wasn't looking for Cricketpaw, he was visiting Flutter. What could Thornstorm possibly want with her foster mother?

Oddpaw pondered on it for a moment before Bluetail spoke. "Alright everyone!" She called, "we all have one hour to teach and learn the Wind Turn. The mentor who teaches the Apprentices the fastest and also the most efficient way will be the winner."

Bluetail then turned her cheeky gaze to Treeheart, "and may the best mentor win," she grinned. Treeheart nodded with a sly smirk before leading Ripplepaw and Sweetpaw to a spot in the middle of the clearing. Bluetail lead Dawnpaw and Oddpaw to a spot to not far away before speaking again.

"Alright Apprentices," Bluetail began, Oddpaw sat up strait and strained her ears as hard as she could, and she wasn't going to miss a word. Dawnpaw sat down next to her with a glum and distant look on her face. "First," Bluetail carried on, "let me give you a little fact on the Wind Turn. It is used in both Graceful and Extreme Moon Dances. The speed of the turn can be altered to the dance. It can be slow and steady for a Graceful Moon Dance or fast and snappy for an Extreme Moon Dance."

"Yet for both ways we will need allot of leg and core muscle to lift are selves up and keep our selves there. But enough of me taking, I believe the best way of learning is to demonstrate. Here watch me I'll perform a Wind Turn, now watch carefully and clock my movements okay. Let me know if you want me to do it again."

Bluetail tuck a few steps back and knelt down close to the ground, she crossed her two back legs and latched her claws into the ground. One of her front paws were stretched out and digging into the sand, her other front leg was a bit further behind the other and her tail was to one side.

Oddpaw clocked all her positions, determined not to miss a single one. Yet Dawnpaw began washing her paw like she wasn't interested at all.

Bluetail suddenly span around the ground her black legs uncrossing to add the spin and her front paw was scooping up sand. Then using the strength in her legs she lifted herself up on her hind legs and used one of them to keep pushing off the ground to keep her balanced and to keep her spinning around. Her amazing core strength kept her up right and her tail was swished around with her, used for balance. As the paw that gathered up the sand stretched out above her. The sand fell to the ground in a twirling motion around Bluetail as she span.

Bluetail moved fast in the spin yet she was trained as an Extreme Moon Dancer so that would be expected. Bluetail soon twirled back down to the ground in a perfect landing. Oddpaw cheered as Bluetail tuck a bow.

"Now can anyone tell me why it's called the Wind Turn?" Bluetail asked, Oddpaw paled a little she really didn't know the answer. "You gather up the sand and dirt around you and drop it as you fall," Dawnpaw answered, "so it gives the illusion of wind."

Bluetail beamed, "well done Dawnpaw," she smiled, "now it's time to try the Wind Turn for are selves, common Oddpaw I'll help you with your stance." Dawnpaw glumly pretended that she didn't know how to do the Wind Turn like she had been told to do.

* * *

Oddpaw learnt that Dawnpaw wasn't very good at pretending. Oddpaw didn't have to pretend she was bad at it. Being bad at this just naturally came to her apparently.

She had been practicing the Wind Turn for about half an hour and not a single ounce of progress was made. Her muscles still hurt from the Spin Kick session so she couldn't use the strength that was required to perform the Wind Turn properly.

Grunting after she tripped while spinning and nearly fell to the ground, Oddpaw was momentarily distracted by a fetching patrol returning with the prey that had been caught for them by the Protector Clans. Oddpaw was about to go back to practice when a thought struck her.

The fresh kill pile had been empty since morning. Only two fetching patrols were sent out a day. And if the second one had just come back then where had Bluetail and Dawnpaw got that fish and vole they brought to Flutter and Mistcloud.

That thought was quickly shaken from her mind when Blazewing, the leader of the patrol, looked eyes with her. He placed the prey on the pile, scowled at her and stalked away. Oddpaw watched him go wondering if it was her that got him in a bad mood or if he was just born like that. She tried again and again to complete the Wind Turn yet the move was just too hard.

"Don't worry," Bluetail reassured, "you'll get the hang of it soon, everyone's first try is always hard just be patient." Oddpaw nodded and got into the Wind Turn stance again, like the Spin Kick she knew the stance very well but anything past that was a no go zone.

She began uncrossing her back legs and spinning around shakily, gathering up the sand. She then brought herself up on weak muscles. Things seemed to be going okay this time. That was until she lost her balance and ended up flat on the ground again.

Most of the Clan that were lying in the shade found her failure funny as they chuckled to themselves. One of them muttering something along the lines of 'stupid imperfects.' Dawnpaw also caught up on this and unlike Bluetail and Oddpaw who ignored it, Dawnpaw growled at the crowed of shade bathing cats.

Yet before any could react Bluetail butted in. "That was one of your best tries yet Oddpaw," she said quickly to change the subject, "but to make it even better you need to keep your balance. And the best way is to use your tail. You see a cat's tail isn't just for show or to be the last part of a Warriors name. It's used for balance. We keep it to one side in the Wind Turn stance so we can use it to propel are selves around. While you just leave it limp. Try swishing it around with you when you turn, it will give you more balance but also more speed."

Bluetail then went to correct Dawnpaw on her stance. Oddpaw sighed, today really wasn't her day. She looked over to where Treeheart was teaching Ripplepaw and Sweetpaw.

Sweetpaw was definitely having more progress than Oddpaw was. And she had a big smile on her face. Oddpaw didn't think Sweetpaw would enjoy dancing so much and wondered as she got into the Wind Turn stance again whether Sweetpaw would prefer to be a real MoonClan Warrior rather than a Protector. She wanted Sweetpaw to be happy yet she didn't want her best friend to leave her alone with only Blazewing, she was pretty sure she wouldn't survive Warrior training without Sweetpaw.

She began to spin around, despite her mind wandering she was being sure to use her tail to spin herself around. It was only when she was half way around that Oddpaw realised that she wasn't doing the Wind Turn.

When Oddpaw realised what she was doing she kicked her back legs out and landed again in fighting stance. Her stunned breathing was fast and shaky.

Did she really just do the Spin Kick?

Oddpaw didn't get chance to ponder before Bluetail and Dawnpaw padded up to her. "Whoa that was quite a turn you did there Oddpaw," Bluetail smiled, "not really what we're going for, but it shows that you definitely have great potential."

"That looked more like a fighting move," Dawnpaw stated scanning Oddpaw over with unreadable green eyes. Oddpaw tensed, what was Dawnpaw suggesting? Surly she can't know about Oddpaw's Protector training!

"But it was very well done," Dawnpaw stated a slight side smile appearing on her face that made Oddpaw proud and relaxed. She had more compliments from Bluetail and Dawnpaw in the last few minutes than she's had from Blazewing during her entire life. It made her wish that one of these cats were her mentor.

"Oddpaw!" An obnoxious voice called as if on cue. Oddpaw sighed and turned her head to see Blazewing and Thistlefang standing at the camp entrance. "It's okay Blazewing," Treeheart said as the deputy and his companion began walking over to the groups, "we can train them for the rest of the evening if you want. We're all having a great time, plus you just came back off a fetching patrol you must be exhausted."

Blazewing glanced at the tom, "I can train my own Apprentice thank you," he answered simply. Treeheart looked rather stunned and offended that an imperfect had talked to him in suck a way. With a scowl on his usually calm face he was about to snap a response when Bluetail beat him to it.

"We'll if the mentors say no then it's a no," she replied awkwardly for Treeheart, "go on you two we can carry on this game some other time. Thanks for helping us out though, I'm sure I'll get an Apprentice in no time."

Bluetail began ushering Oddpaw and Sweetpaw towards their mentors. A huge part of Oddpaw didn't want to go with them. And she could see Sweetpaw didn't want to either. Yet they still said their goodbyes and thankyous to the four cats before following Thistlfang and Blazewing out of the camp.

Oddpaw ran at Sweetpaw's side as they followed the two mentors through the forest. "I wonder where there taking us this time," Sweetpaw wondered out loud. Yet Oddpaw didn't need to wonder, running past the exact log that Blazewing pushed her off in the morning. She knew exactly where the two mentors were leading them, "I know," Oddpaw stated with a grin.

"Where?" Asked Sweetpaw, sounding stunned.

"You'll see soon," Oddpaw giggled.

"Mouse-Brain," Sweetpaw huffed.

Oddpaw giggled as they swiftly approached the clearing. Once they burst through the bushes and into the sand covered clearing. Oddpaw could see the imprints in the sand were she had been practicing the Spin Kick nearly all day.

She wondered whether Blazewing saw her perform the Spin Kick while she was with Bluetail and Dawnpaw. She hoped he did! Maybe he'd finally be impressed with her. The thought made Oddpaw beam inside.

Blazewing and Thistlefang walked to the other side of the clearing. They then sat down looking the two Apprentices over. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw shared a look before they say a few fox lengths in front of their waiting mentors.

"You're here to spar," Blazewing stated. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw expected him to continue yet he didn't say another word. After a confused silence he spoke again, "well?" She asked expectantly. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw looked at each other in confusion yet it was Sweetpaw who spoke.

"What's a spat?" She asked, Blazewing sighed deeply before aggressively growling at the two clearly clueless Apprentices, "Are you kidding me?" He asked himself, "A s-p-a-r is a fight you moron!" He snapped. Oddpaw almost gasped. She couldn't have heard him right? Fight? Sweetpaw?

Thistlefang began the explanation on Blazewing's behalf. "A spar is only a friendly fight, no claws or hard bites can be used. We understand that you both haven't had any real fighting training. Except Oddpaw's little session this morning yet fighting comes naturally to all cats no matter what the Clan. We just want to asses both of your reflexes and styles of fighting and then go from there. We don't expect you to hurt each other just play fight like we've seen you do as kits alright?"

"That sounds fun!" Sweetpaw squeaked and Oddpaw nodded hesitantly. Playing was one thing but Blazewing was assessing her the thought made her nervous. And she didn't want to hurt Sweetpaw. She didn't want Sweetpaw to hurt her. This didn't feel like just play fighting at all.

As Oddpaw and Sweetpaw walked to different sides of the clearing, Oddpaw wondered if this is what going into battle feels like. Her paws felt numb and the feeling of dread kept rising in her stomach.

The walk seemed to take forever. Yet once she got to the other side of the clearing, Oddpaw turned to see Sweetpaw already in a fighting stance. Oddpaw shifted her paws into her own before Thistlefang spoke. "Alright," he called, "ready? Fight!"

Sweetpaw came for her like a bolt of lightning. Oddpaw found her paws were bonded to the ground. Not even her tired muscles would move. Her mind raced as Sweetpaw neared. Yet her body wouldn't obey.

Sweetpaw's body collided with hers and they both tumbled to the ground. It was the confused look in Sweetpaw's eyes that snapped Oddpaw out of her daze. She rolled over, bringing Sweetpaw with her. Oddpaw rolled on top with a smirk, she had Sweetpaw now.

She wasn't expecting a blow to the gut from Sweetpaw's back legs. She didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did when the breath was kicked out of her, sending her flying. Sweetpaw was up again soon, lunging for her again. Oddpaw was still on the ground from the kick to the guts.

Yet she managed to place her paws on Sweetpaw's shoulders as the older she-cat pinned her down again. And kept the snapping jaws away from her face. Oddpaw quickly became panicked again as Sweetpaw snapped above her trying to reach her throat.

Oddpaw stared at her friend in fear, hoping it would make her back off. Yet the ginger and white she-cat didn't take her adrenalin filled amber eyes off Oddpaw's throat. Oddpaw's breath came out in shaky gasps as the muscles in her front legs were slowly giving in to Sweetpaw's weight. Letting those snapping jaws edge closer.

She wasn't really going to kill her was she?

Was she?!

With a growl, Sweetpaw stopped snapping down at her throat. Oddpaw opened one eye shakily. She didn't remember when she closed them but she hoped that Sweetpaw had come to her senses. Yet she saw nothing of Sweetpaw in those blazing eyes. Sweetpaw growled and nipped Oddpaw's paw that was pushing against her shoulder.

Oddpaw squealed in pain and let go of Sweetpaw's shoulders in surprise. Yet before Sweetpaw could react, Oddpaw's instincts kicked in and she kicked Sweetpaw away. She heard her yelp as she was kicked off. Oddpaw ran to the other side of the clearing, turned back to Sweetpaw and snapped into another fighting stance. Despite her instincts telling her to run away.

Oddpaw looked down at her paw. Her only brown one that Sweetpaw had nipped. There was no blood yet the bite marks where clearly there. That was an unfair trick.

Unfortunately for Oddpaw it didn't take Sweetpaw to long to recover from the kick and she charged at Oddpaw again. Oddpaw could feel the same anxiety building up in her stomach yet this time she refused to freeze. She ran to meet Sweetpaw on wobbly paws.

The two collided halfway and tumbled about in the sand, rolling, nipping and hissing.

* * *

Oddpaw didn't know how long they were rolling in the sand for. Each trying to pin the other down only to get kicked off. Sweetpaw seemed to be more violent than usual, not caring if she kicked Oddpaw to hard or her nips soon became bits. Oddpaw couldn't stop her heart from racing in fear. She wanted nothing more than to hide in a bush somewhere. And every time she made a run for the other side of the clearing hoping for a rest. Sweetpaw would charge after her. And Oddpaw couldn't seem to calm her breathing down enough to try and snap her friend out of her violent state.

Oddpaw squeaked as Sweetpaw pushed her down again. Oddpaw tried to wriggle out of her friends grasp yet Sweetpaw kept her in a tight grip. Oddpaw was about to kick Sweetpaw again when suddenly Sweetpaw pressed her paw down on Oddpaw's throat. Oddpaw gasped and gaged in panic as her struggles became more hectic and desperate.

Her panic caused her to kick Sweetpaw with both of her legs as hard as she could. Sweetpaw yowled in pain as she was thrown off. Oddpaw tumbled to shaking paws and tuck off towards the other side of the clearing. She glanced over at Blazewing and Thistlefang hoping that they'd stop this terrible spar now. Yet she saw no look of mercy in their observing eyes.

It was only when she forced her legs to stop at the other side of the clearing, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to run back to camp were she'd be safe with Flutter. She tried to calm down her erratic breath with deep breathing and calm thoughts. It was only then did she realise the sun was setting over the tree tops and dark was beginning to seep through the sky.

The thought of fighting in the darkened forest did nothing to calm Oddpaw down. In fact it made it very much worse. She turned her wide, panic filled eyes to Sweetpaw. She was still standing at the other side of the clearing, slightly hunched over and a paw over her gut where Oddpaw had kicked.

Then without warning, Sweetpaw charged for her again. Oddpaw's breath hitched in her sore throat. She felt her legs being to freeze up and begin to slightly shake. Yet that's when Oddpaw realised the exact positioning of her legs. Her front left leg was in front of her right front leg and her two back legs were completely in line. And her enemy was running towards her.

She was in the perfect position to do the Spin Kick. Only this time she had to do it right.

Oddpaw gritted her teeth and tried her best to push the fear down. She tuck a deep breath and dug her claws into the ground. She had to remember what Bluetail said. She must use her tail. It will make her spin stronger and keep her balanced.

She swished her tail to one side and stared Sweetpaw right in the eye as she approached. She could feel Blazewing's tense gaze on her. It spurred her on and filled her with determination. Once she was close enough Sweetpaw leaped for her. With one last deep breath, Oddpaw lifted her back legs off the ground, her front right paw kept her firmly on the ground as her front left paw pushed her around in a circle and her tail swished around, adding speed and balance.

Oddpaw felt her back legs collide with the side of Sweetpaw's torso as she kept spinning bringing Sweetpaw with her in a half circle. At last minuet Oddpaw kicked out and Sweetpaw's body separated from her back paws.

Oddpaw landed wobbly and fell on her side. Yet she pulled herself to her paws as fast as she could expecting Sweetpaw to charge at her again. Yet she didn't.

Sweetpaw was lying on her side not too far away. "Alright," Thistlefang called hurrying up to Sweetpaw, "that's enough for today." He began to help Sweetpaw up.

And for a second Oddpaw had to ponder on what just happened. Like the events of the last few seconds escaped her mind. It didn't occur to Oddpaw that she had just Spin Kicked her best friend to the other side of the clearing until it did finally occur to her that she had indeed just Spin Kicked her best friend to the other side of the clearing.

"Sweetpaw!" Oddpaw gasped running up to her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, please don't be mad! Are you hurt?" She asked. Oddpaw hoped Sweetpaw wasn't still in her violent fighting state or mad at her. She had never had an argument with Sweetpaw before and she didn't ever want to.

Sweetpaw stud there for a second after Thistlefang helped her up, looking dumbstruck. She wobbled from side to side for a few seconds before shaking the sand out of her patched fur. "Are you kidding?" Sweetpaw asked after shaking her fur, "Why would I be mad? That was awesome! Was that kick thing some kind of special fighting move? It was real cool! Was that what you were learning all day? It's not fair! I wanna learn that to! Can you take me battle training tomorrow Thistlefang?"

Oddpaw's head whorled from all of Sweetpaw's questions yet she still sighed in relief that Sweetpaw wasn't mad at her. Thistlefang nodded with a smile, "yes," he answered, "tomorrow morning I'll take you battle training while Blazewing takes Oddpaw for a tour around the other half of the territory. Then we'll swap at sun-high."

Oddpaw felt a little bit troubled by the fact she wasn't going to be training with Sweetpaw tomorrow and was going to be left with Blazewing. But surly he'd be proud of her after just winning the spar and with a Spin Kick as well. Speaking of Blazewing, the red coloured deputy was making his way to them.

He stopped in front of them. Oddpaw eyed him expectantly, a tiny side proud smile pricking at her lips. "If that spar would have ended with no Spin Kick I'd say Sweetpaw would have won," Blazewing stated, "Yet Oddpaw did beat Sweetpaw with a real fighting move. No matter how sloppy or out of balance it was." Oddpaw smiled with joy up at the tom. He was complimenting her, sort of, but it was a start. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all!

"Yet in my opinion Sweetpaw would have won that spar. She actually had the courage to make an attack even if it was reckless she showed far more bravery than you did Oddpaw. You just stud there and shuck in your pelt. It was rather embarrassing to watch. Yet you both were equally disgraceful rolling around like fat badgers for half of the evening. And seen as nothing proper came out of that spar I'd say nobody won. It was a displeasure to watch and an honest waste of my time."

And without another word Blazewing stormed off angrily into the forest. Oddpaw stared with her mouth wide open after him. Every shred of positivity she felt about in her opinion, winning the spar, sunk. She'd lowered her head in sadness as she heard Thistlefang sigh.

"It wasn't as bad as he made it out trust me," he told her, "everyone fights like that at first. I did it and I bet he did to. So don't get so down you'll get better." Oddpaw nodded yet still kept her head down.

Thistlefang lead them out of the clearing as they slowly jogged back through the forest to camp. Oddpaw, intimidated by the tall dark trees, stuck close to Sweetpaw.

"In my opinion it wasn't a waste of time," Thistlefang continued, "we now know how you both like to fight, what you know, how to do it and what we can improve. Sweetpaw your confidence in battle is stunning for your age yet you might want to be a little more held back when your only sparing and too much confidence can course you to be a bit to reckless."

"Oddpaw, you are nearly the opposite, you don't have that much confidence in battle but that will change once you get older and more experienced. Getting nervous before a battle is normal and even the most experienced Warriors get a little scared. But you need to learn to let you adrenaline take over."

Oddpaw nodded glumly. "Yet," Thistlefang added, "I did see a little a little talent that I bet you didn't know you have." This got Oddpaw's attention as she snapped her head up to the tom. "I do?" She asked rather confused.

"You most certainly do," Thistlefang answered, "I saw clearly from that spar that you work well under pressure."

"A-are you sure?" Oddpaw asked she could only remember freezing up and shivering like a coward when the pressure got to her.

"I'm sure," Thistlefang replied, "every time Sweetpaw got to violent and the pressure rose i could see that you panicked yet you always managed to get out by adding a sneaky kick or a nip and when the pressure really grew you managed to do a Spin Kick without any practice. Even if it was like Blazewing said, 'sloppy and unbalanced' you still performed it better than any beginner I've seen you perform best when the pressure at its highest. That's something that can't be taught."

Oddpaw found herself brightening up when she realised he was right. Oddpaw was pretty sure she had found her first talent. She had to tell Flutter as soon as she got back. Yet something was still bothering her now ecstatic mind. "Did Blazewing see that as well?" She asked.

"Blazewing may seem negative but he's an intelligent cat. He knows talent when he sees it especially when it comes to fighting," Thistlefang answered. Oddpaw felt both proud and joyful they Blazewing saw her talent yet confused and frustrated that he only informed her on her negatives.

Sweetpaw nudged her side getting Oddpaw's attention. "Once we get back we'll get some food and go see Flutter okay?" She asked with a smile. Oddpaw nodded with a smile of her own. She couldn't wait to tell her foster mother about her talent. She even felt her tired legs speed up as she padded through the dark forest. Not even the tall shadows or the scary noises could break her mood now.

* * *

"And then I did a full Spin Kick! And Sweetpaw went flying! So I won! Blazewing wasn't impressed but he's never impressed! Thistlefang complimented me though! He said I have a hidden talent for performing well under pressure! He said Blazewing saw it to! So he must be impressed! I wonder what other talents I have? maybe I have more that I haven't found yet! I can't wait to find more!" Oddpaw rambled and cheered as Flutter groomed her fur.

The golden she-cat chuckled and stared down at her kit lovingly. "I'm so proud of you my daughter," she smiled, nuzzling her gently, "I always knew you were talented." Oddpaw giggled and padded at Flutter's face like she did when she was a kit.

Flutter turned to Sweetpaw, "but don't you think you were a little bit too violent Sweetpaw?" Flutter asked. Sweetpaw shuffled uncomfortably, "I know," she replied looking away, "I guess I got a little carried away, sorry Oddpaw."

Oddpaw remembered how frightened she was all the way through the fight because of Sweetpaw's violent actions. Yet the sound of regret in her friend's voice and the way her ears flattened against head told Oddpaw that she had wanted to say sorry for a while.

"It's okay," Oddpaw answered, her happy tone not breaking, "we have to be violent I fights don't we? Plus you helped me find my talent." Oddpaw beamed like a bright sun at her accomplishment and Sweetpaw giggled still sounding a little guilty, "you're really proud of that aren't you?" She asked with a small smile. Oddpaw laughed and smiled a little nervously, "Yeah I guess I am," she replied.

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw giggled together while Flutter watched them fondly.

Suddenly a grunting noise sounded from the corner of the Nursery. All eyes snapped round to find the source. At the sight of a figure moving in the shadows, Sweetpaw and Oddpaw screeched and fell back and were about to run out when the familiar white and black pelt of Mistcloud sifted into the moonlight and like all perfect MoonClan cats began to shine.

Flutter glared at the two Apprentices on the ground before turning to Mistcloud. "I'm so sorry if all this noise woke you," Flutter apologised to the shinning she-cat. "It's okay," Mistcloud answered in a raspy voice, "I couldn't sleep anyway."

Mistcloud lay down next to Flutter, being careful of her large stomach. Oddpaw thought Mistcloud was being strangely polite for a Representative. Usually they won't speak to the commoners let alone lie next to them willingly.

Suddenly a dark shadow glided into the Nursery. It sweeped past Oddpaw and Sweetpaw who squeaked again. Ravenstar had a strange smile on her face as she made her way over to Flutter and Mistcloud. "Good evening," Ravenstar greeted, Mistcloud didn't even lift her head to her leader yet Flutter nodded.

"How are the kits Mistcloud?" Ravenstar asked, "It's not like you to miss basking in the moonlight." Then Mistcloud lifted her head slightly and shuck it, "not got," she answered.

Ravenstar frowned and Flutter turned to Oddpaw and Sweetpaw. "It's about time you Apprentices went to sleep," she stated, Oddpaw and Sweetpaw shared a look. They weren't stupid. They knew she was trying to get rid of them.

"Okay," Sweetpaw answered, "night Flutter, night Mistcloud, night Ravenstar." Sweetpaw hopped out of the Nursery. "Goodnight," Oddpaw bowed to the cats in respect before following Sweetpaw out of the den. Only to find that she couldn't see her friend anywhere.

"Over here Oddpaw," a voice whispered to get Oddpaw's attention. Her head span around looking for her friend. "Sweetpaw?" Oddpaw asked, "Where are you?" Her head darted around but she couldn't see her ginger and white friend anywhere. "Over here," Sweetpaw's voice called from the side of the Nursery.

Oddpaw followed it to see Sweetpaw hidden by the brambles at the side of the Nursery. Her ear against the stone wall. "What are you doing?" Oddpaw asked sounding tired and baffled. why does Sweetpaw always want to do something stupid at the stupidest of times? "What does it look like?" Sweetpaw whispered, "they clearly didn't want us to hear what they were going to say, so I'm gonna listen anyway."

Oddpaw sighed, "But Sweetpaw they probably didn't want us knowing for a reason," she stated, "common lets go." Sweetpaw laughed silently at her friend, "where's your sense of adventure gone?" She asked.

Oddpaw was about to argue more. Yet she realised that Sweetpaw had her mind set on knowing what they got kicked out for. And once she was determined to do something there was no talking her out of it. And she's feel bad if she left her here alone. So Oddpaw made her way over to Sweetpaw who smiled triumphantly at her.

Sweetpaw nudged up for her and Oddpaw put her ear to the stone. A few cracks in the den allowed her to hear properly. "And why do you think that is?" Asked Ravenstar's voice. There was a small pause before an undetectable voice answered, "I don't know," came a gloomy reply.

At first Oddpaw didn't realise who that voice belonged to. She got a shock when she realised it was Mistcloud. "He just doesn't care anymore," Mistcloud's broken sounding voice added.

"Don't say that," Flutter's voice replied, knowing Flutter she probably had her golden tail wrapped around the Representative. "No!" Mistcloud snapped half-heartedly, "he hasn't visited me once! Not once since I temporarily resigned from my position to become a Queen. He looks at me like I'm a simple MoonClan cat! Not his mate or a Representative! Even when I went to visit him... He..."

Mistcloud made a saddened mewl, like s kit who missed its mother. "He ditched me to go and eat with Shimmerheart. Every time he comes to the Nursery he doesn't even look at me. He comes here only to visit Shimmerheart and Radiantkit. He talk and plays with them like they're his own. I'm supposed to be his mate Ravenstar... I just... Don't know what I did wrong."

A dangerous growl sounded from Ravenstar, "is this true Flutter?" She asked the tabby Queen. Flutter tuck a moment before answering, "Yes it is true," she answered.

"I'm going to kill him," Ravenstar sneered.

"Ravenstar think!" Flutter demanded, "That won't help."

"It will sure make me feel better," Ravenstar growled.

Oddpaw could hear the venom dripping from her leader's voice and claws scratch against the floor. It sent a shiver down Oddpaw's spine. Ravenstar sounded so scary when she was angry. "I will talk with Shinestripe and see what he has to say for himself," Ravenstar hissed.

"But I don't want him to talk to you!" Mistcloud cried, "I want him to talk to me! He's my mate! The father of my kits! If I've done something wrong then I want him to tell me!" Paw steps could be heard from the inside of the den, like someone was pacing. "You've done nothing wrong Mistcloud," Ravenstar's voice replied, it was much more soothing and gentle, "and you're clearly in no good emotional or physical state to speak with him right now. Leave it to me alright I'll sort this out for you. Look at you, you can hardly lift your head you're so weak. When was the last time you ate?"

It tuck a while for Mistcloud to calm her shaky breath to answer, "two days," she spoke back in a braking and shaky voice. "Then Flutter will get you some food," Ravenstar answered, "I want you to eat it and have no more of this sulking your kits will be here any day now. I shall get Featherbreeze to look to you and decide the best cause of action."

"Why do you care so much?" asked Mistcloud in a vulnerable voice, "Shinestripe doesn't care about me and he's a Representative others are supposed to follow their lead." Ravenstar hissed rather silently and in an extremely offended way, "I couldn't give a badgers food what he is!" Came her reply, "I'm your mother and I won't let you hurt yourself or you kits like this. Especially not because of some stuck up Representative. I've already lost one kit to a manipulative fox heart who doesn't deserve them! I won't lose another!"

Oddpaw realised that Ravenstar was probably talking about Nightfur and Shimmerheart. Yet Oddpaw was taken back for two reasons and that wasn't one of them. One, the emotion filling Ravenstar's voice a complete mix of sadness, regret, defence and determination. Emotions that can't be faked. And tow, the fact that Mistcloud was in fact Ravenstar's daughter!

Oddpaw always knew that her father Nightfur was Ravenstar's son. But she was under the impression that Nightfur was her only kit. Now it turns out that Mistcloud was her kit as well. Which makes her Nightfur's sister and Oddpaw's aunt and Mistcloud's kits her cousins!

So much for no more family members.

"But Ravenstar," Mistcloud's voice shuck, "I don't think I can go through this anymore." Oddpaw felt so sorry for the Representative. She sounded so broken and scared. She could bet that being a Representative she wasn't use to being unwanted.

But now that Oddpaw thought about it. Mistcloud hadn't been out of the Nursery in a while and has been doing nothing but lying in the corner motionlessly. Oddpaw hoped that Mistcloud was strong enough to survive the birth.

"You have no choice Mistcloud," Ravenstar replied, "these kits are coming soon whether you like it or not. But we will be here for you even if that fox-hearted Shinestripe isn't." Soft whimpers could be heard from inside. Oddpaw turned to Sweetpaw, "maybe we should go now," she whispered. Sweetpaw shuck her head, looking completely serious for once in her life, "wait one more minuet," she replied.

Oddpaw really didn't feel comfortable listening anymore yet she pressed her ear back to the wall and waited it out. The whimpers hadn't stopped but it sounded like Mistcloud was trying to talk, "I know," she replied in between gasps, "I just-just... Didn't ex-expect it to turn... Out like this... But I-I'll try... To survive this... P-promise okay?"

"We know you will," Flutter's soft voice cut through the whimpers and gasps, "you're a strong cat Mistcloud and you'll be a great mother to." Mistcloud replied with more whimpers and the Nursery crept into silence. Until more paw steps laced with the sound of scrapping claws made their way to the Nursery entrance.

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw pushed themselves further into the brambles to make sure no one saw them. Ravenstar exited the Nursery, her fur bristling, tail lashing and the anger rising from her like a burning fire. Once she was gone Sweetpaw spoke. "Alright," she said "I think we should go know." Oddpaw nodded and followed Sweetpaw out of their hiding place. Keeping to the sides of the camp and out of the moonlight and the basking MoonClan cats, they crept their way to the Apprentices den.

"Hello Sweetpaw, hello Oddpaw," Ripplepaw's cheerful voice sang. The Apprentice basked in the moon light outside of the Apprentices den. Despite her dark gold pelt, her fur still shone in the moonlight. Dawnpaw was lying down just in front of Ripplepaw. Concealed in the shadows of the Apprentices den. Which Oddpaw found strange, Dawnpaw's pelt shone just like Ripplepaw's did despite being red so why was she hiding?

"Hey can we ask a question?" Sweetpaw asked Ripplepaw.

The dark gold Apprentice nodded, "sure anything," the elder Apprentice smiled.

"How many kits did Ravenstar have?" Sweetpaw asked.

Ripplepaw looked taken back for a moment yet answered anyway, "She had one litter of three."

"Who are they?" Sweetpaw asked sounding a little surprised.

"Featherbreeze, Mistcloud and Nightfur," Ripplepaw answered.

Oddpaw found herself gasping. Featherbreeze was Ravenstar's kit?! That meant Featherbreeze herself was related to Oddpaw! "Why do you ask?" Ripplepaw asked with confusion. Sweetpaw shuck her head in a dismissing and unimportant sort of way, "we just heard some cats talk about them, that's all and we wanted to make sure," she replied, "thanks for answering by the way."

Ripplepaw giggled, "Don't worry about it," she smiled, "I'll answer any questions I can, if you ever need help I'll do my best." Sweetpaw and Oddpaw thanked the cheerful dark gold she-cat before walking into the darkened den.

They both settled into their nests and began to close their eyes. "What a day eh?" Asked Sweetpaw, "that spar really tuck it outta me, good night Oddpaw." Oddpaw nodded, her body quite quickly getting very light and sleepy. Another day was over, "night Sweetpaw," she mumbled sleepily.

* * *

The next thing Oddpaw knew, her peaceful and dreamless sleep was being disturbed by surprised and panicked voices and something shaking her unresponsive body. "Get up," a desperate voice called, "Oddpaw get up now!"

It couldn't be morning yet?

What do they want?

Oddpaw slowly fluttered her eyes open. She saw a blurred looking Sweetpaw standing over her shaking her awake. Oddpaw blinked a few times and her vision went back to normal. Sweetpaw was staring down at her with a panicked look. Despite her annoyance for being woken and her tiredness, that look on her friends face scared Oddpaw into get up to her paws. "What's wrong Sweetpaw?" She asked as she climbed to her paws.

"Mistcloud's kitting," Sweetpaw answered frantically.

Oddpaw felt dread build up in her stomach, "she's what?" She asked.

"Kitting!" Sweetpaw snapped, "Apparently it's been going on for a while. Nearly all night, some cats say that the first two kits are already here but we don't know for sure." Sweetpaw dashed out of the den without another word, Oddpaw followed.

The clearing was filled with MoonClan cats. All waiting for news on the birth. Yet Oddpaw couldn't see Shinestripe anywhere. Come to think of it she didn't see Shimmerheart or Radiantkit either.

The sky had an orange tinge, the dark was slowly seeping away and the moon had gone. It was about the same time Blazewing woke her up yesterday.

A sudden screech of pain from the Nursery caused Oddpaw and Sweetpaw to flinch. They crept to the back of the crowed and sat down. Little did they realise they sat next to Cricketpaw, Sweetpaw's brother.

"Get away from me!" The patched tom snapped when he realised that his sister and Oddpaw had dared to sit near him. "Shut up!" Sweetpaw snapped back at him, "We can sit where we want."

"You can't sit near me!" He growled, "I don't like imperfects!"

"Well that's just tough," Sweetpaw huffed.

"Move!" Cricketpaw hissed, "Go sit somewhere you're both wanted, if you can find a place like that!"

"No! Why don't you move and do us all a favour?!" Sweetpaw sneered back at him.

"I would never do a favour for disgusting imperfects!" Cricketpaw spat, "just take that ugly... Thing away from me."

Oddpaw decided to push down that sadness of his words that were clearly directed at her. She scowled deeply at him yet Cricketpaw only cringed, "don't you look at me with those ugly eyes!" He snapped, "you ugly, disgusting, disrespectful imperfect!"

Oddpaw couldn't keep scowling after that. Her head began to hang low despite her willing herself not to be offended. Cricketpaw smirked at his victory and walked away proudly. Sweetpaw growled at snapped at his tail, causing him to squeak and turn around with a hiss. Yet he soon backed away when Sweetpaw stud and snapped at him again.

Once he disappeared into the crowed Sweetpaw huffed. "I really hate him," she growled, "don't you ever listen to him Oddpaw or I'll snap at your tail."

Before Oddpaw could reply another wail of pain cut through the air. And her worry for Mistcloud drained out the sadness she felt for Cricketpaw's words.

The wails and screams carried on for a while longer before all noise stopped together. And a deathly silence hung over the camp. Oddpaw's fears were slowly being confirmed. Mistcloud didn't survive the kitting did she?

After a while of silence, Featherbreeze made her way out of the Nursery. Her face tired and wary. She scanned over every cat in the Clan who had gathered outside the Nursery with her bright blue eyes.

She tuck a short breath before addressing them. "The kitting is over," she announced, "we have three new kits, one she-cat and two toms. The birth was difficult as you could hear but by StarClan's miracle both the mother and kits have survived."

The tension in the crowed disappeared as nearly every cat sighed. Oddpaw felt her nervousness drain away. She didn't know why she ever doubted Mistcloud. She may have never spoke to the Representative and she seemed to hate her as much as the rest of MoonClan did yet Oddpaw didn't want her dead. Plus she was Ravenstar's daughter of course she'd be strong enough to survive.

Featherbreeze looked like she wanted to continue yet a sudden laughter from beyond the camp ravine and the forest cut her off. As two cats made their way through the camp entrance, one carrying a much smaller sleeping cat on their back.

Shinestripe and Shimmerheart walked up to the crowed with big smiles on their faces as they giggled over something Shinestripe had whispered. Featherbreeze made her way up to them. "Where have you been?" She asked them calmly.

Yet both Shinestripe and Shimnerheart ignored her and continued to look at each other giggling. Featherbreeze's ears twitched as she lowered herself close to the ground, "excuse me," she said, "can I please ask where you have been?" She asked.

Shinestripe instantly looked down on her, "oh Featherbreeze," he smiled, "I didn't see you down there." He and Shimmerheart began to giggle again.

Oddpaw found herself getting annoyed. It was just typical Shinestripe abusing his power. "You may stand," Shinestripe ordered, Featherbreeze stud yet made sure to keep her ears, head and tail low. As she knew he wouldn't cooperate with her unless she showed him respect.

"And to answer your question Shimmerheart, Radiantkit and I were at the stream," Shinestripe answered. Featherbreeze ears twitched again, "all night?" She asked.

"Yes all night," Shinestripe answered rather sternly, "there's no problem with that." Featherbreeze closed her eyes like she was trying to control her temper, "your mate has kitted," she told him.

"Yes I know," Shinestripe replied, "we could hear the noise she was making all night couldn't we dear Shimmerheart?" Shinestripe asked with a smile to Shimmerheart. The light grey, white and silver she-cat chuckled, "yes it did ruin the atmosphere a little didn't it?" She asked. The two cats began giggling together again.

Featherbreeze chose to ignore their comments towards her sister. "Yes," she replied through gritted teeth, "well the birth was difficult we're lucky they all survived." Shinestripe didn't seem at all fazed by the fact his mate and fellow Representative could of died, "I knew she could do it," he smiled, "I always had faith in her, everything happens for a reason."

Shimmerheart cut in again, "all births are difficult," she added sounding annoyed, "Radiantkit's birth was very difficult but it was all worth it in the end." Shimmerheart smiled lovingly back at the kit on her back that was now wide awake and trying to hide from the eyes of the crowed in her mother's fur shyly.

The comment seemed to push Featherbreeze over the edge, "your birth wasn't the worst, you just think it was because you didn't take the pain very well. Mistcloud nearly died."

Shimmerheart and Shinestripe looked over the Medicine Cat in disgust. "I think your tired Medicine Cat," Shinestripe added with narrowed silver eyes, "what other explanation would there be for insulting a Representative? But thankfully for you I'm in a good mood so I will forgive you."

"I didn't insult a Representative," Featherbreeze stated, "I simply pointed out to this Queen that she should be more respectful of the fellow Queen who nearly died." Shinestripe scowled an ugly scowl, in Oddpaw's opinion anyway, "Shimmerheart is as good as any Representative! Know your place Medicine Cat! You're on your last warning!"

Featherbreeze kept her cool and calm facade yet Oddpaw could tell that under the surface she was fuming with anger. She nodded shakily and lowered her body more to prove her submissiveness, "very well," she answered, "you have one she-cat and two toms."

Shinestripe went back to instantly smiling, "how do they look?" He asked, Featherbreeze went to get up yet Shinestripe's voice stopped her. "No, no Medicine Cat," he waved his paw in a dismissive way, "stay were you are, you look much better down there anyway." Shimmerheart giggled and Featherbreeze sighed silently.

"They're beautiful," she answered rather sorrowfully. Shinestripe beamed like he was told his kits were a part of a StarClan prophecy, "excellent!" He exclaimed, "Tell Mistcloud to have them ready for me in the morning. Now it's been a long night I must retire to my nest."

"You aren't going to see them now?" Featherbreeze asked from her place close to the ground. "Far too late," he replied simply. Oddpaw swore she heard Featherbreeze growl, which she never does. "Mistcloud was asking for you," she added.

"Watch yourself Medicine Cat," Shinestripe replied like he was a mother scolding a kit, "you're treading on thin ice." Featherbreeze snapped back up to her full height yet said nothing else.

"Wait Shinestripe," Shimmerheart called in a high voice, "Radiantkit and I can't sleep in the Nursery tonight! It will smell of birth and whining kits." Shinestripe turned to Shimmerheart like she had just told him she was going to die in ten seconds. "Well we can't have that," he replied like a hero, "you and Radiantkit can sleep in the Representatives den till further notice."

The rest of the Clan gasped. No cat, unless they were a Representative has ever stayed the night in the Representatives den. This had to break some ancient tradition?

Yet no cat, not even Featherbreeze argued. Shinestripe knew that no one would question a Representative. Yet he didn't notice the shadow like figure creep out of the Nursery and stand in his way, until he literally bumped into her.

Shinestripe walked into the dark chest of Ravenstar. Who looked down at him with such ferocious eyes that it even made Shinestripe quiver. "R-Ravenstar!" He exclaimed, "d-don't scare me like that." Yet Ravenstar said nothing, just stared down at the much smaller tom with her deadly, piercing golden eyes.

"Where were you?" She asked after a while of silent staring, her voice dangerously low, Oddpaw hoped that Shinestripe knew he would have to pick his words carefully. "By-by the steam," Shinestripe stuttered.

In this situation, Shinestripe had two options. One, he could tone down the, I'm so high and mighty! Everybody must love me! Act and do whatever Ravenstar said. Or two, he could use his authority over Ravenstar and suffer from the wrath of the dark leaders unpredictability. Knowing Shinestripe, he'll probably pick the second one.

"By the stream," Ravenstar repeated slowly like she was trying to understand a different tongue, "your mate nearly died in the kitting. While you were by the stream?" Ravenstar tuck one step closer, so she was quite literally towering over Shinestripe until he backed away.

"Yes," he answered avoiding Ravenstar's death stare, "yes i was I don't see a problem with that. She survived didn't she?" Shinestripe tried to look confident but even Oddpaw could see he was miserably failing.

"Go to see them," Ravenstar demanded slowly. Shinestripe shuck his head with a deep shaky breath filled of fright and nerves, "no," he answered, "it's too late now and I'm tired I'll go and see them first thing in the-"

"Go and see them... Now!" Ravenstar shouted her monster like voice echoing around the old ruins of the camp. All time seemed to stop. Dead, in its tracks.

The entire Clam froze in fear. Shinestripe started to back away fright next to Shimmerheart who was frozen still and Radiantkit who was shaking from fear on her mother's back.

"D-d-don't," Shinestripe stuttered, "don't talk... Back to... A... R-Representative, please." Oddpaw's eyes widened. Shinestripe was a fool! A stupidly brave fool!

For a second Ravenstar's shinning claws scrapped the ground and her pure white bared teeth shone with a dangerous gleam. Her eyes blazed with rage, her jet black fur rose like spikes, her tail trashed from side to side. And for a second it seemed like even the shadows behind her lashed out in anger.

"Ravenstar!" A voice from the crowed called. Oddpaw wasn't sure who it was but she was pretty sure they had just saved Shinestripe's life. Ravenstar's eyes instantly closed and her body began to relax just the littlest bit. She opened her eyes slightly after a while and began to walk towards the ravine.

"Blazewing!" She called back without stopping or looking back, "take care of the Clan, I'm going out before I kill him." And with that Ravenstar jumped up the ravine with ease before disappearing into the darkness of the night black forest.

Another silence crept into the camp. Yet after a while Shinestripe stopped shaking and started giggling again. "Oh are imperfect leader I will never understand her," he chuckled, "kill a Representative! What a joke!" Shinestripe made his way to the Representatives den quickly followed by Shimmerheart. Oddpaw found herself paling at what he just said. She didn't even know what to think about it.

"Wait!" Called Featherbreeze, yet the two cats ignored her and continued to walk towards the Representatives den. "Shinestripe it's about your son! The youngest!" Featherbreeze continued yet Shinestripe continued to ignore her.

He stopped outside the den and began to whisper Shimmerheart. They both looked back at Featherbreeze before laughing and padding into the large den together.

"He's deformed Shinestripe!" Featherbreeze called after him.

Not even a second later Shinestripe's head appeared out of the den. "What?" He asked looking confused. Featherbreeze tuck a deep breath before answering him, "the youngest, the little tom, he's deformed."

A few tense moments of complete silence went by. Before Shinestripe's face turned to horror as he bolted as fast as Oddpaw had ever seen him move. The crowed parted for him as he ran through them and burst into the Nursery.

A second later a high pitched shriek of terror erupted from the Nursery. The same shriek of such terror and that Oddpaw first heard. The night of her birth.

* * *

 **As the last chapter was quite short I give you this monster of a chapter. this literally tuck forever I'm not even kidding I'm so tired right now. but I wanted to post it today because tomorrow is my first day of college yay... uh I can't even fake happiness at this time. Wish me luck.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	18. The Twisted

_**Chapter 18: The Twisted**_

It had been five moonrises since that night. The MoonClan camp has been in suspense ever since. Perfect eyes darted to the nursery almost every second. Constantly on the watch for anything. A movement a sound or maybe a glimpse of the monster that dwelled inside.

Oddpaw lay in the shade, despite not looking like a MoonClan cat, she still couldn't stand the sun high heat. All of MoonClan ate and slept in the shade of the stone dens and trees. Yet the aura was far from relaxed like usual days.

No one had seen Mistcloud since the kitting. The only cats who went into the Nursery were Ravenstar, Flutter and Featherbreeze and no one but those three came back out. Not even the kits have been seen.

There where so many rumours being tossed around camp. Many were about the deformed kit. One rumour said that the kit was so deformed and ugly, that it sent those who saw it into shock. It would explain why Ravenstar, Flutter and Featherbreeze refused to give any information on the kit. And Shinestripe's behaviour for the last few days.

The Representative had stayed far away from the Nursery. He was accompanied by Shimmerheart and Radiantkit. Shimmerheart herself has been spreading the rumour about the kit being so ugly that it sends you into shock. She claimed that Shinestripe had told her this about the kit.

Some say the kit has no fur, some say the kit has huge thorn sharp jaws, some say that every bone in the kits body is bent and curled. And all say that the kit is a monster.

There were even rumours that Mistcloud and the other two kits had died in the kitting. And the monster kit was the only one to survive. The whole Clan has been watching the nursery with fear, like the monster was going to burst out the bracken and eat them all at any moment.

Oddpaw herself didn't know what to expect. To be honest the monster kit had been the second most important thing on her mind during the last few days. Her training had been very difficult. After the early morning journey around the other half of the territory with Blazewing it had all been fighting training.

She had looked around the unclaimed territory at the other side of MoonClan territory. It was nothing special, just an open prairie that seemed to have no end with few tress and long grass. Blazewing told her it was called the Vast Prairie. He hadn't answered when Oddpaw asked what was on the other side.

She also passed a scary and dark looking forest. Filled with dark, leafless trees that seem lifeless. It was named the Dense Wood. According to others in the Clan no light ever shone there, not even moonlight. Oddpaw had also seen CaveClan territory. It was a dark, rock and dirt covered hill a lot smaller than the mountain that CloudClan lived on. The rocky hill had many tunnels that lead deep into the dark of the hill. It looked like a very dark and gloomy place that made Oddpaw shiver.

All of the other days had been filled dawn till dusk with fighting training. Oddpaw hadn't been in a spar with Sweetpaw since the night she did the Spin Kick.

She had learnt some good moves as well. There was the Leap Hit, the Stomach Kick, and the Leg Trip and then... Oddpaw narrowed her eyes as she thought deeply, she was pretty sure she learnt a fourth. She always manages to forget something. Usually the simplest one to remember.

Despite the fact she was deep in thought, Oddpaw didn't miss the rustling that came from the Nursery. And in a second all noise from the Clan stopped. All eyes were to the Nursery, unblinking.

A few seconds' later two small heads poked out of the bracken. One orange face and one white face. Soon two small kits tumbled out of the den.

The first was a tom, he had a white and orange tinged pelt with an orange face and tail and bright blue eyes. The second was a she-cat, she had a white pelt with silver tabby striped ears and tail with gleaming golden eyes.

The kits unscrambled from their ball of fuzz and looked curiously around the camp. Ravenstar soon followed the kits out of the den followed by a tired, wary and shy looking Mistcloud. Oddpaw watched as the tabby Queen was led out of her den by her mother and then followed by Flutter.

It was rare to see a Representative looking so untidy and shy. In Oddpaw's opinion, Mistcloud was still beautiful yet as soon as the rest of the Clan saw her whispers were passed around the Clan. Mistcloud must have heard these whispers because she stopped dead in her tracks and stared with dread at her paws. Ravenstar and Flutter tried to nudge her on yet the icy eyed Queen refused to move.

Yet Oddpaw's eyes then shifted back to the Nursery entrance. The bracken began to rustle again and a third small head popped out. Oddpaw was expecting an ugly face with one eye and a large foaming mouth, yellow fangs and filthy matted fur to stare back at the camp. Yet the face she was a greeted with was far from ugly, filthy or deformed.

The face that stared out of the bracken was cute. And within seconds the tiny kit stumbled out of the Nursery. He was extremely small with dark grey and white mottled fur with a dark grey patch over his left eye. His large and gleaming pale green eyes scanned the camp with curiosity and nervousness.

At first Oddpaw saw nothing wrong with him at all. Until he began to walk, not walk more like hobble. Oddpaw then noticed that his front right leg was twisted backwards. It seemed frozen in place not even the unleashed claws could be moved. The leg and paw were twisted backwards towards his stomach, rendering it useless.

Oddpaw stared wide eyed at the hobbling kit. This was what all the fuss was about?

Oddpaw was so deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Sweetpaw approach her until she spoke. "That's it?" Sweetpaw asked getting Oddpaw's attention, "that's the deformed monster kit? He's barely deformed."

Oddpaw didn't answer but instead watched the scene that laid out before her. Mistcloud was still frozen on the spot. The two eldest kits shifted their eyes from their frozen mother and around the camp. Ravenstar and Flutter were trying to break Mistcloud out of her trance. And the youngest deformed kit was trying to keep his balance on his three paws.

Suddenly without any warning, Mistcloud bolted away from her mother and fellow Queen and dived back into the den, away from the whispers and judgmental stares of the Clan. Flutter followed her hastily and after a deep sigh Ravenstar followed her.

The kits, realising they were being left alone, went after their mother. Until their father, Shinestripe walked away from the Representatives den and over to the Nursery. Maybe he was going to see if Mistcloud was alright?

Yet he stopped when he got to the kits. The three looked up at him with curiosity. Oddpaw was almost sure that Shinestripe would hurt them yet he did the exact opposite. He smiled warmly down at them and began silently chatting to them. Oddpaw didn't know what they were saying yet she did notice how the youngest and slightly deformed kit was being left out.

After a short while, Shinestripe began to walk back towards the Representative's den were Shimmerheart and Radiantkit were waiting for him. Yet he signalled for the kits to follow him. The two eldest took off after their father with big smiles and a skip in their step. The youngest smiled to and hopped after them, getting left behind due to his twisted leg.

Yet in a flash of light, Shinestripe's face changed from peaceful and welcoming to fierce and enraged. He span back and his jaws snapped at the youngest kit. His teeth barely missing the young kit. The kit fell back with a terrified yelp, his paw causing him to fall.

The kit stared up in fear as his father snarled down at him, his white teeth bared and his silver eyes narrowed with rage. The kit stared up in utter fear as Shinestripe growled one more time before turning his back and continuing his walk towards the Representatives den.

The two eldest kits looked back from their father and little brother in confusion. Shinestripe stopped, seeing that they weren't following him anymore. He called for them. Telling them to leave the deformed one. The eldest kits hesitantly followed their father looking back at their cowering brother occasionally until they disappeared into the Representatives den.

The youngest lay there breathing shakily. His scared green eyes scanned the camp as the Warriors of MoonClan scoffed at him and going back to their shading.

Then realising he wasn't getting any help, the tiny kit hobbled to his paws as fast as he could and made a wonky b-line towards the Nursery.

He tried to push himself through the bracken head first yet the bracken in that spot was too strong for his tiny body to push through.

Unfortunately he didn't seem to get the point and kept trying to push himself through. He never succeeded no matter how hard he tried, much to the Clans amusement. The Clan giggled as the kit let out scared mews to try and get someone's attention. Unfortunately no one in the Nursery heard him and no one in the crowed of MoonClan cats moved an inch to help him.

The kit then tried to lift his only useful front paw to move the bracken. Yet as soon as he lifted it he collapsed. The Clan let out a wave of laughter at the kits failed attempt to get back to his mother. This caught the kits attention and from his place on the ground he cast his frightened green eyes around the camp. The cats all cringed and looked away when he looked at them.

The kit then let out more yowls before he curled up into a ball and mewed sadly. It didn't take long for the Clan to grow tired of him and went back to quiet laying in the cool shade. Oddpaw stared at the kit in confusion wondering what she should do.

She hesitantly got to her paws and crept towards the kit. Oddpaw felt some eyes follow her yet the Clan didn't seem too interested in her. Which she was thankful for as she didn't like walking into the middle of the camp as it is without others staring at her.

Once she reached the still whimpering kit she pondered over what to do next. Yet the kit noticed her shadow that was cast over him. He turned his terrified green eyes to her and stared up in fear. "H-hello," Oddpaw forced herself to smile as she approached him. Yet the kit grew scared and shuffled deeper into the bracken with more small whimpers.

Oddpaw stumbled backwards not knowing what to do next. When she remembered that when she was a tiny kit she use to be scared of bigger cats as well. Oddpaw wasn't use to making herself look smaller seen as she was the smallest cat in the Clan since the kits birth. Yet she did it anyway.

Oddpaw crouched low down to the ground as low as she could. And even though she was still taller than the kit she flattened her ears to make herself look less threatening. "I'm sorry if I scared you," Oddpaw added, "you can come out, I won't hurt you."

Tow pale green eyes studied her from within the ball of fluff that was the kit. He unravelled himself slowly and crawled closer to her to see if she was lying. Oddpaw stayed very still, any sudden movement would be sure to scare him. He crawled with slow steps yet he eventually reached her. He seemed confused over what to do next.

Oddpaw studied the tiny kit, he still looked scared and desperate for some sort of comfort. That was probably what was driving him to trust her right now yet he still looked doubtful. Just as he was close enough to touch her nose a certain ginger and white apprentice broke the tension.

"Hey there little tom!" Sweetpaw greeted, bouncing to Oddpaw's side and grinning with joy. This scared the kit as he winced and shuffled back into the bracken as quickly as he could. Oddpaw turned to Sweetpaw angrily, "Sweetpaw!" She hissed, "You scared him."

Sweetpaw looked over the scene before her just before realising what she had done wrong. "Oh," she murmured, "sorry." Oddpaw sighed and signalled Sweetpaw to follow her lead. Sweetpaw crouched low down to the ground like Oddpaw was. "Hey there," she greeted to the kit in a quieter and much calmer voice. Yet the small kit still shied away in fright.

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw tried to persuade him to come to them for a while yet the kit only curled up into a tiny ball of mewing fluff. Oddpaw sighed to herself not really knowing what to do. Until she noticed Sweetpaw's tail trashing from side to side, like she was trying to signal something.

"What are you doing?" Oddpaw asked silently. Sweetpaw smiled with pride and a glint of confidence in her amber eyes, "you'll see," she answered. It wasn't till a moment later, that a grey and white dappled pelt brushed against Oddpaw's side and amber eyes stared sweetly back at her.

Larkwing's eyes then turned to the shaking kit. While the dark tortoiseshell Reedwhisker shuffled to Sweetpaw's side. Oddpaw figured that Sweetpaw must have signalled the elders to help them. "Who's this little one?" Asked Reedwhisker smiling at the frightened kit.

"We don't know," Sweetpaw replied, "he hasn't said anything." Larkwing dared to shuffle closer to the scared and trembling kit, "what's your name young one?" She asked. Yet the kit didn't reply. "Can you talk?" She asked.

Yet again the kit only shivered and curled up tighter. "It's alright," Reedwhisker smiled, "we wouldn't hurt a fly!" Yet his last words were a bit too loud and caused the kit to shriek in his fright. Larkwing looked over to the other elder in annoyance. "You scared him mouse brain," she whispered, swishing her tail to hit him.

"Oh no," Reedwhisker paled as her tail hit him, "your mighty tail has slain me." With that the tortoiseshell feel to the ground dramatically pretending he was dead. At this overdramatic performance the small kit's pale green eyes appeared from his protective ball of fur and stared down at the elder in confusion.

The three she-cats watched as the kit grew curious and crawled over to the dead looking elder and hesitantly lifted his tiny paw to the Elder's nose. The kit quickly bopped Reedwhisker's nose and the Elder's eyes shot open, "boo," he whispered with a goofy smile on his face. The kit recoiled a little but Oddpaw could see a faint smile on his face.

Sweetpaw giggled, "this is the idiot Elder Reedwhisker," she gestured to the silly tom-cat, "and this is the nicest Elder Larkwing, this is my best friend Oddpaw and I'm Sweetpaw. Can you tell us your name?" For a second Oddpaw didn't think that the kit understood what Sweetpaw said but he then shook his head weakly.

"Why not?" Asked Larkwing tilting her head as if trying to figure out the answer by herself. The little tom tried to find his words, "C-c-c," the kit stuttered, "c-can't." Oddpaw's eyes widened. What did he mean?

"Why can't you?" She asked in the softest voice she could manage. The kit thought for a moment before replying sadly, "d-d-don't... H-have," he stuttered. It took Oddpaw a moment to get what he meant but when she did it hit her like a pile of rocks. "You don't have a name?" Oddpaw asked in astonishment. This kit had been living for a quarter moon and he hadn't been named yet!

The kit shook his head and began to shake again. Reedwhisker rolled over on to his front. "Well I guess we'll have to give you one then won't we?" He asked cheerfully. Reedwhisker hummed into his thoughts for a moment before gasping with an idea in mind. "I got it!" He cheered, "Let's call him Cutekit."

"Cutekit?" Asked Larkwing, "you've really lost your mind now Reedwhisker." Yet the small kit didn't seem to find the name all that bad. "C-Cute?" He asked sounding puzzled.

"Yes," Reedwhisker answered, "Cutekit because you're a little cutie."

"Cutekit," the kit copied.

"It suits him don't you think Larkwing?" Reedwhisker asked.

Larkwing glared at Reedwhisker for putting her on the spot before turning a gentler gaze to the kit. "It suits you brilliantly," Larkwing smiled. And for the first time the kit generally smiled. "Hey I've got another great idea," Reedwhisker gasped, "why don't we all go the Elders Den and we'll tell you a story Cutekit."

Oddpaw realised that Reedwhisker was trying to get the newly named Cutekit out of the prying eyes of the rest of MoonClan before he got scared again. "O-okay," Cutekit answered quickly looking a mix between hesitant and rather excited. "A fantastic idea for once Reedwhisker," Larkwing smiled, "just follow us Cutekit the dens just over there."

Both Reedwhisker and Larkwing began to back away. Cutekit looked a bit shocked, "d-don't leave me," he whimpered climbing to his three legs with difficulty. "Just follow us," Reedwhisker assured, "it's not too far." The Elders began to make their way to the Elders Den.

Sweetpaw and Oddpaw stud at Cutekit's sides hoping to block him from the judgmental eyes of MoonClan. They slowly guided him after the two Elders. "P-please don't l-leave me a-alone p-please," Cutekit pleaded, looking up at Oddpaw with frightened green eyes.

"We won't," Oddpaw assured the scared kit, "just follow us, you'll like it in the Elders Den it's comfy and warm and they tell great stories." Cutekit nodded quickly and hobbled his way after the Elders with Oddpaw and Sweetpaw at his side. Oddpaw didn't know if the other members of the Clan where staring at them because she kept her eyes fixed on the den ahead, not wanting to get nervous or scared herself. Especially not when she had to set an example to Cutekit.

Once they reached the Elders Den and lead Cutekit inside the Elders where already waiting. Oddpaw was glad to see that Greytail was nowhere to be seen. He was probably shading himself with the Senior Warriors. Oddpaw definitely didn't want Cutekit to run into him.

"Ah there you three are," Reedwhisker smiled warmly at the young trio as they made their way into the Elder's cool stone den. "Sit down young ones make yourselves at home," Larkwing greeted. Cutekit hopped after Oddpaw and Sweetpaw as they moved to sit on the moss covered ground in the middle of the Elders Den.

"Today we're going to tell you all the story of one of this forests greatest mysteries," Reedwhisker announced, "the story of the Elite Four." Oddpaw had heard this story before yet it was without a doubt one of her favourites and the way Reedwhisker and Larkwing tell stories never gets old.

"Now this story may not be old, as it happened when me and Reedwhisker where Warriors," Larkwing added, "yet it is a story about the four greatest cats to roam this forest since the founders of the Clans themselves." Cutekit stared up at the Elders with wide eyes waiting for them to continue.

"Not too many seasons ago, an evil group of Rouge cats named Divergence rose from the unknown darkness beyond," Reedwhisker hissed dramatically, waving his paws and tail around while acting out the story, "no one knows who their leader was or what they wanted. But for reasons we still don't understand they attacked the Protector Clans without mercy."

Larkwing stepped forward, "and even with the Protector Clans being filled with many fierce Warriors and many generations of fighting techniques and the power of the Ancient StarClan Warriors at their side. This deadly group, overpowered both CloudClan and CaveClan." Larkwing stared at each of the three listening while pretending to be a Rouge Divergence fighting Reedwhisker who pretended to be a Clan cat and fell to the ground.

"These rouges attacked during the deadly hours of the night and early morning," Reedwhisker continued, "Their strength and power unrivalled by even the bravest and strongest of the Protector Clans," Reedwhisker tried to pretend fight Larkwing yet she pushed him back down again. Oddpaw noticed a glint of cold sadness in Reedwhisker's usually warm and bright yellow eyes.

"And according to them we hadn't even seen their full strength. We had only bared witness to their Warriors. Their leader was apparently the strongest of them all and had powers that could bring even StarClan crashing down in dark smoke."

"The Protector Clans fought bravely," Larkwing continued. "Every night right through to the break of dawn when the sun would rise and the dark hearted creatures would retreat back into the forest. Every night the Protector Clans would take a beating even worse than the last."

"No one was spared from the Divergence wrath. They were quickly chipping away at the Protector Clans defences and making their way to SunClan and MoonClan. SunClan and MoonClan cats who wandered away from the Clan... Where caught by the Divergence and lost their lives to these deadly monsters."

Larkwing's hauntingly dark eyes stared up at the roof of the den as if she was looking up at StarClan. Reedwhisker then took over, "yet this dark hearted group never managed to directly attack MoonClan or SunClan," he grinned the life returning to his eyes.

"Do you know why?" Reedwhisker asked rhetorically, "Because a group of four lone cats changed everything, they challenged the Divergence and saved us all. They were the Elite Four." Reedwhisker grinned with triumph standing proud like a Clan hero, "we never had the honour to see these legendries battle, but according to Elders in the Protector Clans. They were the formidable fighters, they joined the Protector Clans in every battle, taking on the strongest of the Divergence and beating them with powers that are still unknown to this day."

"They are said to of had bravery like a raging fire, strength like the boulders of a mountain, speed like the swiftest wind and the mystery of underwater currents of what seems to be calm streams."

"With these star given Warriors, the Divergence were beaten back into the darkness they came from. On one night when a fire scorched through the forest. It is said that the leader of the Divergence took on the Elite Four and in the blaze of the fire they destroyed each other. As the leader of the Divergence was never found and the Elite Four disappeared into the flames and were never seen again." Reedwhisker fake attacked Larkwing and pushed her into the darkest corner of the den before laying on the ground like he was hiding.

"Many say that they died in the fire that night, giving their lives for the Clans. Yet many others say that they escaped and are still watching over us till this day. Waiting for the time when they are needed once more. Just waiting to storm into battle and destroy any darkness that threatens the forest."

Larkwing smiled gleefully as Reedwhisker finished, appearing from her corner, "but it depends on what you want to believe," she added. While stuck in her own mist of imagination, Oddpaw turned to Cutekit. To see the small kit staring up at the Elders with wide and wondrous eyes. Like he was standing before the Elite Four themselves.

"Do you think they're still alive?" He asked not stuttering once. Reedwhisker beamed at the small kit, "I most certainly do," he smiled with wonder and possibly with even more hope in his eyes than Cutekit did, "no matter how old I get they will always be my hero's."

"Oh here we go again," Larkwing rolled her eyes not seeming convinced. "I don't really believe their still alive but it's a hopeful thought to have," she answered. "They were amazing cats," Larkwing continued, "and no one even knows what they looked like, in the most of the battles they were too fast to see and they were gone as soon as it was over. But if they were still watching over us I believe it will be from StarClan. There are many who believe that they were StarClan Warriors. The four strongest cats to ever walk the forest brought back to protect the Clans once again. There are many theories but it depends on what you believe my dears."

"I think they're still out there somewhere," Sweetpaw chirped happily, "I mean, they've gotta be." Oddpaw didn't know what she believed, sure the events didn't happen that long ago. Surely the Elite Four would be old now, but it did depended on how old they were when they fought the Divergence. Yet a little voice of hope in the back of her head told her to believe that the great Elites were still watching over her.

Or maybe it was the fear that the Divergence still lived on. And were rising to take over once again. And this time she would have to face them one day. Maybe she would even have to face the Divergence dark and omnipotent leader if they were still alive. Maybe it was the hope that these powerful Warriors would rise again. So she didn't have to face the dark terrors of Divergence.

"I think they're alive," Oddpaw announced, yet she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. But that was all she needed to say for Cutekit to smile with wonder up at her. Like she was his hero. And Oddpaw couldn't help but smile back.

When suddenly a scream of rage sounded from the camp. All the cats in the Elders Den turned to the entrance to see the cats from MoonClan gather around something. Their voices a haze of loud words and the screams rage coming from beyond the crowd.

"M-Mistcloud," Cutekit chirped as he hobbled out of the den and through the legs of the crowed. "Cutekit come back," Larkwing called as both Elders rushed out of the den to get him but he had already disappeared into the crowed. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw followed them.

With a surge of bravery after hearing the story of the brave Elite Four, Oddpaw ducked under the crowd's legs. Using her small size to follow Cutekit. She heard Sweetpaw and the Elders call for her yet she didn't turn back. She weaved between the legs blacking her path. She called for Cutekit, yet in the chaos of the crowed he couldn't possibly hear her calls.

Oddpaw pushed her way past the last pear of legs and she found Cutekit standing just in front of her. Staring in front like he was in a trance. "Cutekit!" Oddpaw called as she ran up to him yet he still didn't turn to her. Once Oddpaw got to his side, she saw that he was staring at something ahead with wide eyes.

She followed his and the shouting crowds gaze only for her own eyes to widen.

Shinestripe was pinned roughly to the ground. And the one pinning him was none other than his own mate, Mistcloud. Who in turn looked furious, her white and black tabby fur was sticking on end, her tail was trashing, her shinning white teeth and claws were bared and her face was of pure rage.

Featherbreeze and Flutter stud not too far away, staring in utter shock. Mistcloud's two other kits hiding behind them in fright. Ravenstar was standing nearby with a serious look in her golden eyes. And from Shinestripe's pace on the ground he struggled as blood dripped from his shoulders where Mistcloud's claws dug into his skin. The crowd of MoonClan cats looked positively disgusted.

"Mistcloud what are you doing?" Shouted one voice.

"This is not proper behaviour for a Representative!" Yowled another.

"This is atrocious!" Hissed another.

"How dare you Mistcloud!" Another growled.

Yet none of them made a move to stop the raging Queen.

"Where is he?!" Mistcloud roared at Shinestripe, her fang's edging dangerously close to his face. "Mistcloud what is this?!" Shinestripe shouted back, "you're supposed to be my mate and a Represen-" A gasp came from the crowed as Mistcloud pressed her paw to Shinestripe's neck. Making the Representative choke on his words.

Featherbreeze and Flutter stepped forward to stop her yet they were signalled by Ravenstar to stay. "Where-is-he?!" Mistcloud growled in a low voice that sounded much like Ravenstar's. "Who?!" Gasped Shinestripe, "I don't know who you're talking about?!"

"My kit!" Mistcloud raged, "My second son! What have you done with him?! I found you in the Representative Den teaching my two eldest that they are worth more than the imperfects! Yet my youngest was gone! I know you hate him! I know you hate me for giving birth to him! And I know you hate the fact that you are his father because of his twisted leg! What have you done with him?! I swear on StarClan if you've hurt him! You're dead! You hear me?! Dead!"

"Mistcloud!" Cutekit called to his mother as he bounded from Oddpaw's side and hopped towards his mother. Mistcloud froze, her eyes slowly turned to the approaching kit. As soon as her icy eyes lay on him, they melted. She gasped and leapt of Shinestripe, rushing over to meet her kit.

She embraced him tightly with her paw with a relived smile on her face. "My son," she gasped with happiness, "where have you been? Did he hurt you?" Mistcloud asked. Cutekit shook his head while grinning from ear to ear, "no Mistcloud," he replied, "he just scared me, but don't worry Oddpaw, Sweetpaw, Larkwing and Reedwhisker took me to the Elders Den and told me the story of the Elite Four. I wanna be just like them Mistcloud, I really do!"

Mistcloud stared down at her son with unconditional love in her eyes. "And you will be my brave little son," she smiled as she nuzzled him with a purr. Behind her Shimmerheart had rushed forward to help Shinestripe off the ground. Noticing Shinestripe's injured shoulders Shimmerheart turned to the reuniting mother and son.

"What is wrong with you?!" She growled, "Shinestripe was giving his kits a proper education and this is how you repay him. What is wrong with all of you?! A Representative was being attacked! Mistcloud should be exiled!" Murmurs of agreement were passed around the Clan.

"That's not your decision Shimmerheart," Ravenstar added entering the scene. "No it isn't!" Shimmerheart snapped, "and it isn't yours either it's up to all the Representatives of SunClan and MoonClan."

"But Mistcloud is a Representative," someone from within the crowed added, "no she's not!" Shimmerheart hissed, "She's a Queen until her kits become Apprentices," Shimmerheart turned and grinned evilly at Mistcloud and Cutekit, who was hiding behind his growling mother.

"We will bring this up at the next gathering," Shimmerheart threatened, "and you and that ugly little imperfect of yours will be exiled." Mistcloud approached Shimmerheart like a lion stalking its prey. "What did you say?" She asked in a dangerously low voice.

Shimmerheart got right up in Mistcloud's face, "ugly-little-imperfect," she spat, every letter rolling if her tongue like poison. Mistcloud roared in rage and lashed her claws at the other Queen. Shimmerheart drew back and ran away, "Nightfur!" She called with confidence, like she was summoning StarClan to her aid.

And within a second the dark tabby fur of Nightfur jumped in the way of Shimmerheart and the approaching Mistcloud. Despite her rage, Mistcloud came to a stop and stared at Nightfur with wide eyes. Nightfur did the same.

It was then did Oddpaw realise, Nightfur and Mistcloud where brother and sister. That's why they looked at each other with dread. That's why Shimmerheart was so confident, because she knew. The way to break Mistcloud was to turn her own brother against her.

And she was right, because a second later Nightfur rushed forward with determination in his eyes. No dread and no regret for what he was about to do. Until a voice of thunder put the upcoming fight to a stop.

"Enough!" Ravenstar's voice boomed over the camp. Nightfur stopped and all silence was regained. "Tell the Clans what you want Shimmerheart," Ravenstar hissed, "but if I'm not mistaken you have your own little imperfect don't you?" Shimmerheart paled and Oddpaw's ears flattened when she realised her leader was referring to her.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut and convince the rest of the Clan to do so. Then I'm just going to have to make a little announcement so the rest of the Clans can congratulate you on your second kit," Ravenstar threatened.

"You can't do that!" A Clan member shouted.

"If she doesn't tell then we will!" Another added.

"N-no," Shimmerheart replied, "you can't if you do then I'll never become a Representative you fools!" Yet the crowd didn't take any notice of her. "I will speak to my daughter," Ravenstar proposed, "this will never happen again I can assure you all, we all know Mistcloud is a fantastic Representative. And a Representative none the less, well respected and if the lower Warriors turn on her like you plan then you will be the ones who face StarClans wrath and if you, Shinestripe report this. It won't only be Mistcloud and her deformed kit that will be exiled. But your two favourites as well. And now this over, we can all go back to are daily duties. I want to hear nothing of this again."

Ravenstar finished her speech with Blazewing and Thistlefang joining her side. Letting the Clan know that Ravenstar will not take any answering back. They all reluctantly backed away.

"No," replied Mistcloud, all the Clan stopped to stare at her and Ravenstar's eyes widened. "I don't think I can go on like this anymore," Mistcloud announced sounding broken as her kits ran to her. "I not going to hide behind my title any longer. Ravenstar I wish to resign from my position as a Representative and become a normal Warrior once my kits are Apprentices."

The entire Clan gasped. No one has ever just given up the title of Representative, not after the work it takes to get there. Not only would Mistcloud be put on trial for attacking a Representative without her worshiped title in place to protect her but there was a great chance this would end with Mistcloud and her kits being exiled. "Mistcloud," Ravenstar said, "do you know what you're asking me to do?" She asked.

"Yes Ravenstar I know," Mistcloud answered, "I'll probably be exiled for this if I'm not a Representative. But I'll face that chance, I don't want to raise my kits in a world like this anymore. I don't want them to be separated by stereotypes like I was from my brother growing up. I want to raise them together. So if I'm exiled I'll find a better place for them than here. And if I'm allowed to stay then I hope this cruel world we live in will be able to change because either way I'm leaving at the end of the next gathering. And my kits are going with me."

Ravenstar looked over her daughter with an unreadable expression before sighing and nodding. "Alright," Ravenstar answered with her eyes closed, "you are hereby relieved of your Representative duties."

Shinestripe hissed, "You can't do that!" He snapped, "they're not just you're kits their mine as well!" Mistcloud turned to Shinestripe with fury in her eyes. "You'll either raise them together or not at all Shinestripe!" She growled.

"I will never raise that imperfect as my kit!" Shinestripe yowled.

"Then none of them are your kits!" Mistcloud snapped back.

"Why don't you take the imperfect and leave?!" Shimmerheart hissed, "and let a proper father keep the other two?!" Mistcloud turned to Shimmerheart with an aggressive growl. "If he was a real father then he would raise them all! I'm not letting them be raised by an egotistical traitor like him!" Mistcloud turned to her youngest kit with a kind look. "I don't care what his leg looks like, I love him. And to prove it I'm naming him Twistkit. Yes his leg is twisted but I love it and everyone who meets him will love him for it. I see no shame in his leg, I see no shame in his name and I'll raise him so he will have no shame in himself either."

Mistcloud guided her kits away generally with her sleek tail as the crowed parted for her to get through. Shinestripe roared with fury, "We're over Mistcloud!" He announced, "You mean nothing to me! I never loved you!" Mistcloud continued to lead her kits away from the drama and didn't once look back. "That makes two of us Shinestripe."

Mistcloud gazed lovingly down at her kits, "come Sandkit, Daisykit, Twistkit, let's go over here there's a great shading spot." As Shimmerheart and Shinestripe were lead to the Medicine Cat Den by Featherbreeze, Shinestripe hobbling weakly because of the claw marks on her shoulders. Ravenstar, Blazewing and Thistlefang went to the Ancient Tower and Flutter returned to the Nursery. The chaos soon came to an end.

The members of MoonClan either went for walks to the stream around their island or returned to shading. Oddpaw was left watching as Mistcloud was lying on her side shading with one beautiful ice blue eye open to keep watch of her kits who were, all three of them, playing with a ball of moss. Tossing it from one to the other, Twistkit using his head to push it seen as he couldn't use his front legs.

Mistcloud smiled at her kits as they laughed and pushed around the mossy ball. None being left out, and not one without a smile or a giggle of happiness. Oddpaw knew that the family's future was uncertain. Yet one thing was for sure, every single one of them were loved.

And despite the uncertainty Oddpaw found herself smiling. Twistkit laughed as he successfully pushed the ball to his enthusiastic brother Sandkit. His laughing face looked up to see Oddpaw watching him with a smile. Twistkit smiled at her and waved with his tail. Oddpaw smiled and waved back as Sandkit and Daisykit jumped to Twistkit's side, pushing him down to the ground in a heap of fluffy fuzz. All three kits were left giggling where they landed.

Oddpaw giggles at the sweet sight only for her eyes to catch a shading Mistcloud's. They both held uncertain eye contact for a second before Mistcloud smiled at her from her lying position and winked one of her ice blue eyes at Oddpaw before closing one and the other going back to her playing kits. It was only a small gesture but Oddpaw found it touched her heart more than anything. It wasn't everyday someone as a higher ranked as Mistcloud use to be realised the mistake the Clans have been making for many cold seasons.

Oddpaw felt a heartfelt smile shine across her face as she turned away and strolled back towards the Elders Den were Sweetpaw, Larkwing and Reedwhisker were waiting. All three smiling right back at her. Soon she would have to go back to training soon, yet for now she could let hope rule her heart.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll**

 **haven't updated for a while coz of college. This is not gonna happen all the time its just coz I'm new there and iv got to get use to the longer hours and work load and all. But I'm pretty sure I'm over all that shit now so yay ;D Iv got myself a new bag full of crazy friends that are all just as nuts as I am.**

 **Hurray for nut bags!**

 **And sorry for any mistakes ;)**


	19. A Midnight Hunt

_**Chapter 19: A Midnight Hunt**_

A bitter air seeped through the forest. The smell of morning flew in between the leafs of the trees. Oddpaw prowled through the forest, Sweetpaw at her side and following Blazewing and Thistlefang through the forest.

It had been two moonrises and their training had been nothing but fighting. Yet today was different, today she and Sweetpaw were having their first hunting lesson and it was safe to say things were going well so far. Blazewing stopped every now and then to correct either her of Sweetpaw's posture.

Oddpaw found the hunting stance hard, her muscles strained keeping her body so close to the ground but making sure not to touch it. Plus, her tail seemed to have a mind if its own sometimes and would stick up like a twig. And her paws were just too loud.

With a swish of his tail, Blazewing commanded his companions to stop. A tiny mouse, sitting on the leafy ground was their first try. Blazewing's eyes narrowed as he staked closer to the mouse, his body low and his paws quiet as the dead. Sweetpaw and Thistlefang carefully followed and Oddpaw behind them.

Yet the sound of a breaking twig rang through the forest. The mouse heard this and took off, Blazewing leapt for it yet the mouse was already gone. Blazewing clawed at the root that the mouse escaped under. Before turning his scorn on Oddpaw. "Don't you get tired of being a failure?!" He asked with rage, "you scared it away! Pathetic rat!"

At first Oddpaw didn't know what he was saying, "w-what?" She asked nervously. Blazewing scowled and hissed in utter anger at the young Apprentice. "Look down stupid runt!" He demanded with his teeth baring. Oddpaw flinched and looked down at her paws. Only to see a half broken twig. She looked anxiously back at Blazewing, "I-I'm sorry Blazewing I didn't mean to," she whispered so he could hear her.

"Your sorry doesn't bring back the mouse!" Blazewing snaps, "if you were left on your own you'd die, pathetic." Sweetpaw hopped in front of Oddpaw and stare at Blazewing in all get fury. "You're the pathetic one!" Sweetpaw shouted, "you were the one who didn't catch the mouse."

"She got in my way!" Blazewing accused.

"You weren't that far away," Sweetpaw added, "if you're as great as you make yourself out to be you wouldn't have been outran by a scrawny little mouse."

"Shut up you stupid little-"

"Blazewing!" Thistlefang interrupted, "that's enough, there's plenty more mice in the forest. And if you recall you use to make mistakes once." Blazewing growled at Thistlefang before striding into the forest. Oddpaw lowered her head in shame, "don't dwell on it," Thistlefang stated, "he made mistakes once to."

With that Thistlefang followed Blazewing, signalling them with his tail to follow. "Mouse-brain," Sweetpaw hissed, "let's show that Blazewing what we're really made off!" Oddpaw nodded in agreement and both of them tuck after their mentors. Ready for the hunt.

"Well..." Oddpaw spoke to break the silence as her and Sweetpaw made their way across the camp, "that was... Terrible." Sweetpaw huffed in a fake disbelief.

"It's wasn't terrible," she stated, "it was just..."

"Terrible?" Oddpaw asked.

"I was going to say out of the ordinary," Sweetpaw replied.

Oddpaw's ears prick up in surprise, "out of the ordinary?" She asked, "we didn't catch a single thing. Neither could Thistlefang or Blazewing because we were too noisy. And speaking if Blazewing he stormed off into the forest when we scared off the third mouse. We haven't seen him since. We also nearly killed Thistlefang!"

Sweetpaw began to giggle, "it's not funny Sweetpaw!" Oddpaw exclaimed, "we nearly killed him!" Yet this only made Sweetpaw laugh even more. Sweetpaw and Oddpaw had been stalking a rabbit, when they made to much noise and the rabbit heard them and ran away. They chanced after it but Thistlefang got in their way to stop them from following the rabbit down a steep slope. Yet they accidentally ran into him, causing the Warrior to tumble down the nastily steep slope himself and into a thorn bush below. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw had to get him out themselves seen as Blazewing had ran off. And Thistlefang was currently in the Medicine Cat Den getting all the thorns pulled out.

"Oh come on Oddpaw it was an accident," Sweetpaw reassured, "Thistlefang even said we won't get into trouble for it." Oddpaw felt very guilty about the whole situation especially about Thistlefang. Yet Sweetpaw as usual only sees the humorous side of things. "But that doesn't mean we won't get into trouble with Blazewing," Oddpaw stated, "we have to think about the consequences here."

"You were never afraid of consequences before Oddpaw," Sweetpaw replied as they entered the empty Apprentices Den. They sank into their nests and Sweetpaw rolled onto her back. "If you ask me you've grown up to be a scaredy cat," Sweetpaw stated, "but oh well let's forget about it now, we have the afternoon off because we broke both of our mentors and I'm going to make the best of it by sleeping like a rock."

Sweetpaw's eyes shut as she tried to get to sleep. Yet Oddpaw didn't want to go to sleep. Was she really a scaredy cat? But she didn't want to be a scaredy cat! How could she fight Divergence if she was a scaredy cat?!

She wanted just for once to be like the kit she once was. To go on adventures, dog holes in the middle if camp, play pranks on the Warriors and not have a care in the world for the consequences. Then an idea came to mind. Why didn't she? If she didn't care for the consequences, what was holding her back?

"Hey Sweetpaw?" Oddpaw called hoping her friend was still awake. Sweetpaw didn't wake yet she gave a groan as an answer. "Why don't me and you go on an adventure? Like we use to do when we were kits?" Sweetpaw groaned again yet this groan sounded more interested.

"Alright, it doesn't matter what you say we were terrible at hunting today. So do you know how we can improve that? By practice and both of are mentors are either out or injured so why don't we take matters into our own paws?" At this one of Sweetpaw's amber eyes cracked open in interest.

"Tonight," Oddpaw smirked, "just before moon high when everyone has done there moon basking, we sneak out. Go into the forest and practice are hunting. We'll have plenty of time and we'll head back just before dawn. By then we'll be the best hunters this forest has ever seen. We'll have a big pile of fresh kill for the Clan, are mentors we be proud of us and we get to be rebellious again like we were when we were kits! What have we got to lose?!"

Sweetpaw rolled on to her front, both her eyes opening and a grin on her face. "Oddpaw you're a genius!" She exclaimed, "we'll leave tonight!"

"Oh will you now," a sarcastic voice from the den entrance spoke. Sweetpaw and Oddpaw's heads turned to see Cricketpaw making his way into the den looking like he had cornered tow doomed rabbits. And that would be them. Sweetpaw hissed at him, "how much of that did you hear?" She asked jumping out of her nest.

"All of it," Cricketpaw answered, "sneaking out of camp to hunt, very suspicious, I'm sure Blazewing and Ravenstar would love to hear about your little plans."

"Keep your mouth shut mouse-brain!" Sweetpaw growled.

"What will you do about it frog breath?" Cricketpaw asked.

"I'll claw your face off if you tell!" Sweetpaw threatened, "that's what I'll do!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Cricketpaw hissed.

"Laurelstep isn't here to hold me back this time fox dung!" Sweetpaw growled.

Just before the two were about to go for each other Oddpaw jumped up. "Wait!" She shouted, "what can we do to keep you quiet about this Cricketpaw? We can take your Elders duty for a moon or as many moons as you want! We'll do anything just don't tell!" Oddpaw begged the other Apprentice in a panic as the two stopped fighting.

"Oddpaw!" Sweetpaw exclaimed, Oddpaw knew what she thought about not caring about the consequences but not for the first time, Oddpaw had definitely bit off more than she could chew. She ignored Sweetpaw and stared at Cricketpaw hopefully. For a second he looked convinced until he scowled at Oddpaw. "I don't want anything from you ugly Imperfect!" He snapped, "but if the offer came from you," Cricketpaw turned to his sister with an evil smirk, "I might just except."

Sweetpaw growled in response, "you're not getting anything from me!" She snapped at Cricketpaw's nose, barely missing it. Cricketpaw jumped back slightly before grinning again, "well I guess I'll just go and tell Ravenstar all about your little plan," Cricketpaw stated as he made his way out of the den, "and I'll be sure to tell her it was all your idea Oddpaw. See you after your punishment."

Oddpaw paled and sunk back into her nest. She guessed she was a scaredy cat, otherwise she wouldn't be so afraid. Sweetpaw glanced back at her with serious amber eyes before signing. "What-do-you-want?" Sweetpaw called after Cricketpaw who was just about to exit the den. He stopped instantly and turned around to see Sweetpaw cringing like the words she just spoke had physically hurt her.

"I'm sorry sis," Cricketpaw apologised with a sickly look of innocence, "I didn't quite hear you, could you speak up please?"

"What... Do... You... Want?" Sweetpaw repeated with her teeth grinding.

"Oh that's better I can hear you now," Cricketpaw smiled, "and I'm glad you asked, what I want-"

Oddpaw wondered what Cricketpaw could want from them in exchanged that he kept quiet. Maybe he would want them to take over the Elders duty or maybe he wanted something else. Oddpaw knew though it wouldn't be good for her and Sweetpaw.

"I want to go with you," Cricketpaw announced.

At first Oddpaw didn't realise what he meant. Until she realised he must mean the hunting trip. "You hunting?" Sweetpaw asked, "what could you possibly gain from going hunting?" She asked.

"You too are up to something," Cricketpaw stated, "but the rest of the Clan, they couldn't care less what you Imperfects do. But you both disappear early in the morning and come back late at night looking totally shattered. Whatever you do it must be better than what I do every day. Dance lessons are boring! I'm always stuck with the Elders duty and I'm always picked to run around looking after the Representatives! I don't care if it's an honour or not it's boring! I want to do something new! Why should you to get to skip out on the boring stuff! If I can't have any fun then neither can you! I'm going to ruin your hunt and let you feel what I feel every day! whether you like it or not! And if you don't let me go with you I'll tell Ravenstar!"

Sweetpaw hissed at him before turning to Oddpaw. She hesitated a little before nodding. Sweetpaw sighed, "fine," she answered, "but don't blame us if the foxes eat you. We'll be leaving just after moon high."

"I know," Cricketpaw answered with a sly grin as he exited the den, "your ugly friend has a loud voice." Sweetpaw growled lowly to herself, her amber eyes were piercing, her claws were scraping the ground, her fur was bristled and her teeth were bared. She looked like she was going to kill someone. "S-Sweetpaw?" Oddpaw asked hoping her friend wasn't angry at her.

Sweetpaw hissed to herself before striding towards the hole in the back of the stone den. She slipped through it as Oddpaw debated whether she should follow. A few seconds of silence hang in the air. Before a loud declare of 'mouse-brain!' Boomed from the back of the den.

Oddpaw sighed and snuggled back into her nest. This was without a doubt going to be the worst night of her life.

Oddpaw prowled though the dark tress and the crisp air her paws moving in slow motion. A fat pigeon perched itself on a tree root not too far away. Oddpaw crept even closer. Determined this time not to mess up. Only a few more steps and she'd be ready to pounce.

"Have you caught anything?" An un-hushed voice from behind her asked. Oddpaw gasped as the pigeon few away and made a pounce for it, yet the bird was already flying through the branches of the tall trees. Oddpaw watched it for a second with sad eyes before turning around to see Cricketpaw staring at her with a fake innocent look on his usual smug face.

Oddpaw didn't feel angry she just felt hopeless and confused as she glared at Cricketpaw yet she knew better than to ask him about it. "Oh no," Cricketpaw gasped dramatically, "it flew away." Oddpaw mowed sadly to herself as she turned away and ran through the bracken hoping to lose him.

When Cricketpaw said he was going to ruin their hunt he wasn't joking. He made a habit of scaring every piece of prey Oddpaw and Sweetpaw stalked. Sure the first few times was probably Oddpaw's fault, they prey had heard her before Cricketpaw had chance to scare them away himself. Yet that pigeon was hers! And he scared it away on pro purpose! Just like he did with that mouse she was stalking before. And he had scared so much prey from Sweetpaw she had ran off after a rat that Cricketpaw scared away.

Oddpaw was definitely at the end of her wits with him. She burst into the sandy clearing that she and Sweetpaw train in, panting and hoping Cricketpaw wasn't following her.

Thank StarClan he wasn't.

Oddpaw sat down on the dark sand with a sigh. Why did she have to make a mess of everything? Blazewing was right she was pathetic. Oddpaw was begging to whimper and curl into the sand when she heard rustling from the forest beyond the clearing. She gasped in fear as she stared into the darkness. She didn't know what was worse, Cricketpaw appearing out of the undergrowth or a hungry fox jumping out at her.

Thankfully it was neither.

Sweetpaw pushed herself out if the bracken and into the clearing instead. Her eyes were still blazing with anger yet in her mouth she carried a moderate sized thrush. Oddpaw sighed in relief as Sweetpaw sat in front of her and lay the thrush down at her paws. "You left me with him," Oddpaw stated accusingly yet not harshly.

"I know," Sweetpaw answered with a knowing huff, "I just got angry, if I didn't leave when I did it might of been him I caught instead of this bird." Sweetpaw gestured to the pile of flesh and feathers at her paws with a slight hint of pride. "That's a thrush Sweetpaw," Oddpaw reminded her, "did you catch it all by yourself?"

"It's actually not too hard to catch something when that selfish mouse-brain isn't around," Sweetpaw replied, "so I guess he's been running all your hunts?"

"Yeah," Oddpaw answered with a slow sigh, "I managed to run away from him for now, buts he's frightened away every piece of prey in forest. What are we going to do?"

Sweetpaw shook her head angrily, "I wish we could teach him a lesson!" She hissed. Just then an idea popped into Oddpaw's head. The whole reason they came out here in the first place was to be rebellious like they were kits again. So that's exactly what they have to do. "I have an idea," Oddpaw stated not even trying to stop the smirk that sneaked its way over her face.

"Sweetpaw!" Called a frantic voice, "where have you and that stupid imperfect gone?!" Cricketpaw rushed through the darkened leaves and branches. "This isn't funny! I'll tell Ravenstar! I will! Come out this isn't funny!" He burst into the sandy clearing panting heavily.

"Sweetpaw...! Oddpaw...!" Cricketpaw's yellow eyes scanned the clearing until they lay on a frightening sight. Sweetpaw was lying in the middle of the clearing, blood scattered over her fur, she was lying so still. "Sweetpaw..." Cricketpaw whispered weakly, "Sweetpaw!" He dashed over to her calling out.

"Sweetpaw?! Sweetpaw?!" He called as he reached her side, "please don't be dead! What happened?! Sweetpaw! Speak to me!" Cricketpaw nudged her frantically as he panicked. Yet before he could panic even more a growl from the bracken made him gasp in shock.

Suddenly a creature burst out of the shadows of the bracken, it charged for him, it's fur dropping blood, hissing, spitting and baring its blood covered teeth. Cricketpaw screeched and jumped back in fright. Yet just before he was about to run, Sweetpaw's eyes shot open as she leaped up with a chilling yowl and pinned Cricketpaw to the ground.

"Help!" Cricketpaw called frantically as he struggled under the paws that held him down. "Help me! Help!" Cricketpaw struggled and begged trying to run away from whatever nightmare he was living. That was until he heard small giggles.

He stared up at Sweetpaw in shock, expecting to see her growling down at him with large fangs and narrowed dead eyes. Yet instead he saw her face curling in amusement and little giggles forcing their way out of her mouth. Oddpaw was standing where the blood spattered creature was supposed to be, her fur still dotted with patches of blood yet it was clear that it was in fact Oddpaw and not some scary monster out to kill him. Oddpaw, like Sweetpaw was giggling in amusement.

For a few seconds Cricketpaw just stared with terror up at them thinking it was a trap. Until the two she-cats both burst out into hysteric laughter. Sweetpaw falling off Cricketpaw and rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. Oddpaw just behind her in a similar state. It was then Cricketpaw realised, it was all a trick.

He snapped to his paws in anger and growled loudly at the hysterical she-cats. "That wasn't funny!" He snapped, "how dare you worry me like that you stupid Imperfects!" Sweetpaw snorted into her laughter, trying to find her words.

"Aw!" She cooed, "did we scare the poor kit? Don't worry big sister is okay, you don't have to cry." Sweetpaw gasped out through her laughing fit. Cricketpaw scowled deeply at the two rolling around like idiots. "It wasn't funny!" Cricketpaw declared.

"Your right," Sweetpaw replied, "it was hilarious!"

"I can't believe the nerve of you two!" Cricketpaw growled.

"You should have seen yourself!" Sweetpaw declared, "you looked so scared!"

"I was not!" Cricketpaw shouted.

"Liar! Lair! Tails on fire!" Sweetpaw chanted.

"I was only thinking of myself!" Cricketpaw replied, "I didn't care about you I just thought whatever got you might get me!"

"Really?" Asked Sweetpaw in an accusing voice, "so it wasn't you who shouted, 'Sweetpaw?! Sweetpaw?! Please don't be dead! Sweetpaw?!' That must of been my imagination."

"I wasn't worried about you!" Cricketpaw hissed, "you stupid mouse-brain! Don't flatter yourself!"

"No you do that for me!" Sweetpaw laughed.

"Shut up!" Cricketpaw yelled.

"Nope!" Sweetpaw declared.

"I hate you!" Cricketpaw replied.

"Clearly," Sweetpaw added.

Oddpaw, finally able to control her laughter watched as the two argued. Each time getting louder and more aggressive. Yet they were so occupied with their argument, that they didn't hear the rustle that came from the bush. But Oddpaw, growing tired of their bickering did.

She stared into the darkness of the tall trees and dead of night. She must of been hearing things. Yet only a second latter, the bracken at the edge of the sandy clearing rustled again. More violently this time. Oddpaw narrowed her eyes yet she couldn't see into the darkness. Maybe it was prey?

Oddpaw lowered herself into s hunting stance and began to creep forward, the others still too busy with their insults to notice her. She stalked closer to the still rustling bracken. It didn't take to long for her to be right next to the moving spot. Oddpaw could hardly believe it. She was so close!

Whatever it was, it was hers. She waited for the bracken to start rustling again. Sure enough a few moments later, the dark green leafs began to move. Oddpaw wasted no more time, she dived into the bracken. Her paws collided with a fur covered form. Yet she didn't see the drop that was on the other side.

Before Oddpaw could stop herself, she and the prey went tumbling down the hill. Oddpaw only had time to squeal before she hit the ground and began to roll. She kept her head tucked into her paws until the rolling stopped. Yet when she reached the bottom of the hill, she rolled onto a fur covered form, the prey she had caught!

Oddpaw quickly leapt to her paws and pinned to prey down as it tried to escape. The prey squirmed under her paws for a few seconds until it remained completely still. Oddpaw stared down triumphantly, thinking she had won. Yet what she saw staring back at her made her gloating eyes widen.

Staring up with one frightened eye at her was a tiny tom cat. He had a pale golden tabby pelt, and a single pale golden eye. Yet Oddpaw shuddered in terror and jumped back with a shriek when she saw his face. The small tom only had half a face. One side was wrapped in a pale gold fur, a large pointy ear and a half rose coloured nose. Yet the other side was covered in pink and red flesh, a dark empty eye socket and a flat and floppy piece of skin that was supposed to be an ear.

Oddpaw stared back in horror hoping that she didn't do that to the tom in the fall. She was expecting him to cry in pain from the injuries yet he just stared back at her with curiosity his one gold eye. Yet after a second he did something that shocked Oddpaw. He smiled trustingly at her. Just when she was about to approach him and grey-purple blur slammed into her side. Oddpaw was sent tumbling on to the floor with the grey and purple creature rolling on top.

She stared up to see another cat only this one was a she-cat. She had blazing blue eyes that shone with anger and a grey tinged purple pelt. "Don't you hurt my brother you sly fox!" She hissed lifting her paw, unleashing her claws and preparing to slash down. Yet Oddpaw found her reflexes worked for her. She kicked out and easily threw the smaller she-cat off.

Once Oddpaw got to her paws again the other she-cat was still trying to stand yet her eyes still blazing. Suddenly another cat ran out, Oddpaw was worried that she would have to fight three of them yet the new cat ran up to the pale gold tom and began to help him up. This new tom was a big bigger than the other two yet still smaller than Oddpaw. He had a dark reddish-copper tabby pelt and light red eyes.

The grey-purple she-cat ran again yet not for Oddpaw. She ran in front of the two toms, the dark red and copper tom joining her side, shielding the hurt pale gold tom from Oddpaw. "If you want him you'll have to go through us!" The she-cat declared.

Oddpaw was confused over how to react to the situation. She didn't want to hurt the already injured tom but how could she just say she thought he was prey? Sure it was the truth. But she had a feeling the two aggressive looking cats wouldn't believe she thought another cat was prey.

"I-I'm..." Oddpaw stuttered, "I'm sorry I-I didn't know. I-is he okay?" Oddpaw backed up and flattened her body so she didn't seem like a threat. Yet the two cats didn't seem convinced, the she-cat growled and look like she was about to attack again before a voice called out.

"What's going on here?!" Cricketpaw called as he and Sweetpaw dashed down the slope and into the scene. At that moment Oddpaw couldn't of been happier to hear Cricketpaw's voice, and she was never happy to hear his voice. Sweetpaw notices the hostility of the other two cats and instantly snapped into a battle stance.

"Who are you?!" Sweetpaw asked. With the arrival of two bigger cats and with them now being out numbered in fighters the other two cats seemed less confident yet still seemed angry and determined. "Never mind who we are!" The she-cat snapped, "who are you? And what does that one over there think she's playing at?! Attacking a harmless cat like that?!"

"I'm sorry!" Oddpaw apologised frantically, "I couldn't see him through the bushes, I-I thought he was prey, I wouldn't of attacked I-if I knew he was a cat. B-but is he okay?! H-his face! I-I am so sorry!" The two cats looked back at their companion that Oddpaw noted that it didn't look like he was in any pain.

"He was born like that you mouse-brain!" The grey-purple she-cat snapped. Her reddish copper companion glanced at her, "Bluebellpaw stop pushing are luck, we're outnumbered," he reminded her. The grey and purple she-cat named Bluebellpaw hissed aggressively at Oddpaw her blue eyes still in a blaze. "I don't care!" She growled, "she attacked Sessilepaw!"

"Hey!" Sweetpaw snapped, "she said she thought he was prey and then she left him alone! In this dark it's an honest mistake! So stop being such a wining little kit about it!"

"How do I know that?!" Bluebellpaw asked, "I don't know who any of you three are! You could be Rouges for all I know!"

"We'll we're not!" Sweetpaw hissed, "we're MoonClan cats!"

"Well you don't look like MoonClan cats!" Bluebellpaw replied.

"Excuse me?!" Cricketpaw asked with disbelief, "I happen to be a Perfect! A Perfect MoonClan cat! Born and bred!" Oddpaw should of known that the only one Cricketpaw would defend was himself. "I think he's telling the truth," the reddish copper tom added, "look! His pelt is shining in the moonlight! And so is the ginger and white one!"

"But not the yellow one!" Bluebellpaw pointed out suspiciously. Oddpaw swallowed as she struggled to find her words. "I-I am from MoonClan," Oddpaw answered, "I just don't... Shine." Sweetpaw then began to stick up for Oddpaw, knowing very well that she couldn't convince a still angered Bluebellpaw all by herself. "It's true," she insisted.

Oddpaw was sure she heard Cricketpaw mutter something along the lines of, 'unfortunately.' Yet she ignored him. Bluebellpaw still didn't look convinced and the reddish copper tom was still tense. Until the half-faced tom joined their side and smiled at them, the best a cat with half a face could do. "You think we should trust them don't you?" Bluebellpaw asked, her eyes, face and voice softening as she looked at the small smiling tom as he nodded happily.

"What's wrong with you?!" Shrieked a sudden voice. Cricketpaw was staring at the three in horror. It was then Oddpaw noticed that like the other half-faced tom, the other two weren't exactly normal either. Bluebellpaw's two front legs were extremely fin and bony and they curved inwards. They looked so delicate, like they were going to break at any minute. And the reddish copper tom's spine was strange. It was curving slightly like a snake, making him stand and walk crooked. A trio of Imperfects.

Oddpaw gasped, she wondered where they came from. "Where do you disgusting Imperfects come from?! And why are you on MoonClan's sacred territory?" Cricketpaw asked, beating Oddpaw to the question that no doubt she would if worded a lot differently. Bluebellpaw growled, "call us that again and I'll claw you!" She threatened.

"Keep those filthy claws away from me you crooked legged Imperfect!" Cricketpaw cringed in disgust.

"Then maybe you shouldn't pick fights you can't win!" Bluebellpaw snapped back while edging forward.

"Stay back you monster!" Cricketpaw panicked jumping back.

"Wait Bluebellpaw!" The reddish copper tom called, "they might be able to help us." Bluebellpaw stopped in her tracks and glared back at him in anger and a tad of disbelief. "What makes you think we'll help you?!" Cricketpaw hissed, only to be pushed back by Sweetpaw's paw on his face. "Help you with what?" Asked Oddpaw, determined to redeem herself in the smaller cats eyes.

"Why should we ask them for help Copperpaw?" Bluebellpaw asked, "they won't help." Bluebellpaw ignored Oddpaw as she addressed the reddish copper tom named Copperpaw. He sighed and stepped forward, "we're very sorry for the misunderstanding," he apologies eating a 'what?!' From Bluebellpaw. "But we are very protective over are brother he often gets himself into trouble. If it we're your sibling I'm sure you'd do the same thing. Plus he's mute and depends on us for speech. But we are in desperate need of help."

"As you can see we are not MoonClan cats, we are lost and have been all day and all night and can't find are way back to our territory. Seen as you are from MoonClan we are on MoonClan territory right? So if you can could you please point us in the direction of SunClan?"

Oddpaw's eyes widened, these Imperfects we're from SunClan? But she was told that SunClan hasn't had any Imperfects born into it for many seasons. How haven't they heard of these three before? Shouldn't all the Clan's know if Imperfects we're born?

"Your lying!" Cricketpaw growled, "we haven't heard of you! And plus Imperfects aren't born to SunClan!" Sweetpaw hissed at him yet he took no notice of her. And before Bluebellpaw could snap back, Copperpaw answered. "We are SunClan cats," he answered calmly, "can't you smell the scent of SunClan on us? I know us in the Protected Clans are not taught how to scent but you surely must know? It's cat instinct. And I'm not surprised you've never heard of us, are Clan does its best to hide us."

Oddpaw realised that SunClan is in the same situation as MoonClan. They keep her and Twistkit secret. And SunClan is keeping these Apprentices secret. But now they have seen each other. She wondered if SunClan was training these three to become the new Protectors like MoonClan was.

"They're right," Sweetpaw replied, "they smell of SunClan." Sweetpaw turned to Oddpaw with a small smile. Oddpaw knew what she was going to say and already knew she would agree to it. "Why don't we postpone the training for now," she smiled, "we've been past SunClan territory lots of with Thistlefang and Blazewing. We remember the way, let's take them home ourselves!"

Oddpaw took a deep breath, remembering the way to SunClan in her head. "Alright," she answered, "as long as we don't get lost." Oddpaw felt unsure and debated whether they should go and get Ravenstar. But if they did they would be in deep trouble for sneaking out. So she supposed they had no other choice. "Oh don't be such a buzz kill!" Sweetpaw cheered, "we won't get lost trust me I know the way like the back of my paw. Sure we'll help you!"

Copperpaw turned to Bluebellpaw with a smile and Bluebellpaw reluctantly returned it. "Fine then," she smiled, her muscles loading up, "I guess we can trust them." She ran over to Oddpaw on her wobbly legs. "Hi!" She greeted, "I'm Bluebellpaw! Who are you?"

Oddpaw was tacked back for a second at the she-cats attitude change. "I-I'm Oddpaw," she answered as the smaller she car stared up at her with confusion as she titled her head. "Oddpaw...?" She asked, "you don't look that odd to me." Oddpaw gasped in delight to the compliment. At least she took it as a compliment, no one had ever thought she was not-odd before. "Thank you very much!" She smiled down at the she-cat.

"You're eyes are so cool!" Bluebellpaw squealed, "there different colours! I've never seen that before! It's so cool! Are they a gift from StarClan?!" Bluebellpaw seemed ecstatic. But she could of been ecstatic as Oddpaw felt. Bluebellpaw liked her eyes! Does that mean other cats could like them to?

"Thank you very much," Oddpaw giggled, "but there not a gift, just eyes." Bluebellpaw still stared at them happily, like she was a newborn kit opening their eyes for the first time. "Hey on the way to SunClan do you want to play catch the mouse with me. You know that game right? It's real easy all's you have to do is chase me and I run." Oddpaw nodded with excitement. Her abs Sweetpaw have been to tried to play games since they became Apprentices.

As Bluebellpaw smiled happily, Oddpaw saw that Sweetpaw was talking to Copperpaw. They both looked cheerful as Sweetpaw said something that made Copperpaw laugh. Yet Oddpaw wondered where the half a face tiny tom was.

She scanned around for him. Only to see the tiny firm making his way over to Cricketpaw.

Cricketpaw narrowed his eyes at the half faced tom as he approached him yet the tiny deformed Apprentice just continued to smile at the best his half face would let him. Cricketpaw had been quiet but anyone could tell from the piercing look he wasn't happy about any of this. Oddpaw gasped as Cricketpaw lifted his paw like he was about to attack.

Yet the half faced tom just sat right in front of Cricketpaw, stared and smiled with joy up at him. "Are you stupid ugly Imperfect?" Cricketpaw spat, "don't you know that a raised paw means I'm about to claw the other half of your face off?" Yet to Cricketpaw's surprise the tiny deformed tom nodded happily.

"Fine then," Cricketpaw snapped, "have it your way!" Oddpaw realised that Cricketpaw wasn't speaking loud enough to get anyone else's attention. Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw were busy taking to Sweetpaw. There was no one to save the poor half faced tom from Cricketpaw's wrath. As Cricketpaw through his paw down towards the little tom Oddpaw was to call out.

Suddenly Cricketpaw's paw stopped just above the little toms head. Cricketpaw's face was covered in confusion. Yet the little half faced tom continued to smile as he look up at the large paw above his head, like it was a light feather about to float down on to his nose. He then leant on his back paws and lifted his body up towards the paw. He then nuzzled his head into it with a purr.

Cricketpaw seemed frozen in his spot, yet as soon as the tiny little tom opened his one, big, innocent, pale golden eye that shone right up into his yellow eyes. Cricketpaw seemed to melt, his body un-tensed and his eyes stared in bewilderment and his paw didn't move from the tiny toms golden head. Oddpaw's warning died in his throat. She had never once seen that heartfelt look in Cricketpaw's eyes and face not even when he was looking at Radiantkit.

But at the half faced tiny Apprentices beautiful display of trust for the aggressive looking tom. Oddpaw had to stare in wonder. "Alright everyone!" Called a voice that broke the magic like the sunrise breaks the starlight. Cricketpaw shook his head and widened his eyes as he snapped his paw away from the tiny toms head. Yet the much smaller tom only smiled in a cute and wise way.

All attention was then turned to Bluebellpaw. "Let get going before the morning catches us! Sweetpaw will lead the way, Oddpaw you're playing mouse catch with me and Copperpaw. Sessilepaw do you want to play?" The tiny half faced tom named Sessilepaw shook his head. "Alright then!" Bluebellpaw cheered, "it's just us, well come on let's go, we'll get there before the sunrises!"

Oddpaw weaved through the bracken after Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw. There deformities didn't let them run as fast as they should but Oddpaw thought it would be a bit harsh not to let them win two in three games of mouse catch. As of witch she was currently the cat and then the mice.

She checked up on Sweetpaw, Cricketpaw and Sessilepaw every now and then to make sure they weren't lost. Yet something began unnerving Oddpaw. Especially when they passed a berry bush that she was sure she's seen before. "Okay," she called out to the two Apprentices running ahead, "I give up, you win."

Bluebellpaw looked back for confirmation before jumping in the air. "Yeah!" She called, "the mice win again!" While Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw were celebrating Oddpaw slipped through some bushes and ended up back on the path. It didn't take long for Sweetpaw to appear with Cricketpaw and Sessilepaw not to far behind.

Sweetpaw had a hard look in her eyes while Cricketpaw looked rather annoyed. Yet the annoyance wasn't aimed at Sessilepaw but Sweetpaw. Sure, it wasn't strange to see Cricketpaw in a mood with his sister or Sweetpaw in a mood with her brother. Yet Oddpaw thought Cricketpaw would at least be annoyed at Sessilepaw.

The young and small Apprentice was walking right between Cricketpaw's front legs, smiling up at him with glee and hopping up now and then to lick Cricketpaw on the nose. Why the grumpy tom wasn't pushing him away Oddpaw didn't know. "Sweetpaw," Oddpaw called as she approached her friend, "how long do you think it will take to get to SunClan from here?" Oddpaw didn't want to seem like she was criticising Sweetpaw's navigation skills but she couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't getting any closer to their destination. "We should be there soon surly," Sweetpaw answered sounding rather annoyed.

"It's just..." Oddpaw hesitated, "I have this feeling... That... We're going in circles."

"That's not possible," Sweetpaw replied, "we've followed all the directions, past that old oak tree trunk and towards the thinner tree line."

"You mean that tree trunk we've past three times before?" Cricketpaw asked in an accusing voice, "and by thinner tree line you mean heading towards every thin tree you see then yes you have been going the right way. Well done Sweetpaw you've clearly got us to SunClan territory. Isn't the place just beautiful?" Cricketpaw hissed sarcastically as he and Sessilepaw stopped at Oddpaw and Sweetpaw's side.

Sweetpaw hissed, "well I'd like to see you lead the way if you know so much. You insisted on coming with us anyway!" she snapped in his face. Cricketpaw returned the aggression with his own enormous temper. "Instead of blaming me just except that we're lost!" Cricketpaw snapped back, "and it's all because of you!"

Oddpaw began to back away, she could never deal with the two siblings arguments. The two growled at each other more until Sessilepaw ran out from under Cricketpaw's body and in front of the fighting siblings. There wasn't much that a mute Apprentice could do but smile calmly up at the both of them. He then made a movement with his stiff half mouth that looked like he was mouthing laughter. Sessilepaw then hopped up and down like he was a baby rabbit. He leaped up at Cricketpaw and playfully bopped him on the nose before staring up at him with wonder in his one shinning golden eye.

To Oddpaw's surprise Cricketpaw's eyes softened even if it were only for a second. Before he shook his head and stared with resentment at Sweetpaw. "Well if you know so much then lead us there," he spat, "but don't come crying to me when you fail and we're all punished." Cricketpaw turned his back on Sweetpaw and walked further away from her down the path, becoming Sessilepaw to follow him.

Sweetpaw hissed after him, "don't worry," she growled, "I won't." Sessilepaw looked up at Sweetpaw with curiosity in his large golden eye for a second before smiling up at her. Sweetpaw looked down at him with wonder.

"Hey Imperfect," Cricketpaw called, "I told you to get over here, don't ignore me." Oddpaw instantly looked towards him. Yet Cricketpaw wasn't looking at her, his gaze was aimed at Sessilepaw. If he we're calling to Oddpaw the comment would of had more hated and scolding fire behind his words. Yet for some reason Cricketpaw's usual words seemed to be lined with a softness.

Sessilepaw made one last smile at Oddpaw before skipping over to Cricketpaw. Sweetpaw made a small smile, "he's such a strange little kit," she commented, "strange... But cute." Oddpaw nodded quickly despite that Sweetpaw seemed to be talking to herself. Sweetpaw then turned to Oddpaw with a serious face.

"Please tell me you know the way to SunClan?" Sweetpaw asked. Oddpaw sighed with worry, maybe if they were in daylight they would know the way. But the forest looked all the same when it was covered in darkness. "I thought you knew the way?" She ask.

"I can't tell where I'm going," Sweetpaw admitted, "the forest is so different in the dark."

"I know," Oddpaw admitted, "I'm sorry, but I don't know either."

"Mouse-dung" Sweetpaw curst.

"I'm sorry..." Oddpaw apologised, "what do we do?"

Before Sweetpaw could reply Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw jumped back on to the path from the bushes. "Hey why have we stopped?" Bluebellpaw asked, as the two siblings made their way over to them. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw shared a panicked look. "Em... Well you see," Sweetpaw stuttered.

"We're lost," came Cricketpaw's voice from further back on the path. Sweetpaw turned her head back to with a vicious hiss. Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw's eyes widened. "What?!" Bluebellpaw asked, "but I thought you knew the way?"

"W-well we do but," Oddpaw said, "we're a little stuck, w-we're sure we're close but you three are from SunClan aren't you? We thought you would know the way from here." Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw shared a look that Oddpaw couldn't quite read as Cricketpaw and Sessilepaw joined the group.

"Do you all know why we left SunClan camp in the first place?" Copperpaw asked, "of course you don't, but we left because we are seven moons old nearly eight and have been Apprentices for nearly three moons. And we haven't been let out of our camp. Not once. We are not very well liked in SunClan. Only a small number of cats want us around, we are taught to dance yet none of us are very good due to are deformities. So for once... We just wanted to be free."

Oddpaw was shocked at how these three Apprentices, as small as they looked and kit like they acted, where not only older than her but Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw as well. But they had never been let out of their camp. She had no doubt that it was so no one from other Clans ever found them. Yet Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw didn't seem to know that. Once again, Oddpaw was reminded that her life wasn't all the bad. But she also became doubtful about the place they were helping these Apprentices return to.

"If it's so terrible," Cricketpaw's voice broke the uncomfortable silence, "then why are you going back?" He asked, his face covered with his usual anger, yet Oddpaw didn't know where it was directed. Bluebellpaw sighed, "our mother Brightpelt is there," she answered sadly, "she'd miss us if we left."

Cricketpaw scoffed in disbelief and turning away with a snobby look on his face, "whatever," he huffed. Sessilepaw lent up to Cricketpaw's neck and nuzzled him comfortingly. Cricketpaw growled at the smaller yet older Apprentice yet Sessilepaw just smiled and nuzzled him again.

"What are we going to do?" Bluebellpaw asked looking around the dark forest edging closer to Copperpaw. She had the slightest bit of fear in her eyes. "It's going to be alright," Copperpaw reassured leaning on his sister, "we'll find a way home."

"W-well I know that mouse-brain!" Bluebellpaw insisted.

"Sorry," Copperpaw replied blankly, "you seem scared."

"Am not," Bluebellpaw replied, yet she still nuzzled into Copperpaw's reddish brown fur.

"Well I'm scared," Copperpaw answered, "and I think Sessilepaw is to."

"Then I'll protect you both," Bluebellpaw answered strongly, yet still nuzzling into her brothers fur.

"Thank you Blue," Copperpaw smiled nuzzling his sisters fur.

The noise of rustling from the bushes diverted Oddpaw from the current situation. The group all gasped as the bushes and leafs began to shake in front of them. Sweetpaw and Oddpaw rushed in front of Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw and snapped into fighting stance. Yet to Oddpaw's surprise Cricketpaw followed them, standing in front of the three siblings and copying the fighting stance.

Yet there was no chance to ask him why he was protecting Imperfects. A form of a light coloured cat appeared from the undergrowth. Yet despite the fear causing her paws to shake and that she thought she had got the stance wrong again, Oddpaw couldn't let herself get fazed. This cat maybe a Rouge or StarClan forbid, a Divergence.

Suddenly there was a commotion from behind Oddpaw's back. Sessilepaw hopped forward away from his siblings trying to stop him and approached the strange cat before anyone could stop him. They called his band over and over again yet he didn't come back.

The tiny Apprentice stopped at the taller clearly adult cats paws. Sessilepaw was staring at him with his one wide eye filled with golden admiration. For a second, Oddpaw thought he was going to kill him. Yet the light furred cat only smiled down at Sessilepaw and bent his head to bow. When he looked back up at Oddpaw and the others she tensed, still expecting him to lash out.

"Greetings MoonClan and SunClan cats," the cat greeted bowing close to the ground, "I am a CaveClan cat, is there anything I can do for you?" The cat stayed bowing low. He had a light grey pelt with patches of white that looked like clouds. He was rather small and very skinny, small ears, a long tail and long whiskers.

They were all really confused on how to deal with the bowing cat. Yet Cricketpaw stud tall, "well at least someone knows how to treat Perfects," he commented very snobbish, "Sessilepaw get back here! And you CaveClan cat, get up."

The light coloured CaveClan cat rose and Sessilepaw skipped back to Cricketpaw's side. Oddpaw then got a look at the CaveClan cats eyes, she instantly felt herself relaxing. He had big, calming light blue eyes with held a look of friendliness. "Tell us CaveClan Imperfect, where are we?!" Cricketpaw demanded.

"You are in CaveClan territory my Moon," the CaveClan cat answered with a small bow of his head. Bluebellpaw gasped with wide blue eyes, "CaveClan territory?!" She exclaimed. The small light grey and white patched tom looked kindly down at her, "yes my Sun," he answered.

Not only were they going in circles but they had trespassed on another Clan's territory. Unintentionally of course. Yet Oddpaw remembered that Clan boundaries didn't mean anything to MoonClan and SunClan cats. They could go where they wanted.

"Well we need to get to SunClan territory," Cricketpaw snapped as if it was the CaveClan toms fault, "take us there now!" The tom bowed his head once more and was about to speak when Sweetpaw interrupted him with a growl at her brother. "Stop being such a jerk Cricketpaw!" She hissed, "I'm sorry about my brother he wasn't taught manners."

"I don't need manners he's a Protector!" Cricketpaw snapped, "Protectors do as Perfects say."

"See what I mean?" Sweetpaw asked, "no manners."

"Are we going to SunClan or not?!" Cricketpaw snapped.

"Will you shut up? I'm about to ask!" Sweetpaw hissed.

Oddpaw knew they would fight all night if they had the chance so she turned to the CaveClan tom, who was waiting very patiently. "Em... Sorry about them," she apologised, "but we are lost and we were wondering if you could show us the way to SunClan territory and then point us in the direction of MoonClan?"

The tom bowed his head, "of course I will my Moon," he answered with a smile. Oddpaw knew that Protectors were meant to be very submissive and respectful to the Protected. Yet she didn't know they had to be this formal. "Y-you don't have to call me that and you can stop bowing... I-if you want," she stuttered, "I-I'm Oddpaw, that is my friend Sweetpaw and her brother Cricketpaw. We are helping these SunClan Apprentices home, that's Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw... What's your name?"

The tom rose and looked at her with friendly blue eyes, "my name is Smallflight," he answered, "it's a pleasure to meet you Oddpaw." By now Sessilepaw had stopped the fight between Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw, with his cuteness again. And all five of the cats were paying attention to Smallflight. "I will help you to SunClan, fortunately the boarder of their territory isn't too far away from here, follow me."

Smallflight walked into the bracken, Oddpaw and Sweetpaw swiftly followed him along with Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw. Cricketpaw scowled after them, "stupid Imperfects," he hissed under his breath. He was considering just turning back and finding his own way home. He cast his eyes to the ground to see Sessilepaw staring up at him with a wife eye and a tilted head. Like he was sensing his doubt.

"What?" Cricketpaw asked, "what do you want?" Sessilepaw was quick to smile and softly nuzzle the top of his leg. Cricketpaw tried to control the ghost of a smile that forced its way on to his face. The smile was winning until Sessilepaw smirked with mischief and tapped Cricketpaw's leg with his paw before dashing after the group. Looking back as if to say 'tag your it.'

"You cheeky, disrespectful Imperfect!" Cricketpaw yelled, his usual scowl taking its usual place on his face. "Get back here!" Cricketpaw demanded as he took off after the smaller Apprentice.

The sun was just tipping over the horizon. The forest was just waking from the night. Oddpaw walked by Smallflight's side as he guided them through the morning leafs. Sweetpaw was walking slightly behind them with Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw talking and laughing. While Cricketpaw and Sessilepaw dashed around the forest playing tag.

Oddpaw nearly stumbled as Sessilepaw leaped out in front of her and into the bushes, with a look of joy shown on his half face. Cricketpaw rushed out after him, a look of determination on his face yet that didn't fool Oddpaw. She knew he was letting the smaller Apprentice win.

"We're nearly there my Moon," Smallflight's voice brought Oddpaw out of her dream like thoughts. Oddpaw was glad they were nearly there yet she had questions to ask Smallflight. With him being the only Protector she had ever met personally. "You don't have to call me that," she reminded him, "it's just Oddpaw."

"Oh I am dearly sorry Oddpaw," Smallflight paled, "I forgot."

"It's okay," Oddpaw answered, "why did you call me that anyway?"

"It's a Protector Clan thing," he answered, "it's a name we call MoonClan cats as I sign of respect to them. And we call SunClan cats my Sun. We can only call them by name if they allow us."

"Well... You can just call me Oddpaw," she answered.

"That is very generous of you Oddpaw," Smallflight smiled, "Protectors need to be careful what they say. So if I say anything disrespectful to you let me know."

Oddpaw didn't know how to react so she just nodded. For a moment she was silent before hearing a bird tweet over head in a tall tree. Looking up she noticed how similar the trees looked. "How can you tell where you're going?" She asked, "everywhere looks the same to me."

Smallflight giggled, "when you've scouted this forest for a while you learn," he answered, "every cat has their own specific way to remember their way around the forest. But I learnt I little something from my mentor not too long ago. Lift your nose to the sky and smell the air, you'll notice that one way the air smells cold and clear and another way you'll notice the air smells rather dusty and murky. Do you smell it?"

Oddpaw smelt the air around her. At first she was greeted with the string smell of Pine. Yet beyond that she smelt a fresh and cold scent in the air. "I smell it!" She exclaimed, "it's coming from that way." Oddpaw gestured to one side where the scent was coming from.

"Good," Smallflight praised her, "that is north, now scent the air on the south side. That's on the other side of me." Oddpaw trotted to the other side of Smallflight and scented the air as hard as she could. Smallflight was right, she smelt a dustier smell in the air. "You're right," she smiled, "the dusty smell is coming from the south."

"That's right," Smallflight smiled back, "whenever you are lost always smell for the fresh air scent. That is the smell of CloudClan territory, they live high up in the White Mountain. The fresh air scent comes from the north wind that sweeps over the mountain and into the valley. And the dusty scent is my home, CaveClan territory. It smells that way because of the hill we live on is made of sandy rocks and the wind sends the sand into the air to make that smell."

"And finding MoonClan and SunClan is even easier. The moon always sets on MoonClan and the sun always rises on SunClan. So if you want to find SunClan head in the opposite direction the sun is heading. And if you want to find MoonClan just follow the sun. And the opposite way around for the moon. Just remember CloudClan is in the north, CaveClan is in the south, SunClan is in the east and MoonClan is in the west."

Oddpaw stared up at Smallflight in awe. "Whoa," she whispered, "thank you Smallflight!" She exclaimed, "I'll remember that." Smallflight giggled and they let the sounds of the morning forest, Sweetpaw's Bluebellpaw's and Copperpaw's chatter and Cricketpaw's and Sessilepaw's game of tag calm them for a little while longer.

That was until the tree line became even thinner. And Smallflight stopped in front of a line of bushes, "here we are," he addressed the whole group. Sweetpaw stopped carting and Cricketpaw stopped chasing Sessilepaw. "We're here?!" Asked Bluebellpaw excitedly, Smallflight only smiled and nodded. A moment of complete silence stunned the group until Bluebellpaw shrieked in happiness and rushed forward, disappearing into the line of bushes. Copperpaw soon followed her with a small giggle. "Hey you two wait up!" Sweetpaw called as she dashed after them.

"What mouse-brains am I right?" Cricketpaw asked with a scorn turning to the place Sessilepaw was previously standing next to him. Only to see he wasn't there, Cricketpaw's eyes widened as he turned back to the bush line just in time to see the tiny tip of Sessilepaw's thin light golden tail disappear between the leafs.

Cricketpaw's face soon turned back into a scowl. "Oi!" He called, "get back here you rude Imperfect! I was speaking to you!" And with that he swiftly took off after the tiny tom, leaving a hollow Cricketpaw shape in the bush. Oddpaw giggled and followed him, only to notice that Smallflight wasn't following her.

"Smallflight," she called as she turned back to see him standing in the exact spot he stopped. He gave her a reassuring but rather sad smile. "I'm sorry Oddpaw but this is a far as I can take you," he admitted, "Protectors are forbidden to enter a Protected Clans territory without blessing from the leader of if a MoonClan or SunClan cat is in danger. But I can wait here for you if you want, to guide you home."

Oddpaw was shocked at first and rather upset that he had to leave and considered asking him to stay. But they had kept him long enough. He will be in trouble if his Clan wakes up and sees he's not there. "No that's okay," she answered him, "you told me the way I can find home, I'll use your method. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with your Clan."

Smallflight seemed surprised for a second before replying, "thank you Oddpaw," he smiled, "make sure you keep as close to the White Mountain as possible on your way home. The tree line is thinner there and it will be easier to stay in a straight line. Keep the sun directly behind or in front of you and good luck."

"Don't worry I will," Oddpaw smiled back at Smallflight as he looked at her with his kind blue eyes and he continued his goodbye. "Farewell Oddpaw it has been an honour to meet you and all of your friends and I hope StarClan will bless us to meet again." And with that Smallflight turned around and dashed back down the path, his pale grey and white cloud patched pelt soon disappearing into the undergrowth.

Oddpaw hopped through the bush, hoping to catch up to Sweetpaw and the others. Weaving her way through she ended up on the other side to see Sweetpaw, Cricketpaw, Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw standing on what looks to be a cliff edge.

"Guys," she called, wiping a leaf of her head with her paw, "what are you doing?" Oddpaw asked as she approached them. Yet they paid no attention to her, they eyes were completely fixed on the horizon. Oddpaw looked at them in confusion before turning her gaze to follow there's. And at what she saw she felt her eyes widen.

The sun was rising steadily over a vast valley of golden shards of grass covered in the tiny drops of dew. The serenity of the sunrises orange glow shine down on the land below. Making the grass strands gleam with a golden radiance and the dew drops shine like golden crystals.

The orange light slivered up the cliff face and reached them. Warming their fur in the sun lights bright embrace. Suddenly as the suns light reached Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw their fur began to glow and sparkle in the dawns light. Oddpaw, Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw could only watch in awe as the three Apprentices glittered before them like morning stars.

There was no doubt in their minds that the three are SunClan cats. No other cat would shine in the sunlight like SunClan cats did. Yet as the three MoonClan cats wide eyes fixed on the three SunClan cats with their pelts catching the sunlight like a feather catches the breeze. They didn't hear the tell-tale sounds of cracking stone belief their paws. Until it was too late.

The sound reached Oddpaw's ears first. She pried her eyes away the beautiful sight to behold with some difficulty. Only to look down at her paws and see a sight that wasn't quite as appealing. The rock beneath her paws was quickly cracking and below that was a drop. Oddpaw looked up in shock to see that the others had noticed it to and where all looking down in fright.

"Oh mouse dung!" Came Sweetpaw's cry before the ground beneath them gave way. Shrieks of terror erupted from the group as they fell. Oddpaw felt extreme panic fill her body to the brim as the wind whistled past her eyes. Yet before she shit them in pain and fear she saw the rocky slope of the cliff appear below her.

Not even a second later she landed with a thud on the slope and began to tumble down. All's she could feel was the scrapping and hard collisions with the rocks below and on more than one ovation she left the slope only to be shoved harshly back down. Suddenly she felt the air lift her up again, only this time when she was shoved back down she landed on a soft substance. Despite the gentleness of the surface the landing on her stomach knocked all the air out of her.

She stayed were she was for a while, lying in her landing spot on the ground groaning and trying to figure out what just happened. After a short while a paw shook her from her dazed thoughts. "Oddpaw...?" a voice asked, Oddpaw hissed as she lifted her head to see Bluebellpaw staring back at her. "Are you okay?" The purple-grey Apprentice asked in a worried voice.

"I-I'm fine," Oddpaw answered raising to her paws with difficulty, "did... Did we just fall of a cliff?" Oddpaw asked as she looked up at the cliff, to her relief the cliff wasn't to high up and the slope beneath it made it so the drop wasn't a straight down. Bluebellpaw nodded, "yeah we did," she giggled, "what a bunch of mouse-brains we are huh?"

"Was anyone hurt?!" Oddpaw asked becoming worried as she scanned around her. She was surrounded by tall stands of golden grass that toward above her. Yet she could see Copperpaw and Cricketpaw help up Sessilepaw who looked a shaken and weak yet surprisingly he was still smiling with that half smile of his.

"Sweetpaw?!" Oddpaw called, noticing that her friend wasn't anywhere in sight. She and Bluebellpaw looked in all directions yet neither could see the white and ginger Apprentice anywhere. "Where is she!" Bluebellpaw asked in worry, "Sweetpaw!"

"I'm okay," a weak voice called as Sweetpaw's wobbling body emerged from the grass that concealed her. Oddpaw sighed in relief only to see a gash on one side of Sweetpaw's head. Blood was pouring out and staining Sweetpaw's fur. "Oh StarClan!" Oddpaw gasped as she ran up to her friend, "Sweetpaw your hurt!"

"It's not bad," Sweetpaw replied.

"Your bleeding!" Oddpaw panicked.

"I can hardly feel it," Sweetpaw reassured, "don't worry."

Sweetpaw spoke so confidently yet she began to slowly lean on Oddpaw as if she was going to fall. Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw, Cricketpaw and Sessilepaw appeared at her side and helped to steady Sweetpaw. "Where's Smallflight?!" Bluebellpaw asked in a panic as her eyes scanned around the area.

"He's okay," Oddpaw reassured, "he had to go home." And it seemed that even in a situation like this Cricketpaw found it appropriate to be rude as he huffed in a snobby way. "Typical Imperfects," she scoffed, "the one time you need them and they run off, typical."

Just while Oddpaw was trying to figure out a plan in her anxious mind a smell made its way to her nose. She scented carefully and what she smelt made her freeze. Cats. Approaching cats. "Get into the grass," she demanded quietly, while nudging Sweetpaw back into hiding.

"What?" Asked Cricketpaw, sounding confused.

"There are cats on their way here, I can smell them," Oddpaw answered, "their not too far away now and if they catch us we're dead."

And with that Oddpaw leaped into the grass near Sweetpaw. Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw hopped into their own hiding spots and Sessilepaw was being guided by Cricketpaw to their own spot in the grass. Once they were all hidden a silence hung over the meadow. Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw were hidden very well with their fun shining like the grass and Oddpaw's and Sweetpaw's bright coloured blended them in okay yet it was Cricketpaw with his grey spots that worried Oddpaw. Now wasn't a very good time to be a MoonClan Perfect.

They waited for a while, yet soon enough the golden grass started to rustle. Suddenly a pale sand clouded she-cat pushed her way through the grass. She stopped and her pale golden eyes scanned the grass around her. Oddpaw flattened her eyes as those decisive pale gold pools scanned over the area she and Sweetpaw where hiding. Yet the she-cat didn't make her way over to investigate.

It didn't take long for the she-cats companions to follow her. A brightly flaming pelted tom, a cream coloured tom with a dusty white tail and a platinum near white she-cat followed behind. Her three companions where to close to their hiding spot for Oddpaw's liking. "What is the point in this Poolcreek?" The platinum she-cat asked the sand coloured she-cat, "we're wasting our time and you know it!"

"Silence," the sand coloured she-cat named Poolcreek answered calmly. Oddpaw had heard that name before, from others in MoonClan. Poolcreek was the dedicated Deputy of SunClan. "Sorry to say this Poolcreek but Berryshine is right," the light flame coloured tom added, "this isn't a job for a Perfect, me must go back to camp and wait for the Protectors to come."

"You, Berryshine and Whitetail can head back then," Poolcreek answered in a collected voice, "it doesn't affect me Flamefur." The light flame coloured tom named Flamefur looked taken back. Yet just looking at them was making Oddpaw's eyes hurt, she had never seen a group of cats as lightly coloured as this one and their shinning pelts just made the light worse. Yet Flamefur was by far the worst. Oddpaw could tell where he got his name from she could practically feel the flames burning her eyes. "You're the only one who knows the way back Poolcreek," the tom named Whitetail stated in what seemed like a bored voice.

Suddenly two other cats joined the group, panting and out of breath. "We can't find them," a dark red tom panted with his bottom jaw strangely coloured blue-grey. A bright ginger tabby she-cat with wide and panicked blue eyes lifted her tired head to look at her Deputy, "have you found them?" She asked in a raspy voice. Poolcreek simply shook her head. Oddpaw could see the sorrow in the bright ginger she-cats eyes.

That was until two ecstatic voices called, "Brightpelt!" The she-cats eye lit up as Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw burst out of the tall grass and blinded over to the group, Sessilepaw following in suit. "Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw! Sessilepaw!" Cried the she-cat named Brightpelt and the dark red and blue jawed tom as they rushed forward to meet them.

The five practically collided in the middle as they reunited with joyful smiles and relieved words. Oddpaw concluded that those two cats must be Bluebellpaw's, Copperpaw's and Sessilepaw's parents. And soon the other three cats joined in the reunion. Yet Poolcreek stayed back. The one named Whitetail smiled with joy at Bluebellpaw as they nuzzled lovingly and Flamefur smiled with relief down at Copperpaw and asking where he had been.

Yet not everyone seemed happy about the three Apprentices return. The platinum she-cat named Berryshine stalked over to Sessilepaw and stared down at him in anger. Sessilepaw didn't have his usual lob-sided smile now. He looked with fear up at her and started to back away. "Don't look at me you disgusting Imperfect," she hissed quietly so none of the group behind her could hear. Yet of course she didn't know that Oddpaw and the others were hiding so close.

"Do you know what trouble you've made me go through?" She asked with aggression, "well? Do you?" Sessilepaw shook his head frantically. "Of course you don't," Berryshine growled, "I never thought that teaching a mute Apprentice would cause me so much trouble but you just keep trying my patience. Why did me of all Perfects get stuck with you, the ugliest most useless and deformed Imperfect as my first Apprentice. StarClan must really hate me you know that? That mouse-brained Deputy made me get up so early the sub wasn't even up to look for your mangy, ugly, Imperfect self. I am a Perfect. Doing the job of a filthy Protector. All because of you and your disfigured siblings."

Sessilepaw's tiny body seemed to shrink and he looked like he was about to start whimpering. Yet he made no sound. Oddpaw could feel he sorrow mixed anger that burned from hearing such horrible things being said about the harmless tiny tom and do nothing about it. But she had to stay hidden, she couldn't reveal herself to SunClan. "What?" Berryshine snapped, not letting her voice go higher than a harsh whisper, "are you scared of me? Good you pathetic Imperfect. At least you can do something right. What? You want to go and tell your precious Imperfect siblings what a big mean Perfect like me said to you? Well go on tell them... Go on speak up... What's the matter...? Can't find the words...? Well that's okay... They don't need to know do they... You ugly, stupid little Imperf-"

Suddenly a rage filled roar boomed through the golden meadow. At first Oddpaw thought that it was a roar of thunder yet she had to stop herself gasping as Cricketpaw charged out if the grass and right at Berryshine. The she-cat screamed and jumped back from Sessilepaw.

Cricketpaw stood protectively over Sessilepaw and hissed and growled at Berryshine. The group of SunClan cats all backed away in fright. Yet Sessilepaw wasn't fazed in the slightest. He hopped to his paws and nuzzled into Cricketpaw's leg. "Say that to me you fox-heart I dare you!" Cricketpaw raged.

"W-w-what?" Berryshine asked, clearly terrified. Cricketpaw narrowed his angered yellow eyes and his claw unleashing. Oddpaw realised that he was probably going to kill that she-car if she said the wrong thing. "I heard what you were saying! Calling him an Imperfect, stupid, ugly! Need I say more! Teasing him because he can't speak!"

"She what?!" Bluebellpaw yowled. Her and Cooperpaw hissed in aggression at the she-cat. While Brightpelt's face turned to that of rage, "you did what?!" She growled, "how dare you say those things to my son!" She shouted, getting right into the other she-cats face.

"But he is an Imperfect!" Berryshine snapped.

"I'll tell Hawkstar if you say that again!" Brightpelt roared.

"But his is!" Berryshine spat, "and your all worse than Imperfects for siding with them!"

"Silence Berryshine!" Poolcreek demanded sternly, "you have said enough. You MoonClan cat I don't know what you are doing here but if you are welcome to visit are camp if you wish. Yet I do not recommend it, to me it looks like you are not supposed to be here young Apprentice. It is best you go home or find a Protector to assist you. I'm not going to question why you are here but I will not report this to Hawkstar if you wish."

Yet Cricketpaw only stared in anger, "I'll leave!" He sneered, "only when you tell me what you're going to do about her." Cricketpaw gestured to Berryshine who had a look of extreme anger and frustration on her face. Poolcreek nodded calmly, "she will not get away with this I assure you," she answered, "I shall see to it personally." Berryshine began to protest but silenced with a hiss from the red and blue jawed tom.

Cricketpaw closed his eyes and sighed deeply a few times before opening his eyes and nodding. Poolcreek nodded back before turning to her group. "Bluejaw," she addressed to the red and blue jawed tom, "lead us back to camp. I will stay behind and have a talk with Berryshine." Bluejaw nodded and ushered the group through the golden grass and out of sight.

Bluebellpaw and Copperpaw sent grateful smiles to Cricketpaw before turning to the place Oddpaw and Sweetpaw were hiding. Copperpaw smiled happily and nodded before following his Clan into the grass. Bluebellpaw smiled with a toothy grin and winked with mischief fire following her brother.

Yet not before both siblings stopped by Berryshine and growled and hissed up at her. Before both jumping into the grass and disappearing. "Sessilepaw!" Poolcreek called to the tiny Apprentice still hiding behind Cricketpaw's leg.

Sessilepaw came out of his hiding place and stared up at Cricketpaw with his one pale golden eye, filled with admiration and gratitude. Cricketpaw looked down at the tiny Apprentice, his icy gaze instantly melting. "You take care now," Cricketpaw smiled, "thank you." Sessilepaw smiled sweetly up at Cricketpaw and sat up on his hind legs, Cricket more bent his head down expecting a bop on his nose. Yet instead Sessilepaw made the gesture on his face like he was giggling right before he licked Cricketpaw on the cheek with his tiny pink tongue. Cricketpaw's eyes widened yet he didn't pull away. And as soon as it started Sessilepaw pulled back and dashed away. Stopping just before the bounding into the golden grass. He sweetly smiled with that half smile back at Crickerpaw before hopping into the grass and disappearing from sight.

Berryshine reluctantly followed being shoved by Poolcreek. Leaving Cricketpaw to gorp at the place where they disappeared.

Oddpaw waited a short while when their scents had gone to climb out of her hiding spot. Sweetpaw hastily followed her as they both approached Cricketpaw, who seemed to be in a trance. "Cricketpaw?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Yes?" He answered still staring at the grass.

"That was quite something," Sweetpaw smirked, despite the dried blood on her face, "are you starting to like Imperfects?"

"Don't be ridicules!" Cricketpaw snapped turning to her, "I just thought that fox heart was being too harsh. Sessilepaw is better looking than both of you combined anyway!"

"Yet your still a jerk," Sweetpaw sighed.

"And your still a mouse brained fool," Cricketpaw huffed before turning to Oddpaw, "well yellow Imperfect, since you got us into this mess in the first place it's you who has to get us home." Any other time in the past Oddpaw would of protested saying that there was no way she could navigate the whole way home by herself. Yet this time she had Smallflight's method. Stay close to the White Mountain so it's easier to navigate without the trees and follow the sun. MoonClan is in the West.

"It would be my pleasure to guide a Perfect such as yourself to their rightful home," Oddpaw smiled and bowed her head like a Protector would. Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw looked confused yet Oddpaw took no notice and dashed off towards the white mountain in the distance. "Common!" She called back, "follow me, before we end up following the moon instead!"

"What does that even mean?!" Asked Sweetpaw racing after her. Oddpaw giggled in response as she dashed towards the mountain with Sweetpaw hot on her tail. "Hey!" Cricketpaw's voice called from further behind them, "wait for me you mouse brains!" Yet Oddpaw and Sweetpaw only laughed in response to the slower tom, maybe training was paying off after all.

* * *

 **Rewrote this thing three times and stayed up till three in the morning on a college day YAY :D (kill me :'[)**


	20. Some Small Advice

_**Chapter 20: Some Small Advice**_

Oddpaw kept her eyes tightly shut as her body was swayed back and forth with the branch. If she wasn't shaking with fear she'd probably be curious of how the branch beneath her didn't break yet instead of being curious she was just plane terrified of it snapping at any moment. She didn't dare open her eyes.

Yet it didn't take long for her to fall to the ground. The contact with the floor nocking all the air out of her. She grunted and looked back at the low, fin and wobbly branch she had fell from. A growling made her head snap away from the branch to see Blazewing sitting not too far away. As usual looking angry with his claws scraping the ground.

It had been one day since Oddpaw, Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw helped Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw home. And what they found when they returned to camp wasn't a warm welcome. Sweetpaw has been confide to the Medicine Cat Den for her head injury and Cricketpaw was being punished by being made to tend to the Elders and the Representatives. Which he was not happy about.

And Oddpaw had been made to go through extra training. After a long day of hunting, again to no reward, Blazewing had her balancing on a branch. She didn't know why and he refused to tell her. She looked up at Blazewing with nervous eyes, knowing he wouldn't be happy. "Get up," he hissed, "get up and do it again."

Oddpaw looked back up at the branch she was balancing on before she fell. "Well!" Blazewing snapped, "are you going to climb back up?" Blazewing made it sound as if she had a choice. Oddpaw found her small legs nearly gave way when she got back up. She hesitantly made her way over to the tree. She hated heights, even small ones. The dread of having to climb back up there made her want to mewl.

Oddpaw lifted her paws and latched her claws on to the tree. Her eyes began to widen with fear, and her back paws seemed to be locked on to the ground. Blazewing must of saw the fear in her eyes. "I said get back up that tree rat!" He growled, yet when Oddpaw found herself unable to think of an answer she heard the Deputies paw steps walking towards her.

"Climb," a voice whispered next to her ear, the voice made her freeze, "climb that tree or run." Oddpaw could feel Blazewing's breath on her whiskers, she could tell his large fangs would be bared. Apparently while Oddpaw was too preoccupied with her fear, she didn't hear him counting.

"Three," Blazewing sneered in a low and dangerous voice. Oddpaw suddenly knew what he meant. She jumped back away from the tree and away from the towering cat above her. Oddpaw stared back at Blazewing. His eyes were glazed with anger, fangs bared, fire red fur on edge and claw unleashed.

"If you can't do something as simple as climb a small tree," Blazewing sneered, "then your nothing. Your nothing to this Clan! Your nothing to me! If you won't climb! Then you better hope to StarClan you can run!" And with that Blazewing hissed with anger and bolted towards her. Oddpaw did the only two things she could do. Shriek and run, run for her very life.

She let her fear make her legs run faster than she knew she could. Yet Blazewing's much larger legs were gaining on her, chasing her through the night. When she heard Blazewing hot on her tail. She honestly thought she was dead.

Yet after a few dreaded seconds of terror she could no longer hear him behind her. She looked back yet he was no were to be seen. Against her better judgement, Oddpaw came to a stop and checked all around for him. When a smell hit her nose, a smell from above her, Blazewing's scent.

Oddpaw panicked as she cast her wide eyes upwards to see the dark fire coloured Deputy perched on a high branch of a tree. His large form silhouetted by the three quarter moon behind him. Yet the only part of the cat's body that shinned was his blazing amber eyes as he stared down at her with a straight yet strangely haunting face lined with a small regret. Honestly his face was almost unreadable. Even as he spoke those words.

"Never return."

Blazewing stood on the branch, looking at Oddpaw one last time before jumping through the trees and disappearing out of sight in the dark forest. Oddpaw was left alone, the forest became eerily quiet. And the only sound was her own slowing breaths as his words spiralled around her head. 'Never return.'

Surely Blazewing couldn't mean that. Ravenstar would be so angry if she never returned, Flutter would be so worried, Sweetpaw would be so lonely, Twistkit would have one less friend and she was even starting to like Cricketpaw. Yet what could she do? She couldn't go back now. Not after Blazewing warned her not to.

Oddpaw took a deep breath and began to walk in the opposite direction. What was the point of going back anymore? Ravenstar had many others in the camp that can take her place as the new Protector. Flutter had other kits, Sweetpaw would always find other friends and Cricketpaw could clearly live without her.

So could Blazewing and everyone else. Oddpaw found herself scowling. Why did she even stay in the first place? Why protect a Clan who hates her and took her dream away?!

Well if Blazewing wanted her gone then his wish was coming true. She was leaving! And was never going to look back. And there is nothing, not a prophecy in StarClan that can stop her now.

"Hello there Oddpaw," a voice called, Oddpaw yowled in fright and fell right back. She jumped back to her paws to see Smallflight standing right in front of her looking surprised and guilty. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologised, "I never meant to frighten you. Are you okay?"

Oddpaw sighed in relief when she saw it was only him yet she was a little bothered about being to distracted to see him right in front of her. "It's okay Smallflight," Oddpaw said while letting him help her up, "I wasn't looking were I was going."

Smallflight smiled at her when she was back on her paws, "that's quite alright," he chuckled, "I often get lost in my thoughts to." Oddpaw was about to say goodbye and be on her way when she realised something. What was Smallflight, a CaveClan cat doing on MoonClan territory.

"What are you doing here Smallflight?" Oddpaw asked curiously, hoping the tom wasn't up to any trouble. He didn't seem like the kind to do that. "Where else would I go?" He asked laughing like it was the silliest question in all the Clans, "but your right, I am surprised to see you up this late to."

"Huh?" Oddpaw asked confused.

"What?" Smallflight replied also looked a tad confused how.

"I meant..." Oddpaw paused, "why are you on MoonClan territory?"

Smallflight looked shocked before he began to laugh. "What?" Asked Oddpaw, getting very suspicious now she didn't remember saying something funny. Smallflight calmed down his laughter before he spoke again. "Oddpaw I'm sorry but your mistaken," Smallflight laughed, "you're on the edge of CaveClan territory... Again."

Oddpaw felt her face become warm. "Oh..." She whispered honestly not knowing how she could end up here for the second time in two nights. Honestly how unlucky can one cat be? "But this time you're not too far from your camp," Smallflight reassured, "I can take you back there if you want."

"N-no I'm okay," Oddpaw stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" Smallflight asked.

"Not really," Oddpaw lied.

"Then what are you doing all the way out here?" Smallflight asked in a soft voice.

Oddpaw sat down with a sigh and Smallflight sat beside her, his long tail wrapping around her in a comforting way. Oddpaw wondered if she should trust him. Smallflight had been nothing but loyal so far. He had helped them get Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw home. And he also taught Oddpaw a trick to find the different territories. She supposed she could trust him with this one last thing.

"I was... Running away," she spoke quietly, "running away from MoonClan." Oddpaw honestly thought Smallflight would get angry at her for wanting to give up a life in a Protected Clan when he was stuck as a Protector. Yet he only smiled down comfortingly at her. "Don't worry," he smiled, "nearly every cat in the Protector Clans wants to run away on many more than just the one occasion in their life."

"Is that why you're out here?" Oddpaw asked, "do you want to run away?"

"No," Smallflight answered, "I'm one of the cats who has never wanted to run away. Half the cats in the Protector Clans clearly hate their lives and want to run away and a quarter of other cats hate their lives as a Protector but are too scared to admit it and the other quarter are so devoted to the Protected Clans and loyal to the Warrior Code that they can't hate their job as a Protector Warrior. I am a part of the last quarter, I love being a Warrior and protecting the Protected Clans and my own."

"Why?!" Oddpaw asked, astonished, "why would you love protecting Clans that don't appreciate you?!"

"Well," Smallflight started, "because at the end of the day, your protecting other cats. Who need your help."

"But it's their choice to be so defenceless," Oddpaw whispered, "their not stupid they can look after themselves."

"No," Smallflight replied simply, "they have been living that life for many seasons. They have forgotten how to look after themselves now. Yet I don't see that as their own fault, but those from many seasons ago who decided that future for them. I only see them as the victims of that decision."

"Even after all they have done?" Oddpaw asked sadly, "I suppose you think that they can't change."

"I think quite the opposite," Smallflight chuckled, Oddpaw looked at the toms smiling face with large eyes as he explained. "They are changing, slowly but surely. They have stopped the executions and that was a huge step. And I believe that their attitudes to us Protectors are changing as well."

"What makes you think that?" Oddpaw asked curiously, not knowing how a Protector could willingly have faith in Clan's as cruel as MoonClan and SunClan. "Well..." Smallflight chuckled, "you of course." Oddpaw gasped as he stared down at her with eyes filled with a calm embarrassment at his own words. "M-me?" Asked Oddpaw in disbelief.

"You," Smallflight replied, "and your friends I met the other night. Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw especially. I saw him slowly changing his opinions of Imperfects and Protectors throughout the night all because Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and especially Sessilepaw. You six are the perfect example that the Protector Clans are slowly changing their opinions of the Protectors. A few seasons ago and even when I was young it was almost unheard of to meet SunClan and MoonClan born cats that were so kind and so willing to change their opinions. It may take many more seasons for us all to live in peace and as equals. Yet all us Protectors can do for the time being is not make the same mistake your ancestors made. We cannot turn are next generations bitter towards the Protectors like the ancient MoonClan and SunClan cats did to theirs because then we will only be repeating the past and never living in the future."

Smallflight's face was distant and his smile filled with passion as he stared into the sky filled with tiny starts and he smiled right at the moon and at its shining light. Like he truly believed with all his heart the words we spoke. Oddpaw didn't know why but a Protector who can look up at the moon, the symbol of the Clan that caused them and those before them so much suffering, and smile up at it with such belief and forgiveness must be one of the greatest cats to ever walk the forest. She wondered if she could truly believe and forgive like Smallflight could.

Smallflight turned his bright gleaming blue eyes to Oddpaw. The true, pure, calm belief she saw in them almost hypnotised her. "Don't give up on redemption Oddpaw," he spoke his voice almost dream like, "see those who do wrong as in need of help to find their redemption and in time they will find it. And sometimes all they need is the magic of time and understanding."

Oddpaw nodded slowly, not seeing how Smallflight was not considered a MoonClan cat. He didn't shine under the moonlight and had the body of a CaveClan cat. Yet in his own way he was beautiful. Maybe it was his voice, or maybe it was the undying faith in the words his voice spoke. Like he had seen the future itself and had clear confirmation that the Protected Clan's would change. Maybe he had.

"So," Smallflight added, "it's up to you what you do next. I know that a life as an Imperfect in a Clan full of Perfects must be hard and no one would blame you're for leaving. But it's up to you what you do Oddpaw." She knew that if she still wanted to leave Smallflight wouldn't stop her. Yet something about Smallflight inspired Oddpaw and made her want to go back and try to find that belief in her own Clan like Smallflight has in the Clan's he should hate. Yet then, Oddpaw remembered Blazewing. And his warning.

"I wish I could go back," Oddpaw whispered sadly just loud enough for Smallflight to hear her. The light grey CaveClan Warrior looked concerned with her words. "Is there something stopping you?" He asked sound concerned for her. It reminded Oddpaw of Flutter and how much she's miss her if she left. "My mentor Blazewing," Oddpaw nodded, "he chased me over here and warned me to never return to the Clan."

"Ah Blazewing," Smallflight chuckled to himself, "I remember when he first came to the Clan's. He was only a few moons younger than me and I was a new Warrior." Oddpaw gasped in surprise and stared up at Smallflight in a shock. For one she had previously had no idea about Blazewing's age, he seemed so grump so he struck Oddpaw as an older cat yet now she thought about it he looked rather youthful, as did Smallflight. "You know Blazewing?" She asked the light grey Warrior.

"I do indeed," Smallflight grinned, "In fact I was on the patrol that found him. He must of been quite young, about ten moons... But I remember seeing him fight a fox away from CaveClan territory. His name was Blaze back then but he was a formidable fighter and at such a young age. He must of been raised as a very hard-core Rouge. We found him on our territory. Well he found us. I was in that patrol that went out to fight a menacing fox. The fox injured one of our best Warriors and then out of the forest this young cat appeared and helped us defeat the fox. He wasn't old enough to be an experienced Warrior yet he had the skill of a great Warrior. He demanded to be taken to MoonClan and a cat called Ravenwing. We guessed he meant Ravenstar so we escorted him to MoonClan territory and he's remained there ever since."

Smallflight pondered in his thoughts for a while. "He had such fire in his eyes back then," he muttered rather sadly. Oddpaw tilted her head in confusion. What did Smallflight mean by that? Blazewing's eyes were amber and always looked like they shone with fire. "What do you mean?" Oddpaw asked.

"He had fire in his eyes," Smallflight replied, "like a fiery determination, a determination for what I don't know but it's died out over time."

"Oh," Oddpaw replied, not knowing what to make of that.

"But I do know this," Smallflight reassured, "Blazewing has always had a fiery temper, whatever he says when he's in a mood I wouldn't listen to. He's probably regretting what he said right now."

"I doubt it," Oddpaw answered, "he's always hated me."

"Blazewing is an extremely mysterious cat," Smallflight replied, "but maybe he needs just what MoonClan needs. Time and forgiveness."

"So," Oddpaw started, "your saying I should just bare it?"

"No," Smallflight answered, "if you don't want to stay then don't stay. I'm just helping you to see your other option. Whether you stay or go is your choice."

Smallflight stud back up and looked into the forest. "Were ever you go Oddpaw follow your nose like I taught you and remember it's never too late to decide. You can leave at any time. But just keep in mind once you've left it will be hard to go back."

Smallflight smiled at her but before he left Oddpaw sprang to her paws. "Smallflight wait!" She called, the light grey and white tom halted and looked back at her. "Iv... I've decided to go back..." Oddpaw stuttered, "but I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Anything," Smallflight replied.

"I was wondering if you could give me some tips on hunting," Oddpaw asked, "well it's just... An argument over hunting was how this whole thing started and I can't seem to get better. All the prey hears me and runs away."

"Alright," Smallflight chuckled, "that is normal for a beginner but if you really insist. One tip is to keep your tail absolutely still and hanging rather loosely behind you. This helps with balance and make sure to keep it from scrapping along the ground. Also you can step with the back of your paw hitting the ground first instead of the whole paw. It makes your footsteps less heavy. But the most important thing is to not hesitate, if you think it's the right time to strike then have confidence and go for it. And remember practice makes perfect just keep trying and you'll get it eventually."

Oddpaw smiled back at the grinning grey and white tom. "Thank you Smallflight," she smiled, "you really are a life saver." Smallflight light lightheartedly as he took another step for the darkened trees and back to his home. "I wouldn't go that far Oddpaw but I'm glad to help. I hope StarClan will bless us to meet again."

And with that Smallflight ran back into his territory. Oddpaw couldn't help but smile in the place he had been due a while. Before she followed the smell of MoonClan back to her camp. Not reading the dark of the forest or Blazewing's wrath. Just smiling to herself.

* * *

Tail hanging loosely behind her, low but not low enough to scrape the ground. Step with the back of the paw first. Keep practising and I'll get it right.

The tips and thoughts ran through Oddpaw's head all through the morning. She had returned to the Clan. Sweetpaw had been let out of the Medicine Cat den after resting and have her head wound treated.

The woods were calm this time in the morning. Oddpaw stalked quietly behind Blazewing keeping all of Smallflight's advise in mind. Blazewing hadn't mentioned the incident he hadn't even hinted at it. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word to her. Yet.

Suddenly a rustling in a bush not too far away caught the ears of all four cats. A vole scuttled out of its hiding place unaware of the four lurking cats. Oddpaw crouched lower and kept her tail completely still. Yet Blazewing was ahead of her, he began to stalk forward. Oddpaw growled internally, she wanted to catch that vole.

Her wish came true as a white tail with a silver stripe halted Blazewing's advance. The deputy stared at Thistlefang with a scowl before the bigger tom shook his head and stared over at Oddpaw. She stared at him in confusion, he smiled and nodded with confidence at her. He wanted her to try.

Oddpaw began to regret wishing for a chance. Yet she nodded her head shakily and fixed her eyes back on the vole. She lifted her paw and realised it was shaking. Oddpaw willed it to stop knowing she could never catch the vole like this. To her surprise when she looked back at the vole something made her paw still like a rock.

She put her paw to the ground stepping with the back of her paw first. Soon she stalking forward with no sound made. Her paw steps slow yet silent. Soon the vole was closer, so close that she could easily jump to it. Yet she had to push the unconfident feeling of doubt in her mind. The feeling that always causes her to fail. So for once she swallowed her nerves and leapt.

The vole looked up startled yet it was far too late. Oddpaw pounced on the animal and bit down on it not letting go for all she was worth. Oddpaw couldn't hear anything but her pounding heart beat echoing through her ears. Her eyes were tightly closed. Yet the feeling on the ground around her shaking brought her back to reality.

Oddpaw opened her eyes to see the now dead vole still in her mouth and trapped under her paws. She lifted her head in surprise. Had she really done it? Then she became aware of Sweetpaw bouncing around her. "Oh my StarClan Oddpaw you caught it!" Sweetpaw was shrieking, "that's your first kill! I can't believe it! Well done!"

"Now Sweetpaw calm down," Thistlefang chucked, "we wouldn't want to scare more chances of catching prey would we?" Sweetpaw giggled awkwardly and sat by Oddpaw who was still very much spaced out. "Sareh," Sweetpaw apologised in a funny voice causing her to pronounce the word wrong.

Oddpaw was looking down at her vole with wide eyes and rapid breathing. This must be what they call the hunters adrenalin. All she wanted to do was hunt more and more. "Oddpaw," Thistlefang's soft voice called to her. Oddpaw stared up at the large tom as he stared down at her with pride. "Well done," he smiled, they were only two small words that are tossed around a lot yet with such pride in his blue eyes. To Oddpaw those two words meant everything. It made her wonder what it would make her feel if Blazewing spoke those words. "Thank you Thistlefang," Oddpaw thanked with a huge grin on her face.

"I may not have got to see Sweetpaw's first kill," Thistlefang stated rather sadly, "but I got to see yours. Not many things are more special than seeing an Apprentices first kill." Oddpaw nodded happily and Thistlefang walked further into the forest, "bury that kill Oddpaw we'll get it on the way back," he shouted back.

"Right," Oddpaw smiled as she began to dig a hole in the ground. Sweetpaw helped, yet as Oddpaw began to put her kill in the ground she noticed Blazewing's red tabby pelt pass her. She realised he had been standing behind her all this time. Yet as he passed into the forest he didn't look back or even acknowledge her achievement.

See watched him go until he disappeared into the bushes. Oddpaw lowered her prey into the hole quite disheartened. Her first kill suddenly seemed less special. Sweetpaw huffed, "jerk," she hissed. The two friends shared a look before giggling to each other and burying the vole. Sweetpaw always knew what to say. Even if the things she says are mean they are true. Maybe that's why Oddpaw found Sweetpaw so funny.

The four travelled all day in the forest. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw caught more prey, a pigeon for Oddpaw and a mouse for Sweetpaw. Of course Blazewing and Thistlefang caught more than the two Apprentices could count. The sun was high in the sky while Oddpaw was stalking a mouse.

She was about to pounce on the small creature when she heard a faint whispering in the breeze. The mouse heard it to and sucrose away. Oddpaw made a pounce for it yet the small creature was fast and she chased it through a bush only to trip on something on the ground. The hunter's adrenalin didn't allow her to feel the pain. She tried to scramble to her paws as fast as she could yet the mouse had disappeared into the leaves.

Oddpaw hissed when she heard that faint whisper in the wind again. Only this time it was closer. She let her frustration of losing the mouse go and followed the voices in the wind. Oddpaw stalked through the bushes being very silent. When in the gaps of the leaves a glowing good light nearly blinded her.

She pushed the leaves out of the way and popped her head out of the bush. Blinking a few times before getting use to the bright light. When Oddpaw opened her eyes she realised she saw the beautiful golden field of SunClan. It's light shining like a second sun. She smiled to herself, it really was a beautiful sight.

Suddenly that whispering caught her ears again. Oddpaw looked beyond the shining light. And sitting between the golden grass strands were two cats. Oddpaw could tell they were SunClan cats because of their shinning pelts. One was a rather large, thick pale ginger furred tom. His pale ginger fur puffed proudly around his neck and chest making him look almost Royal like. And the other was a brighter ginger tabby she-cat, her head was lowered so Oddpaw couldn't see her face yet it seemed like the Royal looking tom was towering over her in a display of dominance.

Oddpaw stiffened when the Royal tom's amber eyes looked over in her direction. For a second she thought he was staring at her with those burning eyes until Thistlefang, Blazewing and Sweetpaw emerged from the bushes beside her and approached the two cats. Right on to SunClan territory. Not like it mattered though, the Protected could go where they wanted.

"Good day Hawkstar," Thistlefang greeted as the three MoonClan cats bowed their heads to the tom. Oddpaw gasped silently, that tom was Hawkstar, the leader of SunClan. He didn't look anything short of a leader, Oddpaw would of been surprised if he was just a SunCan warrior with his aura of purpose and royal like looks.

"Good day to you MoonClan cats," Hawkstar replied, his voice low and had a ring of importance to it, "what brings you out here?" Hawkstar approached the MoonClan cats leaving the other she-cat behind. "We were just on a walk after some dance lessons," Thistlefang lied, "what are you doing so far away from your camp?"

"Brightpelt and I are simply doing as you are," Hawkstar answered, "we are out on a walk, I find the SunClan territory quite relaxing."

"It is a very beautiful place," Thistlefang smiled, "how are things in your Clan? You haven't visited Ravenstar in a while."

"I didn't see a reason," Hawkstar replied, "my Clan is thriving, we have many kits and healthy Warriors. So long as the Protectors keep our borders protected and provide us with good food then I believe we will remain as strong as we are for many seasons. And I hope the same for MoonClan."

"That is fantastic to hear," Thistlefang answered, "and you needn't worry about MoonClan we are truly living in the moonlight as you are sunlight."

The two toms chuckled, until Blazewing's and Hawkstar's eyes met. Instantly it was like to raging flames battling for dominance, Hawkstar was bigger than Blazewing was yet the MoonClan deputy didn't back down he only stared with even more flames in his eyes. "Is that Brightpelt over there?" Blazewing asked not taking his eyes off Hawkstar.

The SunClan leaders nose twitched, "it is indeed," he answered, "aren't you decisive Rouge?" The SunClan leader asked rhetorically. The name only made Blazewing scowl harder. "Brightpelt," Hawkstar called the she-cat. Oddpaw noticed how she flinched when he called her name.

Hawkstar's eyes never left Blazewing's as he addressed the she-cat. "Do come and greet the MoonClan cats Brightpelt," Hawkstar called, putting more emphasis on the word MoonClan. When the bright ginger she-cat rise to her paws and began to walk on shaky legs over to the group. Oddpaw could tell even from the distance that it was definitely Brightpelt. The mother of Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw.

Brightpelt stopped at Hawkstar's side keeping her rather haunted looking blue eyes on the ground. "Greetings MoonClan cats," she spoke in a calm voice. The three cats all nodded and all was silent. Until the high pitched voice of Sweetpaw spoke, "your Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw's mother," Sweetpaw stated happily. All eyes were on the Apprentice.

"No Sweetpaw," Thistlefang answered, "Brightpelt only has two kits, Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw. You must be mistaken." Sweetpaw looked up at Thistlefang in confusion in her bright eyes. Hawkstar and Brightpelt remained quite still. "No," Sweetpaw replied, "when we found them the other night they told us that Brightpelt was their mother, Bluejaw was their father and Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw were their brothers."

"You must be confused young Apprentice," Hawkstar added, "we have no Apprentices named Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw or Sessilepaw in SunClan." Sweetpaw looked between Thistlefang and Hawkstar frantically as if debating if they were real. Oddpaw felt as much confusion, surly Brightpelt would own up to the kits being hers. They saw her the other night be reunited with them. "But I told you about them the other night," Sweetpaw said desperately to Thistlefang, "Brightpelt you may not have seen me but you saw my brother Cricketpaw. I was hiding in the grass, I can prove it, I know all the names of the cats on that search patrol. Your Deputy Poolcreek, Flamefur, Berryshine, Whitetail, Bluejaw and Brightpelt."

For a moment all of them looked taken back yet Brightpelt remained silent. "I'm sorry," she finally spoke, "I don't know them, I only have two kits." Sweetpaw's eyes widened and her mouth hung a gape. Oddpaw stared with wide eyes not believing her ears. She saw all of it as well as Sweetpaw as did Cricketpaw. She was sure they can persuade him to vouch for them. If they bargained with him that was. "B-But..." Sweetpaw stuttered, "I-I saw you... You were there!" Sweetpaw growled at Brightpelt.

"Alright Sweetpaw," Thistlefang interrupted, "that's enough, I'm very sorry about her she gets like this when she's confused. We must be off now, come on Sweetpaw." Thistlefang began to usher Sweetpaw away yet Sweetpaw swatted his paws away and ran off into the forest in a scorn.

"It's alright," Hawkstar replied to Thistlefang, "no harm was done she was only confused it happens to the best of us." Thistlefang nodded and said farewell before he took off into the forest after Sweetpaw. Leaving Blazewing alone with Hawkstar and Brightpelt. Oddpaw watched as Blazewing scowled at the SunClan leader once more before turning his back and following Thistlefang into the MoonClan woods.

"Run along home little Rouge," Hawkstar grinned with spite before turning away and disappearing into the meadow of light, Brightpelt following. Oddpaw could see Blazewing stop and flinch and a flash of anger followed by a wave of sadness past over his face. He stayed still for a while before shaking his head and continuing on into the forest.

* * *

"And then she said she did know who they are! Can you believe that?!" Sweetpaw's angered voice rang through the Nursery as Sweetpaw spilled all that happened to Flutter. Oddpaw listened from outside not sure whether it was safe to enter. The cats of MoonClan were all lingering around the camp or in the edge of the woods and camp, sun high had passed so they didn't have to stay in the shade.

Oddpaw watched as Sandkit and Daisykit chased each other in races around the camp, Twistkit hobbling after them. Radiantkit stood at the finishing line as the two kits crossed. "Um... Sandkit won," Radiantkit spoke softly and quietly.

"Hey no fair he cheated!" Daisykit complained, Sandkit squared up to his sister. Yet Daisykit didn't backdown from him even though Oddpaw could tell Radiantkit was right and Sandkit had won. "No way you're just jealous because I'm awesome and you're not!" Sandkit boasted.

"You are not!" Daisykit argued.

"Yuh huh!" Sandkit announced, "Daisykit's jealous! Daisykit's jealous!"

"I am not!" Daisykit shrieked, "your so mean!"

Oddpaw watched as the two siblings argued and Twistkit finally crossed the line panting and clear exhausted. "W-well done," Radiantkit congratulated him. Before Twistkit got his breath back to say thank you Shimmerheart appeared from the Representatives Den. "Radiantkit!" Shimmerheart called, "come away from those kits you might get your pelt dirty!"

"Oh... Um... O-okay," Radiantkit whispered quietly and made her way over to her mother. Her tail hanging low. Oddpaw watched as her sister followed her mother into the Representatives Den. Radiantkit would be made an Apprentice in just over half a moon. She wondered how Shimmerheart will react to being apart from her precious daughter when she has to train?

Sure being only a few days old Sandkit, Daisykit and Twistkit had a long way to go before their Apprenticed. Oddpaw realised with surprise that she would probably be a Warrior by then. If she survives the training that is. The three kits seemed so energetic they seemed like they could be Apprenticed now.

Oddpaw has been outside the Nursery listening to Sweetpaw's rant wondering when the right time was to go in. She had the vole she caught hanging in her jaws. She wanted to give her first catch to Flutter. When Thistlefang, Blazewing and Sweetpaw had departed from SunClan territory Sweetpaw had ran the whole way home by herself. Oddpaw had left her hiding place and was found by the two toms. Thistlefang thought it was best to leave Sweetpaw alone yet on returning to camp they met Reedwhisker who told them that Sweetpaw had already shared the story with the Elders and was now ranting to the Queens.

Suddenly a voice brought Oddpaw out of her train of thoughts, "Oddpaw!" Flutter called, "I can smell you out there come in." Oddpaw wasn't even surprised with Flutter anymore, it's best just to assume her foster mother knew everything. Oddpaw slipped into the nursery, her smile hidden by the vole she was carrying.

Flutter and Sweetpaw stared at her for a while before Sweetpaw turned to the Queen. "Oh yeah," she said, "and Oddpaw caught her first prey." Flutter's eyes widened as she stared down at Sweetpaw and then at Oddpaw and her vole. "Sweetpaw!" Flutter hissed, "you told me a whole conspiracy story and forgot to mention my little kid had caught her first kill?! Honestly I don't know what goes through your head sometimes!"

Flutter smiled to Oddpaw, "come here Oddpaw," she grinned happily, "let me see that vole." Oddpaw padded over and placed it carefully at Flutter's paws. The Queen looked over it with proud golden eyes. "It's for you," Oddpaw mentioned causing Flutter to snap her head up to her.

"I can't eat your first kill," Flutter gasped, "it's yours, you caught it so you can have it."

"But I want you to have it," Oddpaw protested.

"My dear are you sure?" Flutter asked.

"Yeah," Oddpaw cheered, "sure you can I caught it for you."

Flutter nuzzled Odppaw's ears lovingly, "your very kind Oddpaw," she whispered, "thank you." Oddpaw began to talk to Sweetpaw as Flutter ate the vole. Sweetpaw was staring out of the nursery in deep thought and it wasn't often you see her thinking so hard. This got Oddpaw worried about her friend. "Are you okay?" Oddpaw asked.

Sweetpaw turned to her friend with a look of anger on her face, "why did she lie?" Sweetpaw asked with a hiss in her voice. Oddpaw knew she was talking about Brightpelt, even after running away and two rants she was still angry and bothered. "Well..." Oddpaw searched for her words, "I really don't know, I mean we did see her and the others."

"Exactly!" Sweetpaw snapped, "you saw them, I saw them, Cricketpaw saw them. Yet there still denying everything. How can they not know who Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw are?!"

"It's really confusing," Oddpaw admitted, "maybe we could just wait till we see Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw again."

"It's stupid," Sweetpaw hissed, "I just don't get it."

"I think I do," Flutter spoke from where she was eating. Sweetpaw and Oddpaw turned their heads to the Queen who helped raise them in surprise. Did Flutter really know everything?

"SunClan has never mentioned the birth of any kits with those names," Flutter began, "the only kits they said Brightpelt and Bluejaw had were Bramblekit and Brackenkit. And I even saw Brightpelt at a gathering whilst she was pregnant. If she were pregnant with five kits instead of two it would have shown greatly. She would of been huge. Yet she was only small enough to be carrying two or three at the most. So I'm confident she didn't have five kits. Plus, a litter of five is rare in the Clan's."

"You think we're lying to?!" Sweetpaw asked with a gasp. Oddpaw was more surprised that Sweetpaw. She thought Flutter knew that Oddpaw wouldn't like to her about something like this. Flutter nibbled on her vole did a second before continuing. "I didn't say I didn't believe you," Flutter continued, "just some parts I don't believe. But I do believe you that there are three Apprentices in SunClan named Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw and if the descriptions are accurate they are Imperfects. So it's clear why Brightpelt and Hawkstar don't admit to knowing them because like Oddpaw they want to keep these kits a secret. Who their mother is I don't know but I don't believe it's Brightpelt."

"But everyone else thinks we're lying!" Sweetpaw argued, "we have three of us who claimed we saw them! Isn't that proof enough?"

"Not when the one claiming you didn't is the SunClan leader," Flutter replied, "he is ranked higher than all three of you so it doesn't matter that its three against one. He ranks higher there for he's the one that everyone believes."

"But Smallflight saw them to!" Sweetpaw ranted, "that makes four!"

"Having Smallflight on your side won't make any difference," Flutter replied, "he's a Protector, it doesn't matter if you have a hundred Protectors on your side their opinions will mean nothing against a SunClan leader. Your claims would mean more than Smallflights would."

Sweetpaw growled in frustration, "why does this have to be so complicated?" She hissed before sitting down stubbornly. Before a silence could grasp the nursery the footsteps of another cat stepping on the mossy ground echoed around the room. Oddpaw snapped her head around to the entrance as the small golden bracken pelt of Thornstorm entered the nursery. She stares up at him wondering what he was doing here.

"Hello Thornstorm," Flutter greeted merrily. Thornstorm settled himself next to Flutter eyeing her carefully before his eyes settled on the vole she was eating. "Hello Flutter," he spoke quietly, "I see your eating well." Flutter turned her eyes proudly to Oddpaw.

"All thanks to my daughter," she smiled, "she brought it to me."

"Thank you Oddpaw," Thornstorm spoke, "you're very thoughtful."

Oddpaw was taken back for a moment, "w-well I just wanted to help," she said awkwardly. Honestly Oddpaw thought Thornstorm hated her like all the other cats did. So why was he being so kind?

"Do they know?" Thornstorm asked Flutter, the she-cat shook her head nervously. This got both Oddpaw's and Sweetpaw's attention as wellas their curiosity. "What?" Asked Sweetpaw excitedly, her previous irritation to Brightpelt all forgotten.

For a moment Flutter just rose and stared at Thornstorm, the tom nodded reassuringly. Oddpaw was honestly getting worried. "Well," Flutter began, approaching the two apprentices, "I've told Bluetail, Sootfur, Dewcloud and Dawnpaw earlier but you were both out. The whole Clan must know by now so I'm sorry you two had to be the last ones to know. But I'm pregnant with Thornstorm's kits... You're going to be a big sister Oddpaw."

For a few seconds Oddpaw didn't think she heard her foster mother right. Then it all hit her like a pile of rocks. She was going to be a big sister. Surprise was the first thing that she felt. Surprise because she honestly thought after raising so many that she would be Flutter's last. Then she felt worry. Worry that this would change her life forever, if Flutter would love these knew kits more than her. Or if she would forget her completely. Next she felt confusion. Oddpaw thought that Thornstorm didn't like her or any Imperfects. Why would he agree to get mixed up with them?

"I can tell what you're thinking Oddpaw," Flutter's voice called her from her emotional prison, "a true mother will never forget her kits. And after all my efforts to raise you, it won't all be dropped because of knew kits. I raised you whilst my older kits were training. And I still love and care for them and their adults now. Honestly you silly kit how could I forget you?"

Before Oddpaw could answer her foster mother Sweetpaw spoke. "So," she addressed Thornstorm, "you like Imperfects?" Sweetpaw's voice rang with knowing, like she had suspected this whole time. Thornstorm was a quiet cat he seemed neutral in most things. Often spending his time talking with Thistlefang, Robinflight and Flutter yet never speaking unless he needed to and even ten he would speak in short sentences. He seemed neutral in everything. Like Ravenstar his face was often unreadable. So how Sweetpaw could have suspected this was beyond Oddpaw.

"I am a MoonClan cat born and bred," Thornstorm spoke. This was followed by Flutter sighing something along the lines of 'oh here he goes again'. "I shine under the moonlight," Thornstorm stated, "and I've mastered Extreme Moon Dancing and going onto master Graceful Moon Dances. If 't be true I master that then I could graduate into a Senior Warrior. Yet to answer thy question I am an Imperfect. I has't bracken coloured fur. I don't has't a single spec of white, silver or grey on me. I cannot beest a Senior Warrior because of this."

"I has't grown up knowing clearly from the way I am treated that I am lesser than the others. But to very much answer thee question, I can't love something that I believeth doesn't exist. I don't believeth in Perfects or Imperfects. But mine views art not excepted in the Clan. I like a cat for who they art, not their rank. But coequal if 't be true I do not like it, I must stayeh loyal to StarClan. If 't be true they wanteh this kind of life for me then so be 't. But I do not see any cat any less or more for being an Imperfect or a Perfect."

Oddpaw and Sweetpaw were both taken back. Thornstorm was staring up to the Nursery ceiling dramatically like he could see the vast sky beyond. Until a golden paw smacked him on the head. Thornstorm made a squeak as he fell to the ground, a paw covering the spot where the golden paw had hit him. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw stared with disbelief at him.

"Honestly Thornstorm," Flutter sighed licking her golden paw she used to strike the tom, "if you keep making those dramatic speeches all the time no one will be impressed anymore. Like me for instance." Thornstorm stood back up, cradling his sour head.

"You golden friend of a she-cat!" Thornstorm declared, "my beautiful speech was ruined!" Flutter started to lecture the tom as he began on his dramatic rant. Oddpaw honestly didn't know what was going on her life anymore. Sweetpaw giggled, "and I thought Reedwhisker was dramatic," she giggled.

"Be quiet and let me speak to my daughter!" Flutter hissed at Thornstorm, he quickly shut his mouth. "I know this is a lot to take in Oddpaw," Flutter spoke softly to her foster daughter, "but the kits will be here in just under a moon. Featherbreeze told me I was carrying a while ago but I didn't have the courage to tell you while you were still in the Nursery. I know you'll be a great big sister and remember I'll always be there for you anytime you need me."

Flutter nuzzled Oddpaw sweetly and Oddpaw purred at her kind words. Yet she couldn't help but think she was losing her mother forever. Especially to Thornstorm, "s-so," Oddpaw stuttered, "are you and Thornstorm mates?" Oddpaw asked. The Nursery suddenly had a very awkward aura.

Flutter stated back at Thornstorm who nodded to the Queen. Flutter turned back to Oddpaw, "well Oddpaw it's hard to explain," Flutter smiled, "you see Thornstorm wanted to contribute to the Clan more and felt new kits would be good for the Clan. Seen as leafbare is on its way we need some fresh new dancers next season. And I love kits but don't want a mate, me and Thornstorm have been good friends since I joined the Clan so we thought that we could help each other out."

Oddpaw was calmed by the fact they weren't mates even though it may sound selfish. Yet she didn't like the awkwardness the question made. She was about to ask Flutter more questions about the kits yet the sudden appearance of Mistcloud followed by her kits made Oddpaw wary to speak. "Good day Thornstorm," Mistcloud greeted the bracken furred tom, "here to visit your unborn kits?"

"I am indeed," Thornstorm smiled, "the birth of kits is a beautiful thing don't you think?" Thornstorm asked with a wonderful look on his face, staring up at the ceiling again. Mistcloud cringed her eyes dancing with amassment, "you've clearly never given birth," she remarked. Earning a giggle from Flutter, yet Thornstorm seemed stuck in his thoughts.

"Oddpaw! Sweetpaw!" Cheered Twistkit as he hobbled over to the two Apprentices. Oddpaw was rather taken back when he nuzzled her leg yet she smiled down at the kit regardless. "Hey Twistkit," she greeted the little kit with the twisted paw.

"Can you play with us?" Twistkit asked.

"You mean Sandkit, Daisykit and you?" Oddpaw replied.

"Please?" Twistkit pleaded.

It was honestly impossible to say no to him with those big pale green eyes. "Alright," Oddpaw answered, Sweetpaw agreed as well. Twistkit cheered and hopped towards the exit. Sandkit and Daisykit quickly overtook him. "Let's play leap frog!" Sandkit called, "Daisykit's the frog!"

"No fair!" Squeaked Daisykit, "I'm always the frog!"

"Because you look like one," Sandkit laughed.

"Mistcloud!" Daisykit cried, "Sandkit's being mean again!"

Mistcloud sighed, "I never get a moments peace with them," she spoke, shaking her head, "will you two keep an eye on them for me?" Mistcloud asked Oddpaw and Sweetpaw. They nodded enthusiastically and followed the three kits out. To see Twistkit trying to keep the peace, "I can be the frog if you want," he said happily to his sister, "I don't mind."

"Really?" Asked Daisykit, Twistkit nodded, "you're the best brother ever Twistkit!" Sandkit didn't seem to be as happy with the decision as her younger siblings were. He stood between the two and huffed, "no way!" He declared, "I'm the eldest so I decide who the frog! Twistkit's to cool to be the frog! So that means you have to be the frog Daisykit! Stop being such a winy kit!"

"You know who he reminds me of?" Oddpaw asked Sweetpaw with a grin, felling mischievous. Sweetpaw turned to her friend with a couriers yet wary face. Like she had a feeling of what her friend was about to do. "who?" Sweetpaw asked.

"You," Oddpaw replied.

"Oi!" Sweetpaw hissed.

"Well he's bossy," Oddpaw giggled.

"I'm not bossy," Sweetpaw huffed, "I am the boss, there's a difference."

"Point proven," Oddpaw grinned.

"Your pushing you luck today Oddpaw," Sweetpaw smirked, "are we going to break these kits up or not?"

"That's your job Boss," Oddpaw laughed.

Sweetpaw huffed and approached the two arguing kits and their younger brother who was trying to calm them both. "Hey now," Sweetpaw smiled pushing the two kits apart, "I'm the eldest here and I choose the frog." Sandkit looked up at her with a disapproving look yet Sweetpaw only smiled back. "That makes me the boss," Sweetpaw directed that comment at Sandkit, "and let me think... I think that... Oddpaw would make a good frog." Sweetpaw stared back at Oddpaw smirking.

"What?!" Exclaimed Oddpaw, then she understood. Sweetpaw and her revenge. Oddpaw's mismatched eyes glared at her friend's honey coloured eyes that shone with triumph. "Well I'm the boss Oddpaw," Sweetpaw grinned evilly.

"I hate you," Oddpaw hissed.

"I believe frogs can only croak Oddpaw," Sweetpaw giggled.

Oddpaw sighed and crouched on the ground. "Yay Oddpaw!" Daisykit called as she ran towards her and jumped. Only to get stuck over Oddpaw's back. "Stupid Daisykit!" Sandkit called, "you've done it wrong! Your supposed to jump over the frog not land on it!"

The two kits soon began arguing again. Oddpaw sighed from her place on the ground. Something told her this was going to be harder than a day of training with Blazewing.

* * *

About six arguments and four cat piles later their game was stopped by Ravenstar appearing at the top of the Ancient Tower. The cats from MoonClan gathered around as the sun was setting to listen to what their jet black pelted leader had to say. Oddpaw sat next to Sweetpaw and the kits. Ravenstar's golden eyes scanned over the cats in her Clan before she addressed them.

"Cats of MoonClan," Ravenstar called out, "as you all know in two moonrises not including this one it will be a full moon. And time for yet another gathering. The cats I have chosen will go Blazewing, Thistlefang, Streamshine, Wingflight, Lushbreeze, Thornstorm, Nightfur, Vixenwing, Violetstream, Treeheart, Finchwing, Kestrelwing, Featherpelt, Sootfur, Bluetail, Dewcloud, Mistcloud, Shimmerheart, Shinestripe, Ripplepaw, Dawnpaw, Graytail and Reedwhisker. So that cat who are going to stay behind are Fernfire, Laurelstep, Robinflight, Larkwing, Rockfall, Flutter, Sweetpaw, Oddpaw and the kits. That is all enjoy your night."

Ravenstar disappeared back into the darkness of the Ancient Tower and the Clan began to part and lie in the middle of the clearing and on the roofs of the dens waiting to bask in the moonlight. Oddpaw headed back to the Apprentices Den, she never basked in the moonlight anyway. She could hear the kits complaining that they weren't going to the gathering. Yet Oddpaw knew she would never go. The other Clans had no idea she existed and until the time when she had to fight for them they never would.

Sweetpaw suddenly appeared at Oddpaw's side. "It's so not fair," she moaned like one of the kits, "I so wish we could go." Oddpaw giggled at Jeffries da grumpiness before they both settled into their nests. Oddpaw was just about to drift off when she saw Sweetpaw's eyes glitter with joy. "Why don't we?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Why don't we what?" Oddpaw asked curiously.

"Why don't we go to the gathering?" Sweetpaw answered.

"Ravenstar said we can't," Oddpaw replied, "you'll get to go one day."

"That's not the point," Sweetpaw hissed, "I want you to go with me."

"But I can't," Oddpaw answered.

Sweetpaw grinned with a menacing look on her face. Oddpaw knew that face didn't mean any good. "Why don't we follow them and sneak in to the gathering ourselves?" Sweetpaw asked. Oddpaw gasped, surely Sweetpaw couldn't be serious?

"Sweetpaw no!" Oddpaw declined, "we'll get into so much trouble, we've done enough stupid things recently."

"Oh where's your sense of adventure Oddpaw!" Sweetpaw asked.

"That isn't going to work!" Oddpaw hissed, "remember what happened last time?"

"Yes," Sweetpaw answered proudly, "we helped three poor lost Apprentices home."

"And got into so much trouble," Oddpaw remained her friend, "Blazewing's still mad at me."

"Just think about it Oddpaw," Sweetpaw replied, "this could be our chance to meet some more SunClan cats and ask them about Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw. We might even see them; won't that be cool? No one will see us. And I promise no more stupid stuff after this okay? Just one more adventure for old times' sake. What do you say?"

Oddpaw thought for a moment. She did really want to go to a gathering. Wasn't it in her right as the Clan's future Protector? And if no one sees them would it really be a problem? And if Sweetpaw promises no more stupid stuff after this then it will be their last little adventure. The thought made Oddpaw a little sad. Plus, their last adventure was crashed on by Cricketpaw.

Oddpaw sighed, "alright," she answered, "just one more adventure for old times' sake." Sweetpaw squeaked and bounced out of her nest in excitement. "But this better be the last stupid thing Sweetpaw," Oddpaw warned her ecstatic friend.

"Last one I promise!" Sweetpaw declared. Oddpaw hopped her friend would keep to that promise. Sweetpaw could be sly when she wants to and could probably trick Oddpaw into doing anything if she tried. Suddenly aloud voice called from the clearing. "Sweetpaw!" Called Rockfall, Sweetpaw's father, "come on the moon is about to appear!"

Sweetpaw hissed under her breath, "on my way!" She called back before turning her head back to Oddpaw, "remember okay?" Oddpaw nodded glumly as Sweetpaw smirked and hopped out of the den to join her Clan and family in basking in the moonlight.

Oddpaw settled in her mossy nest, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

* * *

 **Yo =D**

 **Thank you for all the favs and reviews your all awesome :)**

 **So we meet the SunClan leader, we see Smallflight again, Flutter's preggers, Blazewing isn't the old fart we think he is and I added in a Shakespearian cat for the giggles**

 **And when Sweetpaw said 'sareh' that basically means sorry its just something one of my friends do :)**

 **As usual any questions I'll answer them and I'd also like to say a massive thank you to Muffiny The Muffin Goddess for the awesome pic of Oddpaw that's so cute! And I love it! And long story short its my screen saver now :D**

 **~ Ciao friends**

 **Oooooo I didn't swear this time =D (unless you count fart but I don't) :¬)**


	21. Gathering Under the Falls

_**Chapter 21: Gathering Under the Falls**_

Two sun rises soon passed with nothing but training, late nights, early mornings and a Warriors ceremony. Oddpaw, Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw were now in the Apprentices den alone. Dawnpaw and Ripplepaw had become Dawnblaze and Ripplepool. Although Oddpaw can't really complain because she hardly ever saw Dawnblaze in the Apprentices den but she will miss the friendly chats with Ripplepool. And the gathering was tonight.

In fact, it was not too far away. The sun was setting and the cats of MoonClan were starting to gather in the clearing. Oddpaw, Sweetpaw, Cricketpaw, Fernfire, Laurelstep, Robinflight, Larkwing, Rockfall, Flutter, Sandkit, Daisykit and Twistkit were staying behind. Well not if Sweetpaw had anything to do with it.

"I want to go!" Sandkit wined, he and his siblings were sitting at the entrance to the nursery with Flutter who was watching them for the night. "I agree with Meanykit for once," Daisykit agreed, "if we do leave after tonight then we'll never go to a gathering."

Oddpaw overheard the kits conversation, she didn't know whether Mistcloud was still planning to leave the Clan after the gathering. She hoped the she-cat would change her mind. It could be dangerous for Twistkit out there with his twisted and useless front paw. Plus, she's gotten rather attached to the kits.

This was Mistcloud's first time leaving them alone. And if she went through with leaving it would probably be the last. Speaking of the ex-Representative, Oddpaw saw her near the Ancient Tower talking to Ravenstar. The dark leader was smiling sadly and Mistcloud spoke to her. The two nuzzled each other before joining the other cats. Oddpaw guessed Mistcloud hadn't changed her mind after all.

Ravenstar turned her golden eyes to the darkening sky. "Is everyone here?" Revenstar called into the crowed, when she was sure that everyone was present she headed to the exit of the camp, "then we'll head out, follow me." The cats all followed Ravenstar, some scoffing as the reluctantly followed. They hardly ever left the camp so they couldn't exactly make their own way to MoonFalls.

Oddpaw watched them go as the camp fell into silence and the remaining. "It's not fair!" Sandkit moaned, Flutter smiled down at the kit and laughed at his anger. Cricketpaw approached the kit, "you think it's unfair?" He asked with annoyance, "I should be going but as a punishment thanks to a couple of mouse brains I can't go."

Cricketpaw scowled at Sweetpaw and Oddpaw. "Oh shut up loud mouth!" Sweetpaw answered, "we didn't force you to go, you forced us to take you with us." Cricketpaw scoffed and turned away in a scorn. Sweetpaw giggled to herself and Oddpaw couldn't help but think that the sibling's arguments weren't exactly arguments anymore. More like harmless teasing. It made her feel better that their relationship was getting better.

The group of cats soon slip apart to do their own thing. Sweetpaw smirked at Oddpaw with mischief and Oddpaw knew that Sweetpaw hadn't given up on her plans either. "Hey Flutter," Sweetpaw addressed the she-cat sitting next to her. Oddpaw honestly didn't know what the ginger and white she-cat was up to. "Yes Sweetpaw?" Flutter asked, looking at the Apprentice.

"While the rest of the Clans out do you mind me and Oddpaw go hunting?" She asked.

"Well..." Flutter answered suspiciously, "I... Suppose, but it's not like you to want to do extra work Sweetpaw."

"Hey!" Sweetpaw hissed playfully, "I'm very hard working."

"Sleep doesn't count," Flutter smirked.

"Very funny you old bat," Sweetpaw grunted, "so we can go?"

"I suppose," Flutter answered, "just please stay out of trouble. And don't be seen."

"Why are you looking at me when you stay that?" Sweetpaw asked.

"You know why Sweetpaw," Flutter narrowed her eyes and Sweetpaw gigged innocently. Flutter turned her now softening eyes to Oddpaw. "Don't listen to what this barbarian tells you Oddpaw, she's a bad influence." Oddpaw giggled and Sweetpaw gasped in fake offence.

They said their fair wells to Flutter before leaving quietly so they wouldn't be seen. Oddpaw felt bad about lying to Flutter. Not only was she getting into trouble but she was listening to that 'barbarian' Sweetpaw.

They snuck around the back of the Nursery. Sweetpaw carried on through the bushes and Oddpaw was about to follow her yet she suddenly felt like a light was shining in her back. A bit like moonlight through the gaps of the trees. She turned around to see none other than Radiantkit staring at her curiously with a tilted head.

Oddpaw tried to not look suspicious yet her wide eyes gave her away. Radiantkit could easily tell someone right now. It was clear that they were sneaking out. She was about to shout for Sweetpaw to come back when Radiantkit smiled at her and the hushed sound of soft giggling sounded from the beautiful kit.

Oddpaw watched her amused sister in confusion. This was the first time she'd seen Radiantkit look anything other than shy, curious or confused. She looked quite mischievous and excited. When she finished giggling Oddpaw wondered if she was going to tell now. Yet Radiantkit just smiled and nodded at her like she knew what Oddpaw and Sweetpaw were planning. She then ran off into the clearing without saying a thing to anyone. Oddpaw felt a little taken back and confused. Yet she carried on after Sweetpaw.

Oddpaw found Sweetpaw in the forest scenting the air. "They went this way," Sweetpaw said, gesturing to the direction, "what took you so long?" Sweetpaw asked turning to Oddpaw. For some reason Oddpaw felt like keeping confrontation with her sister to herself. She didn't know why. "Just making sure nobody followed us," she answered.

"Cool," Sweetpaw smirked, "let's catch up to them." The ginger and white Apprentice took off into the forest. The tress where tinged dark blue and orange from the sun that had just disappeared over the horizon. They were headed towards White Mountain. Where CloudClan lived. Oddpaw followed her friend as they sped through the forest.

With all the trees in MoonClan and the roots on the ground covered in undergrowth. It was hard to run around MoonClan territory. The tress were close together and the roots stuck up and the undergrowth made it hard to see roots and tree trunks. Oddpaw still found it hard to run at full speed around the territory.

Yet the scent of the Clan was getting closer. They would have to slow down unless they wanted to completely catch up and blow their cover. Suddenly while scenting for the Clan another scent caught Oddpaw's nose. "Wait Sweetpaw," she called, they both skidded to a stop. Sweetpaw scented to air instantly and her eyes widened. She turned to Oddpaw in a panic, "I thought no one was following us?"

"But then what's that smell?" Oddpaw asked. They both smelt a scent of another MoonClan cat approaching quickly from behind them. Maybe it was Flutter? Maybe she knew what her and Sweetpaw has been planning from the start?! Maybe Radiantkit had told someone? But whoever it was they were going to find them soon if they either didn't move or hide.

"Hide!" Sweetpaw panicked as she jumped into the undergrowth. Oddpaw jumped into the bracken on the other side. They both waited in silence for the cat to pass them by. Oddpaw soon heard rustling getting closer and closer. Suddenly, out of the undergrowth a white and grey form barged out of the leaves.

Cricketpaw?! What was he doing out here?

Cricketpaw looked all around, his breath rapid and his yellow eyes wide. "Where are they?!" He panted in a strangely panicked voice. He began to run away yet Sweetpaw jumped out from her hiding place and she didn't look happy. "Hey!" She called to her brother, "what are you doing here mouse-brain?! Are you following us?!"

Cricketpaw seemed taken back for a second. Yet his face soon turned to a scowl, "what am I doing here?!" He snapped, "what are you doing here?!" Sweetpaw hissed back at him clearly not happy with his sudden appearance. "That's none of your business! Why are you following us?!"

"I'm not following you!" Cricketpaw answered.

"Don't give me that fox dung!" Sweetpaw growled, "you we're looking for us I heard what you said!"

"For your information I was talking about the Clan!" Cricketpaw replied, "I know it might be hard for you to hear but not everything revolves around you and the yellow Imperfect. I don't care about either of you. I'm actually looking for the Clan."

"Fox dung!" Sweetpaw hissed, "you know where the Clan. Their at the gathering. The one none of us are allowed to go to!"

Cricketpaw scoffed, "we'll I don't know what you're doing at here," he answered, "but I was planning to follow the Clan to the gathering. Seen as you and the Imperfect are the reason I can't go. Speaking of the Imperfect, you can come out now! I know your here!" Oddpaw snuck out from her hiding place just behind Cricketpaw.

Cricketpaw looked at her for a second before addressing both she-cats. "I don't know what you two are doing here but I was following the Clan," he repeated. Sweetpaw huffed in disbelief and stared at her brother with narrowed and suspicious amber eyes. "Yeah sure you are," she giggled slightly, "we we're following the Clan. You were following us."

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Cricketpaw snapped, "I don't care about either of you! I didn't even know you were here!"

"Sure, sure," Sweetpaw answered sarcastically, "I totally believe you."

"I hate you," Cricketpaw scoffed.

"Sure you do," Sweetpaw giggled.

"Did Radiantkit tell you were we were going?" Oddpaw asked, hoping that her sister didn't really tell anyone. Cricketpaw looked at her in confusion, "who said anything about Radiantkit?" He asked, "I haven't talked to her since this morning. And didn't Shimmerheart forbid you from talking to her?" Oddpaw just stared awkwardly at the ground. Yet she was happy Radiantkit didn't tell on them.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Oddpaw, not knowing where this left their plan and wanting to change the subject. Sweetpaw just passed her brother and looked in the direction the scent of the Clan was coming from. "We're going to the gathering," she answered, "with or without Cricketpaw." The tom sneered at his sister yet he didn't say anything.

Cricketpaw huffed, "well I want to go," he sneered, "so deal with it." Sweetpaw smirked at Cricketpaw with her amber eyes filled with mischief and amendment. "Well you better keep up then," she giggles as she ran off in the direction of the Clan. Cricketpaw hissed under his breath yet followed her anyway. Oddpaw stared after them for a moment. She wondered why Cricketpaw was so adamant of not letting them know he was following them out of worry.

The trio followed the scent of the Clan. Through the trees and grass. White Mountain soon became more visible, it's white snow shinning like melted silver. Sweetpaw's and Cricketpaw's pelts began to glow as the full moon shone down on them. They came to a lush valley at the foot of White Mountain. In the short distance Oddpaw could see a light radiating from the other side of the valley. The shinning pelts of MoonClan. They followed the trail and the trio soon had to keep themselves out of sight. And with Sweetpaw's and Cricketpaw's bright pelts it wasn't easy.

They could hear the chattering of cats and the scents of the four Clans were very strong. At the foot of the mountain there was a large opening in the rocks, a stream waved out of the opening. The same stream that marked the boarder of MoonClan and SunClan. Oddpaw and Sweetpaw snuck in, Cricketpaw just behind. They kept close to the walls and dived behind some rocks.

Only when Oddpaw was sure they had not been spotted did she dare to look out from behind the rocks. And what she saw simply took her breath away. In the middle of the cavern, there was a beautiful waterfall. It's waters fell from a hole in the ceiling that looked like it went on forever. The pure mountain water fell with a swaying grace into the large pool below. The strange sound of water softly falling into the pool echoed in the cave. MoonClan and SunClan were dancing around the foot of the clear watered pool.

Four large groups of cats were gathered around the waterfall. In the dark cavern the pelts of the MoonClan cats didn't shine as the moon's light couldn't make its way through the rocks. So it took a few faces of cats she knew to make Oddpaw recognise the Clan. MoonClan and SunClan were dancing in bliss, it was MoonClans and SunClans job to provide entertainment with their dances. Some were dancing with fast and sharp movements and some were dancing with graceful and fluid actions. Oddpaw saw Dawnblaze and Ripplepool leading groups of other cats in their dances. As they were new Warriors it was a tradition for them to lead a dance at their first gathering as Warriors. Sitting further away from the two protected Clan's was CloudClan and CaveClan. They mostly kept to themselves watching the two other Clans dancing as the two Clans were never on the best of terms and they didn't dare enter MoonClan or SunClan's domain.

A small island of rocks was just in front of the waterfall in the pool. With stepping stones to the tiny island. The four leaders sat on that island. Ravenstar and Hawkstar sat on the very top rock and the other two leaders were sitting below them and all the deputies were scattered around on different rocks.

Oddpaw saw the two protector leaders for the first time. Redstar the leader of CaveClan and Oakstar the leader of CloudClan. Oakstar wasn't the usual colour for a CloudClan cat, he was reddish brown but turning grey with age. He also had the large paws and muscular legs of a CloudClan cat. He didn't look at all well, he was thin and old looking with tired eyes that held a depressing look. Redstar also had the same aged look, he had dark brown fur with patches of orange and red with a red tail tip, his fur was in clumps and was very ragged and messy. The fur around his face was going grey yet instead of a dead and tired look like Oakstar he looked fierce. Yet not like a strong fierceness. He held an aura of a cornered animal, scary, snappy with crazed eyes. One of his eyes were shut with a scar over it. The wound was gaping, like it had once been very badly infected.

Hawkstar and Ravenstar were the opposite to the other leaders. Hawkstar looked as Royal as the last time Oddpaw saw him. His eyes scanning over the Clans like he owned them all. And Ravenstar was standing tall with an emotionless look in her eyes. "So," a voice pulled Oddpaw out of her observing thoughts, "this is the MoonFalls, it's kinda nice."

Sweetpaw smiled with glee as she scanned over the cave. "Shut up mouse brain," Cricketpaw hissed, "someone might find us." Sweetpaw huffed and Oddpaw spaced out before she could hear any more of the argument, hoping they would keep their voices down she stared of into the crowed again. She saw that on the island, Blazewing stud below Ravenstar observing the Clans with his narrowed and serious eyes. The scary looking Hookclaw was not to far away from him, the large crooked clawed and jawed tom was glaring with a terrifying look at a very light cream coloured tom. Oddpaw guessed that was Palepelt the Deputy of CaveClan. The smaller yet more agile looking tom was holding a steady and serious gaze with the huge terrifying Deputy of CloudClan. Oddpaw didn't know how he was doing it, she saw getting scared just by watching him. Poolcreek, the SunClan Deputy was sitting below her own leader, her face steady and unreadable.

Seeing the SunClan she-cat made Oddpaw think of Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw. And how they were doing. She scanned the SunClan crowed but couldn't find the three Apprentices amongst the SunClan cats. But she didn't expect them to be. SunClan was trying to hide them after all. Oddpaw continued to scan the crowed.

A rustling sounded from not too far away. Oddpaw ignored it and continued to look through the crowed. Her eyes settling again on Redstar, the crazed leader who didn't like MoonClan or SunClan. The mad look on his scared face made her all the more determined not to get caught. The rustling appeared again yet it must just be Cricketpaw or Sweetpaw moving next to her. Oddpaw's mismatched eyes settled on Ravenstar and Hawkstar wondering how they feel being so close to a cat who wants their way of life gone. Or if Hawkstar even knew about Redstar's intentions.

The rustling started again yet Oddpaw turned away from it and looked at Blazewing. She wondered how he felt right now, he stud so proudly. But how must he feel standing before the Clans as an ex Rouge and now a Clan Deputy. Oddpaw could see Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw out the corner of her eye looking beyond Oddpaw with wide eyes.

... Wait...

If Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw were both on one side of her, then who was making that rustling sound on the other side?

Oddpaw turned her head around rather slowly to see five cats staring back at her...

... Oh fox dung...

Oddpaw's face turned to panic, as did everyone else's. Both groups of cats gave small squeaks of alarm. Both of them being caught. After a few awkward seconds of staring in shock and panic Sweetpaw and one of the other cat in the other party squealed silently, "who are you?!" They both asked in panic and aggression.

"That's none of your business," The cat from the other party hissed as he took up a fighting stance. "Well why we're here is none of your business either," Sweetpaw growled, "go away!" The other cat sneered at Sweetpaw holding his ground, by his actions Oddpaw could tell he was a Protector. "No way," he spat, "we were here first, you go away!"

Sweetpaw hissed and took up her own fighting stance. Another cat from the other group stepped forward, "listen," she said, "we don't want any trouble. But we might all want to keep our voices down unless we all want to get caught." Cricketpaw huffed in his usual unimpressed and unintimidated way. "What makes you think you know what we're here to do?" He asked.

"Well your sneaking around," she answered, she scanned Oddpaw, Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw over, "hey don't I know you?" She asked Sweetpaw. Before they could reply the she-cats eyes widened. "You're the MoonClan Apprentice I met not too long ago at the boarder!" Oddpaw recognised the she-cat then, it was that cat she saw Sweetpaw meet on their first time out of camp. The CloudClan Apprentice, Fallenpaw was it? Hookclaw's Apprentice.

The other cats in the group paled, "MoonClan?!" The tom challenging Sweetpaw just before asked, sounding quiet taken back and worried. Once the she-cat nodded he turned back to Sweetpaw. "I'm very sorry My Moon," he bowed his head and the others followed him, "I was stupid please forgive me."

Sweetpaw seemed rather taken back, "n-no it's fine," she reassured, "just call me Sweetpaw, this is Oddpaw and Cricketpaw. Did you sneak to the gathering as well?" Cricketpaw muttered something under his breath about wanting to be called 'My Moon' and something about 'disrespectful Imperfects.'

Knowing that these cats wouldn't tell on them now they knew they were MoonClan cats. And knowing they wouldn't ask her why she didn't look like a MoonClan cat even though it was clear that they were looking at her with confusion in their eyes. Oddpaw looked the group of five cats over.

There were four she-cats and one tom. The tom had a white a dark greyish blue dappled pelt with dark blue eyes. The she-cat the Sweetpaw had met before, Fallenpaw looked the same as she did the last time Oddpaw saw her. The same light grey with darker grey underbelly and freckles of fur with leaf green eyes. Exactly the same only she had grown taller since the last time.

There was a she-cat with a white and light brown tortoiseshell pelt with hazel eyes. A white and light grey parched she-cat with darker grey stripes on her face and light blue eyes. And a light and dark brown tabby she-cat with the same light blue eyes as the light grey patched she-cat.

The white and light grey patched she-cat bounced forward with excited eyes. "Hey," she greeted happily, "I'm Whitepaw and this is my sister Mintpaw." She gestured to the tabby she-cat behind her. Oddpaw noted that the two siblings didn't really look alike yet their eyes were completely identical in colour.

"I'm Spottedpaw," the tortoiseshell she-cat added, "and this is my sister Fallenpaw, but it sounds like you already know her. And this is our friend Swiftpaw. And no we didn't sneak here but we're sneaking around like this because we're not supposed to be all together like this right now see? Fallenpaw, Swiftpaw and myself are from CloudClan and Whitepaw and Mintpaw are CaveClan. Big shocker but our Clans really don't like each other at the moment. So we've basically been forbidden from talking to CaveClan cats, which is, you know? Completely insane. We all met on our first Gathering and aren't going to be split apart just because the old buzzards in our Clans don't like each other. So yeah, we formed a resistance!" The talkative tortoiseshell, Sopttedpaw giggled at the end of her explanation.

"Well it's not really a resistance," the she-cat named Mintpaw said in a deep voice, "we are hardly doing this for the greater good." Fallenpaw made her way to her sister, Spottedpaw's side shaking her head like she was fed up. "Sopttedpaw your being too friendly again," she stated.

"You can join our club to!" Whitepaw cheered only to get hushed by the other members of her group. Oddpaw, Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw all looked at each other in wonder. While Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw chatted with the other Apprentices something caught Oddpaw's eye. A cat making her way around the edge of gathering cats.

It was Brightpelt. Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw's mother, regardless of what she said to Sweetpaw, Blazewing and Thistlefang, Oddpaw knew what she heard when she helped the three Apprentices back to their home in SunClan. Brightpelt was wondering around the side lines of the gathering not just sticking to SunClan and MoonClan. Her blue eyes didn't look panicked like the last time Oddpaw saw her. They looked distressed and unattached from everything that was going on around her. Her legs and body wobbled as she walked, she looked almost like she was in a deep trance. It frightened Oddpaw somewhat yet the she-cat was probably just unwell.

Yet she needed to know why SunClan was so desperate to hide the three deformed Apprentices. She knew that they didn't take pride in the three because their looks yet they should know by now that to many cats knew about them to hide anymore.

Oddpaw for once decided to use her MoonClan influence to her advantage. "Em... Excuse me," Oddpaw whispered loudly enough so only the two closest Apprentices could hear her, "can one of you possibly ask a member of SunClan if they know three Apprentices named Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw please? Maybe that one there." The two closest Apprentices, Mintpaw and Whitepaw turned their attention to the direction Oddpaw was gesturing, to Brightpelt.

Whitepaw instantly turned her eyes back to Oddpaw. "Oh you mean Brightpelt?" She asked, "I know her, I've met her kits." Oddpaw's ears instantly pricked up at the mention of Brightpelt's kits. Maybe Whitepaw had met Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw?

"What are her kits names?" Oddpaw asked.

"She has two sons our age," Whitepaw answered, "Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw."

Oddpaw felt instantly disheartened. "So you haven't heard of Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw or Sessilepaw?" She asked.

"I don't think so," Whitepaw replied, "but I can ask her if you want."

"Yes please," Oddpaw answered.

Whitepaw smiled and was about to bolt out of the hiding place right towards the distressed SunClan she-cat. Yet Mintpaw stopped her sister. "Wait a minute Whitepaw," Mintpaw ordered, pulling the other she-cat back by the tail, "look at her, Brightpelt seems really strange right now. Why don't you just ask someone else?" Whitepaw looked back at her sister with a confused look.

"But I can't disobey a command from a MoonClan cat," Whitepaw answered sounding upset. Yet before anyone could console her face lit up. "Oh I know," she cheered, almost too loudly, "I'll ask Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw they should know anyone their mother knows."

With that, Whitepaw shook Mintpaw off her tail and ran into the clearing, close to the waterfall. And towards SunClan. Mintpaw sighed as she watched her sister run off to the SunClan cats. Oddpaw watched as the White and light grey she-cat approached a dark brown tabby tom and a bracken coloured tabby tom. Those must be Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw, Brightpelt's kits and the apparent brothers of Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw.

They were sitting on their own, away from the rest of the Clan. They look somewhat awkward and out of place. Their faces looked like they had just stolen a piece of fresh kill. Whitepaw approached them bouncing along looking blissfully unaware of their awkwardness. The toms eyed the CaveClan Apprentice as she skipped over.

Oddpaw saw the three talk for a few seconds before Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw's faces paled and their eyes grew wide. They shared a panicked and scared look before they began to back away from Whitepaw who looked a little confused at the brothers strange behaviour. Oddpaw found herself reacting the same as the brothers yet she didn't know why.

Suddenly a call from the island in the middle of the pool of water made all the cats stop their chatting. All the cats returned to their rightful Clans, Oddpaw, Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw were left alone in their hiding place. Hawkstar, Ravenstar, Oakstar and Redstar stood on the island.

"Let the gathering begin," Hawkstar called over the crowed, "I shall start. SunClan has been thriving as always. We have plenty of food and medicine to keep us warm and healthy during the upcoming leaf-bare. We have two new SunClan Warriors, Briarberry and Poppypetal who are both in the early stages of expecting kits. And Shineheart has kitted a beautiful she-kit named Mistletoekit. So with more mouths to feed we request that more prey be given to us starting from sunrise tomorrow by the Protectors. That is all, Ravenstar you may take over."

Ravenstar looked over the crowed and for a second Oddpaw was scared that she might see her but thankfully her leaders piercing eyes didn't rest on her. "MoonClan is as well as it's ever been," Ravenstar announced, "we have two new Apprentices, Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw and our permanent Queen Flutter is expecting another litter of kits. Like SunClan, we also have two new Warriors, Dawnblaze and Ripplepool. Our lives in MoonClan are peaceful and no more is needed for us. Redstar?"

The ragged and crazed looking leader of CaveClan snapped his head towards Ravenstar. His one open eye in a squint either he was angry or he couldn't see very well. After staring at the dark MoonClan leader for a few silent seconds he slowly turned his head towards the crowed. His neck shaking as if part of him wanted to keep staring at Ravenstar. His dark brownish red eyes looked over the Clans. Oddpaw found herself shying back, he looked honestly scary.

Redstar opened his mouth to speak, showing a row of decaying, missing and yellow teeth. "CaveClan is faring well," his raspy voice announced, Oddpaw was surprised at his announcement, she thought he was going to spit all sorts of insults and terrible news. "Yes we have been fairing very well indeed," he confined, "some might even say excellent, we have only suffered the deaths of Pinepelt's two moon old kits due to malnourishment and we've lost one of our Caver's Frogleap to a cave-in while he was searching for more food. So yes we are fine and dandy, just great, absolutely wonderful, completely perfect in every way."

Oddpaw could practically see the sarcasm in his words. She also saw how all of CaveClan shuffled uncomfortably and lowered their heads in sadness at their leaders sarcastic words clearly aimed at the two Protected leaders standing higher on the island with him. "Oakstar?" Redstar turned to the other leader before anyone could pick him up on his sarcasm, "would you like to say something or should we all assume your Clan is fairing as well as the rest of us?"

Oakstar narrowed his tired looking dark blue eyes. Yet there was no real hostility behind his stare, only sadness. "CloudClan is in mourning," Oakstar spoke, his voice barley hearable for the cats sitting at the back. "We have lost one of our Warriors, a young yet very talented young tom a fresh new Warrior. We lost Hawkstorm this moon yet we have also lost the eldest cat in the Clan. Burrcloud, an Elder who has been serving CloudClan and the Protector Clans for sixteen seasons has passed away. We have also lost another Warrior and beloved mother of two of our Apprentices. Steplight has died of illness we mourn for our lost loved ones yet we know they are happy with StarClan now."

Oddpaw watched with large eyes, that was counted as the oldest?  
There was cats in MoonClan older than that. All those deaths and Ravenstar and Hawkstar don't even seem surprised was this the norm? Oddpaw watched as Oakstar looked up to Hawkstar with a pleading look in his tired eyes. "We beg of you My Sun," Oakstar pleaded, "we are not yet strong enough to bring more prey. We have kits and young Apprentices. Flowermist is also expecting kits and with storm season approaching our Mountain is in great danger this time of year. We simply..."

The reddish brown leader bows his head as if he'd lost the strength to carry on with his plea. The Deputy Hookclaw looked over his leader with narrowed yet concerned eyes. It was clear that Oakstar couldn't continue so Hookclaw took over. "We simply cannot hunt more in this season. Snow storms are soon going to sweep over the mountain. And we will barley be able to keep ourselves alive let alone two other Clans. So we must refuse your proposal Hawkstar, we can't get you more food."

The air instantly turned awkward. "If your ancestors could do it then so can you," Hawkstar answered, "I am not the one who made it that way, we require more prey and as Protectors you will obey my command. Or do you want to disobey StarClan's law?" Hookclaw sneered at the ground, his huge deformed claws flexing and his body stiffening as if he was trying to control his temper. "Then," Hookclaw hissed with gritted teeth, "we'll die."

"Don't be dramatic," Hawkstar hissed, "honestly Oakstar do you have no control over your Deputy?"

"My leader can't speak for himself right now," Hookclaw replied, "so you'll speak to me."

"Remember who your talking to you Protector!" Hawkstar growled, losing his temper slightly, "remember, that I can turn your own Clan against you in an instant and in one command. I'll have you dishonoured and banished so quickly it's not even funny."

Hookclaw was practically shaking with rage, his head bowed and his eyes wide with the stress of trying to control his temper. How Hawkstar didn't look a bit scared was beyond Oddpaw, all the cats around the edge of the pool all backed away, even the other Deputies seemed uneasy. Yet Hawkstar didn't look a bit fazed, Ravenstar watched the confrontation with a neutral expression and Oakstar still looked down at his paws. It was Redstar that broke the silence.

"You disobeying the Protectors Oakstar?" Redstar asked with a sly grin, "that's very out of character isn't it? What would your ancestors think? Oh what would all those fallen Warriors of yours think? Surly you don't think that CaveClan will hunt all the prey for the Protected Clans? You're a fool! If you can't deal with a few dead Warriors then what use are you and your Clan? Your all growing soft, I remember a time when CloudClan could fight through a bit of snow. Weaklings... Your all weaklings!"

"Shut up!" Came a high pitched and shaky voice from the crowed. Oddpaw gasped lightly as Fallenpaw hopped on to the island. Everyone's faces turned to shock as the Apprentice stated up at Redstar with fierce green eyes. "You know nothing!" She screeched, "nothing of suffering! How dare you talk about Steplight and the other dead CloudClan cats like that! Steplight was my mother! You-you insensitive mange-pelt!" Redstar seemed as shocked as everyone else at first.

That was until his eyes shifted to that of pure madness, a crazed grin spread over his face as he jumped down from his rock and right in front of Fallenpaw. And as fast as lighting, so fast that Oddpaw couldn't see it, Redstar's paw struck her across the face. Fallenpaw didn't even have time to squeak in pain or surprise before she flew into the air and fell into the water. The cats at the edge of the pool worked to get her out, while Redstar roared and ran towards the place where Fallenpaw disappeared. No doubt trying to hurt her more. A dark white tom, the Deputy of CaveClan, Palepelt ran forward to hold back his leader. "Redstar calm down," he ordered holding the crazy leader back.

Not taking his Apprentice being attacked so well, Hookclaw finally snapped and ran at Redstar, hissing and spitting on aggression. Blazewing quickly ran into Hookclaw's path and the two collided. Despite Blazewing's large body Hookclaw was even larger. Yet Blazewing was holding his ground, pushing the larger tom back.

Fallenpaw was pulled out of the deep pool, her body still and blood trickling down her head from Redstar's strike. She looked so tiny compared to the scuffling Deputies and Leaders with all her fur sticking to her body with the water. For a second Oddpaw feared she might be dead, yet she started to cough up water and gasp for air.

"Stop this meaningless fighting!" Ravenstar hissed from her place on the rock. She looked terribly angered yet Hawkstar sat tall and looked down on the fighting that he started as if it was a trivial matter. "This doesn't look good," Oddpaw heard Sweetpaw gasp. And it really didn't. Wasn't the full moon supposed to mean a truce?  
Yet it seemed like they didn't care. These cats were ruthless, CloudClan and CaveClan truly hated each other.

"Stop this now!" Commanded another voice as the pale sandy coloured pelt of Poolcreek the SunClan Deputy as she stood on the highest rock on the island. All attention was suddenly turned to her. Poolcreek looked terrible, her pale golden eyes looked defeated and dead. She was panting heavily and her coat was un kept. "Poolcreek what are you doing up there?" Hawkstar asked yet she ignored him.

After taking a deep breath Poolcreek spoke. "He lies..." She breathed heavily with grief in her voice, "Hawkstar's lying, things couldn't be worse. SunClan hides a great secret... The truth is... We have done something terrible... Not something terrible that's happened to us... No... We have done this... And I pry... I hope that StarClan will one day be able to forgive us for what we have done... I've tried to hide this... To pretend it never happened... But... I can't-I-I can't hide... I can't hide from the truth any longer... We have done something so terrible... So... So awful... Please StarClan... Please forgive us... Forgive me. I cannot hide what we've done... I must speak the truth now... Even if I'm never forgiven for what I've done."

Hawkstar's eyes suddenly turned wide and panicked, "Poolcreek stop this now!" He shouted trying to reach the highest rock. But the higher the rocks were the snippier it was with the water from the falls. He didn't have the strength to climb up there by himself. "No Hawkstar!" Poolcreek shouted back at her leader, "you think you know everything about this but...! But you don't. You must hear this, you all must hear this!"

"As most of you know, twelve moons ago me and Hawkstar became mates. But what you don't know is that eleven moons ago my brother the Medicine Cat, received a prophecy that 'the hawk's talons would destroy the three innocent lives of its own'. Ten moons ago I became pregnant with Hawkstar's kits. Ten moons ago my brother and I, in order to make sure the prophecy doesn't come true decided to hide my pregnancy and give away the kits so the prophecy would not come true. Ten moons ago we believed that the 'hawk's talons' were Hawkstar and the 'three innocent lives of its own' it would destroy were the kits I carried. So in order to protect them we concealed them believing that if he believes they were not his own the prophecy would change. Eight moons ago I gave birth to three kits. Eight moons ago I found out that the three kits I carried were deformed, the eldest with her two front legs bent and thin, the middle kit with his back bent and the youngest with half a face. Eight moons ago, I gave my kits away to another Queen to raise. Yet in the Clans shame it was decided that their existence was to be kept a secret at all costs as three deformed kits would bring dishonour to the Clan. They were shunned and teased, yet they had each other."

"Through thick and through thin they always had one another. The two eldest protecting the youngest who couldn't speak... Yet despite their deformities... They managed to touch the hearts of all who took the time to know them. They had a sense of loyalty and hope that no one had ever seen before. They may not be beautiful to the Clan... But to me... And others... They were the most beautiful of all... They shone brighter than any meadow... Than any sun or than any moon... They remained kind and loving despite all the hate aimed at them... And I am so proud... Yes... Proud...! To be able to say that I am the mother of such beautiful kits."

Poolcreek's face was looking up at the gap in the roof were the water feel through and the full moon in the night sky beyond. Her face smiling into the distance. Yet after a moment of shocked silence from the Clans Poolcreek's face turned desperately sad.

She instantly looked back down to the ground. Small hiccups of sorrow could he heard from her. "But I..." She continued with a wavering voice, "I didn't do anything... I didn't stop this from happening... It-it seemed that not even the pure hearts of those kits could melt the hearts of the ones who did what they did... We in SunClan couldn't hide the kits forever... Cats in other Clan's became aware of their existence. This scared many in SunClan, if the secret was revealed that SunClan had been given three deformed kits then it would bring dishonour to everything SunClan stands for. It would be seen as weakness... A sign from StarClan. That our power was weakening. We didn't know what we were going to do... Until ... Cats from MoonClan found out about them... Hawkstar decided that it was time to do what he knew he should of done from the start. The only other cat in the other Clans who knew about them... Hookclaw and some other cats from SunClan gathered together... And they decided... I was present at that meeting... I knew of the decision... I tried... I tried to change their minds... But the decision was made... They told the kits adopted or what they believed to be their real parents if that decision. As much as the parents and the other kits in the litter had grew to love them. The decision was final. There was nothing anyone could do... Only a few days ago... The kits were imprisoned and only a few days ago those three kits... We're taken to the BloodStone... And like many had before them... They were executed... Their names were Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw, the kits of Hawkstar and myself... No... The use to be kits of Hawkstar and myself... But now... They are dead."

Oddpaw felt her heart in her mouth. She felt a gaping hole where it was supposed to be. She didn't know she had been walking back until she hit the wall. She couldn't tell what were her own thoughts and what were the sounds of the mortified and shocked sounds of the Clans. She didn't know if it was the dark ground she was staring at or her eyes were closed. It turns out her eyes were open. As soon as she looked up, she could see the frozen form of Hawkstar, his eyes wide and gazing off in front of him not staring at anything just staring. He looked mortified, traumatised just in plane shock. Oddpaw wondered wether she looked the same. Her whole body felt numb.

Imprisoned?

BloodStone?

Executed?

Dead?

Bluebellpaw?

Copperpaw?

Sessilepaw?

Those words kept spinning in her head.

No...

Not those Apprentices.

Not those small, cute, energetic little Apprentices. Those lives they had, the lives they lived, the lives they could have had. It was just so... So... Why...? Why did they have to die? To die like that? But then it hit her like a pile of rocks.

She was the reason.

She was one of the MoonClan cats who found out about them. On that night she helped them home. She told everyone in MoonClan about them. She spread the word. She killed them.

She saw everything in slow motion for a while. The Clans arguing, Cricketpaw fainting on the ground and not move. Sweetpaw turning to her with hollow eyes. It was their fault.

Suddenly everything snapped back to normal. The sound from the crowed was too loud. The light from the full moon was too harsh. The reality was too painful to bare... Oddpaw rushed out of her hiding place, not caring if anyone saw her. She raced out of MoonFalls and on to the field. She ran towards the forest, towards MoonClan. She ran like the reality of it all was chasing her, the guilt and pain. The BloodStone was chasing her.

She heard something close behind her she recognised the scent as Sweetpaw. The other she-cat appeared next to her panting heavily. But not from fatigue, from sorrow and pain. Without a word they both ran towards the forest. Not caring about the distance. They both just wanted to get away. To just run. Run away.

Yet a large reddish form darkened by the night suddenly blocked Oddpaw's way. She bumped right into the form and was sent flying backwards. Not even feeling any pain from the fall Oddpaw snapped her head up in fear to see Blazewing's fiery eyes staring down at her. As scary as Blazewing could be Oddpaw instantly knew she was safe. She rushed to him and nuzzles into his chest fur with such force she nearly pushed him over.

Surprisingly he didn't push her off. He started ahead with a serious look on his face. Sweetpaw came to a halt and bowed her head with gritted teeth as Ravenstar appeared in front of her. A moment of silence hung in the air. Until Ravenstar spoke, "don't think we'll let him get away with this," she spoke with an intimidating spoke to her voice, "Hawkstar will not be forgiven for what he has done. But neither of you will ever step a paw near that DarkClan forsaken rock. No one in my Clan will be taken to that dreaded, awful place. Kit, Apprentice, Warrior I don't care who. I won't allow it, mark my words on StarClan's name I swear it, no one will ever be executed in that dark damned place ever again. I swear on my ancestors spirits I will not allow it."

Ravenstar's voice held spite, hatred and sounded almost demonic. She even sounded worried. Before she took a few deep breaths and fattened her pitch black fur. "I understand how this is going to be hard on you both. But you must not let this get in the way of your training. Remember what you're fighting for. Your fighting so this will never happen again. We... All four of us are fighters... And as long as there is breath in our bodies we mustn't let things like this happen. I know I have often said that my hopes for you two is to replace the Protectors but that was never my true intentions for the both of you and others we may train. You will understand my true motives soon enough but I can tell you this much. You both are so much more than replacements. I hope that you both may one day create us a new world."

Oddpaw looked at Ravenstar from where her face was planted into Blazewing's soft fur. Her face spoke no lies. "Now," Ravenstar spoke, "I must go back and lead my Clan home, and help Thistlefang Iv left him to deal with Cricketpaw who fainted. Blazewing would you accompany these two home?" Blazewing nodded as Ravenstar took one last look at the three before running back across the field towards MoonFalls were the ruckus could still be heard. "And by the way," Ravenstar called back, "work on your stealth, we knew you three were watching the gathering for some time."

The three where in silence for a short while, Oddpaw still nuzzled into Blazewing's fur and Sweetpaw still looking angrily and sadly down at her paws. "Let's go," Blazewing said, pulling away from Oddpaw and walking towards the forest. Sweetpaw followed and walked past the Deputy waking on her own in front. Oddpaw followed at the back just behind Blazewing. She felt cold and lost without the warmth of Blazewing's fur so she walked close to him. Trying to seek comfort in some way.

"Do you understand now?" Blazewing's voice asked Oddpaw as they walked through the forest. Oddpaw looked up at him with saddened and hopeless eyes. Blazewing was staring ahead, his own eyes narrowed with a hurt look. "Do you see now?" He asked rhetorically, "why the Clans can't be changed. Fighting and defeating the Divergence won't bring those Apprentices back. Neither will it change generations of tradition and a ruling of tyranny. Somethings can never be changed. I hope you finally understand that now... Oddpaw... Leave... You should leave... Leave before this life breaks you... Neither Ravenstar nor I can guarantee your safety. We can't say for certain that you won't be hurt or killed in a worse way than those Apprentices did. And not just in battle. If you don't leave, they will crush you. Take my advice and leave... Before you get hurt."

* * *

 _ **Try writing this chapter while listening to sad music (Bright Eyes) :'**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for the revues.**_


	22. Sunlit Vow

_**Chapter 22: Sunlit Vow**_

'Take my advice and leave... Before you get hurt.'

Strolling through the camp and staring at her paws. One brown one cream. Looking on with her eyes. One green one blue. Just to think the only one whoever complimented her on her mismatched eyes was now dead. Was that same fate given to everyone who felt compassion?

The cats around MoonClan have been quiet ever since the Gathering two nights ago. It seemed no one knew what to think and if they did they didn't express those thoughts yet some spoke of it quietly. They all wanted to know who was the MoonClan cat who found out about the Apprentices and resulted in their deaths but none had accused Oddpaw, Sweetpaw or Cricketpaw yet.

"Imperfects are below us I agree," the voice of a MoonClan cat, Violetstream spoke quietly to her sister Vixenwing, "but what SunClan did was just horrible, I mean we don't live in the ancient times anymore. Executing Apprentices even if they are Imperfects is just terrible." Oddpaw's ears picked up their conversation as she passed, though she wasn't the least bit interested. "I don't care who they are," Vixenwing spoke, "no one deserves that, have you heard how horrible a death is at the BloodStone? And putting an Apprentice through that... What kind of world do we live in?"

Oddpaw heard Graytail scoff, he also heard the conversation between the sisters. "Ancient times?" He huffed, "I think you young Warriors are forgetting that executions weren't stopped to long ago. You're only reacting like this because you haven't grown up with them. You'll get use to the news of young Imperfects dying soon enough. Dying like they should do."

Oddpaw didn't feel angry. She hadn't felt anything other than an empty numbness since that night. She met Smallflight last night at the border when she couldn't sleep because of those horrible nightmares about the BloodStone haunting her sleep like they did when she was younger. Smallflight was at that Gathering, he told her he felt absolutely terrible. He blamed himself. He was the one who lead them back to SunClan.

"The whole of CaveClan are not taking this very well," he had said, "most are furious that SunClan would do something like this. We have heard word from CloudClan that Hookclaw is passing this all over like SunClan tricked him into thinking they were just going to kick them out and stopped him from intervening as the Apprentices were taken to the BloodStone. At any other time they would have believed SunClan over him but SunClan is now distrusted by all the Clans. Who would you believe? Your trusted Deputy? Or a Clan who ordered the deaths of three harmless Apprentices? So wether what he says is true or not they believe him. But everyone in CaveClan has been effected by this. Hookclaw and Redstar have more supporters than ever, they all want to put a stop to the Protected Clans ways. One of our Elders has gone into shock, they remember what it was like to live in the time of the executions. We are all pretty frightened that the executions might start again. We all fear we might be next."

When she had asked how he felt about it he had looked incredibly sorrow and said. "I just... Feel... Responsible... Like a complete idiot... I should have seen something was wrong, I should of knew that something like this would have happened. Three disfigured Apprentices in a Protector Clan, something terrible was bound to happen. But I was too preoccupied with being polite to Protectors I couldn't see it... Now I feel stupid... Like I could have done something to stop it... But I did nothing."

Oddpaw couldn't say anything because honestly she felt the same. She should of been able to see something was wrong. They even told her that their life was miserable and still she took them back there. Like an idiot.

Mistcloud had stuck around since the Gathering. With news like that Oddpaw would have thought she would of been out with her kits in an instant. Yet she had stayed with her kits, who didn't quite understand what was going on yet we're happy about staying none the less. She heard the silver and black tabby speaking with Flutter last night.

"How can I leave?" The she-cat had said, "how can I just pick up and leave after that? I may want to leave but I have a sense of loyalty for these Clans. How can I leave my home when the last memories I have of it is this? I feel like my kits are in danger here. But out there beyond the Clans we are surrounded by Divergence and Rouges. There is nothing we can do. And the worst if it is. We are trapped, it's either face the reality of this terrible situation and the reality of the horrible ways we live or be mauled by the predators beyond our borders. Now I know how Protectors must feel. It's horrible."

Oddpaw saw Cricketpaw sitting outside the Medicine Cat Den. He stayed there since he fainted and refused to leave. He was being treated by Featherbreeze for shock. He looked better than he did the other day when his eyes held no life at all. Just emptiness. Now he had his usual scowl on his face yet his eyes held more hate to them. Oddpaw was about to head out for another walk to try and clear her head even thigh she knew it wouldn't work when the small white form of Featherbreeze stepped in her way.

"Oddpaw," she addressed, "there you are, I'm sorry to ask you this but can you try talking to Cricketpaw? He hasn't spoken a word since the gathering. His parents are going to take him for a walk later yet we want to try and get him speaking as soon as we can and I can't ask poor Sweetpaw so could you try for me please?" Oddpaw didn't feel like speaking herself but she knew Featherbreeze wasn't going to let it go so she nodded in agreement.

Featherbreeze stepped out her way as Oddpaw began to walk towards Cricketpaw. "Exercise is the best medicine I can give to deal with loss," Featherbreeze called silently after her, "try it after you talk with him, it will do you good."

Oddpaw nodded back at the white she-cat and carried on towards Cricketpaw. As she approached Cricketpaw's scowl deepened his blazing yellow eyes staring right at her. "How are you Cricketpaw?" She asked, her voice sounding uncaring and emotionless. Cricketpaw hissed, not waiting for her to reach him as he got up and walked right past her, his fur sticking up and his teeth bared.

Well that was a waste of time.

Oddpaw turned and watched him go. She noticed that Sweetpaw was making her way over to them. As Cricketpaw passed his sister Sweetpaw's emotionless eyes ignored him, like he wasn't even there. Cricketpaw growled at her as she walked past. Now the sibling's relationship was as strained as ever. Oddpaw was worried that there was no fixing it anymore.

Sweetpaw stopped in front of Oddpaw. "Blazewing and Thistlefang want to start training," Sweetpaw spoke, her voice was usually so full of energy and smiles yet now it was just hollow and her face seemed more broken. Her eyes weren't the bright colour of amber, shinning with all the sweetness of honey that they usually are. They were dull and unfeeling. Neither she nor Sweetpaw slept last night or the night before that so they both must look exhausted, Oddpaw knew Sweetpaw looked it. They spent the whole two nights awake, both knowing the other was awake with them yet neither saying a word to the other.

Oddpaw nodded to her and followed Sweetpaw out of the camp were they met their mentors. The four then headed to the sandy clearing. Thistlefang had been trying to lift Sweetpaw's spirits on the way by offering kind words and smiles yet Sweetpaw only nodded along without one tiny smile. Blazewing was silent looking as serious as always.

When they got to the clearing with the sand and the bushes and the small trees around the edges Thistlefang spoke. "To day you two are going to participate in another spar," he announced, "same rules apply, no claws, no teeth and no hurting too much... Ready...? Go!"

Honestly Oddpaw didn't even feel like moving let alone fighting. As she dodged Sweetpaw's hits her head was not really in the fight. She really didn't feel like it today yet she knew she wasn't in the right emotional state to be beaten to the ground and Sweetpaw had a tendency to be violent in spars without meaning to.

Oddpaw swiftly dodged another hit and swiped Sweetpaw over the head with a Down Swipe. Sweetpaw swiftly Side Kicked Oddpaw and she flew to the side and roles in the sand. Sweetpaw lunged for her yet Oddpaw used her rolling momentum to roll onto her back and use her legs to push Sweetpaw over her body and to the side with a Flip Push. The momentum bright her back on to her paws but she didn't have the drive to attack back.

Sweetpaw wasn't fighting as fiercely as she usually does. She didn't attack back either and for a few moments they just stud there wanting the other to attack. Yet in the end they both went for the other half-heartedly. Neither having the emotional strength to try any good attacks so they resorted to rolling around like they did when they first started training.

Oddpaw could see Blazewing out the corner of her eye. He was looking annoyed but whether he was annoyed at their pathetic fighting or something else Oddpaw didn't know. As Sweetpaw pinned Oddpaw to the ground Oddpaw prepared to kick the other in the stomach yet a loud voice halted all movements.

Oddpaw wasn't too sure what was said, maybe nothing was said at all. Maybe it was just a loud sound yet at first she thought the sound had come from Blazewing. Yet she was wrong. Looking over at Blazewing, he was staring in the opposite direction as was Thistlefang. Both looking over in shock. Turning her head back to Sweetpaw she saw the other Apprentice staring at the same place with that seemed to be horror in her previously hollow eyes.

Oddpaw drearily followed all of their gazes. Cricketpaw, his father Rockfall and his mother Laurelstep were staring at them from the other side of the clearing, shock in their eyes. Oddpaw knew. She instantly knew. They had seen the fight. The three were standing downwind from all of them. So there was no way they would be able to scent them before it was too late.

For a while nobody moved.

Until Rockfall's face turned sour, like he was staring at rotten prey. "What is this?!" He spat, "are you fighting...? Sweetpaw?! Are you?!" Sweetpaw instantly hopped off Oddpaw and stud before her family with panic on her face. Oddpaw scrambled to her paws and stud were she was not knowing what to do. "N-no Rockfall," Sweetpaw lied, "that wasn't... I-I promise I'm not."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Rockfall snapped, "so you're not only living the life of a Protector! You're also a liar?!"

"N-n... I" Sweetpaw was practically shaking, "I'm... Sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Rockfall shouted, "how could you betray the Warrior Code like this?! I didn't raise you to be a traitor! I saw you! I saw you fighting...! And you think 'sorry' will cut it?! I let your friendship with that Imperfect slip but this I cannot forget!"

"But...! I..." Sweetpaw's breaking voice almost pleaded.

"Rockfall allow me to explain," Thistlefang stepped to Sweetpaw's side his voice as calm as it usual was despite the situation. Yet the dark grey tom only turned his scorn on the larger tom with no fear.

"And you!" Rockfall hissed, "I know I shouldn't be surprised being the mate of an Imperfect...! But I am! You've always been a loyal MoonClan cat despite being mated to that Imperfect dark leader of ours! Teaching MoonClan Apprentices how to battle like some low lives! You should be ashamed! And Blazewing!"

Rockfall turned his fiery amber eyes on Blazewing who scowled deeply at the grey tom. "I expected nothing less from a disgusting Rouge," Rockfall spat the words out like the very sounds disgusted him. Blazewing however didn't seem effected by his comment like Oddpaw remembered he was when Hawkstar called him a Rouge. At the most Blazewing's ear twitched before he spoke. "Shut up," Blazewing said with no emotion to his voice, "your annoying."

Rockfall practically screamed with rage. Any other time Oddpaw would have found Blazewing tormenting the raging cat funny. But not now. "StarClan dishonours you all!" Rockfall announced, "you'll be punished for breaking their code!" Laurelstep hesitantly approached her mate and tried to calm him by nuzzling into his shoulder. Yet it didn't seem like he could be contained. "Rockfall calm down," she whispered soothingly, "StarClan forgives and as long as she promises not to do it again we can forgive as well."

Rockfall brushed Laurelstep aside. "Sweetpaw!" Rockfall called making Sweetpaw flinch, "tell me you won't do this again and maybe I'll forgive you." Despite the lost feeling Oddpaw felt from loss her heart began to come to life. Sweetpaw looked wide eyed at Oddpaw then back at her father. Like she was trying to choose. After a few seconds her head slowly lowered to the ground and she began to slowly back away from her family.

Rockfall's face turned almost demonic. "Ravenstar knows of this," Thistlefang stated, "talk to her she'll tell you everything. I suggest you talk to her immediately." Rockfall hissed and snarled in his rage yet his face suddenly calmed. "Sweetpaw," he called with no hostility in his voice, "my daughter... Do you choose this life?"

Sweetpaw remained silent, her head lolled towards the ground, her ears flat and her body looked so tiny cowering like that. Sweetpaw's head nodded twice over slowly. Rockfall scowled at his cowering daughter. Oddpaw noticed in that moment how similar Sweetpaw's and Rockfall's eyes were. Both amber and Rockfall had the same fiery spark in his eyes that Sweetpaw had before the gathering.

"Then," Rockfall spoke those identical eyes closed, "you are no longer my daughter, consider yourself disowned." And with that he turned his back to the clearing and walked back into the bushes towards camp. Laurelstep muttered protests in panic looking from a motionless Sweetpaw and back to her mate. Yet with one last regret filled and sympathetic look at Sweetpaw and closed her eyes in pain and ran after Rockfall.

Cricketpaw had remained silent throughout the whole thing. He didn't look to different from Sweetpaw, his head down. Yet his claws were unleashed and teeth were bared. He stared up at the other cats in the clearing with hate filled eyes before growling and following his parents into the forest and towards camp.

Thistlefang nuzzled Sweetpaw trying to comfort her yet Sweetpaw didn't move an inch. Oddpaw stepped towards to help yet she found herself stopping in her tracks. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? She hasn't felt anything out her own painful denial and numbing guilt since the gathering.

Thistlefang nudged Sweetpaw gently towards the edge of the clearing. "I'll take her on a walk," He spoke to Blazewing before leading Sweetpaw in the opposite direction of camp. Oddpaw watched them go, feeling completely helpless. She watched them go until she could no longer see them, and stayed there even when she couldn't smell them.

Blazewing made his way to her side. At first Oddpaw thought he was going to shout at her for something she did wrong yet he was silent. "What do you want me to do now?" Oddpaw asked not even looking at her mentor, thinking he would say he wanted her to run five laps around the territory and then balance practice again. Blazewing huffed silently, "you can't fight right now," he spoke his voice not holding its usual hostility, "so we might as well go back." Blazewing headed towards the forest, the hostility returning to his voice.

Oddpaw was honestly surprised yet she knew better than to argue so she followed him warily. They took the long way back so they didn't run into Rockfall, Laurelstep and Cricketpaw. Oddpaw spent the entire journey trapped in her guilt filled thoughts.

Bluebellpaw

Copperpaw

Sessilepaw

And now Sweetpaw

She had failed them all.

* * *

Returning to the camp, Oddpaw felt the pull to look around her. For once she was standing in the middle of the camp without the fear of being stared at. The fear didn't grip her like it did a few days ago. In all honesty she wished it did. She'd rather feel the fear of being hated and stared at than this horrible numbness and guilt.

She saw all of MoonClan, sitting in the shade to avoid the sun, high in the sky. Yet they seemed less relaxed than usual, they seemed more saddened and an aura of shock surrounded them. Only the brave spoke out at times like this. And she had not spoken. Just like she had said nothing to stop Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw.

Oddpaw saw from the camp entrance, Sweetpaw returning. Her head held low, her ears flat and her body hunched. She looked so much smaller than she usually does. Sweetpaw walks in the shade of the camp. Reedwhisker and Larkwing saw her distress and instantly went to confront her. Just as Rockfall, Laurelstep and Cricketpaw emerged from Ravenstar's den. Rockfall looked over at Sweetpaw, his face enraged as he went into the shadows and lay there with the others. Laurelstep looked like she was about to rush towards her daughter yet she slowly backed away and followed her mate. Cricketpaw didn't even look at his sister as he strolled back to the Medicine Cat den where he had spent the last few days.

Sweetpaw seemed to shrink even further, she was nearly tiny now. Reedwhisker and Larkwing led her into the Elders Den. All of it suddenly felt unbearable. Oddpaw couldn't even place the sinking feeling in her stomach that gradually made its way around her whole body.

She turned to the only place she knew any comfort. The Nursery. With Flutter where nothing would hurt her. Yet she found herself freezing. Flutter was sleeping just outside the Nursery her stomach slightly swollen from the kits. Then it dawned on her. Flutter had new kits now. And no matter how much Flutter said she was her daughter nothing will change the fact that she wasn't her real kit. Just an ugly kit she adopted out of pity. Flutter was kind like that, but her kindness was going to be given to somebody else now. Not once did Oddpaw ever felt so alone.

Her legs shacking, she dashed out of the camp. Suddenly the trees seemed less tall, the outside world didn't seem as exciting as it did when she first ventured out when she was first taken out. It also didn't seem as large, she reached the small river it what seemed to only be a short time. Oddpaw didn't have the mental strength to run anymore.

She didn't know how long she sat there, staring down at her paws. But even with a million thoughts running through her head, she could hear him behind her and smell him following her. "Are you trying to sneak up on me?" She asked not looking up from her paws. The ground shuffled behind her as he walked closer, he moved like he was surprised the she knew he was there.

"How many times have I told you not to run off on your own?" Blazewing asked as he appeared at her side. Oddpaw didn't feel like his small talk at this point. Blazewing's face was stern yet as his eyes stared off into the forest beyond they seemed to have a small softening light. "Why are you here?" Oddpaw asked, this time she was the one with the commanding voice.

"I am a Deputy," Blazewing replied, "I am free to roam the territory as I please unlike Apprentices."

"Then roam somewhere else!" Oddpaw snapped.

"Somethings can't be changed," he replied irreverently.

"What?" Oddpaw asked.

"The Clans," Blazewing answered, "they can't be changed, so stop trying to think you can do the impossible."

"I don't think anything anymore," Oddpaw growled.

Blazewing was silent, yet he continued to stare into the forest. "Do you remember what I said? About leaving before you get hurt?" He asked, Oddpaw looked strangely at him yet nodded, "many cats have tried to change the Clans ways. Yet they have all soon been put bank in their place. Ravenstar may try all she wants but it's like a rabbit struggling in the jaws of a predator. Nothing will change, the result is determined and there is nothing we can do. You have no need to feel as strongly as you do for what happened to those Apprentices. It is harsh to hear but they were doomed from the very start of their lives."

"T-then..." Oddpaw stuttered the reality of what he was saying sinking in, "I am doomed as well. I'm an Imperfect born into a society of perfect. So I am doomed." Oddpaw was stating facts. Yet she hoped Blazewing would just huff like he usually would and call her stupid or something. The truth was hard to face.

"If you stay then yes you are doomed," Blazewing replied, "you are either going to be killed in battle or broken by the very Clans you are fighting to protect. Your fate is no better than a Protectors... That's why I'm telling you... Go... Just leave this world behind you... As much as it isn't like me to say something like this Oddpaw but... You have brilliance, intellect, intelligence, kindness and virtue. You can do more than this. Your life is worth more... Your fate is worth more than this."

Oddpaw stared up at Blazewing with wide surprised eyes. He looked down back at her, and that look in his eyes. Oddpaw never knew his usually cold serious eyes could hold such softness. She found herself unable to look away. "Then what about you?" Oddpaw asked, "you're an Imperfect like me. A Rouge Imperfect, shouldn't you leave as well. What about your life? And your fate?"

Blazewing stared back into the forest his eyes returned to their usual serious and cold look. "That is none of your concern," he answered before he turned around and walked back through the forest and towards camp. She watched him leave, before Turing back to the forest. The low stream running just below her paws separated her from that forest beyond.

Yet it would only take one jump, all the training was already taking a toll on Oddpaw's body. And not in the usual aching way. She had grown stronger, her stumpy legs more defined by muscle. Only one small jump. And she'd be out. She was honestly preparing her muscles for the jump. When something in the forest caught her eye.

A beautiful silver pelt. No moonlight shone this time of day yet the pelt was shining like a MoonClan cats would under the full moon. Yet there was something different about this cat. When whoever they were stepped out from behind the tree they hid behind, Oddpaw recognised the cat. It was a she-cat, a beautiful she-cat her fur a glittering silver, her eyes like two blue stars. She looked as if she was entirely made of moonlight. She was even more beautiful than Radiantkit. Oddpaw felt like all time had stopped around her when the she-cat smiled at her. The wind and the trees whistled a soothing melody. Nothing bad could come from this beautiful cat.

Yet suddenly that beautiful smile turned into a mad smirk the wind began to pick up and the trees creaked. Oddpaw snapped out of her daze as the beautiful she-cats body morphed into that of a dark ugly creature and with an ear piercing screech it shot towards her it's yellow claws reaching for her. Blue crazed eyes as sharp as ice stared at her as the creature shot forward looking as if it was levitating. Oddpaw found herself so scared she was unable to scream. She instantly turned and raced back towards camp.

"Blazewing!" She called, hoping the flame coloured tom wasn't too far away. She continued to call, not daring to look behind her. She knew it must be there it must be following her. Her short legs running at speeds Oddpaw doubted were even possible she battled through the leaves and twigs. "Blazewing!" She called again the panic clear in her voice.

"What is it?!" Blazewing's voice asked as he jumped down from one of the trees but to Oddpaw it looked like he had descended from StarClan itself. She dived behind him panting heavily, expecting the monster to charge from out the bushes and attack them both. Yet the forest around them was still. "What?!" Blazewing asked again, looking alert.

"D-didn't," Oddpaw stuttered, "didn't you hear it?" She asked looking up at him with frightened eyes. He stared down at her in confusion, yet Oddpaw was sure she did not imagine what she just saw. "All's I can hear is you," Blazewing answered yet to Oddpaw's horror the bushes began to rustle in the direction she had just came from.

She hid behind Blazewing's body, Blazewing instantly turned serious and strides confidently over to the bushes. "Don't!" Oddpaw called, did he want to be killed. Blazewing didn't even look back at her, his teeth bared and with one swift movement of his large paw his swatted at the leafs of the bush. The bush began to shake and rustle, Oddpaw gasped and jumped back as a grey shape launched from the bush.

A fat grey pigeon shot out of the leafs and flew into the sky. Oddpaw watched it go in confusion. Where did that monster go? The sound of Blazewing's scoff brought her gaze back to the ground. "You really are hopeless," he scoffed, yet the usual venom in his voice wasn't there anymore, "if you are going to survive on your own you're going to have to get more guts and bravery. In the next few days we'll focus on survival when you're by yourself."

Blazewing walked back over to Oddpaw, passing her on his way back towards camp. "In three moon rises I will sneak you out of camp and point you in the safest direction. Until then, we will prepare you for the journey, if you value your future, do not breath a word of this to anyone else. Got it?" Blazewing was standing behind her so she couldn't see his face but she couldn't tell his was staring at her with those cold narrowed eyes. Oddpaw continued to stare at the bushes, far too many questions and doubts running through her head. She knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him she was chased by a monster and not a pigeon. Yet if what he said was true then if Oddpaw didn't leave she was doomed. No better than dead. But could she really leave?

She knew Blazewing would not take any arguing so for the meanwhile she just nodded. What else was there to do? After everything that has happened she just wanted to be with family. Sweetpaw, Flutter, Bluetail or anyone who cares right now. "Then for now we'll go back to camp," Blazewing spoke after a silence, "... Are you coming?" He asked when Oddpaw didn't move.

"O-oh yes," Oddpaw answered, shaking her head.

"Training starts early tomorrow," he spoke as the took off towards camp.

Yet before it was out of sight, Oddpaw looked back at the bushes. They were still and nothing unusual about them. Yet she still found herself shivering. What neither cat noticed, was two narrowed eyes staring at them from the undergrowth.

* * *

The last two moonrises were dreary and solemn. The cold air was flowing over all the territories from the White Mountain, signalling that the cold Leaf-bare was on its way. But honestly Oddpaw thought the grey skies, the bitter air and rain falling heavily from the clouds was the very world around her mourning the deaths of three lives taken before their time.

Oddpaw had spent nearly all this time with Blazewing training. Even in the nights, she simply couldn't sleep, the nightmares kept popping up. Of the BloodStone and that horrible monster that chased her through the woods. Both threats still out there. Clawing to get her.

She hasn't spoken a word to Flutter, she had more than once travelled over to the nursery, seeing Flutter there often with Thornstorm. Yet seeing that bulge in her belly that seemed to grow every day made Oddpaw feel like she would get in the way. Flutter had visited her often though, trying to talk her into walking with her, eating some food or just talking. Oddpaw would always get to upset to talk. She didn't want to be around new life when three lives had been taken away. And because of her.

Sweetpaw had been even worse. She didn't only have to deal with the deaths of Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw buy also her family abandoning her. She was now spending all her time in the Elders Den. Reedwhisker and Larkwing were trying everything in their power to get her to eat, sleep, talk or anything.

But she did nothing, over the last few days she hadn't spoken a word. She hardly ate or drank and never left the den. She's just lie in the corner and whimper to herself all day while Reedwhisker and Larkwing would curl up next to her and whisper soothing words to no avail.

Oddpaw had visited each day. She had tried to speak to her friend. She had friend to bring her food she had caught herself, yet Sweetpaw only seemed to cry and whimper more when Oddpaw was around. Oddpaw figured she must blame her. The only reason Sweetpaw got into this whole New Protector thing was because Oddpaw was doing it. She was the reason Sweetpaw met Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw in the first place. The reason her family disowned her.

It was painful to see Sweetpaw like that. She was usually so happy, energetic and her amber eyes always burned with the fire of life. Oddpaw had never heard whimpers and cries more heartbroken than Sweetpaw's. Maybe because she had never done that before. Even though Sweetpaw had problems with her family for a long time, with Cricketpaw being mean, her mother being a pushover and her father being against Sweetpaw and Oddpaw's friendship. But Sweetpaw had never gotten this upset before, she just got angry and annoyed. Oddpaw thought it was honestly impossible to make Sweetpaw cry and whimper. Yet again StarClan had shown her how wrong she was.

Through her days of lonely guilt she spent all her time training. The intenseness of it took her mind of everything. As usual Blazewing had no mercy in training. Yet he seemed less harsh with his words than usual. Even complimenting her a few times. Oddpaw still didn't know what was going through his head and where he really stood with her. Yet he was the only source of comfort she had left. She even requested more training just so she could be with him. It hurt to be by herself. At least when she was training with him it felt like he was watching over her. Analysing her every move to check if she's doing it right. Even though she knew he was only looking for mistakes, she liked to think he was concerned and looking at her out of care and worry.

And after training on the third moonrise, returning to camp and sleeping till Blazewing collected her to make the escape, she decided. She was going. With Dawnblaze and Ripplepool now Warriors they slept in the Warriors Den. Sweetpaw refusing to leave the Elders Den and Cricketpaw never returned to the Apprentice Den after his training. She Thornstorm speak to Rockfall telling him that Cricketpaw wanted to sleep outside in the forest which he did no matter what Rockfall said. Oddpaw was completely alone in the Apprentice Den.

It was lonely and cold. She hated being there. The dark and the nightmares made it impossible to sleep. Oddpaw shivered out of cold and fear as she turned on to her side. Too scared to close her eyes even for a second. What was the point in staying anymore. Blazewing was right. This Clan was breaking her. She couldn't deal with any of it. Suddenly a fiery figure appeared at the entrance of the den.

Oddpaw lifted her head to see Blazewing standing there. His face serious as he nodded and made his way into the clearing. Oddpaw got to her paws and padded out of the den quietly and hesitantly. She hadn't even said goodbye to anyone not even Flutter. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to. Flutter would suspect something if she started saying goodbye for no reason. Oddpaw didn't want to leave. Yet she felt like there was no other way.

Blazewing stud at the entrance to the camp waiting. Once Oddpaw got to him he instantly took off into the forest. Oddpaw took one last look at the place she called her home before she turned away in sadness. She knew if she stared got to long she wouldn't be able to leave. She gritted her teeth and ran after Blazewing. Her paws were heavy with sorrow yet she forced them to carry on.

For once Blazewing didn't run ahead. He stayed right by her side. Maybe her was trying to comfort her or guide her better in the dark. But whatever he was doing it made Oddpaw feel more uneasy because it wasn't what he usually does. It all felt to new and frightening. They headed towards CaveClan territory. Oddpaw wondered if she'd run into Smallflight. But the thought was gone instantly from her head when she thought about all the cats she's leaving behind.

Sweepaw

Flutter

Featherbreeze

Ravenstar

Smallflight

Cricketpaw

And even Blazewing.

Oddpaw came to an instant stop. Blazewing noticed this and stopped soon after, looking back at her with confused eyes. "What is it?" He asked staring back, he probably knew what she was thinking. Oddpaw looked down at her paws with her eyes wide. It didn't matter what Blazewing said she couldn't leave. "I-I'm," Oddpaw stuttered, "I'm... Sorry."

A breeze swept past them. Oddpaw looked up at Blazewing. His eyes were wide and shocked, he didn't look angry, just surprised. Suddenly a noice came from the bushes. Despite the moment Oddpaw flinched, it might be that monster. Voices soon followed the noises.

"Why are you bringing us all the way out here?" A notice asked, "my paws hurt, I've never walked this far before. And at this time of night, the moon has long gone, honestly my son do you have no decency?" The voice sounded familiar to Oddpaw but when the next voice spoke back it was clear to Oddpaw who it was.

"We can't turn back yet," the other voice spoke, "trust me I need to tell you something." Oddpaw's eyes widened as Rockfall, Laurelstep and Cricketpaw appeared from the undergrowth. As soon as the three cats saw them, Rockfall's and Laurelstep's faces turned shocked yet Cricketpaw kept his usual scowl.

There was a silence from them all until Cricketpaw spoke. "Found you," he announced like he was bored. Cricketpaw walked over to the two while his parents got over the shock of seeing them. Rockfall's face turned to a scowl, "what are you two doing here?" He asked with slight aggression. Blazewing grunted slightly, he knew he had been caught and Oddpaw could practically see him fight off the urge scowl back at the other tom. "We are out on a walk like you are," Blazewing answered.

Oddpaw was expecting Rockfall to doubt them yet it wasn't him who spoke. "Your lying," Cricketpaw added, "you were trying to smuggle Oddpaw out." Oddpaw looked at Blazewing in shock, hoping he would give her guidance. His face was serious yet calm like he was trying to hide the panic he must feel. Oddpaw was about to deny Cricketpaw's claims when a bright white and silver pelt caught her eye.

All eyes turned as Thistlefang walked towards them from out of the forest. In his jaws he had a gentle hold of Sweetpaw's scruff of the neck to drag her along. Oddpaw felt instantly sick when she saw her. Sweetpaw looked dead, lolling in her mentors grip, her body thin and frail from the lack of food.

Thistlefang carefully placed her on the ground, no one really had the voice to speak. Cricketpaw only nodded at Thistlefang knowingly. He nodded back giving one last look at every cat before him and a tender lick to Sweetpaw's head before taking off back into the forest.

It was Rockfall who broke the silence as he stopped Laurelstep in her tracks by his paw when she exempted to run forward to her broken looking daughter. "What is she doing here?" Rockfall asked angrily to all the cats, "why are any of us here?! Cricketpaw what's going on?! This better not be what you wanted to tell us!"

Cricketpaw didn't turn to look at his father. Yet he made his way over to Oddpaw and Blazewing. "You were going to leave weren't you?" Cricketpaw asked looking Oddpaw dead in the eye, "you wanted to leave the Clan to look for a better life right? Well that's just too bad because I won't let you." Oddpaw gasped and looked back at him as he stopped in front of her his eyes narrowed and serious yet not cold or hate filled like they had been since that horrible gathering.

"If you leave then what do I have to aim for?" Cricketpaw asked as fire lit in his eyes, "you think I'm going to let you leave when we have work to do here? I knew you and Sweetpaw were up to something. I heard you and Blazewing talk in the forest the other day about leaving and fighting for the Clan's and catching you fighting. It all makes sense to me now, the both of you wanted to change the Clan's. So that Imperfects will be free to live as equals to us Perfects."

"And before I knew them... Bluebellpaw... Copperpaw and... Sessilepaw... I would of thought such a thing to be not only immoral, absurd, foolish but completely impossible. But now... How can I...? Since them how can I ever stay in my blissfully ignorant world...? That world when they didn't matter because their troubles seemed so far away and you don't have to face the reality of their pain because you don't have to experience it."

"But meeting them... It was only once... Just one meeting... Just one short night... And that little Imperfect... He... He managed to melt my heart in just one night and without saying a word. Not one little word... Just in the way he looked at me, his genuine smile, the way he... The way he didn't even care that I was insulting him and how he knew just by looking at me that I was hiding who I really was and was able to bring out a side of me I have hid for so long in just one night without even saying a word."

Cricketpaw's eyes stared off into the distance. The emotion that was reflecting from his yellow orbs was real. There was sorrow, happiness, loneliness, hurt and love. That was when it really hit Oddpaw. She knew from the start, but it never dawned on her quite this much, just how beautiful those three Apprentices were. How they could even melt Cricketpaw's heart. Just with the very happiness and hope they had. It really dawned on her in that moment.

Just want had been destroyed.

"And to think," Cricketpaw continued, venom returning to his voice, "that someone took him and his siblings from this world. That someone could... Kill... Something as beautiful and innocent as they were. I understand now, and I can't believe how wrong I was. The only Imperfects in this world are the ones who remain in their blissful ignorant worlds while there are others who suffer. And the worst of all Imperfects are the ones who think that its okay... That is completely moral to kill because they believe themselves to be better than others!"

"Oddpaw you can't leave because I need to train with you to beat those fox hearts down! You are a part of this as well! You knew Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw! And if you think I'm going to let you run while others face the same fate as them then your mistaken! You think it was easy for me?! You weren't the reason they were killed! They wouldn't of even knew we were there if I hadn't of jumped at out the grass to help Sessilepaw! I'm the reason they were killed! You think that's easy?! I have to live with this... This horrible... Guilt for the rest of my life! I owe it to them! I owe my life to them!"

Cricketpaw turned around to face everyone his face as fierce as a cat going into battle, his eyes blazing with determination. Oddpaw noticed then that he seemed to have a sunrise orange tint in his fur. She noticed the sun rising over the horizon and the golden grass strands start to glow like Bluebellpaw's, Copperpaw's and Sessilepaw's pelts did when they found SunClan not all that long ago.

Oddpaw noticed then that they were on the point where MoonClan SunClan and CaveClan territories met. And SunClan's Meadow of Light was visible with the sunrise. The sun rose over the sheet of golden shinning meadow, it's light cutting through the night. And for a second, Oddpaw swore she saw three sun rays glisten like tiny specks of golden hope.

"Rockfall, Laurelstep, Sweetpaw, Blazewing, Oddpaw," Cricketpaw called as the sun rose, "I want to become a Protector! I want to train with Oddpaw and Sweetpaw! I want to bring those who killed Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw down! I want to change this world we live in and live as equals... Rockfall, Laurelstep... If you want to disown me now, then that's fine. I'm not changing my mind."

Cricketpaw walked over to Sweetpaw, who was staring at him with large emotion filled eyes. He looked at her for a moment before helping her to her paws. When she was back on her shaky paws, Cricketpaw smiled at her. "Keep your head up sis," he chuckled a little, "we are the Clan's future Protectors and fighting for a new world. We have no time to worry over those who don't care for us, even if they are family. Keep your mind on what and who we're fighting for."

Sweetpaw's breathing became erratic, Oddpaw thought she was going to have a break down until her breathing hitched, she looked at up her brother with a serious face and nodded. Cricketpaw nuzzled her lightly yet it was cut short by a hiss from Rockfall. "I can't believe this!" He growled, "you were supposed to be the responsible one Cricketpaw! Why change now?! Yes! It was terrible what happened to those Apprentices! Completely horrible! But you don't have to give up your life for them! No one can ever change the Clan's! It's impossible! I can't have my family dragged into this! If you go through with this ridiculous rebellion then you are no longer my son!"

Cricketpaw looked at his father like he wasn't the least bit bothered, "if you go through with this ignorance then you are no longer my father," Cricketpaw stared his father right in the eye with nothing but seriousness in his gaze, "consider yourself disowned, now get lost I don't talk to Imperfects."

Rockfall looked to confused and frustrated to move. Yet after a few seconds be scowled deeply at Cricketpaw. "Fine," he growled, "if you insist on rebelling then go ahead. Come back when you learn respect, come on Laurelstep." Rockfall turned his back and began to stride away yet soon stopped when he realised his mate wasn't following him.

"Please Rockfall think about this!" Laurelstep pleased refusing to move from her spot, "I can't lose them both. I-I'm not even sure if I could live without the both of them. They're are kits, please just rethink this." Laurelstep begged her mate.

"Now you are rebelling?!" Rockfall gasped.

"I-I'm not rebelling," Laurelstep stuttered, "but you have to understand. I-I can't leave them."

"They will come back," Rockfall reassured, "when they realise how foolish they are."

Laurelstep started to step back as Rockfall stepped forward his voice becoming slightly worried. "Rockfall," Laurelstep addressed sternly, "I'm not leaving them." Oddpaw had never once seen Laurelstep talk back to anyone, let alone sternly speak her mind and refuse. It made her look and sound much older and for once she didn't look like a lost kit.

Rockfall fell back like he had just been hit. He looked over his family as if begging them not to go through with this. Before he sped away into the trees. Laurelstep let out a shaky breath before turning and nuzzling both of her kits lovingly. "Don't worry," she smiled, "he'll come around, he just needs time trust me I know him."

"It doesn't bother me anyway," Cricketpaw huffed, "I always knew he was an idiot." He turned and walked back towards the direction of camp before looking back at them with a scowl, "don't get me wrong," Cricketpaw scoffed, "I still think you both are mouse-brains but I guess I'm just going have to put up with you both till I am a Warrior. And beat you both into the ground in training for the meanwhile."

For the first time in days Oddpaw saw Sweetpaw smirk even if it was only small, "I'd like to see you try dirt brain," she smirked, before looking at Oddpaw with a small smile, "we'll beat your face into the ground any day right Oddpaw?" Her eyes widened with shock yet she couldn't stop the smile that made its way across her face. Yet she didn't trust her voice so she just nodded enthusiastically.

Sweetpaw and Cricketpaw bickered with each other as Laurelstep laughed nervously as they made their way into the forest. Oddpaw watched them go and was about to follow them until a voice strong like thunder yet silent like a mouse stopped her in her tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" Blazewing asked.

Oddpaw flinched, forgetting he was right next to her. Her mismatched eyes looked him dead in the eyes and for once she had the courage to smile. "Home," she answered, "is that okay?" She asked. Blazewing growled in annoyance before edging closer to her.

"Did what I say to you mean nothing?" He asked with anger, "you cannot fight this, if you don't run now, you will die." Oddpaw didn't even find herself scared, it only gave her determination to prove him wrong. To show him just what she could do and maybe someday he'll thank her. Maybe even be proud of her. She did nothing but smile up at him.

Blazewing hissed in anger and raced away into the undergrowth. Oddpaw had no idea where he was going. Maybe to get Rockfall. She just hoped that one day he would understand. She turned her head to the still rising sun. The bright orb rose into the brightening abyss like a jewel of the sky. It's beauty lighting Oddpaw's way home.

* * *

 **Cricketpaw the tsundere cat. A sad chapter about dealing with the aftermath but it turns happy in the end. Laurelstep is taking no more bullshit and Blazewing is a little bit less jerky. Have to say it was painful having Sweetpaw go through so much shit and her being so depressive but she's okay now :) Oh the things I put my babies through.**

 **Thank you for the beautiful reviews you beautiful people and sorry for any mistakes ;)**


	23. Lost Moon

_**Thorn Among the Roses**_  
 _ **Chapter 23: The Lost Moon**_

"Now be careful you two," an old yet joyful voice advised Oddpaw and Sweetpaw as they swept through the Elders Den, picking up all the old moss so the newer moss can be placed down, "you youngsters wouldn't want to tire your self's out with all that work." Larkwing smiled at them as they worked from the space outside the den where she sat reluctantly. It was harder for Oddpaw and Sweetpaw to convince the kind elderly she-cat that they didn't need any help.

"Their okay Larkwing," Reedwhisker laughed, "their strong! I mean have you seen the muscles on them? There mentors must be putting them through some quite intense dance training. I bet you two mice they could beat me at dance." Reedwhisker was lying on his back in the shade with the usual goofy smile on his face.

"That's not fair Reedwhisker," Larkwing replied, "I think I know you well enough to know you would just lose on purpose to get the mice." Reedwhisker gasped in a clear fake offence, Oddpaw smiled to herself as she watched the elders banter. "What kind of cat do you take me for?" Reedwhisker asked, "I'm a cat of great honour and pride not a silly fool who would give up his great title for two mice... As tasty as they are."

"What title?" Asked Larkwing, looking confused.

"Oh come on Larkwing my dear how could you forget?" Reedwhisker smiled proudly, "my long held title of greatness, epicness and graceness."

"Those last two aren't even words," Larkwing added.

"I was best dancer in my day," Reedwhisker continued, "they called me a prodigy!"

"They called you an imbecile," Larkwing corrected.

"There you go then!" Reedwhisker declared, "I'm an imbecilic prodigy!"

Larkwing sighed and her head fell into the ground. "How haven't you been exiled yet?" She asked, her voice sounding like she was asking the question to StarClan. Reedwhisker smiled and placed his paw on her shoulder, "I honestly don't know," he giggled, "I just really want those two mice."

Larkwing's muffled grunt was cut short as happy mew's called from across the camp and ran over to them. Sandkit, Daisykit and Twistkit bounded over to the Elders happily. Oddpaw watched as the Elders greeted the kits and began chatting to them. She hadn't seen Blazewing since last night when she refused to leave the Clan. Training in the morning was called off as Ravenstar and Blazewing were talking with Cricketpaw and Laurelstep about his decision to become a Protector. Oddpaw wondered who was going to be his new mentor? As far as she knew the only cats in the Clan who could fight were Blazewing and Thistlefang. And how were they going to tell Thornstorm, Cricketpaw's current mentor?  
Yet despite the bleak times, things seem to be looking up.

"If you want mice so bad we could get them for you!" Sandkit offered to Reedwhisker.

"Yeah!" Daisykit cheered.

"Oh kits don't be going out of your way for this old worm," Larkwing smiled, "he hasn't done anything productive today he doesn't deserve mice."

"Hey!" Reedwhisker spoke, "I've been cracking jokes all day, that's being productive."

"Being unfunny isn't being predictive you imbecile!" Larkwing growled.

"You mean imbecilic prodigy?" Reedwhisker giggled.

Oddpaw smiled as she listened to the hissing of Larkwing, the dramatic cries of Reedwhisker and the laughter of the kits. "There as lively as ever," Oddpaw commented to Sweetpaw. Yet the other she-cat didn't answer she just continued to sweep moss into the corner with her paw, a distant look on her face. "Sweetpaw...?" Oddpaw called to her friend.

"... Oh, yeah Oddpaw?" Sweetpaw asked, realising she was being spoken to. Oddpaw notices that her friends voice was croaky from not being used for days. Sweetpaw was working a lot slower than Oddpaw after being so weak from the malnourishment that came with her previous darkened mood. "Are you okay?" Oddpaw asked, knowing that Sweetpaw still wasn't completely okay.

"I'm great," Sweetpaw smiled weakly.

"Maybe you should take a rest," Oddpaw suggested.

"Now you're starting to sound like Larkwing," Sweetpaw fake giggled.

"I heard that you cheeky apprentice," Larkwing called back to them, "and Oddpaw's right Sweetpaw you shouldn't even be working in your condition but your just about as stubborn as Reedwhisker. Why don't you both come and sit with us?" Oddpaw knew that it was the only way to get Sweetpaw from working so she nodded and headed over. Sure enough Sweetpaw reluctantly followed her. Oddpaw knew that nearly the entire Clan was aware that Rockfall disowned his kits for a reason and caused Sweetpaw's mood to take such a drastic turn but they don't know why.

Somehow Ravenstar had convinced Rockfall to stay quiet about the whole thing. Oddpaw felt bad keeping something this serious from Larkwing and Reedwhisker and knew they were very suspicious but they both just seemed happy that Sweetpaw was recovering now.

With Cricketpaw busy making plans with Ravenstar, Blazewing and Laurelstep he was unable to clean out the Elders like he usually does so that left Oddpaw and Sweetpaw but since Sweetpaw was still recovering she was staying in the Medicine Cat Den. She was very weak but she didn't want Oddpaw to be left alone with the work so she dragged herself over and helped. And it seemed not even DarkClan could stop her. StarClan knows Oddpaw couldn't. And with Featherbreeze out in the forest picking up more mint there really was no one else to stop her.

While Reedwhisker and Larkwing were half way through deciding what story they were going to tell, voices from on the other side of the camp caught the groups attention. Oddpaw turned her head to see Shinestripe and Shimmerheart saying goodbye to others cats in the camp. Two Protectors from CloudClan that Oddpaw didn't know were escorting them somewhere.

"Where are they going?" Sandkit asked the Elders. Larkwing looked over at the two cats parading proudly around the camp as others said goodbye to them. "They're going to the MoonFall's," Larkwing answered, sounding a little confused, "though since Mistcloud resigned as a Representative it's supposed to be only Shinestripe until another Representative has been chosen. I don't know why Shimmerheart is going with him."

From where he was lying in the shade not too far away Greytail spoke up. "Don't you know anything?" He asked, "well you probably don't seen as all you ever do is bicker with Reedwhisker all day long." Greytail's tail swished in annoyance as he stared with hostility at his den mates. Reedwhisker looked over to the old grey tom with a rather sassy look on his face. "It's called friendly banter my old acquaintance," he smirked, "try it sometime, but I'm afraid you're going to need to get some friends to me friendly with first."

Graytail growled and the kits laughed. "You are hardly well liked in this Clan for your idiotic ways," he hissed.

"I don't have idiotic ways," Reedwhisker snorted, "I have imbecilic ways get it right. And I think the crowed of kits and apprentices around me speaks for itself. Look at you over there all by yourself... Unless you have imaginary friends."

"I would not have something so foolish!" Greytail growled.

"Now, now there's nothing to be ashamed of," Reedwhisker cooed, "once you get to a certain age your mind is bound to go a bit loopy. I wouldn't blame you for having imaginary friends, I would if I was your age."

"You're the same age as me you idiot!" Greytail shouted.

"Well that just shows how strong you are," Reedwhisker smiled gleefully, "you've dealt with me since the beginning of your life. And I know sometimes despite my good looks, wisdom and graceness I can be just a little hard to handle. And after all this time I'm surprised you still hold on to a little bit of your sanity. So what you see things that aren't there? You deserve to go a little crazy as a reward for dealing with me all these years. You're a true hero, a one-of-a-kind!"

Graytail looked a little surprised but turned away with his eyes closed and a light scowl. "... Do you mean that?" He asked sincerely.

"No your just an old bat," Reedwhisker laughed.

Oddpaw found herself in a fit of giggles and the kits rolled on the floor in laughter. Graytail hissed at Reedwhisker who just continued to laugh at his own joke. "What's all the commotion over here Graytail?" Shinestripe asked as he, Shimmerheart and the two CloudClan protectors approached them. Graytail hissed at Reedwhisker and the group around him one last time before turning to the Representative bowing his head. "Nothing of importance," he said, "ignore the Imperfects. Congratulations again for getting the title as the new Representative Shimmerheart."

"Well thank you Graytail!" Shimmerheart laughed while lifting her head up high, "it has always been a dream of mine. To be honest when I had Radiantkit I thought my dream would never come true but if anything she has helped me. How could you not give the title of Representative to a cat who went to all the effort to bring such a beautiful daughter into the world."

"Well if you asked me the title should have been yours in the first place," Graytail smiled, "you deserve it. And we all know Radiantkit gets her looks from her mother." Shimmerheart giggled at his compliments as she soaked them up like moss in water. Oddpaw didn't know how to feel about her real mother getting the title of Representative. She had seen it coming to be honest. Shimmerheart had done nothing but swoon around Shinestripe for moons so it seems like all that parading around and acting as Shinestripe's little minion has paid off. Oddpaw felt disheartened that knowing how to dance in both Extreme and Graceful, good looks and knowing how to get on a cat's good side was all it took to get such a high and well respected title. No compassion or kindness needed.

"It's a shame I can't take Radiantkit to MoonFall's with me," Shimmerheart sighed, "but I've left her with Nightfur and let's hope that he doesn't mess this up for us. If I come back from the MoonFall's to see dirt on my precious kits fur then I'm going to give that stupid Imperfect another scar."

Oddpaw's eyes widened as she heard the words 'scar' and 'another.' She felt her stomach twist as Shinestripe, Shimmerheart and Graytail laughed. She turned to Larkwing and Reedwhisker to see them both with awkward and slightly angered looks on their faces. There was no way Shimmerheart could hurt Nightfur so bad to give him a scar right? Oddpaw had seen her shout, insult and scratch and bite him before but all the scratches and bites didn't look deep enough to scar.

Shinestripe and Shimmerheart began walking with her tail high in pride around the camp to chat to more cats before the two Representatives left, the large Protector guards trailing behind them. "So…" Larkwing sighed, "Shimmerheart has become a Representative... StarClan help us all."

"No use," Reedwhisker said shaking his head, "not even StarClan can save us now." Twistkit looked up to Oddpaw his pale green eyes shining with curiosity and a hint of shyness. "Um... Oddpaw?" He asked, "why are those big scary cats following Shinestripe and Shimmerheart everywhere they go?"

"They are going to escort them to the MoonFall's Twistkit," Oddpaw answered, smiling down at the small tom.

"Why?" He asked.

"They don't know the way," Oddpaw replied while keeping down the shred of happiness that bubbled inside her when she thought about the two getting hopelessly lost. "So Protectors that do know the way escort them there."

"Why do they go to the MoonFall's?" Twistkit asked her, "can I go there someday?"

"Representatives go to the MoonFall's every moon when there is a clear night," Larkwing answered for Oddpaw, "where the moon can be seen and the star's shine. They go there just for private meetings." Reedwhisker scoffed and leaned closer to the Oddpaw, Sweetpaw and the kits so only they could hear. "Private meetings my tail," he smirked, "they just go to meet up with the SunClan Representatives and talk about all of us behind our backs."

Sandkit, Daisykit and Twistkit were practically rolling around with laughter, even more so when Larkwing smacked Reedwhisker over the head. "Hush you mouse-brain," she whispered harshly, "they might hear you." Reedwhisker just laughed like he couldn't care less and he probably didn't. Oddpaw would off laughed with them but like Sweetpaw she just smiled, she still couldn't get what Shimmerheart had said about Nightfur out of her head.

Twistkit was leaning against her from laughing so much yet he was now looking at her with worried eyes as she wasn't laughing along. She made a fake giggle down at him to reassure him she was alright and he seemed to fall for it. "Why do they have to go when the night is clear?" Asked Sandkit, "why don't they go when it's all dark and spooky?" He giggled like he was considering how much fun it would be. Larkwing and Reedwhisker faced each other with concerned looks. Daisykit made a humph noise, "well maybe they don't like the dark," she answered.

"Not everyone's a little scaredy-cat like you Daisykit," Sandkit teased.

"I am not a scaredy-cat!" Daisykit hissed.

"Yeah you are," Sandkit replied, "your always clinging to Mistcloud when it's dark outside. And you squeaked once when I poked you, you're such a scaredy-cat."

"Your mean!" Daisykit cried.

"I'm scared of the dark," Twistkit added trying stop his siblings from arguing. Sandkit turned to him with a smile, "yeah but your allowed to, you're the youngest." Oddpaw saw the relief in Larkwing's and Reedwhisker's faces when they didn't have to tell the kits why they don't go to the MoonFall's on a dark night. Oddpaw was rather curious as well but figured it was best not to ask that in front of the kits.

"Would you stupid, loud mouth, Imperfect kits shut up!" Greytail shouted, "If you go to the MoonFall's on a dark night you will be followed by a dark curse until the day you die." Larkwing and Reedwhisker sent Greytail hostile looks but it was too late, the kits interests had been sparked.

"Cursed?!" Daisykit squeaked with fear.

"R-really?" Asked Twistkit shivering with fright.

"Cool!" Sandkit exclaimed, "what will the curse do?"

Larkwing and Reedwhisker looked hesitant and their faces looked rather fearful. "It's just an old tale," Larkwing smiled trying to calm the kits down. Oddpaw never knew that you should never go to the MoonFall's on a dark night. Yet by the way Larkwing and Reedwhisker eyes seemed panicked that it was a touchy subject and not just an old tale. "A true old tale," Greytail added from where he was sitting.

"Shut up!" Larkwing snapped, her now harsh voice making them all jump and many cats in the camp were staring at them. Yet after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence they looked away. "You dare to speak to me like that?" Greytail hissed, "you do nothing but lie to them. Let the Imperfects know what may happen to them if they step out of line."

"Hey Sandkit, Daisykit, Twistkit?" Sweetpaw asked, "do you kits want to look around the Medicine Cat Den? We can talk about the curse on the way. I know all about it." The kits all happily agreed and Sweetpaw lead them away. Oddpaw was for a second confused as to how Sweetpaw knew anything about this apparent curse. Yet the wink Sweetpaw sent back to Oddpaw and the Elders meant that she was only tricking the kits and like Oddpaw had no idea what they were talking about either.

Larkwing and Reedwhisker sighed in relief. "There goes another liar," Greytail spoke before lying his head down. Larkwing hissed under breath, striding angrily back into the den. Reedwhisker sighed, giving Greytail a narrowed look as he followed her into the den. Oddpaw was so curious about the curse but she was a bit too afraid to follow and ask.

As much as she didn't wasn't to talk to him she only knew one cat who would tell her the harsh truth.

Graytail.

She made her way over to where he was lying in the shade of the large pines beyond the camp. His eyes were closed and any other cat would have thought he was asleep but Oddpaw saw how his fur bristled as she made her way over to him. Once she was close enough yet still at a safe distance she spoke, "what curse?" She asked, not bothering with small talk. One of his eyes cracked open and looked her up and down in disgust. "Why should I tell you anything Imperfect?" He asked.

"Didn't you just say 'let the Imperfects know what may happen to them if they step out of line'?" Oddpaw asked.

"I suppose the last story I told you wasn't enough you dirty piece of fox dirt?" He smirked, lifting his body of the ground.

Oddpaw ignored his insult and kept a straight face, "what curse?" She asked again.

Greytail chucked darkly, "on a night were the sky is clear, the moon and stars shinning, MoonFall's is a gateway to StarClan. The light and inhabitants of our ancestors protect and guide us from MoonFall's on those nights. Yet when the night is dark, the moon and stars covered with dark clouds are ancestors cannot reach the gateway of MoonFall's. Instead the gateway is occupied by a far darker ancestor. That's where DarkClan comes in."

Oddpaw gasped yet Greytail continued with a smirk. "Any cat who goes to the MoonFall's when no light from moon or stars shine is at the mercy of the dark spirits of those denied entrance to StarClan. They are said to bewitch those cats who enter on a dark nights and offer them powers beyond their imaginations. But it is all a trick because those powers will turn against the ones who they are given to by the dark spirits. It will curse them with bad luck, death and even insanity and follow that cat till the dark curse destroys them completely. And even then the curse will follow the family of that foolish cat in a never ending cycle and can only be stopped when all who are blood related to the cursed one have been purged."

Oddpaw let a few second go by to absorb all the information. "It sounds like an old tale to keep kits from going out on dark nights," Oddpaw said.

"You don't think we all thought the same thing Imperfect?" Greytail hissed, "but a cat I once knew when I was young. A very foolish, very shameless cat went to the MoonFall's on a night so dark, even the snow on the White Mountain couldn't be seen and the sky roared with thunder. I remember the night well. That foolish cat gained the dark abilities of DarkClans. Those powers did miracles, that cat was loved and praised in the Clan for creating miracles. But soon the dark abilities turned against that cat. Bad luck and insanity soon followed, family members and loved ones died, the abilities turned against them and they didn't know how to stop the curse. The abilities were eventually the death of them along with many they loved."

Greytail leaned closer to Oddpaw. "And do you know who that cat was Imperfect...? No...? Her name was Nightleaf, the last cat ever to be executed and the mother of Ravenstar and her brother. Our leader was only a kit when her mother was sentenced to death for her crimes. And Ravenstar and her brother along with her. Once the three of them were taken away we heard that the Protectors who escorted them to the BloodStone and the SunClan cats who saw through with the execution were all dead. Found dead at the BloodStone and their prisoners gone. Yet we never heard hide or hair of them for many moons we presumed they had been given to the BloodStone. Yet in the middle of the war with the Divergence. Ravenstar returns. And to this day no one knows how she survived or what became of her cursed mother and brother. A bit odd don't you think? No cat had ever escaped execution before yet a tiny kit managed to escape. And who killed those Protector guards and SunClan cats? Some cats say that the curse runs through Nightleaf's family now. And that Ravenstar is cursed, along with all that are related to her. Still as much as I hate that mysterious Imperfect even I have to acknowledge that she is the only cat to ever escape execution. The only cat to ever be escorted to the BloodStone and made it back alive. Quite admirable... For a filthy Imperfect."

Oddpaw backed away from him in shock. It all seemed too much to take in. Ravenstar was going to be executed and by the sounds of it lost her mother and brother to the BloodStone. And she had somehow escaped. "But that's not all you want to know is it?" Greytail asked. Oddpaw wanted to say it was and just leave because she felt like she couldn't take in anymore of his horror stories. But she needed to know what Shimmerheart meant by 'scar.'

"Tell me why Shimmerheart said Nightfur has scars?" She asked, "how did he get them? Was it Shimmerheart who hurt him?" Oddpaw couldn't stop asking questions. She knew that if Ravenstar found out that Shimmerheart had hurt her son she would kill the new Representative for sure.

"No it wasn't your real mother's claws and teeth that made the scars that he hides in shame under that Imperfect fur," Greytail hissed with a grin, "but Shimmerheart did play a part. She was foolish enough to stray out of the camp when she was only an Apprentice with her friends. They were attacked by what was left of the Divergence who had become Rouges. Shimmerheart was with her adopted brother Shallowpool, her best friend Cherrystream and her love at the time Morningcloud. All three of them were killed after the attack."

"The only reason Shimmerheart survived and escaped unharmed was because Nightfur who was also only an Apprentice showed up and protected her yet he was badly injured. He would have been killed like the rest if the Protectors didn't show up to chase the Rouges away. Nightfur was on the brink of death for a moon. Yet he was successful in protecting Shimmerheart until the Protectors got there because she escaped physically unharmed. Thanks to the efforts of Featherbreeze, Nightfur's fur grew over his scars. Yet if you look closely some can still be visible. Yet after Nightfur recovered Shimmerheart took him as her mate in Morningcloud's replacement. But that's all he'll ever be to her, a pawn to achieve her goals. As it should be. He is an Imperfect after all, he's lucky to get a cat as beautiful like Shimmerheart. But still it seems your family doesn't have much luck on its side Oddpaw. Not surprising with Nightleaf being your great grandmother. Who knows? Maybe that curse still flows in your blood."

Oddpaw shook her head and quickly dashed away from him before he could continue taunting her. It couldn't all be true! She couldn't be cursed! But then looking down at her paws and yellow fur her suspicion began to grow. Was this her curse?

She found herself wandering to the edge of camp near the Medicine Cat Den. Suddenly the sound of rapid breathing caught her ears. Featherbreeze burst over the ravine and landed into the camp. Her face was panicked, white fur standing on end, blue eyes wide and her breath was extremely quick. She looked back into the forest with a scared look. Like something had been chasing her.

"...Featherbreeze?" Oddpaw called to the alarmed Medicine Cat staring with fear into the forest like some monster was going to burst over a ravine and attack her. When Featherbreeze heard Oddpaw she gasped and turned around in fright to look at her. Yet once she saw Oddpaw she relaxed slightly. "Oh it's only you Oddpaw... You scared me," Featherbreeze sighed trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Oddpaw asked curiously, "what happened?" Featherbreeze's face looked haunted. As she stared back over the ravine her eyes still held great fear yet her breathing had calmed somewhat. "Something that I should tell Ravenstar right away," Featherbreeze looked like she was willing her legs to move to Ravenstar's den in the Ancient Tower yet they wouldn't obey her.

Suddenly Oddpaw got flashbacks of the monster that chased her through the forest only a few days ago. "Was something chasing you?" Oddpaw asked, Featherbreeze only nodded, "something chased me a few days ago." The white Medicine Cat turned to her in surprise.

"What did it look like?" Featherbreeze asked.

"Well," Oddpaw began, "at first it was a beautiful cat, very beautiful. Like what I'd imagine Moon to look like. Then it turned into a horrible monster and hovered off the ground. It chased me for a while but when Blazewing arrived it was gone."

Featherbreeze looked even more disturbed, "that's what I just saw," she almost whispered, "if we both saw the same thing then is probably a prophecy. And if it is then it can't be good at all. That was by far the most terrifying vision I've ever had. It seemed so real... Have you ever had visions like this before?"

Oddpaw nodded, "when I was a kit the same beautiful cat visited me in a dream," she answered, "she said that all the forest will be doomed without me."

Featherbreeze nodded, "if you ever get any visions or dreams like this again then tell me," Featherbreeze answered, "whatever this all means it can't be good at all." Featherbreeze walked towards the Ancient Tower and Oddpaw looked up into the forest as an icy breeze passed her by, rustling the trees.

Suddenly a screech of rage rung through the camp, getting everyone's attention. Oddpaw's gut jumped, thinking it was the monster. Yet when she turned to the patch of shade near the Warriors Den she saw Shimmerheart and Nightfur. The dark tom was cowering close to the ground with one of his eyes closed with lines of blood running from just above his eye and his face scrunched with pain. Shimmerheart was standing over him, her fur bristled and her face filled with rage.

"What do you mean you lost her?!" Shimmerheart shouted at the tom on the ground. Nightfur cowered lower as all eyes in the camp turned to them. "I'm sorry," Nightfur whispered, his voice barley hearable, "I was looking after her and I turned my back for a second and she had gone, I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked away."

"You're sorry?!" Shimmerheart screeched, "my daughter is missing because of you and that's all you can say?!" Upon hearing that Radiantkit was missing the camp went into an uproar. Ravenstar strides out of her den with Blazewing and Thistlefang by her side and Cricketpaw and Laurelstep trailing them. Ravenstar had an annoyed look on her face. "What's going on?" Ravenstar demanded in an assertive voice.

"Radiantkit is missing!" Shimmerheart answered sound distraught, "this stupid fox heart lost her!" Shimmerheart hissed at Nightfur. Ravenstar's ears flicked with anger and she breathed in clearly trying to control her rage. "How long has she been gone Nightfur?" Ravenstar asked turning to her son, her voice seemed calm but the rage was clear from her piercing golden eyes when she saw the injury on Nightfur's face that was clearly made by Shimmerheart's claws. "She's been missing for too long!" Shimmerheart called.

"I'm not talking to you," Ravenstar answered firmly yet not taking her eyes of Nightfur. The dark pelted tom breathed in to calm his breathing before answering his clearly furious leader. "I last saw her about twenty moments ago," he answered.

"And where was that?" Ravenstar asked.

"By the Nursery Ravenstar," Nightfur replied.

"Right..." Ravenstar sighed, "Blazewing run over to CaveClan and request their assistance for a search party."

Blazewing nodded and took of out of the camp at full speed. "We need all the help we can get," Shinestripe called, "get CaveClan as well." Ravenstar's whiskers twitched with annoyance and her eyes closed as if all the commotion was giving her a headache. "I don't think we will need two Clans to search for one kit," Ravenstar stated.

"That wasn't a request Ravenstar," Shinestripe warned. Oddpaw wasn't sure from where she was standing but it looked like Shimmerheart had smiled at the sight of Ravenstar's attempt to control her anger. Ravenstar turned to Thistlefang, "will you go and summon CloudClan also?" Thistlefang replied that he would before taking off in the opposite direction to Blazewing.

* * *

It didn't take long for warriors from CaveClan and CloudClan to storm into the camp and start organising searching parties. Oddpaw was hiding in the Ancient Tower as she was told to stay out of sight by Ravenstar. She watches the commotion from the ledge, keeping low so not to be seen as Ravenstar had demanded of her. Luckily everyone was to focused on the ground to look up and search the ledge.

From her ariel view Oddpaw saw, Smallflight among the CaveClan Warriors and Caver's. Patrols of CaveClan and CloudClan cats alike dispersed from the camp. Smallflight and his patrol were the last ones to leave. Oddpaw saw the huge form of Hookclaw in the patrol with him.

After knowing the part he played in Bluebellpaw's, Copperpaw's and Sessilepaw's death she couldn't help but feel her claws scrape the rock beneath her. Even though the part he played was questionable and whether he really knew what was going on at the time was unknown. According to him anyway. And Oddpaw couldn't help but not trust the huge brute of a cat. Even from where she hid above him she still seemed to get the impression he was towering over her.

Hookclaw barked some commands and the group took off into the forest. Leaving only MoonClan cats in the camp, all sitting on the side lines looking confused and worried. Oddpaw made her way down from the tower and slipped behind the nursery. She was facing the ravine. She didn't know why but she wanted to go after them. Maybe it was her distrust to Hookclaw? And she knew how risky it was.

Oddpaw looked out from behind the nursery. No one had paid her any attention when she ran behind the stone den. She saw Sweetpaw lying outside the Medicine Cat den. She still looked incredibly weak, slowly slipping into sleep. Oddpaw couldn't ask Sweetpaw to go with her. She needed rest. Oddpaw felt herself become incredibly upset when she remembered that it would be Sweetpaw making these stupid ideas that always ended in them both getting in trouble. And even though Sweetpaw was eating and talking now she still wasn't the same yet. Maybe she wanted to do something that reminded her off her best friend? She didn't know why but she ran after Hookclaw, Smallflight and their patrol.

She followed their trail out into the forest. Heading towards the back of MoonClan territory, towards the Dense Wood and the unclaimed territories. Radiantpaw couldn't have gone there could she? As the scent of the patrol came closer she changed her position to keep down wind of the patrol.

The trees began to become less thick. Oddpaw skidded to a halt when she scented them right below her. She snuck out of the undergrowth, keeping low and her paws quiet like she was hunting. When she emerged she saw a slope leading downwards. Down the slope the trees were less thick and in the far distance Oddpaw could see the unclaimed territories, or the Vast Prairie. Just below her was the patrol, Oddpaw kept as low as she could while also being able to see them.

A large dark grey tom with even darker grey, nearly black tabby markings on his face and orange eyes stood next to Smallflight. Whitepaw, Mintpaw and Fallenpaw, the Apprentices from CaveClan and CloudClan that Oddpaw met at that gathering. The cats who made a forbidden friendship group with other Apprentices. Mintpaw and Whitepaw stuck close to Smallflight and the orange eyed tom next to him. Oddpaw wondered if they were their mentors. Fallenpaw stood further away and the three were showing no signs of knowing each other. Yet Oddpaw couldn't see Hookclaw.

"I can't scent her," stated Smallfight, "maybe we should move closer to the border." The larger orange eyed tom lifted his head to look around, Oddpaw ducked under his sight. "I agree," the orange eyed tom answered, "there's no sign of her here."

"You'd think CaveClan's notorious brotherly union would be able to pick up on the scent of a missing kit. But apparently this pampered MoonClan cat has you both beaten." a voice as rough as jagged rocks and as low as a rumble of thunder called the two into silence. Oddpaw held her breath as Hookclaw appeared from right below her, under the steep slope. He was right below her. It scared Oddpaw that if the ground beneath her gave away that she would fall on him.

"What are you trying to say Hookclaw?" The orange eyed tom asked with a hint of hostility. Hookclaw smirked at the other tom's anger, like her was enjoying tormenting him. "I'm saying how surprised that the both of you can't pick up on the scent of a mere kit," Hookclaw replied.

"Leave it Hookclaw!" The orange eyed tom snapped, his dark grey fur bristled and the tabby stripes on his face made his eyes look twice as fierce. Smallflight nudged him rather weakly, "Rubblegorge don't get angry," he spoke, "it's what he wants." The tom named Rubblegorge turned to Smallflight, his face softening. He breathes deeply and turned away from Hookclaw, who seemed rather annoyed but the lack of reaction.

"Well I don't see you helping!" Whitepaw hissed running up to Hookclaw despite the toms and her sister calling her back, "why don't you leave our Clan alone?! We don't want you snooping around trying to get Redstar to join your little rebellion! It will never work you dirt brain!"

Oddpaw and every other cat that heard had wide eyes, Fallenpaw looked absolutely terrified. Yet Hookclaw only smirked, "well Rubblegorge," he addressed the other tom yet not taking his eyes off Whitepaw, "it looks like your brothers Apprentice has more fire than you. It takes a real wildfire to stand up to me. I'll admit no one dares speak to me like that. I'm rather impressed little Apprentice. Next battle CloudClan have with CaveClan I'll be sure to put that fire out. You foolish little she-cat."

Hookclaw loomed over Whitepaw, the small Apprentice had to crane her head as far as it would go to even make eye contact. Hookclaw's jagged and oversized teeth formed a sly smirk down at her. Oddpaw felt herself grow terrified just by looking at him. She couldn't imagine the terror Whitepaw felt.

Yet if she felt any terror at all, Whitepaw didn't show it. She stared the huge curved jawed tom right in the eye. Her blue eyes burning into his yellow orange pools. Rubblegorge pushed between the two and hissed at Hookclaw. Even the large Rubblegorge was smaller than Hookclaw. "I'd like to see you try Hookclaw," he challenged, "CaveClan will never back down to CloudClan and especially not you."

Hookclaw made a small laugh at Rubblegorge's attempt to intimidate him. "I know for one I would never fight for you," Rubblegorge continued, "after what you did to those apprentices." At this Hookclaw's face formed into one of anger. He stepped forward closer to the other tom.

"I had no part in their deaths," Hookclaw hissed.

"Of course you didn't," Rubblegorge growled sarcastically, "it's not like you to harm those you see lower than yourself."

"Maybe that's true," Hookclaw sneered, "and if it is shouldn't you be afraid that I see you as lower as I?"

"I have nothing to be afraid of," Rubblegorge spat, "I know you see me as below you. I don't care what you do, CaveClan won't end up like those Apprentices you killed."

"Their own father killed them," Hookclaw smirked, "I had no part in it."

"Just admit you're a murderer! And we'll never join you!" Whitepaw hissed from behind Rubblegorge. Hookclaw growled and made a lunge for Whitepaw yet Rubblegorge stood in his way. Smallflight and Mintpaw rushed forward and pulled Whitepaw and Rubblegorge away from the clearly angered Deputy of CloudClan.

"We're here to find the missing MoonClan kit not fight!" Smallflight warned, "Rubblegorge... Brother please listen to me. You can't fight him on MoonClan territory you know that. Just because he has no respect for the code doesn't mean you have to lose your respect." Oddpaw noticed for the first time that Smallflight didn't look to well. His eyes were a dull pale white and his breathing seemed fast. "Whitepaw stop being an idiot," Mintpaw hissed at her sister as she dragged her away from Hookclaw.

The group of CaveClan cats seemed to be stuck in time as Hookclaw stated with hostility at every single one of them. They seemed frozen under his gaze. Oddpaw wondered how just one cat could carry such an air of authority, danger and cause such a reaction from a group of four cats. All trained in combat and faced off even the Divergence. Yet one hostile look from the huge, over powering and deformed, jagged jawed and clawed Deputy of CloudClan and they froze.

"I've found it," a small voice called, breaking the tension. All eyes turned to where Fallenpaw was standing, her green eyes were staring towards the direction of the Dense Wood. "I can scent her, she went towards the Dense Wood." No one seemed to believe her until Smallflight scented the air and turned to his companions.

"She's right," he spoke with a smile, "she's in the Dense Wood, well done Fallenpaw." The small grey she-cat seemed shocked with the compliment but nodded with her head down shyly as Smallflight passed her, his tail brushing along her shoulders as a well done. "Well?" Smallflight asked, looking back at the others, "are you all coming or not?"

Rubblegorge gave Hookclaw one last dirty look before following his brother in the direction of the scent. Whitepaw followed them with her head held high and Mintpaw followed her sister with an irritated sigh. Hookclaw watched them go with narrowed eyes before following them.

As he passed Fallenpaw she kept her head down from her huge mentor. Hookclaw halted beside her, to Oddpaw's surprise he growled and snapped at her ears aggressively. In the speed of light, Fallenpaw ran towards the Dense Wood with a small squeak of fright. Hookclaw hissed to himself before looking back at the space he was standing. His eyes travelled around the area and Oddpaw shuffled back quietly as his eyes passed the slope.

Oddpaw couldn't see him anymore but she heard him walk away. Once she was sure they had left she looked back over the slope to see nobody. She sighed to herself. She really should go back. This was a terrible idea. Yet she instead found herself running along the top of the slope following the patrols scent.

Oddpaw followed the patrol across the territory. She stayed out of sight and followed their scent. She could feel herself grow tired. MoonClan territory was huge. But the group of Protectors didn't slow their pace. Oddpaw followed the scent to the edge of the Dense Wood.

When she finally caught up to them they were standing on the edge of the wood. Oddpaw had never been this close to the Dense Wood. It was like no other forest she had ever seen. The trees were dead looking and the wood dark. A chilly breeze seeped out from the nightmare forest and the thin branches of the trees looked like long black claws, tearing away at the chilled air.

Oddpaw was so focused on the eerie first she almost didn't see the tired and sickly look on Smallflight's face. Her attention turned to the tom as he walked a small distance from the group. His breathing was fast and raspy and he swayed from side to side like he was about to faint. His brother Rubblegorge approached him. Oddpaw had to strain her ears to hear them. "Are you sure you're alright?" Rubblegorge asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine Rubblegorge," Smallflight spoke with a weakening voice, "it's just a little head ache." Rubblegorge looked his brother over in doubt. The toms spoke silently and Oddpaw could no longer hear them. But her attention soon turned to Hookclaw as he strides into the Dense Wood with no fear in his eyes or hesitation in his steps.

He looked back at Fallenpaw and made a low yet quiet hiss. Fallenpaw edged toward with hesitation and clear fright in her eyes as she stared between Hookclaw and the forest as if she was trying to decide which one she was more scared of yet she eventually followed her mentor into the haunting wood. Rubblegorge and Smallflight followed her, nudging their Apprentices along with encouragement and giving calm words. Yet as Hookclaw did and much to her mentors amusement, Whitepaw skipped into the forest like she was gracefully skipping into a meadow of butterflies.

Oddpaw watched as they disappeared into the dead of the dark forest. She breathed deeply to calm her fear of the forest as she slid down the slope and forced her shaking paws to take her into the taunting wood. As soon as her paws stepped into the forest the shadows seemed to swallow her whole. She gulped and willed herself to be brave before she forced herself to follow the groups trail.

The scent was hard to track in the cold air of the forest that made her nose feel as if it was freezing on the end of her face whenever she sniffed in the ice cold air. Yet Oddpaw managed to kept on the trail. The ground in the Dense Wood was as cold as their air around her. Oddpaw didn't know how this forest could remain so eerie. It was like something evil lurked in the forest. The dead trees never moved with the breeze and even though the trees were leafless there was not a single leaf on the ground. Oddpaw couldn't smell a single piece of prey in the darkness of the forest.

Suddenly a shriek sliced through the stone cold air. Oddpaw rushed through the forest towards where the shriek came from. She stopped just in time before she ran into the patrol and hid in the bushes. Oddpaw saw Whitepaw, Rubblegorge and Mintpaw standing over Smallflight who was lying motionless on the ground. Oddpaw had to stop herself from running to see if he was okay.

"Smallflight!" Whitepaw called, with the worry in her voice so it was clearly her who had screeched, "don't die!" Whitepaw begged as she nuzzled his motionless body. Oddpaw grew very worried as Mintpaw checked him over and Rubblegorge stared down at his brother with clear worry and panic in his eyes.

"It's okay," Mintpaw stated, "he's alive, just fainted." Rubblegorge sighed in relief yet his body was still tense. Whitepaw still nuzzled her mentor like she was told he had just died. "And I here I thought CaveClan was stronger than this," Hookclaw smirked, "did he faint of a tiny head ache? Or was he scared of the spooky forest?"

Rubblegorge and Whitepaw turned to Hookclaw in anger and Mintpaw's whiskers twitched. "And here I thought CloudClan was more intelligent than this!" He hissed, "my brother is very ill I'm taking him back to the MoonClan camp." Rubblegorge, with the help of Whitepaw and Mintpaw lifted Smallflight onto his back. "I'm going with you," Whitepaw said with worry still clear in her voice.

"As am I," Mintpaw added, from his place watching the other Protectors Oddpaw saw Hookclaw turn his gaze to Fallenpaw who was sitting away from him and all the fuss. Oddpaw couldn't hear what he said but whatever he whispered to Fallenpaw she nodded quickly and joined the other Protectors as they walked back towards the camp. "You all go back," Hookclaw called to them, "I'll continue to search."

Oddpaw knew that she should go back. She had already gone far enough. But she still found herself unable to trust Hookclaw. And after what she had heard from him she knew she had the right to be very suspicious of him. She followed with narrowed eyes and a low hunting stance as Hookclaw continued into the forest.

Suddenly he broke into a run and Oddpaw picked up her pace and followed his scent. Yet suddenly his trail stopped. Just in one spot. Oddpaw stopped in the spot and looked around for the dark grey white pelt and any signs of deformed teeth or claws. But she saw nothing but the sharp claw like branches of the dark trees.

Out of the corner of hr eye something shone. At first Oddpaw thought it was day light. Yet the branches above her were too thick to let any light into the forest. Yet when she turned to look at it. It looked more like a ball of silver moonlight. Oddpaw thought it might be Radiantkit, yet the light seemed too bright even for her beautiful sister.

Oddpaw wondered towards it and as she got closer she saw the shape of a cat. A very beautiful cat. It was the same cat from her dream, and the same one that turned into a monster in the forest and chased her. Oddpaw stared wide eyed at her as the beautiful cat stared in surprise back at her. The moon like she-cat looked as if she was about to run for her when Oddpaw heard moving behind her.

A rustling of branches and an aggressive low growl, running paw steps from what sounds like two creatures and hisses of a fight. Oddpaw snapped out her frozen state and turned around to see two forms tumble into a leafless thick branched bush and fall into the darkness behind it. Oddpaw was about to run after then to find out who or what they were when a small voice called to her. "Oddpaw?" The voice asked.

Oddpaw squeaked and jumped back, looking for who said her name. In front of her stood Radiantkit staring at her in surprise. It took Oddpaw a while to get her bearings back but the sound of fighting from behind that dark bush and in the darkness pulled her into reality. She growled to herself and was about to run into to the bush when she felt soft teeth pull on her fur.

"Come on," said Radiantkit as she let go and ran away. Oddpaw called for her yet she didn't come back, Oddpaw ignored the fighting and followed Radiantkit through the dark branches. Oddpaw looked for the moon like she-cat who could jump out in monster form at any given second yet she had gone. Oddpaw kept Radiantkit's shinny silvery white and grey pelt in her sight as she pushed through the branches and they clawed away at her.

Radiantkit lead her out of the forest. Oddpaw dived through the dark branches and landed on softer and warmer ground. The light of the MoonClan forest hurt her eyes after being in the darkness of the Dense Wood. She breathed heavily after all the running yet was grateful that the air was warm. Radiantkit who was also trying to control her breathing stared at her with shocked bright blue eyes. "What where you doing in there?" Radiantkit asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Oddpaw replied, "CaveClan and CloudClan are looking all over for you." Radiantkit gasped and her head fell with a frown. Oddpaw didn't know what was going on with her but she did want to know what a beautiful cat like Radiantkit would be doing in an ugly place like the Dense Wood? "Why where you in there Radiantkit?" Oddpaw asked seriously, "where you lost?"

"I go there some times," Radiantkit answered with shame in her voice, "in the middle of the day when all of MoonClan is asleep and late at night after the moon basking is over."

"Why would you go there at night?!" Oddpaw gasped with disbelief.

"The Dense Wood isn't so bad once you get used to it," Radiantkit spoke so quietly it was nearly a whisper, "I like it there."

"But why?" Oddpaw asked.

"Well," Radiantkit's ears flattened in embarrassment, "I like to get away from MoonClan now and then. They all swoon around me and tell me about how beautiful I am. They won't even let me talk sometimes because every time I do they interrupt me to say how much they love my voice. And Shimmerheart can be really over baring. Please don't tell her that! I just… Want to get away from them all sometimes. I know it's a bit selfish but I just... Want to be alone with just me and do what I want sometimes. And nobody can stop me in the Dense Wood. I've been sneaking away there for so long I'm surprised they haven't noticed till now."

"No, it's not selfish and I won't tell, but who do you meet there?" Oddpaw asked.

"Who do I meet there?" Radiantkit replied in confusion, "no one I'm alone in there."

"B-but I just," Oddpaw stuttered looking back into the motionless forest, "I saw a bright pelted cat in there and I heard two creatures run right behind me before they dived into a bush and started fighting. You heard them to didn't you? They were right behind the bush."

Radiantkit looked confused and slightly concerned. "I... Don't know what you've seen or... Heard," Radiantkit shook her head, "but I'm in there alone, it's why I go." Oddpaw stared into the Dense Wood. She knew she wasn't crazy, they had to be there.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Radiantkit stated.

"I am not!" Oddpaw hissed.

"Not you silly!" Radiantkit snapped, "I mean that we're sisters... We hardly know each other... It's sad."

Oddpaw was surprised, she never seen Radiantkit snap at anyone even if she was only joking around. "I know," Oddpaw nodded, "I wish I could get to know you but..." Oddpaw couldn't make her voice finish the sentence.

"Shimmerheart," Radiantkit stated with a nervous chuckle.

"I can see why you run off here," Oddpaw smiled, "she's mad."

"As mad as a spring hare!" Radiantkit laughed before her face paled, "but don't tell anyone I said that please!"

"Don't worry I won't," Oddpaw reassured her, "why are you so worried about what Shimmerheart knows anyway?"

"I can't be rude," Radiantkit answered, "it would purge my beautiful image as Shimmerheart says."

"Well you'll be an Apprentice soon," Oddpaw added, "you'll get more freedom and more time away from Shimmerheart."

"I know she's overbearing and mean," Radiantkit spoke sadly, "but she's not all that bad really, she takes care of me well she really does. Yeah she's hard to handle but she's still my mother and I love her despite what she does. I just felt like apologising on her behalf for the way she behaves… to you and… others I mean. I know this maybe a lot to ask but someday… could you um… please forgive her… someday, I mean she is our mother... your mother."

Oddpaw's eyes widened at the request, she didn't know if she could forgive Shimmerheart with all she had done and is continuing to do. She wished she could say the same way as Radiantkit did. She can't bring herself to forgive Shimmerheart or love her as a mother, she didn't hate her but she defiantly didn't like her either. Oddpaw couldn't really like her after all she's done. She didn't know what Radiantkit saw in her but she did have a point. Shimmerheart was her mother. As much as Oddpaw wished it was Flutter. That wish will never come true. Her real mother was Shimmerheart. No matter how hard she wished it not to be true. Not even the stars above can't change what's in their blood. But blood was about the only thing they had in common. Oddpaw found herself unable to answer Radiantkit yet the other she-cat seemed to understand.

Radiantkit smiled at Oddpaw with a calm yet gleeful smile, "I understand," she answered, "but promise me that one day you'll think about it. Maybe in time she won't be so bad." Oddpaw hesitantly nods and notices how open and talkative Radiantkit was. Normally she would do nothing but sit still and stutter awkwardly. She had never seen this side of Radiantkit before yet when everyone flocks around you telling you none stop how beautiful you are and not really listening to what you have to say would probably made her rather awkward around others. Oddpaw didn't know how all of that feels but she did know what it was like when others only look and that surface and not what underneath. It made Oddpaw giggle when she realised that life wasn't looking up for either of them. The most beautiful in the Clan and the ugliest. Neither beautiful or ugly was happy in MoonClan.

Oddpaw was to lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Radiantkit sniff the air and tense up with wide beautiful blue eyes. "Quickly hide!" Radiantkit gasped, pushing Oddpaw towards the Dense Wood. Before Oddpaw could even ask her what was wrong she found herself falling into the darkness of the many branches and the stone dead coldness of the Dense Wood.

Radiantkit ran towards the bushes as a patrol of CloudClan and CaveClan cats found her. They bowed low and explained that they would like to escort her back to MoonClan camp. Radiantkit gave them permission to stand and agreed to go with them nervously. Oddpaw pushed her small head out of the spiky twigs and watched as they disappeared from her sight. Then when the scents had faded Oddpaw followed the trail back towards the MoonClan camp.

* * *

As she grew closer to the camp she was sure to stay out of sight and smell of the Protectors. Oddpaw stayed down wind and poked her head out from the bush up on the top of the ravine and looked down on the MoonClan camp. The camp had crowded around the tiny ball of moonlight known as Radiantkit. All exclaiming their relief that she was safe. Shimmerheart was in the middle of all the crowed, fussing over her daughter and asking her if the Protectors hurt her. Oddpaw could hardly hear Radiantkit's soft and quiet voice over the sound of all the MoonClan camp but she looked very overwhelmed with all the attention she was receiving.

The Protectors stood far back from the reunion. CloudClan and CaveClan each staying in either side of the camp. Each staring with hostility at the other and not a noice could be heard from a single one of them as they awaited instruction respectively. Oddpaw watched as Ravenstar approached, Redstar, Oakstar and Hookclaw walked towards her. They had met closer to Oddpaw's position so if she strained her ears and blocked out the sound of the ecstatic MoonClan cats she could hear them.

"Thank you for bringing Radiantkit home safely," Ravenstar thanked the Protector leaders, "you may leave whenever you are ready." Oakstar bowed low to Ravenstar and began to lead his Clan out of the camp. Yet Redstar and Hookclaw stood tall in front of Ravenstar. Redstar's mad eyes twitched and his lips rose in aggression. Hookclaw stood like a huge boulder in front of the dark leader. His eyes narrowed and Oddpaw couldn't help but shuffle back, the huge toms usual sinister aura increased with each second. Yet Ravenstar showed no sign of fear in front of the massive formed tom. She remained unmoved and emotionless. Oddpaw could see no fear in those piercing golden eyes. Ravenstar's unfazed aura was almost as intimidating as Hookclaw's dangerous display.

Redstar made a short and quiet gurgle like growl before he turned away and stiffly walked to his own Clan and lead them away. Oakstar's old eyes looked back at Hookclaw who was still stood with Ravenstar. "Hookclaw," Oakstar calling in his croaky voice. The large tom scoffed at Ravenstar, breaking the eye contact. Yet before he left he spoke to Ravenstar, "watch your back," Hookclaw threatened in a low voice. For just a second as he was turning away, Oddpaw was scared that his narrowed yellow orange eyes set on her. But he quickly turned away and strides towards his Clan.

Ravenstar remained still and standing firm. She remained like that until all of CloudClan and CaveClan left. Then her eyes closed slowly and she took in a deep breath before walking towards the still ecstatic crowed of MoonClan cats. Oddpaw figured that there was no more to see so she made her way down the ravine.

Oddpaw went unnoticed by any of the other MoonClan cats as she walked towards Sweetpaw, who was drifting in and out of sleep outside the Medicine Cat Den. Yet just as she was about to call out to her friend, Sweetpaw's head shot up as fast as her stiff bones and her weak muscles would let her. She signalled to Oddpaw with her head and tail to hide. Oddpaw didn't question her, she dived behind the Medicine Car Den just in time as Smallflight, Rubblegorge, Mintpaw and Whitepaw all stepped out.

"I'm sorry I can't do more for you," Featherbreeze apologised as she followed them out of the den. Rubblegorge nodded politely at her. "No worries," he reassured, "you are MoonClan, we are CloudClan there is no changing the code." Featherbreeze nodded rather sadly back.

"I feel much better after a rest," Smallflight smiled happily even though he still clearly looked quite unwell. Featherbreeze could tell that the Protector was lying yet she smiled anyway. "I'm glad to hear Smallflight," she answered before turning to the other three and began speaking about Smallflight's condition to them.

Oddpaw watched as Smallflight sneakily broke away from the group and snuck towards her hiding place. Oddpaw backed away but he walked all the way over. "Oddpaw?" He whispered when he was close. Oddpaw felt no need to hide that she was there anymore especially when Smallflight already knew about her. Oddpaw pushed her face out from the rocks, "yes?" She asked.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "the others don't know your here."

"That's good," Oddpaw whispered back.

"Can I... Ask you a question?" Smallflight asked.

"Yeah of course," Oddpaw smiled rather nervously.

"Can you meet me at the border near the Dense Wood tonight just as the moon rises?" Smallflight asked seriously.

"Em..." Oddpaw spoke quite shocked, "okay... But why?"

"Please don't ask," Smallflight whispered while looking around nervously, "I'll tell you there."

"Alright," Oddpaw replied getting rather scared, "I'll meet you there."

Smallflight sighed in relief and smiled happily down at her before he casually snuck back to the group. They didn't even realise that the sneaky tom had gone in the first place. And after some questionable looks and sly comments from the MoonClan cats the four left after their Clan.

Oddpaw wandered out of her hiding place when she was sure the Protectors had gone. Sweetpaw and fell back asleep yet Oddpaw felt it was only right to smile at her sleeping form in thanks anyway. The camp had calmed quite a bit and Radiantkit was nowhere to be seen. She had probably been taken back into the Representatives Den with Shimmerheart and Shinestripe.

Oddpaw saw the kits, Sandkit, Daisykit and Twistkit burst out from the nursery after they had to hide Twistkit from the Protectors and his brother and sister had loyally decided to stay with him instead of watching the Protectors that they were so curious about. Sandkit and Daisykit ran around with excitement as Twistkit tried his best to keep up and they tried their best to help him along.

Oddpaw felt a pain in her heart when she noticed how much they reminded her of Bluebellpaw, Copperpaw and Sessilepaw. Oddpaw turned her head away when the resemblance became too much.

"Oddpaw?" Came am unsure voice, Oddpaw's eyes opened and head spun around to see Nightfur standing behind her. His face looked rather nervous and he had dried blood on his face from Shimmerheart's attack. Oddpaw couldn't help but stare at it. "Y-yes?" She answered wondering why he was speaking to her.

"I'm just on my way to the Medicine Cat Den for... This," Nightfur referee to his injured face awkwardly, "but I just wanted to well... Um... Say something to you."

"O... Okay," answered Oddpaw, getting rather worried.

"N-nothing bad!" Nightfur exclaimed with nerves, "on the contrary... I... Wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Oddpaw asked.

"Well," Nightfur began, "correct me if I'm wrong...! But... I went to check up on you in the Ancient Tower when the search began. But I couldn't find you there or anywhere else in the camp. So I just thought... T-that you might have gone to help find Radiantkit. Sorry if I'm wrong! B-but did you?"

Oddpaw was rather shocked that he went to check up on her and that he had looked around when she wasn't there. And was also surprised that the dark tom was able to put two and two together like that. Oddpaw didn't know why but she never saw him as the intelligent type. Unlike his mother Ravenstar, Nightfur was a follower and acted like he was unable to think for himself and had Shimmerheart make all his decisions for him. But it looked as if he was smarter than he let on. Maybe that was what compelled Oddpaw to tell him the truth. "Yes I did look for her," Oddpaw replied, "and I followed the patrol that brought her home."

Nightfur smiles proudly at her, "that was very brave of you Oddpaw," he smiled, "I'm very proud of you." Oddpaw felt like her spirits were being lifted instantly. She knew it was strange that her own father wasn't allowed to talk to her because his mate won't allow it. And he was never there for her like a father should be because of it. Yet his approval still seemed important to her. And he had looked for her. It must mean he cared for her. Maybe he was looking out for her in his own way. The only way he can, from afar.

"Nightfur!" A voice screeched from across the camp. Nightfur flinched at the sound and his head, ears and posture instantly lowered as he peered back nervously. "Y-yes Shimmerheart," he answered with a shuttering voice. From across the camp Oddpaw could see Shimmerheart staring angrily at Nightfur from the crowed she was in the middle of. "Do you need me to do everything for you?" She asked viciously, "go to the Medicine Cats Den before you bleed all over the camp!"

"Yes Shimmerheart," Nightfur replied with a slight sad smile, "I'll go, sorry." He turned away and not giving Oddpaw a second look he, made his way to the Medicine Cat Den were Featherbreeze was patiently waiting for him. Oddpaw's eyes looked back at Shimmerheart who was staring right back at her like she saw an enemy. Shimmerheart's blue eyes clearly told Oddpaw to stay away from her biological mothers property. Oddpaw tried her best to hold her gaze yet she felt vulnerable under the bright blue gaze filled with nothing but spite and hatred.

"Oddpaw?!" A small voice called to her, Oddpaw's attention was now on the small kit hobbling on three legs towards her. Twistkit stopped in front of Oddpaw and looked up at her with excitable green eyes. "Can you play games with us?" He asked enthusiastically with his brother and sister following him.

"Alright okay," Oddpaw laughed happily as the three kits pulled her towards the shade of the large trees. Oddpaw giggled as she was pulled along, she knew that she couldn't say no to them. "What should we play?" Asked Daisykit when they got to the shade of the trees where the kits usually play when the sun is too high in the sky for MoonClan cats. "How about mouse catch?" Oddpaw answered with a fond smile appearing in her face.

"What's mouse catch?!" Asked Sandkit. Oddpaw laughed as she told the three kits all about how to play. But didn't mention who the ones who taught her the game were or how much they reminded her of them. Oddpaw was to engulfed in explaining that she didn't notice the high tension in the Clan.

Flutter sitting outside the Nursery staring Shimmerheart down with a fierce stare that Shimmerheart was returning with just as much fire. Sweetpaw's one open eye, and how she had witnessed Oddpaw's and Nightfur's confrontation. Ravenstar's angered face as she sat at the top of the Ancient Tower staring up at the sky above her. Nightfur's darkened mood, Featherbreeze's concerned stare as she worked on his injury. Blazewing looking down at Oddpaw and the kits from the top of the ravine, his tail swishing but his face as hard as rock. And through all this Oddpaw wondered to herself.

Why did Smallflight want to meet with her?

* * *

 **This chapter took so long because it has been rewritten about five times coz they were all shit :')**

 **But I hope this chapter was worth the wait so thanx for being so patient you awesome people =D A lil bit more Radiantkit is always a treasure I think. Greytail doesn't always get an appearance, but when he does he gets a monologue ':) But Reedwhisker is always there to make his life a living hell and smile while he does it ;D Blazewing better make way for the knew jerk in town! The great and jerkish Hookclaw! (did he or did he not play a part in Bluebellpaw's, Copperpaw's and Sessilepaw's murders or was it all their father?). But can Hookclaw beat Shimmerheart? We ask the Bitch-O-Metre. I'm curious, who is everyone's least fav character coz we really do have a lot of snakes silvering around hating on everything.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading :D**


End file.
